Harry's new home
by chachat
Summary: Traduction de Kbinnz, Séquel de "First Detention". Quand la sécurité d'Harry fut remise entre les mains de Snape, tout le monde s'attendait à ce que ca tourne mal... ou pas... guardian fic
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**__ : Voici comme promis le premier chapitre de Harry's New Home. Cette fiction est le séquel de First Detention, je vous conseille de le lire d'abord, sinon vous n'allez pas tout comprendre… Merci à ma beta Peps42. _

_Chapitre 1_

_« Donc, Severus, vous souhaitiez me parler ? Au sujet de Potter, je suppose ? », fit Dumbledore d'un ton encourageant, en exhibant une assiette de bonbons aux citrons. _

_« Non merci, directeur, » fit Snape, tentant de ne pas rouler des yeux à la vue des inévitables sucreries. Franchement, magie ou pas, comment faisait l'homme pour avoir encore des dents ? En fait, il suffisait de comparer la consommation de sucre du vieillard avec sa dentition pour être convaincu de son immense pouvoir. « Et oui, c'est au sujet de Potter. Vous m'avez demandé, « ordonné », de trouver un substitut à la tutelle de ces horribles moldus avec qui vous avez cru bon de placer Potter durant dix ans. » _

_Albus soupira. « Je doute pouvoir me pardonner un jour. Je m'estime heureux que vous vous soyez aperçu de leur maltraitance aussi rapidement, dès l'arrivée du garçon. Et que vous l'ayez convaincu d'en parler.» _

_Snape s'autorisa un petit sourire de satisfaction. Bien sûr, c'était surtout le coup du hasard, et le fait que le gamin ait totalement mal interprété la situation. Mais il n'était pas près de l'admettre. _

_« Il est clair que vous partagez un lien spécial avec le garçon, », continua Dumbledore d'un ton approbateur. _

_Snape perdit son sourire. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était qu'on s'imagine qu'il commençait à s'attacher au garçon. C'était le gosse de James Potter, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Déjà, Minerva avait conçu une absurde théorie au sujet d'une relation entre lui et le gosse, en appelant Snape son protecteur, rien que ça ! Il ne manquait plus que le directeur tombe dans le même piège et s'imagine que Snape ressentait autre chose qu'une violente haine envers le petit monstre. _

_Après tout, il venait de subir une menace de mort, on ne peut plus sérieuse de la part de Dumbledore, et Potter en était la raison. Snape réprima un frisson. Il pouvait encore sentir la magie de Dumbledore souffler autour de lui tandis qu'il recevait l'avertissement, le seul qu'il n'aurait jamais à ce sujet. Mieux valait se tenir loin du gamin, de peur de faire quelque chose de stupide dans le cas contraire. _

_Snape repoussa la vague de culpabilité qui accompagnait toujours le souvenir du maigre garçon aux cheveux noir et aux grands yeux verts. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait voulu frapper l'enfant. Bon, en réalité il l'avait frappé, mais il n'avait pas voulu le frapper si fort. Bon sur le moment il l'avait voulu, mais il l'avait immédiatement regretté. Et maintenant il était torturé par l'idée qu'il avait perdu son sang froid au point de frapper un enfant, mais qu'en plus sur le moment, il avait consciemment voulu le faire. _

_Durant sa période de mangemort dévoué, il s'était toujours consolé avec l'idée que, contrairement à ses compagnons tels que Lucius Malfoy ou Voldemort lui-même, il n'avait jamais pris de plaisir dans les tortures et les massacres qui se déroulaient pendant les raids. Même avant qu'il ne se retourne vers Dumbledore, il s'était estimé supérieur à ses compagnons dans le fait de ne pas partager leurs plaisirs pervers. _

_Après que Dumbledore l'ait sauvé d'Azkaban, et encouragé à espionner, il n'avait pu participer aux massacres qu'en se disant que cela renforcerait son engagement auprès de l'ordre du Phénix, et enracinerait sa répulsion envers le seigneur des ténèbres. Comment dès lors pouvait-il rapprocher cette image de celle de l'homme qui avait délibérément frappé un petit garçon, assez fort pour l'envoyer contre un mur ? _

_Il valait mieux ne pas y penser du tout, et éviter le gamin autant qu'il pouvait. _

_« Je n'ai aucun lien avec le garçon, », dit-il fermement, en fronçant les sourcils à Dumbledore. « Le garçon m'a fait confiance parce que je l'ai piégé. Une nouvelle preuve que la naïveté des gryffondors ne résiste pas à la ruse des serpentards. » _

_«Si vous le dites, mon enfant, », fit le directeur, et son ton indiquait clairement qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. _

_Snape se renfrogna encore plus, et les yeux de Dumbledore scintillèrent davantage. « Comme je le disais, », Snape décida qu'il valait mieux repartir sur le sujet initial, plutôt que de se laisser entraîner dans un débat qu'il n'était pas près de gagner. « je suis ici pour discuter de la future tutelle de Potter. » _

_« Oui ? », invita Albus. _

_« Après de nombreuses recherches concernant la psychologie infantile, l'éducation, et les meilleurs traitements pour enfants victimes de violence parentales, », Dumbledore ferma brièvement les yeux, et Snape ressentit une once de pitié à la vue de la douleur sur son visage, « Je suis parvenu à la conclusion qu'une combinaison de divers environnements serait profitable pour Potter. Potter n'a aucune idée de ce qu'est une famille normale, par conséquent il serait bon qu'il expérimente la vie d'une famille typique. Il sera ainsi en mesure d'observer le comportement de parents sains, ainsi que les interactions normales entre frères et sœurs. Bien qu'il ait été élevé avec son cousin moldu, il est clair que leur relation n'avait rien à voir avec celle de deux frères. Potter doit se familiariser avec les rivalités au sein d'une fratrie, ainsi que la proximité qui, selon mes sources, peut s'y développer. Ceci lui sera bénéfique au cas où il aurait des enfants plus tard, ainsi que lors de ses interactions avec ses camarades de classe. » _

_« Ceci me semble tout à fait raisonnable, Severus. Avez-vous en tête de potentiels candidats ? » _

_« Potter s'est déjà lié d'amitié avec le dernier Weasley, et considérant que ses parents ont fait partie de l'ordre du Phénix, je ne doute pas qu'ils accepteront volontiers de s'occuper de l'élu. De plus, étant donné la taille de leur progéniture, un enfant de plus ne devrait pas poser de problème. » Dumbledore lui lança un regard réprobateur. Snape se contenta de lever un sourcil défiant. « En outre, au vu de leurs constants problèmes financiers, ils seront sans doute heureux de faire usage de la somme d'argent que vous versiez aux Dursley. Je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'en dépit de leur situation financière, ils ne manqueront pas d'engager cet argent dans des choses qui bénéficieront autant à Potter qu'aux Weasley. Pas comme ces moldus qui l'ont réservé exclusivement à sa baleine de cousin. » _

_Dumbledore acquiesça doucement. « J'aime assez votre idée, Severus. Je n'ai manqué de remarquer l'amitié qui s'est vite formée entre Ron et Harry, et je pense également que Ron bénéficiera de la présence de Harry au sein de sa famille. Il est bien trop souvent la cible des farces des jumeaux, lui-même n'ayant pas de jumeau pour le seconder. Et bien que sa sœur doive s'allier souvent avec lui, le fait qu'elle soit la seule fille depuis sept générations tend plutôt à la protéger des jumeaux, et à faire de l'ombre à Ron. Je pense donc qu'avoir un allié de son âge lui sera profitable ». _

_« Je ne considère pas le bien-être des Weasley comme rentrant en ligne de compte dans cette décision, », objecta Snape. . _

_« Oui, Severus, je sais, », dit Dumbledore d'un ton réprobateur. « C'est pourquoi je me dois de le considérer. Toute cette expérience au sein d'une famille s'avérera difficilement bénéfique si sa présence a un impact négatif sur l'un des membres. Surtout s'il s'agit du membre de la famille avec lequel il sera sensé être le plus proche. » _

_« Je n'avais pas considéré l'affaire sous cet angle, », admit Snape avec réticence. « Sans doute le fait que je sois enfant unique m'a fait occulter la complexité des relations entre les Weasley. » _

_« Ce n'est pas grave, », le sourire radieux réapparut, « Après tout nous sommes tous les deux d'accord que ce sera profitable aux deux enfants, et je pense que Molly et Arthur vont accepter l'arrangement. Mais il me semble que vous avez parlé d'une combinaison d'environnement ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous ne souhaitez pas que les Weasley deviennent les tuteurs d'Harry ? » _

_Snape frissonna à l'idée de remettre quelqu'un, même un Potter, entre les seules mains du clan des rouquins. « Certainement pas, directeur. Je prévois le fait que les Weasley soient une destination fréquente pour le garçon, mais en aucun cas ses tuteurs. Bien qu'il soit important pour Harry d'expérimenter la vie d'une famille normale, il est encore plus impératif qu'il ait un tuteur dont il se sente proche et en confiance. Etant donné son histoire, ce sera difficile. Pendant des années on lui a dit qu'il était anormal et un moins que rien. Son tuteur devra être capable de casser ce conditionnement, et pour cela ils devra se concentrer uniquement sur ses besoins. Le livre dit clairement que Potter n'est pas forcément conscient de ses besoins, et qu'il est encore moins capable de les adresser à quelqu'un. C'est pourquoi son tuteur devra lui accorder son entière attention. Les Weasley ne sont pas en mesure de le faire. »_

_« Hmmm. Je vois. Peut-être un jeune couple… » _

_Snape fronça les sourcils. « Les jeunes couples font des enfants, directeur. N'ai-je donc pas été clair ? Potter doit être leur seule préoccupation. Il est hors de question que ses tuteurs soient distraits par leurs propres morveux. De plus, Potter aura besoin d'une main ferme, », Snape rougit sous le regard tranchant de Dumbledore. « Je ne veux pas dire littéralement, directeur, », protesta-t-il sur la défensive. « Je veux dire que Potter doit dans le meilleur des cas être considéré comme un enfant perturbé, et que son tuteur devra établir une structure de vie claire, avec les conséquences qui s'imposent pour mauvaise conduite. » Snape s'éclaircit la voix. « Il ne voyait pas comment annoncer la suite sans montrer son embarras. « Ils devront aussi appliquer ce qu'on appelle la pensée positive, ce qui semble référer à de nombreux encouragements, beaucoup de soutien et de réassurance. En résumé il s'agit d-d-d'amour. » _

_Les yeux de Dumbledore brillaient d'amusement, mais il se contenta de hocher la tête. « Donc vous pensez qu'un couple plus âgé, avec de l'expérience ? » _

_« Ce serait bien sûr l'idéal, mais nous devrons nous assurez qu'ils aient fait du bon travail avec leurs propres enfants. Et bien entendu, il y aura le risque des petits enfants requérant leur attention. J'ai cru comprendre que les petits-enfants peuvent s'avérer être une distraction encore plus grande que les enfants. En outre, je m'inquiète quant au fait qu'un couple plus âgé n'ait pas l'énergie pour s'occuper d'un jeune enfant, et encore moins la capacité de comprendre les préoccupations actuelles des adolescents. »_

_« Hmmm. Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. »_

_« Peut-être le plus important, outre la volonté de vouer tous ses efforts à l'intérêt de Potter, est que son tuteur devra pouvoir comprendre ce par quoi Potter est passé. Il peut être difficile pour les personnes n'ayant jamais subi d'abus de comprendre le comportement des victimes de tels traitements. Cela sous-entend qu'ils ne doivent pas s'apitoyer sur lui, ni excuser sa mauvaise conduite sous prétexte d'une discipline trop extrême dans le passé. Ils devront donc faire preuve d'une grande force de caractère pour s'opposer à Potter lorsqu'il fera ces yeux de chien battu que font habituellement ces petits monstres manipulateurs. »_

_Dumbledore demanda poliment, tout en semblant réprimer un sourire : « Est-ce qu'Harry a essayé une telle tactique avec vous, Severus ? »_

_« Certainement pas, directeur, », répondit Snape. « En fait, vous venez juste d'appuyer mon propos, à savoir que le tuteur de Potter devra être familier avec les cas de maltraitance. Har…. Potter a été entraîné, brutalement, à accepter toutes sortes de traitements, peu importe leur cruauté. Il n'est pas en état d'essayer d'échapper à une punition méritée, et encore moins à une punition non justifiée. » Il ne se souvenait que trop bien comment Potter avait accepté le fait qu'il allait être battu pendant sa retenue pour une mauvaise écriture. Il frissonna, cela ressemblait un peu trop aux punitions brutales de son enfance. Etrangement, ces souvenirs remontaient inconfortablement à la surface ces derniers temps. _

_« Cependant, », reprit-il, repoussant ces inconfortables réminiscences, « Avec un traitement approprié, ainsi que les inévitables encouragements et conseils des enfants Weasley, on peut espérer que Potter atteindra le stade où il sera en mesure de faire de tels chantages affectifs. Son tuteur devra avoir suffisamment de force de caractère pour traiter ce genre de manipulations flagrantes avec le dédain qui s'impose, et devra punir Potter de façon approprié, comme dit précédemment. »_

_« J'espère que vous ne suggérez pas que Potter mérite le martinet. Sans doute que la compassion et l'affection doivent être les maîtres mots ? »_

_« Directeur, offrir des bonbons au citron et des câlins en réponse à une mauvaise conduite ne donnera jamais un adulte sain, », fit Snape avec impatience. « Potter doit apprendre ce que signifie être responsable de ses actes. De façon appropriée bien sûr, c'est-à-dire ne pas se faire battre jusqu'au sang pour quelque chose qu'a fait son cousin, mais il ne doit pas non plus échapper à toutes règles grâce à son statut particulier. Et en dépit de votre opinion quant aux châtiments corporels, laissez-moi vous dire que si le tuteur de Potter souhaite appliquer un tel traitement, de façon appropriée bien sûr, cela ne jouera pas en leur défaveur. Harry a été, Potter je veux dire, violemment battu pendant si longtemps pour tout et n'importe quoi qu'il ne reconnaîtra probablement rien d'autre qu'une fessée en tant que punition. Qui plus est, il devra parvenir à distinguer un traitement approprié d'un traitement injuste, et le protéger de toutes violences physiques ne l'aidera certainement pas sur le long terme. Il faut tout au moins qu'il cesse de se recroqueviller en boule pour protéger ses organes vitaux au moindre signe de conflit, ou pire, se tenir immobile chaque fois que quelqu'un tentera de le blesser. »_

_« Vous insinuez que se faire battre l'aidera à se défendre en cas d'attaque ? » Dumbledore cligna des yeux. _

_« J'ai cru comprendre que les enfants victimes de maltraitance ont souvent été entraînés à ne pas résister à la punition. Il vaudrait mieux pour Harry qu'il apprenne à se plaindre, protester, s'enfuir et crier. Je suspecte que les Weasley seront de bons enseignants en la matière, », ajouta-t-il sèchement. « Une fois que Potter aura compris qu'il n'a pas à se tenir immobile lorsque quelqu'un souhaite le frapper, et se rendra compte que toutes les tapes ne le casseront pas en miettes, il s'avérera un bien meilleur étudiant en défense contre les forces du mal. Sans même parler de vous-savez-qui, et de son probable retour, Potter doit apprendre à se défendre, et pour le moment il est terrifié allant jusqu'au stade de la catatonie à la perspective d'une punition corporelle. Il se contente de rester sur place, Albus ! Je ne suis pas en train d'excuser mon comportement, mais il n'a même pas essayé d'éviter le coup. » _

_Snape tenta visiblement de maîtriser ses émotions. Il s'éclaircit la voix, et poursuivit plus calmement : « C'est la raison pour laquelle Potter a besoin d'un tuteur qui lui sera entièrement dévoué. Quelqu'un doit aider l'enfant, euh le morveux, à regagner son estime de soi. Sans cela, il sera une proie facile pour le seigneur des ténèbres, », ajouta-t-il sombrement. _

_« Vous n'avez pas besoin de me rappeler combien Voldemort peut être séduisant pour les blessés et les mal-aimés, Severus, », soupira Dumbledore. « J'ai failli auprès de beaucoup de gens dans ma longue vie, mais jamais autant qu'auprès de vous et d'Harry._

_« S'il vous plaît, Albus, cessez vos déclarations d'auto-condamnation, », dit sèchement Snape. « Nous sommes en train de parler du gamin Potter, et non de moi. »_

_« Mmm. », Dumbledore pinça les lèvres pensivement. _

_« Donc, je disais, le tuteur de Potter devra non seulement avoir la force de caractère nécessaire à s'opposer aux manipulations que Potter emploiera un jour, mais aussi une grande force d'esprit. Après tout, de son temps, le père du morveux avait la capacité de faire croire tout et n'importe quoi au corps enseignant de Poudlard. Il s'est ainsi évité, ainsi qu'à sa petite bande de terroriste, d'innombrables punitions largement méritées. Il est donc raisonnable de penser qu'une fois sorti de son état de soumission, cette dernière génération de Potter s'avérera tout aussi douée pour les excuses. Ceci dit, j'espère qu'il n'aura jamais à parler en faveur d'un futur meurtrier. » Snape lança un regard mauvais à Dumbledore. « Vous n'aurez pas oublié que ce talent d'orateur a toujours parfaitement servi Potter, même dans ce cas, un fait que j'ai toujours du mal à comprendre. » _

_Le directeur soupira de nouveau et tendit la main vers un bonbon au citron. « Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit maintes fois, Severus, ce ne sont pas les supplications de James qui m'ont fait me montrer indulgent envers Sirius, après ses actions à votre encontre. Si vous devez blâmer quelqu'un, sachez que toute la responsabilité m'appartient. Je n'ai pas renvoyé Sirius, par désir de préserver le seul autre innocent dans cette histoire, Remus. » _

_Snape renifla de mépris et Dumbledore le regarda tristement. « Je sais que vous n'êtes pas d'accord, Severus, mais je crois toujours que Sirius n'avais jamais eu l'intention de vous tuer. Je suis persuadé que son manque de clairvoyance et son habituelle irresponsabilité l'ont convaincu que vous ne seriez qu'effrayé en rencontrant Remus dans sa forme de loup-garou, ce qui aurait pour effet de vous inciter à les laisser tranquille, et donnerait à Sirius l'occasion de se moquer de votre frayeur. Mais je suis également persuadé que sans l'intervention de James vous auriez été tué, et vous-même devez reconnaître que Remus ne l'aurait pas souhaité. _

_« Peut-être pas ma mort, », admit Snape d'un ton maussade. « Mais ce n'est pas comme si Remus s'était montré meilleur que les trois autres. _

_« Comme vous le dites, », acquiesça Dumbledore. « Mais quand James est intervenu et vous a sauvé, je devais déterminer si l'expulsion de Sirius valait la vie de Remus. Je sais que vous avez ressenti ma décision comme un manque de considération pour vous de ma part, mais le fait est que si je n'avais pas renvoyé Sirius, Remus aurait été tué. Si la question n'avait été que de savoir si Sirius méritait de se faire renvoyer pour avoir mis votre vie en danger, je l'aurais immédiatement retiré de l'école le soir même. Mais je ne pouvais ignorer que si j'avais renvoyé l'héritier de la famille Black, ses parents auraient voulu avoir des explications. Ils étaient peut-être en froid avec leur fils, mais ils ne l'avaient pas encore renié, et ils n'auraient certainement pas supporté l'humiliation d'un renvoi sans protester. Et cela signifiait révéler la situation de Remus. Les Black auraient non seulement demandé son expulsion mais ils auraient aussi entamé des poursuites pour tentative de meurtre. A fortiori sachant que cela allait dévaster Sirius. Au vu de la position du ministère au sujet des loups-garous, de l'influence des Black à l'époque, et la crainte de la montée en puissance de Voldemort, il était très probable que Remus aurait été jugé et exécuté. Et considérant le fait que vous n'avez pas été sérieusement blessé, je n'avais aucune intention de le permettre. Je regrette profondément que vous ayez pensé que je me préoccupais plus d'eux que de vous, mon enfant. J'espère que mes actions ces dernières années vous auront démontré combien vous comptez pour moi. » _

_Snape souffla et regarda ailleurs, mais en réalité il aimait entendre Dumbledore déclarer ainsi ses sentiments. Lui-même ne rechercherait jamais de telles déclarations larmoyantes en murmurant d'absurdes mots tendres, mais si Dumbledore admettait lui-même ce qu'il ressentait, tout en s'excusant encore pour un des rares incidents où Severus était moralement irréprochable, Snape n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Même les adultes ayant survécu à la maltraitance gardent souvent une mauvaise estime de soi. _

_« Arrêtons les violons, voulez-vous ? », fit Snape dédaigneusement en agitant la main. Il choisit d'ignorer le regard entendu de Dumbledore. « Nous dévions du sujet initial. Potter a besoin de quelqu'un d'assez intelligent pour ne pas se laisser manipuler par le morveux. C'est-à-dire quelqu'un qui ne se laissera pas influencer par des protestations de besoins urgents ou de quelconques intentions héroïques. Son tuteur ne devrait donc pas être un gryffondor. Etes-vous d'accord avec moi ? _

_« Bien, Severus, vous avez certainement exposé un bon argument, », répondit Dumbledore évasivement. _

_« Il va déjà passer énormément de temps parmi les gryffondors, entre sa maison et les Weasley, tous des gryffondors ! Il devrait aussi se familiariser avec les autres maisons et d'autres manières de penser. »_

_« Mmm. Je comprends votre logique. A qui pensiez-vous dans ce cas ? Une famille de poufsouffle peut-être ? »_

_« Albus ! N'avez-vous rien entendu de ce que j'ai dit ? Je ne compte plus les idiots de poufsouffles qui ont été assez crétins pour suivre vous-savez-qui, et qui ont été ensuite trop loyaux pour le désavouer, même lorsque sa folie était devenue indéniable. Il faut avant tout trouver quelqu'un qui ne soit pas une menace pour le garçon. Il faut quelqu'un qui ait combattu le seigneur des ténèbres. »_

_« La guerre est finie. »_

_« Vous êtes devenu fou ? Qui sait quand le seigneur de ténèbres se relèvera ? Et même s'il ne revenait pas durant la vie d'Harry, avez-vous déjà oublié les Londubas ? Même en son absence, le seigneur des ténèbres a des partisans loyaux, Potter est en permanence en danger ! Il ne peut être placé avec quelqu'un dont on ignore l'allégeance. »_

_« Oui, je vois Ce que vous voulez dire... »_

_« Vous devez donc aussi vous rendre compte qu'un poufsouffle n'aura jamais la force de caractère pour résister aux premières larmes de crocodiles du gosse ! Ils vont couvrir le gamin de câlins et de cadeaux, et excuseront toute mauvaise conduite en versant des larmes sur sa vie passé. Je ne le permettrai pas ! »_

_« Très bien Severus, si… vous vous opposez à ce point… Un Serdaigle conviendrait peut-être mieux en effet. Après tout il me semble que Lily était une assez bonne étudiante ? _

_« Albus, êtes-vous devenu sénile ? » fit Snape avec colère. Comment l'homme osait-il insulter Lily avec un tel qualificatif ? « C'était l'une des étudiantes les plus brillantes de notre classe, bien qu'elle ne se soit jamais comportée comme une madame je-sais-tout. Elle excellait en potion et en enchantement, et Minerva lui mangeait dans la main, tant elle était douée en métamorphose. Comment avez-vous pu oublier ses nombreux talents ? » _

_Le sourire de Dumbledore fut un soupçon espiègle. « Tout à fait, mon enfant. Merci de me le rappeler. Bien, ne pensez-vous pas qu'Harry ait pu hériter un peu de cette formidable intelligence ? » _

_Snape se renfrogna. « Si votre question est de savoir si l'héritage de James prédomine sur celui de Lily Evans, je n'hésiterai pas à dire non. La théorie selon laquelle le seul héritage maternel d'Harry, je veux dire Potter, est la couleur de ses yeux, est absurde. Je suis en fait persuadé que l'influence de Lily prédominera sur celle de cet idiot, et le garçon morveux ressemblera pas mal à sa mère une fois que sa vraie personnalité commencera à se révéler. »_

_« Je suis un peu inquiet là, Severus. On sait bien qu'en dépit de leur impressionnant intellect, les Serdaigles ont tendance à être largement influencés par les arguments logiques. Si Harry arrive à combiner l'intelligence de sa mère, et la capacité de persuasion de son père, je me demande s'il existe un Serdaigle au monde capable de résister à l'un de ses arguments. » _

_Snape fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça « Mais directeur, il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions chercher parmi les Serpentards. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Serpentards dans l'ordre pendant la guerre, et du peu d'entres nous qui ont survécu, je ne peux penser qu'à deux personnes à part moi. Mais Giles est en Australie et Jean est hors de question car… oh, non. Non, non, non... »_

_« Bien, Severus, vous devez reconnaître que vous remplissez admirablement les critères que vous avez vous-même établi. »_

_« C'est absolument hors de question ! Je ne serai pas le tuteur de ce morveux ! _

_« Bien, si vous y êtes si opposé… »_

_« Je le suis ! Et vous devez être fou pour l'avoir considéré. Surtout après mon comportement de l'autre soir, croyez-vous que Minerva ou Pomfrey accepteront l'idée de me nommer comme tuteur de Potter ? »_

_« Minerva semble penser que… »_

_« Elle a clairement halluciné. Je me suis toujours dit que la ménopause avait des effets sur elle », bougonna Snape, trop dérouté par la suggestion de Dumbledore pour se dire qu'il serait sage de se lancer un sort d'oubliette, ainsi qu'au directeur, après une telle déclaration. _

_« Très bien, », fit Dumbledore d'un ton désinvolte. « Voyons qui d'autre pourrait bien convenir. Il est bien entendu important de trouver quelqu'un à qui Harry puisse s'attacher. Après son traitement déplorable chez les Dursley, je me demande à quel point cela lui sera difficile. » _

_Snape renifla de dérision, soulagé d'avoir dissuadé le directeur de son idée totalement absurde. « « Je ne m'inquiéterai pas trop, directeur. Après tout, le garçon a déjà montré des signes d'attachement à mon égard. » Il vit le piège trop tard. _

_« Non ! Attendez ! Je… »_

_« Bien, bien, mon enfant, peu importe par quel bout nous prenons le problème, il semble que nous revenions sans cesse à la même conclusion, », fit Dumbledore avec un sourire radieux. « Ce doit être le destin. » _

_« Non. » Snape sauta sur ses pieds, regardant de toute part comme s'il cherchait à s'échapper. « C'est de la folie ! Je ne suis absolument pas la bonne personne ! _

_« Pourquoi donc ? », interrompit Dumbledore doucement. Il ignora totalement Snape qui secouait la tête désespérément et s'était mis à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. « Vous êtes certainement capable de donner à Harry l'attention nécessaire. Vous n'avez pas d'autres engagements familiaux, et vous ne projetez pas d'en avoir. Vous avez déjà mené des recherches poussées concernant l'éducation d'un tel enfant. Vous ne savez que trop bien ce que signifie être la victime de violences. Vous êtes aussi le mieux placé pour mesurer le danger que représente le coté obscur de la magie pour Harry. Vous avez sans aucun doute la force de caractère pour ne pas succomber au chantage affectif, votre intellect démolira tout argument spécieux, et vous aurez tôt fait d'étouffer dans l'œuf toute tendance trop gryffondorienne. Je suis certain que vous n'aurez aucun mal à établir un cadre clair quant aux règles et aux responsabilités. Et bien que j'imagine que vous allez devoir apprendre à montrer davantage vos émotions et votre affection, je suis persuadé qu'Harry vous sera d'une grande aide en la matière. _

_« Directeur, je ne vais pas… »_

_« Le fait que vous soyez à Poudlard est aussi très avantageux. Vous pourrez ainsi prendre soin du garçon même pendant l'année scolaire. Et bien sûr, il sera en sécurité dans l'école, même sans la magie de sa mère, grâce aux puissantes protections… Oui, Severus, je pense que c'est la meilleure option. Après tout, peu importe ce qui arrivera, je sais que vous au moins n'attaquerez pas l'enfant. » Le « encore » fut gardé sous silence, tout comme la menace de ce qui se passerait si la confiance de Dumbledore s'avérait mal placée. _

_Snape déglutit. Le directeur était loin d'être aussi fou et inconscient qu'il prétendait être. Il était clair que ses protestations allaient être ignorées, et continuer dans cette voie risquait de se finir en une nouvelle démonstration du pouvoir de Dumbledore. Devait-il continuer à protester alors qu'il y avait toutes les chances qu'il perde la bataille ? _

_« Je ne peux pas. Même si je le voulais, je ne peux pas. ! Si vous-savez-qui revient, et qu'il découvre que Potter est mon pupille, il voudra que je le lui remette immédiatement. Si je ne le fais pas, il saura que je ne le sers plus. Et je ne pourrais plus être votre espion. »_

_« Vrai, », fit Dumbledore d'un ton affable, le sourire toujours en place. _

_« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil, Albus, », protesta Snape, son désespoir croissant. « Je ne peux pas croire que je sois la seule personne, de tout le monde sorcier, apte à gérer un enfant maltraité. »_

_« Je suis sûre que Molly comblera Harry de câlins et de bisous. Et je m'attends à ce que vous vous surpreniez vous-même. En fait, je compte dessus pour être franc. » _

_A ces mots, Snape sut que son destin était scellé. Cette conversation n'avait été qu'une honte, une manière pour Dumbledore de faire accepter à Snape ce qu'il allait de toute façon provoquer. Tout ce temps où il croyait faire la leçon à Dumbledore, la vieille chèvre n'avait fait qu'acquiescer en souriant, et regarder Snape s'enfoncer de plus en plus. Comment ne l'avait-il pas vu venir ? Lui plus qu'un autre aurait du voir la manipulation tout de suite ! Comment pouvait-il prétendre être un Serpentard après avoir été piégé comme ça ? Il devrait remplacer Chourave à la tête de Poufsouffle. _

_« Non, non, mon enfant, ne soyez pas trop dur avec vous-même, », l'apaisa dumbledore, montrant encore une fois cette capacité troublante à lire dans l'esprit du plus talentueux occlumens à Poudlard. Vous avez toujours eu un faible pour tout ce qui concerne Lily. Maintenant, allez bouder tout votre soûl dans vos appartements, mais soyez sûr d'aller voir les Weasley afin de vous mettre d'accord. Je vous suggère de mettre Harry au courant ce week-end, il est assez inquiet. » _

_Snape avait pris une grande ressemblance avec un basilic, malheureusement Dumbledore semblait immunisé, peut-être à cause d'une trop longue exposition à Fumseck. _

_Dumbledore attira gentiment le sorcier sans voix hors du bureau. Il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et une boîte de bonbons au citron. La porte se referma sur l'expression outrée de Snape. La dernière chose que ce dernier vit, fut Dumbledore en train de sélectionner un chocolat, avec l'air manifeste de celui qui s'accorde une récompense pour un travail bien fait. _

_Fin_

_**A/N**__ : Eh oui, il s'est complètement fait entuber, notre Severus… Prochain chapitre, Snape s'entretient avec les Weasley. _

_**A/N2**__ Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus. Je suis un peu frustrée avec les dialogues, Snape emploie un langage très soutenu, mais je suis obligée de simplifier un minimum, sinon ca devient vite très lourd en français. J'espère avoir quand même donné le ton général… _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Voici le chapitre 2 . Oui c'est rapide, mais ne vous y fiez pas, le prochain risque de prendre bien plus lontemps. Merci à ma beta Peps42 pour sa très rapide relecture !

_Chapitre 2_

Severus Snape resta à réfléchir plusieurs heures dans ses appartements. Il réfléchissait, il ne boudait pas, se dit-il fermement. Mais au final, il savait qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de faire ce que voulait Dumbledore. Bien qu'il eût très envie de prendre des forces avec une dose de whisky pure-feu, il suspectait qu'une haleine chargée d'alcool ne jouerait pas en sa faveur auprès des Weasley.

Il songea brièvement à se montrer ivre au terrier, espérant que les Weasley se précipiteraient chez Dumbledore, protestant que Severus était tout à fait inapte pour le rôle de tuteur. Mais il abandonna vite l'idée. Il n'aurait aucun mal à convaincre les Weasley de son inaptitude, mais Dumbledore était bien plus coriace. Il verrait tout de suite clair dans le jeu de Severus. Snape grinça des dents. C'était bien sa chance. Il avait quitté un psychopathe tout-puissant et mégalomaniaque, pour finir au service d'un vieux fou omniscient et manipulateur.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fini comme les autres maîtres de potions ? Il lisait leur courrier dans le _Journal des Enseignants en Potion_. Ils se plaignaient de leur directeur qui ne leur accordait pas assez de place pour leurs ingrédients, ou leur refusait le budget pour de nouveaux chaudrons, ou ils râlaient pour le moindre incident. Mais personne ne racontait avoir été forcé d'adopter un enfant marqué par une prophétie, ni devoir participer à l'élaboration de pièges sophistiqués contre des mages noirs à la poursuite d'un trésor quasiment mythique.

Severus composa mentalement sa lettre. Cher JEP, je souhaiterais savoir comment les autres maîtres des potions organisent leur emploi du temps. J'éprouve des difficultés à préparer mes cours et organiser mes sessions en laboratoire, tout en espionnant pour le côté de la lumière. Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait une idée sur le moyen de combiner les réunions de mangemort, avec les devoirs des étudiants en ASPIC ? Non, non, personne d'autre ne semblait avoir ce genre de problèmes.

Il se rendit compte qu'il se faisait tard. Il fallait qu'il le fasse maintenant, sinon il allait devoir expliquer le délai à Dumbledore, et s'il devait encore avoir à faire à un seul regard scintillant ou à un bonbon au citron, il allait devenir définitivement cinglé. Finir dans un lit à côté des Londubas semblait de plus en plus attrayant. Il prit une grande inspiration et activa la cheminée.

« Madame Weasley ? », appela-t-il la femme qui s'affairait dans le salon pauvrement meublé, mais accueillant.

« Bonjour, professeur Snape ! ». Les sourcils de Molly se levèrent de surprise, puis s'abaissèrent dans un froncement redoutable. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait cette fois ? »

« Pour une fois, je ne viens pas au sujet des jumeaux. Puis-je entrer ? »

La surprise de Molly réapparut. « Bien sûr. »

A peine était-il entré dans le terrier que Molly l'avait confortablement callé dans un fauteuil qui n'était que légèrement usé, une tasse de thé sur l'accoudoir. Il se démena pour rendre les biscuits faits maison. « Non merci, », insista-t-il le plus poliment possible entre ses dents serrées.

« Êtes-vous allergique au chocolat ? », demanda Molly avec compassion. « J'en ai au beurre de cacahouète dans la cuisine. Ou préférez-vous du porridge au raisin? Ou du shortbread ? Je peux réchauffer des scones.

« Non ! », il se tut au dernier moment et réussit à étouffer son « Ecoutez ce que je vous dis ou vous allez exploser votre chaudron, et je donnerai vos organes au calamar géant ! » ? Ce n'était pas un élève mais un parent. Un parent très agaçant, mais un parent quand même. « Je veux dire, rien pour moi, merci. »

Molly parut blessée. « Vous n'aimez pas ma cuisine ? »

Severus sentit son sang s'accélérer tandis qu'il s'emparait d'un biscuit. « Mmm… délicieux, », grogna-t-il.

Molly sourit et s'assit. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais discuter avec vous et votre mari. Est-il disponible ?

« Oui, il est derrière la maison avec Ginny, en train de dégnomer le jardin. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer de quoi il s'agit ? »

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux l'expliquer à vous deux en même temps. Et peut-être pourriez-vous envoyer votre fille chez quelqu'un pour une heure ou deux ? » Il s'arrêta, cherchant la meilleure façon d'obtenir son acquiescement, sans avoir à, (a) s'expliquer davantage, (b) consommer plus de biscuits. Je suis ici à la demande de Dumbledore. Plus ou moins. »

Il était clair que Molly brûlait de curiosité, mais en ancienne vétérane de l'ordre, elle réagit de manière prévisible au nom de Dumbledore. « Bien sûr. »

En cinq minutes Ginny était envoyer chez sa grand-mère via la cheminée, et Molly, Arthur et Severus étaient rassemblés dans le salon. « Je m'excuse de vous déranger à cette heure et de vous forcer à éloigner miss Weasley. J'ai cru qu'il valait mieux que personne ne puisse entendre notre discussion. »

Maintenant les Weasley paraissaient à la fois curieux et inquiets. « Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas, professeur ? », demanda Arthur en fronçant les sourcils. « Est-ce que les garçons vont bien ?

« Vos enfants vont tous bien, », lui assura Snape. « Je suis là pour vous demander si vous en voudriez un de plus. »

Hmmm. Ce n'était pas bien sorti. Maintenant ils le fixaient la bouche ouverte. « Pas à temps plein, », s'empressa-t-il d'expliquer. « Plutôt un contrat à court terme. »

« Vous louez des enfants ? », demanda Molly dans un piaillement.

Arthur lui prit la main. « Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas ce que ça semble être, chérie »,

Severus fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué. Il fallait vraiment être un gryffondor pour devoir tout se faire décortiquer. Il décida d'y aller très doucement. « Vous avez, je crois, rencontré monsieur Potter. »

« Harry ? », s'exclama Molly, surprise. « Ce charmant petit garçon à lunettes ? »

« Ron semble s'être lié d'amitié avec lui, », ajouta Arthur. « Les jumeaux et Percy ont aussi écrit à son sujet, ils n'en ont dit que du bien. J'ai appris qu'il a été réparti à Gryffondor. » Le « bien entendu » fut passé sous silence, par égard pour la troisième personne dans la pièce.

« En effet, », fit Snape laconiquement. « J'ai découvert que la vie de Potter à la maison était inacceptable, et donc - »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? », demanda Molly. « Est-ce que Dumbledore ne l'a pas placé dans sa famille quand James et Lily ont été tués ? Je me rappelle que ça avait fait un tas d'histoires parce que Dumbledore ne voulait pas dire où était Harry, mais il nous avait tous assuré qu'il se portait bien et était en sécurité. »

Severus eut un sourire ironique. « Apparemment non. Albus a conçu l'absurde théorie selon laquelle les liens du sang seraient synonymes de liens affectifs. Le garçon a été placé chez des membres moldus de sa famille, qui se sont montrés dans le meilleur des cas négligents et maltraitants. »

Les yeux de Molly s'écarquillèrent. « Maltraitants ? Non ! Pauvre enfant ! » Arthur lui tapota l'épaule mais il avait un air sinistre.

« Est-ce que le ministère est au courant ? », demanda-t-il.

Severus haussa les épaules. « Vous en discuterez avec Albus, si vous le désirez. Mon souci est la situation actuelle de Potter, et non de savoir pourquoi il fut placé durant dix ans avec des tuteurs inadéquats. »

« Et vous voulez qu'on prenne Harry ? », demanda Arthur. Molly s'arrêta de renifler assez longtemps pour relever la tête d'un air excité.

« Bien sûr que nous allons prendre Harry ! J'ai dit à Dumbledore il y a dix ans que nous étions volontaires. »

« Je ne suis pas ici pour vous demander d'adopter Harry, ni même de devenir ses tuteurs. Il s'agirait plutôt de lui permettre de venir régulièrement ici, durant une certaine période pendant les vacances scolaires. »

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme, puis se retourna vers Severus. « D'après les lettres de Ron, j'ai compris que ça allait de toute façon arriver, considérant à quel point les deux s'entendent bien. »

Molly fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas adopter Harry ? Vous venez juste de dire qu'il avait besoin d'une famille. Si nous ne le faisons pas, qui d'autre le fera ? »

« Le directeur a un autre tuteur en tête, », Severus avança prudemment.

« Qui ? », demandèrent les deux Weasley

« Moi, », répondit-il froidement, espérant s'épargner l'inévitable réaction.

Elle fut, bien sûr, inévitable. « VOUS ? »

Molly se remit la première. Ignorant totalement Snape, elle se tourna vers son mari. « C'est ça, Dumbledore est sénile. Tu vas devoir alerter le ministère dès demain matin. »

Arthur lança un regard d'excuse à Snape. « Non, Molly, ne nous précipitons pas. Je suppose que professeur Snape… »

« Arthur ! C'était un mangemort. Et Dumbledore veut l'assigner comme tuteur au garçon-qui-a-survécu ? »

« C'était un espion, », fit remarquer son mari. « Dumbledore l'a dit. »

Molly renifla. « Oui, en fin de compte. Peut-être. Mais il porte la marque des ténèbres. Tu crois qu'il l'a prise uniquement dans le seul but d'espionner ? Qui est sa famille, d'ailleurs ? »

« Je crois que c'est un Prince, non ? » Arthur avait maintenant reporté toute son attention vers sa femme, oubliant tout à fait Severus.

« Ça veut tout dire, non ? Les Prince étaient tous plongés dans la magie noire jusqu'au cou, et étaient encore plus cinglés que les Black ! » Molly s'arrêta. « Bon, à part cette pauvre fille. Comment s'appelait-elle ? Celle qui était quelques années au-dessus de nous. Elisabeth ? Helaine ? »

« C'était ma mère, », dit Snape avec ce qu'il considérait comme une retenue admirable.

« Mais même avec elle il y avait quelque chose de pas clair », continua Molly en se tapotant le menton. « Attends. C'était quoi ? C'était quoi ? Ah oui, elle a épousé cet horrible moldu. »

« C'était mon père, », mentionna Snape.

« Oui, sans doute, », acquiesça Molly distraitement. « Oh Arthur, c'est affreux. Nous ne pouvons permettre à Dumbledore de faire ça Harry a besoin d'une famille, d'amour et de… »

« Potter a besoin d'attention, de cohérence et de conseils. » Snape en avait assez d'être ignoré. « Et il n'aura rien de tout cela au côté de votre progéniture. »

« Ah ! », Molly lui lança un regard furieux. « Vous êtes gonflé ! Vous avez l'audace de venir ici et de nous insulter, alors même que vous nous demandez une faveur ? »

Arthur lui tapota la main. « Laissons-le finir, Molly. Il est possible qu'Harry nécessite plus d'attention qu'il n'en aurait au sein d'une famille nombreuse telle que la notre. »

Snape hocha brusquement la tête, dans un remerciement poli. « Je ne veux pas vous offenser, mais bien que vous serez pour Harry un exemple à suivre en matière de dynamique familiale, il aura aussi besoin de quelqu'un qui veillera exclusivement à ses intérêts. Etant donné son passé, », Molly se remit à renifler, « il serait injuste de le placer au sein d'une famille nombreuse, où ses besoins spéciaux risquent de ne pas être pris en compte. Ses visites au terrier devront rester de rares plaisirs. Il pourra ainsi apprendre de vous, sans être privé de l'attention qu'il recevra en tant qu'enfant unique », Snape déglutit, « Chez moi. »

« Et pourquoi désirez-vous jouer ce rôle ? », demanda Arthur, en lançant à Snape un regard étrange.

« Mes raisons ne vous regardent pas, », fit Snape sèchement.

« Je suis d'avis que si, », rétorqua Arthur sans se démonter. « Vous nous demandez de nous occuper, avec vous, d'Harry, un enfant dont les besoins sont complexes, non seulement à cause de son passé difficile, mais aussi à cause de son futur probable. » Snape fronça les sourcils, mais il devait admettre que la subtile insinuation au sujet des mangemorts était fondée. « Nous devons savoir où nous mettons les pieds. » Voyant que Severus n'était toujours pas convaincu, Arthur fit en souriant : « De plus, si nous jouons un si grand rôle dans la vie d'Harry, nous allons entendre beaucoup parler de vous. Et comme la majorité de ses commentaires seront des récriminations, vous aurez intérêt à ce que nous soyons disposés à vous défendre. »

Snape eut un air furieux. Comment Weasley osait suggérer que Potter aurait à se plaindre de quoi que ce soit !

« Severus, », dit Arthur, profondément amusé. « Tous les enfants se plaignent de leurs parents. C'est normal. Mais si nous voulons que ça marche, nous allons devoir nous serrer les coudes. Faites-moi confiance. »

Snape n'aimait pas ça, mais il devait admettre que Weasley n'avait pas tort. « J'accepte de le faire, -avec réticence ! - Parce que ce qu'à subi Potter m'est en quelque sorte…. familier. » Il lança un regard incendiaire au couple, les défiant de demander des détails, mais les deux restèrent silencieux. « En outre, j'étais très proche de Lily Evans. Nous avons grandi dans le même quartier, et nous sommes restés amis quasiment jusqu'à la fin de nos études à Poudlard. »

« Oh Severus, », fit Molly avec compassion. « Est-ce que James vous a séparé ? »

Snape refoula ses émotions et évita son regard plein de douceur. « On peut dire ça. Mais je -j'ai fait quelque chose d'extrêmement stupide. Notre amitié ne s'en est jamais vraiment remise. » Il prit une grande inspiration. « Mais je suis volontaire pour prendre en charge le garçon. A nous tous, nous devrions lui permettre de se remettre du traitement de ces moldus. », il cracha le mot. Molly et Arthur échangèrent un regard plein de sous-entendus. Snape ignorait si son venin était pris pour des restes de sympathie pour le camp des mangemorts, ou un apparent attachement pour l'enfant. Peut-être avaient-ils conclu que tant qu'il était dévoué au garçon, quelques tendances mangemoriennes pouvaient servir, en particulier lorsqu'il faudrait s'occuper des moldus qui l'avaient maltraité.

« Il y a encore une autre chose dont nous devons parler, », s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, ayant hâte de changer de sujet. « Vous recevrez une compensation en échange de votre participation à ce plan. »

Comme il s'y attendait, les deux s'offusquèrent.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être soudoyés! », fit Molly, indignée.

Snape soupira. Les gryffondors étaient si prévisibles. « Ce n'est pas un pot-de-vin. C'est une somme destinée à vous dédommager des dépenses supplémentaires que vous allez encourir. »

« Nous pouvons nous débrou… »

« Il faudra le nourrir et l'habiller. Lorsque vous ferez une sortie en famille, vous devrez prendre en compte le coût de sa participation. »

« Nous n'exclurions jamais… »

« Vous ne ferez aucun bien à Harry en le traitant comme un cas social. », fit Snape sévèrement. « Comme ça, il verra que c'est un arrangement mutuel. »

« Il s'imaginera que nous ne le faisons que pour l'argent ! », protesta Molly.

« Contrairement aux moldus, vous devrez rendre des comptes quant aux dépenses engagées. Si la question se pose, il sera clair pour Harry que vous ne tirez aucun avantage financier de sa présence. Cela évitera seulement que vos finances n'en souffrent »

Arthur et Molly échangèrent un long regard. Snape tenta de ne pas rouler les yeux d'exaspération.

« Eh bien, je suppose que nous pouvons accepter une petite pension, qui sera dépensée pour Harry. »

« Vous pourriez aussi l'ajouter à votre budget lié aux dépenses domestiques ou alimentaires, étant donné qu'Harry sera régulièrement chez vous, », remarqua Snape, se réfrénant miraculeusement de ne pas mentionner plusieurs endroits où des réparations s'imposaient, à commencer par le fauteuil bancal sur lequel il était assis. « Et si vous refusez, je trouverai une autre famille. »

Molly se redressa vivement. « Vous n'oseriez pas ! »

Snape se contenta de la regarder. Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Arthur.

« D'accord, nous acceptons », acquiesça Arthur.

« Et nous allons devoir renforcer les protections autour du terrier, », continua Snape. Je sais qu'elles sont déjà très puissantes, considérant votre effort dans la guerre et la profession de votre fils aîné, mais il s'agit là du garçon-qui-a-survécu… »

« Pas d'objection à ce sujet, », fit immédiatement Arthur. « Devons-nous demander à Bill et aux gobelins ? Ou Dumbledore préfère-t-il le faire lui-même ? »

« Je vais m'en entretenir avec le directeur, et je vous le ferai savoir. Mais je suspecte qu'il préférera s'en occuper lui-même. »

« Je l'attends de pied ferme ! » Molly avait une lueur sauvage dans les yeux. Snape refoula un ricanement. Dumbledore allait avoir un choc en arrivant ici.

« Donc vous acceptez ? », insista Snape, voulant une réponse définitive.

Arthur regarda Molly. « Nous serions heureux de vous aider, vous et Harry. Je vous suggère de l'amener ici pour qu'il passe un peu de temps avec Molly et moi. Si tout se passe bien, nous aurons une réunion de famille ce week-end, et nous expliquerons aux garçons et à Ginny ce qui va arriver. Ensuite, vous et Harry pourriez venir dîner et Harry pourra rester dormir samedi soir. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Severus dut reconnaître à contrecœur que Weasley avait un plan tout à fait raisonnable. Après tout, Harry et lui ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés, et il serait prudent de s'assurer que le garçon s'entendait autant avec les adultes qu'avec leurs enfants actuellement à Poudlard. « Très bien. Je parlerai au garçon dans les jours qui viennent. »

« Pourquoi ne ramenez-vous pas Harry pour dîner demain ? », suggéra Molly. « Venez à l'heure que vous voulez. Arthur rentrera tôt du travail. Comme ça nous pourrons tous faire connaissance, comme il l'a suggéré. Et le fait que vous soyez là le rassurera. »

Snape faillit s'étouffer de rire. Rassurer le garçon ? Considérant les événements de l'autre soir, sa présence allait le perturber plus qu'autre chose, mais il n'était pas près de l'admettre devant les Weasley. « D'accord. »

Ils se levèrent, et Snape et Arthur se serrèrent la main. Molly eut un sourire hésitant. Il était clair qu'elle s'inquiétait encore de la réputation des Princes, mais Arthur lui serra la main en guise d'assurance. « À mardi, donc, », sourit Arthur.

« À mardi. » Snape s'engouffra dans la cheminée et s'en fut directement vers sa bouteille de whisky pure-feu.

À suivre…

**A/N** Voila, des Weasley comme on les aime… Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, le shortbread est un gros gateau sec écossais. Prochain chapitre : Snape explique enfin à Harry son plan… enfin en quelque sorte… + un flashback mémorable…

**A/N2** N'hésitez pas sur les reviews. Ma beta s'en va pour 15 jour en vacances, alors si des personnes étaient volontaires pour me relire, vous vous rendriez tous un grand service…


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**__ : Voici le chapitre 3. Ma beta habituelle étant en vacances, il est possible que j'édite le chapitre plus tard, n'hésitez pas à dire si des choses ne sont pas claires. Merci à Mumiah pour sa relecture ! _

_Chapitre 3_

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? », demanda la grosse dame.

« Ouvre », gronda Snape à l'adresse du portrait qui gardait l'entrée de la tour de Gryffondor.

« Certainement pas », répondit-elle d'un ton hautain. « Va-t-en, serpentard. »

« Je ne suis plus un étudiant, espèce de croûte insipide. Je suis le directeur de Serpentard, et le maître des potions de cette école, et je veux parler à l'un de mes étudiants. Maintenant ouvre-moi ! »

« Non », fit-elle d'un ton désinvolte.

Les yeux de Snape se rétrécirent. « Ouvre, ou je vais… »

On ne sut jamais ce qu'allait faire Snape, car juste à cet instant le portrait s'écarta pour laisser sortir un gryffondor de troisième année. A la vue de la forme menaçante du professeur le moins aimé de Poudlard sur son chemin, l'étudiant retomba en arrière avec un piaillement.

« Un gryffondor modèle », se moqua Snape. « Byerly, allez me chercher Potter. »

« Oui, monsieur », hoqueta Byerly qui retourna en courant dans la salle commune. La grosse dame tenta de reboucher l'entrée, mais Snape saisit le portrait et le maintint ouvert.

En moins de trente secondes, la moitié de la tour de gryffondor semblait s'être précipitée dans la salle commune. « Hmmm professeur Snape, monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Olivier Dubois, le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de gryffondor avait apparemment été désigné comme leur porte-parole.

« Amenez Potter », fit Snape d'un ton bref et menaçant.

Dubois déglutit. « Euh, que lui voulez-vous professeur ? Je veux dire », s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant l'expression de Snape, « Dois-je appeler professeur McGonagall ? Si Potter a des ennuis, elle devrait être avertie. »

« Je n'ai pas demander votre directrice de maison mais Potter », remarqua Snape, sa patience atteignant ses limites. « Veuillez donc aller le chercher. »

« Il va l'utiliser dans une potion ! »chuchota quelqu'un dans la foule. « Et s'il a l'intention de le remettre aux mangemorts ? » « Idiot ! C'est un mangemort ! » fit une autre voix. « Nous ne pouvons pas laisser faire ça ! Vite, il faut cacher Potter ! Je vous avais dit que Snape était super méchant avec lui ! » «Est-ce que quelqu'un est allé chercher McGonagall ? Ramenez Potter dans sa chambre ! »

« Hmmm, est-ce qu'Harry a une retenue avec vous ? », demanda Dubois en hésitant.

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour curiosité mal placée », gronda Snape. Il perçut un mouvement à l'arrière de la foule, comme si quelqu'un tentait de se frayer un passage, mais qu'on le repoussait. « Et cinq points en moins pour tous ceux qui tentent d'empêcher Potter de passer ! »

La foule s'écarta comme par magie, découvrant un Potter les joues en feu. Ce dernier rougit davantage et se précipita en avant.

Snape remarqua que les regards d'abord inquiets, commençaient à se faire suspicieux en voyant Potter s'avancer volontairement. Dès que Potter arriva à son niveau il le saisit par la peau du cou et entonna : « Cinq point en moins pour avoir traîné ! »

« Mais monsieur, je n'ai pas… »

Le reste de sa protestation mourut dans un cri lorsque, d'un bras, Snape le souleva sur la pointe des pieds, lui arrachant la moitié des cheveux au passage.

Il pivota sur ses talons et sortit, entraînant Potter avec lui. Avant que le portrait ne se referme, il entendit plusieurs commentaires, dont la plupart comportait le mot connard.

Dès qu'il tourna le coin du couloir, il relâcha le garçon. Harry tira sur son col, et regarda Snape avec de grands yeux.

« Ne protestez pas quand j'enlève des points, stupide enfant », Snape réprimanda. « Vous risquez juste d'en perdre en plus pour impertinence. »

« Je suis désolé, monsieur », fit Harry la gorge serrée. « « Mais je ne voulais pas traîner, promis ! C'est juste qu'ils ne voulaient pas se pousser. »

« Et vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ? », demanda Snape en prenant le garçon par l'épaule pour le forcer à avancer. « Je ne suis pas aveugle. »

« Mais, mais si vous le savez, pourquoi avez-vous enlevé des points ? », demanda Harry, abasourdi.

« Parce que vos camarades de gryffondor commençaient à devenir suspicieux en vous voyant si obéissant », rétorqua Snape. « Le fait que vous obéissiez sans discuter, malgré leurs signes d'inquiétude leur a paru étrange. Et les gryffondor ayant un QI particulièrement bas, n'aiment pas tout ce qui est étrange. »

Harry réfléchit là-dessus tandis qu'il trottait à côté de Snape. Lorsqu'enfin il saisit le sens de sa phrase, il fronça les sourcils. « Je ne crois pas que les gryffondors aient un QI particulièrement bas. Hermione Granger est vraiment très intelligente. »

« Hmmm. Une vraie Serdaigle dans la peau d'un lion », fit Snape d'un ton sarcastique.

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Snape voulait lui parler. Il n'avait même pas potion aujourd'hui. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés c'était à l'infirmerie, le lendemain matin de sa retenue.

A son entrée, Pomfrey avait immédiatement entraîné Snape dans son bureau. Il en était ressorti un long moment plus tard, les joues encore enflammées, suivi d'une infirmière terriblement triomphante, ce qui lui donnait un air lugubre. Elle poussa Snape jusqu'au lit d'Harry, et les laissa avec un dernier : « Et je vous surveille, Severus ! »

« Potter », grogna Snape.

« Oui, monsieur ? » Harry était resté prudemment optimiste. Il espérait de toutes ses forces que Snape avait toujours l'intention de tenir sa promesse. . Ce n'était pas parce qu'il frappait aussi fort qu'Oncle Vernon qu'il n'allait pas tenir sa promesse…. N'est-ce pas ?

« Potter. Je vous dois des excuses », fit Snape d'une voix étranglée.

Harry eut le souffle coupé. Des excuses ? De la part d'un adulte ? Pourquoi ? De quoi Snape voulait-il s'excuser ?

Oh non. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir sa promesse ? Est-ce que le directeur avait l'intention de le renvoyer en fin de comptes ? C'était vrai que son écriture était horrible, et qu'il ne connaissait pas le programme par coeur comme Hermione, ni même le monde sorcier comme Ron, mais il essayait, vraiment vraiment très fort. Ca ne faisait que quelques jours ! Ils pouvaient sûrement lui laisser encore une chance avant de décider qu'il n'était qu'un moins que rien qui n'avait pas sa place à Poudlard ?

Mais si Snape s'excusait, c'était forcément parce qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir sa promesse, c'est-à-dire lui éviter d'être renvoyé et de devoir retourner chez les Dursley.

« Ce n'est pas grave, monsieur », fit Harry avec une énorme boule dans la gorge. « Ce n'est pas de votre faute. »Il cligna rapidement des yeux, refoulant ses larmes. Personne n'aimait les bébés pleurnichards.

Il espérait simplement qu'oncle Vernon ne serait pas trop en colère en le voyant revenir. Madame Pomfrey venait juste de lui donner des médicaments avec un goût affreux, qui avaient guéri toutes ses marques sur ses fesses, ainsi que sa coupure sur la tête. Il n'avait aucune envie de recevoir une nouvelle raclée maintenant qu'il se sentait enfin mieux.

« De quoi parlez-vous, Potter ? », demanda le professeur avec colère. Il était là, en train de s'excuser auprès d'un étudiant, et cet idiot ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Comment osait-il dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que Snape était possédé par le fantôme de Voldemort ?

« C'pas grave », insista Harry, essuyant rageusement les larmes traîtresses qui avaient commencé à couler. « Je sais que vous avez essayé. C'est ma faute. J'aurais dû mieux travailler. » Quoique honnêtement, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire de plus. Il restait déjà jusque tard dans la nuit pour lire toutes ses leçons, apprendre sur le monde sorcier et s'entraîner à écrire. « Ca ira. Ils ne seront sûrement pas trop fâchés. » Après tout, les derniers mots d'oncle Vernon avaient été : « Ils ne t'aimeront pas plus que nous, sale petit monstre. » Oncle Vernon serait sûrement content de voir qu'il avait eu raison. Ca évitera à Harry d'être battu pendant un jour ou deux. Même plus longtemps peut-être, si Harry se mettait vite au travail et peignait la clôture du jardin ou quelque chose comme ça.

Snape serra les dents de rage. Qu'est-ce que le morveux racontait encore ? Ne pouvait-il pas accepter ses excuses, exulter comme son bâtard de père et le laisser retourner dans ses cachots ? Mais non, maintenant il était en train de gémir et de pleurnicher comme si Snape lui avait lancé un sort de brûlure. Pomfrey allait surgir d'un instant à l'autre, et cette fois elle mettrait sa menace à exécution. Snape ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'une talentueuse infirmière considérait comme une punition appropriée, pour un adulte ayant maltraité un enfant. Comment le morveux osait-il jouer la comédie pour attirer encore plus d'ennuis à Snape ? « Cessez donc de geindre, Potter ! »

Puis il repensa à quelque chose qu'avait dit le garçon. Qui est-ce qui n'allait pas être fâché ? Dumbledore et le reste du personnel enseignant étaient déjà fâché contre lui. L'affreux morveux ne l'ignorait pourtant pas. Sinon pourquoi Pomfrey l'aurait-elle littéralement traîné dans son bureau ? Heureusement qu'il avait lancé un assurdiato à temps, sinon on l'aurait entendue crier jusqu'à la salle commune des serpentards.

« Ma famille », répondit Harry, surpris.

Snape grimaça de fureur. Est-ce que ce misérable croyait pouvoir menacer Snape avec ces moldus ? Est-ce que son oncle allait faire exception à la règle et utiliser quelqu'un d'autre qu'Harry comme punching-ball ? « De quoi parlez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que votre famille a à voir avec ça ? »

« Quand, quand vous allez me renvoyer chez eux. Ils pensaient qu'ils ne me reverraient pas de toute l'année. C'est tout. »

« Quoi ? Qui va te renvoyer chez ces moldus ? » explosa Snape. « Est-ce que le directeur a dit ça ? »

Mauvais plan. Dès qu'il s'était mis à crier, Pomfrey avait surgi de son bureau. « Severus Snape ! Je vous ai prévenu ! »

Plus inquiété par son air déterminé qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre, Snape se dépêcha de désigner Potter. « Il dit qu'Albus va le renvoyer chez ces moldus ! »

La distraction fut parfaite. « Quoi ? » Elle cria encore plus fort que Snape. « Il a dit quoi ? »

Harry regarda les deux sorciers tour à tour, paniqué. « Non, non. » Ils avaient tout compris de travers, et il avait l'affreuse intuition que c'était de sa faute. Ca l'était toujours.

« Albus Dumbledore, descendez ici tout de suite ! » Pomfrey avait sa tête dans la cheminée.

Le directeur arriva, les yeux scintillants, pour se retrouver confronter à deux furieux membres de son personnel. « Pourquoi avez-vous dit à Harry qu'il devait retourner dans sa famille ? », demanda Pomfrey.

Dumbledore cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? »

Pomfrey se tourna vers Snape, agacée. « N'est ce pas ce que vous m'avez dit ? »

Snape se tourna pour confronter le garçon, mais ne trouva qu'un lit vide. « Où est ce petit monstre ? » Snape bouillait de rage.

« Hum. » Dumbledore pointa vers le bas.

Pomfrey et Snape s'accroupirent et regardèrent sous le lit. Harry s'était mis en boule dans le coin le plus reculé. On ne voyait plus que deux yeux verts effrayés. « Je suis désolé, », chuchota-t-il. « S'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas trop fâchés. »

« Potter, sortez de là ! » gronda Snape.

Pomfrey lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Fort. « Taisez-vous ! », siffla-t-elle. « Monsieur Potter, », dit-elle d'un ton radouci. « Venez ici. Personne ne va vous faire de mal. »

Harry lança un regard tremblant à Snape, et Pomfrey le frappa de nouveau. « Allez-vous-en ! »

Outré, Snape s'écarta pour soigner son épaule endolorie. « Allez, monsieur Potter, », cajola Pomfrey. « Personne ne va vous faire de mal. Venez voir Poppy. »

Snape constata avec une secrète satisfaction que les cajoleries de l'infirmière n'avaient aucun effet. Elle abandonna au bout de quelques minutes. « Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? Je lui ai promis qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. »

Albus lui lança un regard étincelant. « Oui, ma chère, mais il vient de vous voir frapper Severus. Deux fois. Fort. Il doit s'imaginer que si vous osez frapper un collègue, vous seriez encore plus susceptible de frapper un étudiant. »

Pomfrey écarquilla les yeux de consternation. « Oh ! Je n'ai pas pensé à ça ! Essayez, Albus. »

Albus se pencha. « « Harry, mon enfant, peux-tu sortir de là s'il te plaît ? »

Il se redressa avec un soupir. « Apparemment je n'ai pas encore gagné sa confiance. »

« Je trouve qu'il se montre remarquablement perspicace, considérant qu'il vous doit les conditions dans lesquelles il a passé les dix dernières années de sa vie,», fit Snape d'un ton moqueur. Il ignora le regard scandalisé de Pomfrey, et s'accroupit de nouveau. « Potter, Allez-vous enfin sortir de là ? »

« Est-ce que, est-ce que vous êtes très fâché ? », fit Harry la gorge serrée.

« Je vais me fâcher si vous ne sortez pas de sous ce lit, », rétorqua Snape. « Dépêchez-vous ! »

A la grande surprise de Pomfrey, Harry rampa de sous le lit. Il se tint debout, tendu, mais ne se déroba pas lorsque Snape le souleva et l'allongea.

« Voilà. » Snape ne put résister à l'envie d'envoyer un regard de triomphe en direction de l'infirmière mécontente.

« Harry, », dit-elle en s'avançant très lentement. « Je vous promets que je ne vous ferais pas de mal. «

« D'accord ma'ame, », fit Harry nerveusement. C'était toujours ce qu'ils disaient. Enfin non, pas Snape. Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de promesses ridicules, c'était pourquoi il pouvait lui faire confiance. Quand il était fâché, il le faisait savoir. Il ne mentait pas et ne faisait pas semblant. Harry était surpris que Snape ne lui ait pas donné une fessée dès qu'il avait émergé de sous le lit. Mais l'homme était venu pour s'excuser de le renvoyer chez les Dursley. Peut-être qu'il s'en voulait et qu'il laisserait passer la désobéissance d'Harry.

« Pourquoi avez-vous dit que le directeur allait vous renvoyer chez ces moldus ? », demanda Pomfrey doucement.

Oh non, pas encore ça. S'il y avait une chose que détestait Harry, c'était qu'on lui demande pourquoi il avait fait ou dit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas nier, mais se faire punir pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait le rendait toujours tellement en colère à l'intérieur. Cependant, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il refoula ses pensées sur l'injustice de sa vie. S'énerver ou répondre ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. « Pardon ma'ame. » Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, et, les épaules voûtées, attendit le premier coup.

« Potter ! » C'était encore Snape. Il déglutit. Il savait combien un coup du sombre professeur pouvait faire mal. « Regardez-moi ! »Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, vraiment pas, mais il savait qu'il ne faisait que les énerver encore plus. Oncle Vernon aimait aussi parfois qu'il voit le coup venir. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, et regarda craintivement de sous sa frange. Le professeur le regardait d'un air furieux, mais il avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Harry cligna des yeux. Comment allait-il le frapper de cette position ?

Puis Harry se rendit compte que Snape et les autres s'étaient légèrement écartés. Personne ne se trouvait à portée de bras. Harry se redressa légèrement.

« Potter », Snape le regardait d'un air étrange, « Lorsque je me suis excusé, vous m'avez répondu que ce n'était pas de ma faute. » Le directeur et l'infirmière le regardèrent avec surprise. « Est-ce bien cela ? »

Harry acquiesça immédiatement. C'était beaucoup mieux. Il allait sans doute être battu, mais au moins ce serait pour quelque chose qu'il avait dit.

« Que vouliez-vous dire ? »

« Ju-juste que que je sais que vous avez essayé, monsieur. Vous aviez dit que vous le feriez. Donc je ne vous en veux pas. »

« Pour quoi ? » insista Snape. Quelque chose n'était pas clair. Merlin, de quoi parlait le garçon ?

« Pour le fait que je vais être renvoyé. » « Vous l'avez renvoyé ? » dit l'infirmière dans un souffle.

Maintenant, Snape et Pomfrey fixaient Dumbledore. Même Snape semblait abasourdi. Le garçon ne jouait pas la comédie. Il croyait vraiment qu'il allait être renvoyé, et d'où tiendrait-il une telle information sinon du directeur ? Mais pourquoi Albus ferait une chose pareil ? C'était vrai que le vieux fou jouait un jeu complexe, mais de là à renvoyer le garçon ? Le retirer d'un des rares endroits où il était en sécurité ?

« Harry », Albus s'approcha, et Harry eut un mouvement de recul. Ok, on y était. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il avait fait, mais apparemment il continuait à le faire. Dumbledore tendit la main, et Harry tenta de ne pas se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Ils détestaient quand on faisait ça.

« Un bonbon au citron ? » offrit le directeur, et Harry s'aperçut avec étonnement que l'homme tenait une boîte de bonbons dans la main. Eberlué, il vit le directeur en choisir un et le fourrer dans sa bouche avec un sourire encourageant.

Il regarda nerveusement le directeur, puis les deux autres sorciers. Quelle était la bonne réponse ? Mais les yeux bleus, quoique tristes, étaient pleins d'étincelles et semblaient doux. Harry tendit lentement la main, et voyant que personne ne lui criait dessus, ni ne repoussait sa main, il prit prudemment un bonbon. « Merci, monsieur, » dit-il poliment. Même s'il y avait des chances qu'on se moque et qu'on le lui reprenne, il devait se montrer poli lorsqu'on lui offrait quelque chose.

Il porta lentement le bonbon à la bouche, attendant le grognement ou le coup, mais rien ne se passa, et soudain sa bouche s'emplit du délicieux goût acidulé. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et le directeur lui sourit en retour.

« Maintenant, Harry, je me demande si tu pourrais m'aider », dit Albus d'un ton léger.

« Je vais essayer, monsieur. » Il jeta un cou d'œil à Snape. Est-ce que c'était ok ? Le maître des potions avait toujours son regard mauvais, mais il n'avait pas l'air plus furieux que de coutume. Harry en conclut qu'il n'avait rien fait de stupide. Pas encore.

« Il me semble qu'il y a un malentendu quelque part. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous êtes renvoyé ? »

« Vous voulez dire que je ne le suis pas ? », fit Harry, déconcerté.

« Répondez au directeur ! », fit Snape sèchement, faisant sursauter Harry.

« Oui, monsieur ! », fit Harry la gorge serrée. « Pardon, monsieur ! » Il regarda le directeur. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air en colère, mais Harry trouva prudent de se reculer un peu quand même. Après tout, même Snape qui était grand et plutôt effrayant écoutait le directeur, ce qui devait vouloir dire que le directeur était encore plus puissant. Et puis, n'était-ce pas lui qui l'avait placé chez les Dursley ? Sans doute il n'hésiterait pas à l'y renvoyer de nouveau.

« Vous étiez en train de me dire pourquoi vous avez cru être renvoyé, », insista Dumbledore gentiment.

« Parce que professeur Snape s'est excusé, monsieur, », expliqua Harry.

« Et il s'est excusé parce que? »

« Parce qu'il n'a pas pu tenir sa promesse. Il avait promis que je ne serais pas renvoyé, et donc… »

Harry s'arrêta. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'arrivait pas à saisir ce que c'était.

« Harry, est-ce que professeur Snape vous a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir sa promesse ? »

« N-non, monsieur, », admit Harry. « Mais pour quoi d'autre devrait-il s'excuser ? »

Pomfrey fit un bruit étrange entre le rire et le sanglot, et quitta brusquement la pièce. Albus tapota le pied d'Harry à travers la couverture. « Je vois. » Il tapota encore.

Harry regarda tour à tour le directeur et le professeur. Snape semblait au bord de l'explosion, tandis que le directeur avait l'air vieux et triste. « Monsieur ? Je suis désolé. » Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il avait fait, mais des excuses étaient en général une bonne idée.

« Potter, cessez de vous excuser ! », fit Snape d'un ton sec. Ok, peut-être pas une si bonne idée, en fin de comptes.

« Oui, monsieur, désolé, », fit Harry automatiquement puis se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. « Déso.. », il s'interrompit pour ne pas recommencer.

Dumbledore rit doucement, mais le son n'avait rien de joyeux. « Eh bien, Harry, je pense que vous avez de quoi vous occuper. »

Dumbledore se leva, tapota encore le pied d'Harry, et posa la boîte de bonbons sur le lit. « Pour vous, Harry. »

Puis il se retrouva de nouveau seul avec professeur Snape. « Monsieur ? Je… », il valait mieux ne pas s'excuser encore. « Euh, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » demanda-t-il. Il savait que ça ne lui éviterait pas d'être puni, mais peut-être que comme ça il ne le referait plus à l'avenir.

Snape fronça les sourcils. « Ne bougez pas, Potter. Contentez-vous d'écouter. »

Harry se redressa immédiatement et prit un air attentif. « Vous n'êtes pas renvoyé, Potter. Je n'ai pas menti en disant que vous ne retourneriez jamais dans cette famille. Vous ne vivrez plus jamais sous leur toit. » Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent d'espoir, et Snape en eut le souffle coupé. Lily était en train de le regarder. Il dut faire un grand effort pour garder sa voix sous contrôle. « Vous restez à Poudlard. Et même si vous faisiez quelque chose qui mériterait une expulsion, ce dont je doute considérant l'actuel directeur, vous ne retournerez pas chez ces ignobles moldus. Est-ce que j'ai été clair ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne faisait pas confiance en sa voix. Il allait rester ! Il allait rester !

« Mes excuses concernaient la blessure que je vous ai infligé hier, », continua Snape. « Je n'aurais pas dû vous frapper ainsi. Je m'en excuse. » Pourquoi l'enfant fronçait les sourcils ? C'étaient des excuses tout à fait acceptables. Même Minerva aurait été impressionnée. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, mécontent.

« Pourquoi vous vous excusez pour ça ? », demanda Harry d'une voix blanche. Il s'était mal conduit en cours, avait raté ses lignes, et avait tenté de quitter la retenue en avance. Alors pourquoi le professeur s'excusait de l'avoir puni ?

Snape le fixa. Est-ce que le garçon essayait de faire de l'humour ? Mais non. Même sans legilimencie, il était clair que l'enfant ne voyait rien de mal dans la façon dont il avait été traité.

« Nous en discuterons plus tard, », temporisa Snape. « Pour le moment vous vous contenterez d'accepter le fait que mon traitement était inapproprié. »

« Oui, monsieur, », dit Harry docilement.

« Continuez à vous reposer, », ordonna Snape d'un ton redevenu froid et distant. « Nous discuterons lorsque vous vous sentirez mieux. »

« Oui, monsieur, », acquiesça Harry. « Merci, monsieur. »

Et maintenant, Snape l'avait donc traîné hors de son dortoir pour avoir cette fameuse discussion. Du moins, Harry l'espérait. Il ne pensait pas avoir d'ennuis, mais il s'était souvent trompé auparavant à ce sujet. Mieux valait donc vérifier.

« Monsieur, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de cacher sa nervosité.

« Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose que j'ignore ? » demanda Snape d'un ton sec.

« Non, monsieur, », répondit Harry, secouant la tête vigoureusement.

« Bien. Entrez. » Snape murmura un mot de passe à l'adresse d'un portrait qui s'ouvrit. Harry se retrouva dans un grand salon, où des biscuits attendaient sur une table basse.

« Asseyez-vous, Potter. » Snape lui indiqua le sofa, et Harry obéit avec hésitation. C'était un peu bizarre. Pourquoi se trouvait-il dans ce qui semblait être les appartements du professeur ?

Un instant plus tard, la cheminée gronda, et la tête de McGonagall apparut dans les flammes. « Severus, avez-vous…. Ah, monsieur Potter, vous êtes là. »

« Oui, », répondit Harry docilement.

« Severus, peut-être pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi la moitié de ma maison s'est précipitée dans mon bureau, pour m'informer que vous aviez kidnappé monsieur Potter, et que vous étiez certainement déjà en train de le disséquer ? »

« Peut-être parce que vos étudiants sont des idiots insolents et irrespectueux, qui ont lu trop de romans épiques ? »

« Severus, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous montrer malpoli ! » Agacé, Snape constata que Minerva s'adressait à lui du même ton qu'elle employait avec ses petits lions, et Severus entendit un gloussement étouffé derrière lui. Il lança un regard mortel au morveux, qui se cacha immédiatement derrière sa tasse de thé.

« Je suis allé chercher Potter et vos étudiants ont tout de suite supposé que mes intentions étaient mauvaises. Sont-ils toujours autant paranoïaques ? Je pensais que cette tendance était réservée à mes serpentards. »

Elle eut un sourire ironique. « Seulement en ce qui vous concerne, Severus. Je vais donc les informer que Potter est toujours en bonne santé. »

« Vous feriez bien aussi de leur accorder des points pour leur attitude protectrice surdéveloppée déguisée en bravoure insouciante, ou peu importe l'euphémisme que vous employez, sinon ils pourraient critiquer Potter pour avoir jouer un rôle dans mon apparition à votre porte », dit Snape avec réticence. Ca faisait mal, oh oui ça faisait mal ! Ne serait-ce qu'envisager de donner des points à des gryffondors, mais il ne voulait pas que le gamin se mette à dos ses camarades dès le début. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était que passer sept années à Poudlard sans l'amitié ni le soutien de sa maison.

Minerva était clairement époustouflée. Puis son regard se fixa par-dessus son épaule, et son expression s'adoucit. « Vous êtes un homme bien, Severus Snape, », dit-elle de façon inattendue. Avant que Severu ne fasse un commentaire acide sur cette nouvelle manie de débiter des absurdités, Minerva avait de nouveau reporté son regard sur lui. « Je pense que vingt points pour avoir protégé un camarade devrait faire l'affaire. »

« Quinze points auraient amplement suffi ! » rétorqua Severus. Cela provoqua un nouveau gloussement derrière lui, qui se changea rapidement en toux.

« Merci pour votre suggestion, Severus. Vous veillerez à ce que le retour de monsieur Potter se fasse sans incident ? »

« Non, Minerva. Je vais le lâcher dans les couloirs pour qu'il se fasse capturer par Rusard ou manger par Touffu. »

« Le sarcasme n'était pas nécessaire. » Elle renifla et se retira.

Harry garda ses yeux fermement fixés sur sa tasse de thé. Peut-être que le professeur laisserait passer son ricanement ? Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas entendu. Peut-être que…

« Avez-vous trouvé ça amusant, Potter ? »

Il leva les yeux, effrayé. « Pardon, monsieur. » Mais à y regarder de plus près, Snape n'avait pas l'air si contrarié. Il avait l'air furieux, mais il avait toujours l'air furieux. Sauf ses yeux. Ils avaient l'air… presque résignés. Comment était-ce possible ? « Désolé, monsieur. »

Snape roula les yeux. « Pour quoi vous vous excusez, cette fois ? »

« Euh pour ma présence ? »

« Je vous ai ramené ici, Potter. Avez-vous oublié ? »

« Non, je veux dire pour avoir été là lorsque professeur McGonagall a dit ces trucs. Euh elle vous traite des fois comme un étudiant non ? »

Snape grogna, mais Harry ne pensait pas qu'il s'adressait à lui. « Ne prenez jamais un poste à l'école où vous avez fait vos études, à moins que le personnel n'ait totalement changé. »

« Oui, monsieur, », fit Harry docilement. Pauvre professeur Snape ! Pas étonnant qu'il doive se montrer dur tout le temps. Non seulement les étudiants pouvaient à tout instant faire exploser la moitié du château s'ils ne l'écoutaient pas, mais en plus les autres professeurs ne le respectaient pas vraiment. Harry savait ce que c'était qu'être l'original du groupe. Il regarda Snape avec compassion.

Snape fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Le garçon avait presque une expression amicale. Comment le gosse pouvait-il ressentir pour lui autre chose que de la haine et de la crainte ?

« Potter, nous devons parler de votre avenir, », annonça-t-il sèchement.

Harry sentit son estomac se contracter. Il faisait confiance à Snape pour ne pas retourner chez les Dursley, mais alors, où allait-on le placer ? Dans un orphelinat peut-être ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait toujours aller à Poudlard et retourner à l'orphelinat pendant les vacances ? Il se mordit les lèvres, anxieux.

Snape s'assit en face du gamin et se concentra en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait eu une idée géniale après avoir parlé avec les Weasley. Si Harry refusait que Snape soit nommé son tuteur, Dumbledore n'allait surement pas insister. Le vieux fou semblait réellement dévasté par le mauvais traitement du garçon. Si Harry faisait une crise à l'idée d'avoir Snape comme tuteur, Dumbledore ne pouvait raisonnablement pas imposer au garçon un autre adulte qu'il détestait.

Snape n'avait qu'à présenter le plan à Harry, attendre que le morveux se mette à crier, et appeler Albus. On ne pouvait pas lui reprocher le fait que le gryffondor ne voulait pas de la chauve-souris des cachots comme tuteur. Albus n'aurait plus qu'à chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Il eut du mal à réprimer un sourire. Le directeur allait peut-être choisir Minerva. Il s'imaginait déjà la tête de la sorcière lorsqu'elle trouverait Potter sous le lit pour la première fois. Ou peut-être que Dumbledore lui-même se porterait volontaire. Mais non, songea Snape avec satisfaction, Harry avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas confiance en le directeur.

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, vous ne retournerez pas dans votre famille de moldus, », commença Snape en passant les biscuits au garçon. Autant commencer doucement, et montrer à Dumbledore qu'il avait tenté de s'attirer les bonnes grâces du gamin. Il n'y pouvait rien si Potter était un total gryffondor et refusait la tutelle d'un serpentard.

« Merci, monsieur. » Snape supposa qu'il parlait des biscuits, à en juger la joie peinte sur son visage.

« Leur traitement était inacceptable, et… » Le garçon voulut dire quelque chose mais apparemment se ravisa. Il allait vite se lasser de cette timidité. Il ne tenait surement pas à ce que Potter hérite de l'attitude arrogante de son père, mais voir un Potter si craintif était perturbant. « Qu'y a-t-il Potter ? Posez votre question. »

« Euh, je me demandais juste ce qu'ils avaient fait de mal. Non pas que je veuille y retourner ! », se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter. « Mais pourquoi j'y suis resté si longtemps ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de la lettre ? »

Snape fronça les sourcils. « Quelle lettre ? »

« La lettre de Poudlard. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'ils ne m'ont pas laissé y répondre ? »

Snape s'inquiéta en constatant l'innocence du garçon. C'était plutôt alarmant. Ce serait quoi après ? Désolé, monsieur, mais comment savez-vous que les mangemorts sont méchants ? Je veux dire, ils ne portent pas de signes qui le prouvent. Etes-vous sûr qu'ils veulent me tuer ? Peut-être que je devrais d'abord discuter avec eux au lieu d'élever un bouclier. Juste pour être sûr. Potter aurait l'espérance de vie d'une mouche si on ne lui apprenait pas certaines choses de la vie. « Non, stupide enfant. Ce qu'ils ont fait de mal c'est de vous battre, de vous affamer, de vous mentir et de vous insulter. Ce ne sont que des créatures répugnantes et inadaptées socialement, qui s'en sont pris à un enfant innocent et sans défense. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Mais… »

« Quoi ? » Cette manie de commencer une phrase pour la ravaler allait rendre Snape cinglé. Heureusement que bientôt 'il n'aurait plus à faire à Potter.

« Mais ils ont fait ça pendant des années ! » explosa Harry. « Alors pourquoi on m'a laissé là-bas tout ce temps ? »

Ah. Le gamin n'était peut-être pas si stupide en fin de comptes. Snape réfléchit. Que devait-il répondre ? Il se sentait loyal envers Dumbledore, et il savait que la méfiance du garçon blessait profondément le directeur. D'un autre côté il avait du mal à croire que sa décision de placer Potter chez les Dursley n'était qu'une simple erreur, contrairement aux apparences. Et si Dumbledore était conscient du genre de vie qu'allait mener Potter, et l'avait malgré tout placé chez ces moldus, pour d'obscures raisons que seul lui connaissait? S'il y avait une chose que Snape avait appris en espionnant, c'était que Dumbledore mettrait quelqu'un dans une situation douloureuse, s'il était convaincu que c'était pour le plus grand bien. S'il pensait que laisser Harry grandir maltraité et mal-aimé ferait de lui une meilleure arme contre Voldemort, aurait-il hésité ? Honnêtement, Snape n'en savait rien.

Au bout du compte, il dit la seule chose qu'il savait être vraie. « Dès que j'ai pris connaissance de votre situation, j'ai pris les mesures nécessaires pour y remédier. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, et hocha la tête. Ses yeux avaient une expression que Snape ne reconnut pas, mais il la jugea insignifiante et poursuivit:

« Comme je l'ai dit, vous ne retournerez pas chez ces moldus. Cependant, vous êtes encore très jeune. Il faut donc vous trouver un nouveau tuteur et un nouveau foyer d'accueil.

« Est-ce que je pourrais aller vivre avec Ron ? », demanda Harry, puis se plaqua immédiatement la main sur la bouche. Il ne devait pas couper la parole.

Snape ignora le geste. « J'ai déjà parlé avec les parents de monsieur Weasley. Nous sommes invités demain à dîner, afin que l'on discute de la possibilité que vous passiez du temps chez eux durant les vacances. » Les yeux d'Harry brillaient de joie. « Je vous demande de ne pas en parler à votre camarade, étant donné que ce n'est pas encore fixé. Vous devez d'abord rencontrer monsieur et madame Weasley et voir comment vous vous entendez. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Mais même si tout se passe bien, les Weasley ne vont pas vous adopter. » Snape fut légèrement mal à l'aise en voyant le visage du garçon s'affaisser. Il se sentit étrangement poussé à s'expliquer rapidement, comme s'il se souciait de l'angoisse du garçon. Mais c'était impossible. Il était l'horrible maîtres des potions, l'affreux mangemort. Cela lui importait peu qu'un élève soit en larmes. il poursuivit rapidement malgré tout. « Les Weasley ont une famille nombreuse. Ils seraient heureux de vous y inclure, mais vous avez besoin de plus que d'une place à leur table. Vous avez besoin d'une famille rien qu'à vous, qui n'aura pas à gérer les besoins d'autres enfants. Vous aurez donc un tuteur qui ne s'occupera que de vous, et vous pourrez également expérimenter la vie de famille en passant du temps chez les Weasley. Est-ce que vous comprenez ? »

La tristesse d'Harry s'évapora comme par magie. « Vous voulez dire que j'aurai deux familles ? »

Snape réfléchit. « Je suppose qu'on peut le formuler ainsi. »

« Waw ! »

« Oui, enfin… » Snape s'éclaircit la gorge. « Quand vous apprendrez le nom de votre tuteur… » On y était. Snape se prépara mentalement en vu de la crise, et s'assura qu'il avait de la poudre de cheminette dans la main. Il allait devoir contacter Dumbledore pendant que le gamin serait en pleine crise d'hystérie.

« Est-ce que ça pourrait être vous ? La voix d'Harry fut si basse que Snape n'était pas sure qu'il avait réellement parlé.

« Quoi ! »

Harry baissa la tête. Stupide ! Il était si stupide ! Comment avait-il pu laissé échapper ça ? Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit de demander une chose pareil. Maintenant professeur Snape allait être furieux contre lui. Comment quelqu'un comme Snape pourrait vouloir un monstre comme Harry? Ce n'était même pas comme si Harry était un membre de sa maison. Il n'était qu'un de ses élèves en potion, comme quasiment tous les enfants de cette école.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil discret à travers sa frange et baissa vite les yeux. Oh oui, Snape était bien furieux. Il avait le même air de folie que lorsqu'il avait frappé Harry la dernière fois. Harry enfonça subrepticement les doigts dans les coussins du sofa, dans l'espoir que cela le soutiendrait s'il devait être battu.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? »

« Je suis désolé, », fit Harry la gorge serrée. « C'était très malpoli de ma part de demander ça. »

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? »

« J'ai demandé si vous pouviez être mon tuteur, », fit Harry le plus bas possible. Il fit appel à tout son courage. Il fixa le sol, préférant être surpris par le coup plutôt que voir la révulsion qui devait se trouver sur le visage de Snape.

Snape cligna des yeux, totalement choqué. Il ne pouvait se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait été autant surpris. Enfin, sauf la fois où il avait pris conscience de ce qu'avait subi Harry. Comment se faisait-il que ce gamin ne cessait de le choquer ? Il était supposé être imperturbable, immuable, insensible. Et pourtant ce gosse irritant continuait à passer à travers ses murs.

« Pourquoi voudriez-vous que je sois votre tuteur ? »

Il constata avec satisfaction que son étonnement sonnait comme de la colère.

Harry garda les yeux baissés. Il haussa une épaule.

« Répondez à ma question », ordonna Snape d'un ton tranchant.

Harry ignorait si le fait qu'il n'avait pas encore été battu ou raillé était une bonne chose ou non. Il savait que Snape n'accéderait pas à sa requête, quand est-ce qu'Harry avait jamais eu quelque chose qu'il avait demandé ? Mais peut-être que s'il s'expliquait l'homme se sentirait un peu flatté, et non dégoûté. « Vous êtes gentil. »

« Potter, je ne suis pas gentil ! » On aurait dit qu'il l'avait accusé d'une pratique malsaine.

« Vous avez été gentil avec moi », fit Harry avec entêtement. « Personne d'autre n'est gentil avec moi. Enfin, à part Ron et Hagrid. Et vous avez déjà dit que j'allais passer du temps avec les Weasley. Et Hagrid, eh bien, je ne pense pas qu'il ferait un bon tuteur. C'est un super ami et tout, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit… Vous savez… »

Snape étouffa un rire amusé. Le garçon n'était pas un total imbécile. Apparemment il avait cerné Hagrid.

« Continuez. »

« Et vous ne m'avez pas menti. Et tout le monde dit que vous êtes très intelligent. Et personne ne s'en prend à vous, alors peut-être que si vous étiez mon tuteur, personne ne s'en prendrait à moi non plus. »

Il s'interrompit et s'affaissa, désespéré. Pas mal, Harry. Tu aurais pu donner un tas de raisons, mais il a fallu que tu choisisse justement celle qui montre à quel point tu es désespéré et en manque d'affection. Bien sûr qu'il va te choisir maintenant. Qui ne voudrait pas d'un monstre inutile et pleurnichard ?

Snape eut soudain du mal à avaler sa salive. La vue de ce petit garçon, blotti dans le coin du sofa avec son air malheureux, avait provoqué une vague inattendue de souvenirs. Le fait de vouloir désespérément s'intégrer, avoir besoin de la protection de quelqu'un, ou ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'attention, désirer par-dessus tout l'affection de quelqu'un… de n'importe qui. Et bien sûr, n'avoir reçu que de la violence de toute part, de son père, des maraudeurs, de ses camarades de Serpentard... Poudlard. Tu parles d'un sanctuaire. Oui, l'école lui avait évité la plupart des excès de son père, mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment été en sécurité,ayant sans cesse été l'objet d'attaques et de moqueries. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait succombé aux paroles creuses du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quoiqu'en fin de comptes ce dernier s'était révélé n'être qu'un autre tourmenteur sadique et violent.

Snape refoula brutalement ses émotions. Il ne s'agissait pas de lui, mais du petit monstre, descendant de Potter. Quoiqu'il ne ressemblait pas du tout à un monstre, blotti ainsi dans son coin, mais à un petit garçon malheureux, brisé… Arrête. Arrête ça tout de suite ! Tu deviens pathétique, se dit-il fermement. Qu'est-ce que cela te fait si le fils de James Potter a eu une enfance aussi horrible que la tienne ? Pourquoi devrais-tu te soucier si… et puis les yeux de Lily le supplièrent.

« Oui. » Il faillit regarder autour de lui pour voir qui avait parlé. Cela ne pouvait pas être lui, n'est-ce pas ?

A suivre…

**A/N** : eh oui, vive les malentendus… et ce n'est que le début. Prochain chapitre : les deux poursuivent leur discussion… sont pas sortis de l'auberge…

**A/N2** : vous privez pas pour les reviews. vous remarquerez que le phrasé d'Harry et ses monologues intérieurs sont différents de Snape, et parfois désordonnés . C'est normal et je tente de le restituer le plus fidèlement possible.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**__ : voici le chapitre 4. N'hésitez pas sur les commentaires…_merci à mes reviewers anonymes, même si je ne vous réponds pas, vos reviews font chaud au cœur… _ Merci à ma beta Peps42 pour ses précieuses corrections… _

_Chapitre 4_

« Oui. » Il faillit regarder autour de lui pour voir qui avait parlé. Cela ne pouvait pas être lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux brillants du garçon lui dirent que si, c'était bien lui. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se maudire ou de jeter un sort d'oubliette à Potter, ce dernier s'élança sur lui comme une petite tornade pour l'attraper à la taille. L'impact inattendu de ce corps petit mais solide coupa la respiration de Snape, et il se passa un moment avant qu'il ne recouvre la parole. Du moins ce fut ce qu'il se dit farouchement.

« Oui, d'accord, d'accord », dit-il, tapotant l'épaule de Potter avec circonspection. Les enfants étaient-ils tous si… enfantins ?

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » Harry leva la tête pour regarder Snape, mais ne relâcha pas son étreinte. Ce qui eut l'effet d'enfoncer le menton pointu du morveux dans son plexus solaire, rendant sa voix légèrement plus essoufflée que d'habitude. Du moins, il se l'expliqua ainsi.

« J'ai dit oui, non ? Êtes-vous en train de m'accuser de manquer de sincérité, ou de mentir purement et simplement ?

« Non, non ! » Harry écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. « C'est juste, je ne pensais pas… »

« Apparemment. » Snape lui lança un regard mauvais. Ses mains se trouvaient toujours autour des épaules du petit monstre, malgré son intention de le repousser depuis un moment.

Harry baissa la tête pour l'enfoncer dans la robe de Snape, lui arrachant un nouveau grognement.

« Merci », marmonna-t-il dans sa robe.

« De rien », fit Snape d'un ton bourru. Merlin, qu'ai-je fait ? Comment vais-je me débarrasser du morveux maintenant ?

« Est-ce que je fais ça bien ? », demanda Harry en hésitant, maintenant toujours son étreinte comme s'il n'allait jamais lâcher Snape.

« Quoi donc ? » fit Snape avec irritation. Qu'est-ce que cette petite horreur racontait maintenant ? Est-ce que cela allait toujours être comme ça ? Des questions sans fin ? Un constant besoin d'assurance ? Toi tu n'as jamais été autant demandeur ! Tu n'avais personne à qui t'adresser, mentionna une voix traîtresse dans sa tête.

« Prendre dans les bras. » Harry regarda Snape de nouveau, l'air inquiet. « Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois avant, quand madame Weasley nous a dit au revoir à Ron et à moi. Elle a d'abord pris Ron dans ses bras, et après elle me l'a fait aussi. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Ron l'a repoussée, mais j'ai pensé que c'était malpoli, alors je ne l'ai pas fait. Mais je ne savais pas si je devais faire autre chose à la place. »

Ceci mit fin définitivement aux questions que Snape pouvait encore se poser sur la façon dont les Dursley avaient traité Harry.

Ne pouvant déchaîner sa fureur meurtrière sur les moldus, il trouva un autre exutoire. Il se défit de l'étreinte, assit le garçon sur le sofa, et le fixa du regard. « Nous allons avoir une petite discussion, vous et moi. »

Harry se tendit immédiatement, les yeux obscurcis par la panique. Stupide ! Oncle Vernon avait déjà eu ce genre de discussions avec lui. Il se gifla mentalement. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne devait pas prendre les gens dans les bras, il avait reçu suffisamment de claques pour avoir essayé avec les Dursley. Ce n'était pas parce que le professeur avait la gentillesse de lui éviter l'orphelinat qu'il voulait être touché par un monstre comme Harry. Dès que Snape avait accepté d'être son tuteur, Harry s'était jeté sur lui. Pas étonnant qu'il l'ait, sa punition. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que le professeur ne change pas d'avis. « Je suis vraiment désolé », bredouilla-t-il. « Je ne le ferai plus. J'étais juste excité. Je ne vous toucherai plus. Promis. »

Les yeux de Snape se rétrécirent. Alors comme ça le précieux petit gryffondor ne voulait pas toucher le vilain serpentard ? « Et qu'ai-je de si repoussant pour que vous refusiez de vous salir à mon contact ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant. Si le morveux croyait qu'il allait pouvoir l'insulter impunément.

L'incompréhension obscurcit le visage de Harry. « Ce n'est pas vous. C'est moi. Je sais que je ne dois pas toucher les gens normaux. » Il paniqua en voyant l'expression de Snape. « Pardon ! », s'écria-t-il, se recroquevillant dans l'attente de l'inévitable coup.

« Potter ! » Il refoula sa fureur. Il allait réellement passer un bon moment chez ces moldus. « Cessez de trembler et de vous excuser ! »

« Déso… » Il s'arrêta. Il regarda Snape, effrayé. Etant donné son air furieux, Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi l'homme ne l'avait pas encore frappé. Qu'attendait-il ?

Le professeur inspira longuement et se servit de tout son pouvoir d'occlumens pour se calmer. « Potter, » dit-il d'un ton modéré. « Quels sont, précisément, les gens que vous considérez comme normaux ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Euh, vous savez, les gens qui ne sont pas des monstres. »

« Et qui sont ces monstres ? »

« Moi », fit Harry nullement embarrassé. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien parler de la couleur de ses cheveux.

Snape grinça des dents. Ces moldus allaient le payer. « Et pourquoi êtes-vous un monstre ? »

« Euh, parce que je suis différent. Vous savez, des gens normaux. » Harry observa son professeur, déconcerté. Pourquoi posait-il des questions aussi basiques? Il aurait pu tout aussi bien lui demander pourquoi le soleil était chaud.

« Et les gens normaux sont les Dursley ? » cracha Snape.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Donc vous êtes considéré comme un monstre parce que vous êtes différent des moldus ? »Un autre hochement de tête. « Parce que vous êtes un sorcier ? » Nouvel hochement de tête. « Donc vous me considérez comme un monstre aussi. »

Harry secoua la tête, paniqué. Non, non ! Il n'avait pas voulu insulter le professeur Snape !

« Par conséquent vous ne devez pas éviter de me toucher, puisque nous sommes tous deux des monstres », poursuivit Snape inexorablement. Il était si absorbé dans sa rage contre les Dursley qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il venait juste de donner la permission au garçon de l'étreindre. « En fait, vous avez le droit d'étreindre qui vous voulez dans le monde sorcier, y compris les gens ici à Poudlard. Sauf Rusard, mais je ne puis concevoir que vous soyez assez désespéré pour vouloir étreindre ce cracmol. » Harry le fixa, bouche bée. « Cependant, si vous - ne serait-ce que - contemplez l'idée d'étreindre votre baleine d'oncle, ou tout autre membre de cette misérable famille, je demanderai à madame Pomfrey de vous confiner à l'infirmerie, jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin de sainte Mangouste vienne vous chercher. » Snape le regarda furieusement. « Stupide enfant. Comment osez-vous imaginer que vous êtes le monstre ? N'avez-vous toujours pas compris que ce sont ces horribles Dursley les monstres ? Chacune de leur parole n'était au mieux que des contre-vérités, ou des mensonges purs et simples. La prochaine fois que vous les citerez, je devrais vous nettoyez la bouche avec du savon. Leurs mensonges sont plus sales que tous les jurons réunis. »

Harry cligna des yeux, stupéfait par ce raisonnement logique. Oui, il savait que les Dursley n'avaient pas été honnêtes avec lui depuis que Hagrid était entré dans la cabane, enfin depuis que Hagrid avait explosé la porte et était entré dans la cabane, mais il ne s'était pas aperçu à quel point leurs mensonges étaient profonds. Seulement alors il se rendit compte que sa vision du monde était peut-être quelque peu… erronée.

« Vous rappelez-vous les règles de ces méprisables moldus ? » demanda Snape. Harry déglutit en hochant la tête. « Vous devez les oublier. Entièrement. » Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

Snape lui lança un regard furieux. Le gosse avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau avec sa bouche grande ouverte. « Qu'est-ce qui est si difficile à comprendre ? Je suis à présent votre tuteur, et vous allez avoir de nouvelles règles. »

« Oui, monsieur », bredouilla Harry. Au moins cela avait du sens.

« Bien entendu vous irez en classe comme convenu, et vivrez dans la tour de Gryffondor avec vos camarades. Cependant, je vais m'arranger avec le directeur pour qu'on ajoute une chambre à mes appartements pour vous, ainsi… »

« Une chambre ? Une vraie chambre ? Pour moi ? » Harry n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Ça lui avait juste échappé.

Snape roula les yeux. Que Merlin le protège des gryffondors idiots. Pourquoi le garçon n'avait pu être au moins un serdaigle ? « Oui, Potter. Une chambre. Pour vous. Où vouliez-vous dormir ? Dans un placard ? »

Stupéfait, il vit le garçon hocher la tête. Un horrible soupçon prit racine dans son esprit.

« Potter, où dormiez-vous exactement chez ces bâtards de moldus ? »

« Comme c'était dit dans la lettre », expliqua Harry, se demandant pourquoi c'était nouveau pour le professeur. « Le placard sous l'escalier. »

Snape n'avait pas autant voulu jeter un sort à quelqu'un, depuis le jour où le père de Harry et son parrain avaient tenté de saboter sa potion pour les ASPICs. « Et à quoi ressemblait un jour typique dans cette maison ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre, se demandant pourquoi Snape était aussi curieux. Puis il comprit. Il voulait probablement savoir quelles corvées faisait Harry le mieux, afin de lui en assigner de nouvelles. Harry se redressa. Avec un peu de chance il allait impressionner Snape avec tout ce qu'il savait faire. L'homme ne regretterait pas de l'avoir adopté lorsqu'il se serait rendu compte combien Harry pouvait se rendre utile.

« Je me lève le premier et je fais le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde », commença Harry docilement. « Puis quand j'ai servi tout le monde et nettoyé la cuisine, je fais mes corvées du matin. Quand il n'y avait pas école, je m'occupais d'habitude du jardin en premier, puis de la maison, et le dimanche je lavais la voiture. Après avoir fait le déjeuner, je mangeais un sandwich ou des restes, puis je commençais mes tâches de l'après-midi. Si tante Pétunia avait son club de jardinage, ou de bridge, ou de lecture, ou autre chose, je préparais le salon et le thé. Je finissais les tâches de l'extérieur avant le dîner. Oncle Vernon voulait que je repeigne la clôture du jardin et la remise dès qu'elles avaient l'air un peu ternes, donc je le faisais souvent. Quand ma famille avait fini de dîner, je mangeais si j'avais le droit, puis je nettoyais la cuisine et le sol, et j'allais dormir. » Il s'arrêta pour réfléchir. « Ah, et je cuisine bien. Même les dames du club de bridge l'ont dit. Et je sais peindre sans laisser de traces ni rien. J'ai fait beaucoup de jardinage, je sais planter de tout, tondre la pelouse, arracher les mauvaises herbes et tailler la haie. Et je sais comment nettoyer la salle de bains très vite, comme ça je ne dérange personne. Je sais faire attention aux empruntes de doigts et tout ça, donc vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. »

Snape le fixa. Ce vieux fou avait transformé le garçon-qui-a-survécu en elfe de maison pour moldus. Même son père, malgré toute sa brutalité n'avait pas attendu de lui un tel degré de servitude. A quoi pensais Dumbledore en permettant à ces ignobles moldus de maltraiter cet enfant ? « Vous imaginez-vous que j'accepte d'être votre tuteur parce que j'ai besoin d'un elfe de maison ? » Harry parut dérouté, et Snape se rappela qu'il était novice dans le monde sorcier. « Un esclave. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Mais comment je vais gagner ma nourriture sinon, monsieur ? »

Snape se pinça l'arrête du nez. Tout ceci commençait à devenir tout à fait déprimant. « Laissez-moi deviner. Une autre règle chez les Dursley était : pas de travail, pas de nourriture. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Si je ne fais pas du bon travail, je ne mérite pas de manger, et je suis puni. »

Les yeux de Snape se rétrécirent. « Puni comment ? Outre le fait de ne pas manger, je veux dire. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. Harry baissa les yeux. Il supposait qu'il était juste que son nouveau tuteur sache comment les Dursley le punissait, mais il espérait qu'il ne serait pas aussi strict qu'oncle Vernon. Bien sûr, il y avait trois repas par jour à Poudlard, se dit-il en guise de consolation, donc même s'il était puni il aurait à manger. A moins que le professeur ne lui ordonne de sauter les repas.

« Alors ? » La voix âpre de Snape interrompit ses pensées et il se dépêcha de répondre.

« En général juste une claque ou une fessée et on m'enfermait dans mon placard », expliqua Harry. Mais si j'avais vraiment fait des bêtises, à l'école,» il jeta un coup d'œil au professeur, « Ou fait des choses anormales, c'était la ceinture. »

« Et la restriction de privilèges, de vos loisirs ou de vos jouets ? Des corvées supplémentaires ? », Harry lui lança un regard vide, et Snape comprit. Bien sûr que le garçon était perplexe. Comment pouvait-on retirer des privilèges ou des jouets à un enfant qui n'en avait aucun ? Et il n'y avait pas de corvées supplémentaires. Harry les faisait déjà toutes.

« Juste par curiosité, Potter, comment punissaient-ils votre baleine de cousin ? Est-ce qu'ils le frappaient aussi ? »

« Dudley ? » demanda Harry, surpris. « Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient jamais puni Dudley.

« Et vous ne voyez pas le problème avec cette situation inéquitable ? »

Harry devina ce que voulait dire inéquitable. « Eh bien, ils le désiraient. Moi, ils n'ont pas eu le choix. »

« Potter, votre manque de discernement va me rendre fou », gronda Snape. « Vous étiez un enfant. Vous êtes un enfant. Les adultes sont responsables du bien-être des enfants dont ils ont la charge. Les enfants doivent être logés, nourris, vêtus et protégés. Ils doivent… »

Harry regarda Snape, l'air inquiet. Cela semblait beaucoup de travail. Et si le professeur décidait que Harry représentait trop d'ennuis ? « S'il vous plaît, monsieur, je serai sage. Je ne vous embêterai pas, et je ferai tout le travail que vous me demanderez, et…. »

Snape interrompit cette tirade pathétique avant que sa pression sanguine n'augmente davantage. « Taisez-vous, Potter. J'ai déjà accepté. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me convaincre davantage. »

Harry se détendit avec un soupir de soulagement. Le professeur était vraiment gentil. Peut-être qu'il n'allait pas être frappé pour l'étreinte en fin de comptes. Peut-être que ce n'était vraiment qu'une discussion.

Snape se renfrogna. Il n'avait pas envie d'aborder le prochain sujet, mais il savait qu'il devait le faire. « Potter. À l'infirmerie, vous avez dit que vous ne compreniez pas pourquoi mon comportement lors de la retenue était inapproprié. Vous pensiez que mon traitement envers vous était justifié. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Ce n'était pas le cas. Le personnel enseignant de Poudlard ne frappe pas les élèves. De plus, mon coup était particulièrement fort. Aucun enfant ne devrait être traité de cette manière. » Il s'arrêta. « Ceci est une règle. »

Harry s'efforça de comprendre ce que le professeur voulait dire. « Mais, si les professeurs ne punissent pas les élèves de cette manière », dit-il tout en réfléchissant, « Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous frappé ? »

Snape se força à rester impassible. Evidemment, il fallait que le morveux pose la question à laquelle Snape ne voulait pas répondre. Mais il lui devait la vérité. « Ce n'est pas vous que j'ai frappé, Potter », répondit-il. Harry eu l'air totalement éberlué, et Snape se força à développer. « Oui, bien sûr, c'est vous que j'ai frappé, mais cela ne vous était pas destiné. Je… » Il s'arrêta, frustré, et tenta une nouvelle approche. « Vous ressemblez énormément à votre père, Potter. » commença-t-il. A ces mots, le garçon se redressa.

« Vraiment ? »

Snape lui lança un regard mauvais. « Bien sûr. N'avez-vous pas vu de photos ? » Non. Bien sûr que non. Pas dans cette maison.

La pensée lui avait à peine effleuré l'esprit que le garçon secouait la tête. « Mon oncle et ma tante ont dit qu'ils ne voulaient pas de photos d'ivrognes bons à rien dans leur maison. Je n'ai jamais vu de photos de mes parents, et je », il rougit comme s'il était en train d'avouer un terrible péché. « Je ne me souviens pas vraiment d'eux. »

Snape refoula ses sentiments de pitié. « Evidemment, stupide enfant. Vous aviez à peine plus d'un an lorsqu'ils ont été tués. » Est-ce qu'il devait le dire ? Ou non ? En fin de comptes il dit ce que Lily aurait voulu. « J'ai quelques photos de votre mère. Je vous les montrerai un jour. »

L'espace d'un instant il crut que le gamin allait encore se ruer sur lui, et il se prépara en vue de l'assaut, mais Harry se retint, bien que son air exalté fût suffisamment parlant.

Snape s'éclaircit la voix. « Oui, et je suppose qu'il y a quelques photos de votre père quelque part dans l'école. Il aimait attirer l'attention », cracha-t-il. « Je demanderai aux autres enseignants s'ils ont des photos de votre père que l'on pourrait copier. »

« Merci. » Harry parvint à balbutier malgré l'énorme boule dans sa gorge. Snape avait beau l'insulter et lui parler durement, ses actions démentaient son ton tranchant.

« Hmf. » Snape souffla, rendu extrêmement mal à l'aise à la fois par les remerciements du garçon et par l'expression de profond respect qui se dessinait sur le visage de Potter.

« Comme je le disais », Snape redirigea la conversation vers le sujet initial, « Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père et … »

Le garçon l'interrompit de nouveau. « Est-ce que je ne ressemble pas du tout à ma maman ? », demanda-t-il plaintivement.

« Vous avez. ses yeux », admit Snape avec réticence, et se retint de rire en voyant le garçon loucher pour se voir. Contrarié par cette interruption, il fit apparaître un miroir et le tendit à l'ennuyeuse créature. Harry fixa son visage comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, essayant de ressentir une connexion avec ses parents décédés.

Snape sentit sa gorge commencer à se serrer de pitié, et s'empressa de retourner le miroir en sa forme d'origine. « Si vous avez fini de m'interrompre », dit-il sèchement, et Harry hocha la tête docilement. « Je disais que vous êtes quasiment la copie conforme de votre père, tel que je l'ai connu en arrivant à Poudlard. Nous… ne nous entendions pas. Au cours de votre retenue, votre apparence m'a fait pensé à votre père, et lorsque j'ai mal compris quelque chose que vous avez dit », Snape se sentit rougir. « J'ai perdu mon sang froid. Je vous ai frappé de façon très brutale en pensant à votre père, et c'est pourquoi je me suis excusé. »

Il fut totalement choqué lorsque Harry se pencha et lui tapota le bras. « Parfois je m'embrouille aussi », chuchota-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. « « Comme quand les professeurs se penchent sur moi et que je crois que c'est oncle Vernon sur le point de me frapper. »

Merveilleux. Le gamin avait des flash-back. Comme si Snape avait besoin de nouvelles évidences quant à l'enfance horrible de Potter. C'était extraordinaire que l'enfant ne soit pas catatonique. Et le directeur croyait que Snape était la personne idéale pour s'occuper de cet enfant brisé ? Dumbledore était vraiment en plein délire. Ils pourraient peut-être tous obtenir un tarif de groupe chez le psychomage.

Il s'éclaircit la voix, mal à l'aise. « Oui, eh bien, ces souvenirs vont s'estomper peu à peu, maintenant que vous êtes loin de cet environnement nuisible », expliqua-t-il, « Et que vous ne serez plus traité de cette manière. »

Harry le fixa. « Vous voulez dire que je ne serai pas battu ? Plus jamais ? » Cela commençait à ressembler dangereusement aux paroles creuses qu'avaient débités les autres professeurs. Il regarda Snape avec méfiance.

« Vous ne serez pas battu par vos enseignants », répliqua Snape, soulagé qu'ils aient abandonné sa propre transgression pour discuter de façon plus générale. « C'est contraire à la politique de l'école. » Si quelqu'un essaye de vous faire du mal, je souhaite que vous vous défendiez. »

Harry eut l'air de quelqu'un à qui on avait parlé chinois, et Snape supposa que c'était en effet le cas. « Potter, lorsque votre oncle vous battait, vous aviez l'ordre de rester immobile et silencieux, n'est-ce pas ? » Le garçon acquiesça. « C'étaient ses règles. » Il acquiesça encore. « Et que vous ai-je dit à propos de ces règles ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. « Vous m'avez dit de les oublier. Donc vous voulez dire que je… je n'ai pas à me tenir immobile ? »

« Je viens juste de vous le dire de façon explicite, non ? »

« Oui, mais.. » Harry s'interrompit. Il n'avait pas cru que l'homme était sérieux.

« Quand je vous dis de faire quelque chose, j'attends que vous le fassiez ! » Snape l'admonesta sévèrement. C'était beaucoup mieux. _Il était bon à ce genre de choses_. « Croyez-vous que je ne parle que pour entendre ma propre voix ? »

« Non, monsieur ! » Harry secoua la tête vigoureusement. « Désolé, monsieur ! »

Snape réfléchit. Devait-il en parler au garçon ? Devait-il avertir le gosse au sujet de Voldemort, des mangemorts et du fait qu'il était une cible irrésistible pour beaucoup dans le monde sorcier ? Devait-il lui expliquer qu'il allait avoir besoin d'un entraînement spécial en défense et en duel ? Il regarda le petit garçon, à peine libéré d'une forme de servitude pour être déjà lié par un autre genre de contrat, passé avec le monde sorcier cette fois. Il décida de ne pas encore tout révéler. Harry devait d'abord s'habituer à ne pas être un punching-ball. Il serait toujours temps de lui expliquer qu'il était toujours une cible.

« Vous êtes mon pupille, » Snape poursuivit sur le sujet initial. « Par conséquent votre discipline est ma responsabilité. » Les autres enseignants peuvent vous punir ou enlever des points, mais ils n'ont pas le droit de lever un doigt sur vous. Si cela arrive, » il s'efforça de ne pas penser à Quirrell en particulier. « Vous devez vous défendre et empêcher qu'ils vous fassent du mal. Cela vaut aussi pour vos camarades. Si l'un d'eux cherche à vous faire du mal, vous devez vous défendre. Vigoureusement. » Snape n'était pas le professeur le moins aimé de Poudlard sans raison. Il n'était donc pas inconcevable que des élèves particulièrement idiots tentent de se venger de Snape en attaquant son pupille.

Harry allait devoir démontrer qu'il n'était pas une proie facile, afin de dissuader ce genre d'attaques. Quoique Snape espérait que sa position au sein de Serpentard et le fait que Harry se trouve à Gryffondor diminuerait les probabilités. En supposant que les lions et les serpents ne l'attaquent pas, cela ne laissait plus que les serdaigles et les poufsouffles, et ces maisons n'inquiétaient pas vraiment Snape. De plus, Harry serait un Weasley à titre honorifique, et cela devrait lui apporter pas mal de soutien.

« Que Merlin vous protège si vous commencez une bagarre », continua-t-il en lançant un regard menaçant en direction de Harry. « Mais si l'un de ces petits imbéciles se montre assez stupide pour essayer de faire quelque chose à mon pupille, vous avez intérêt à montrer que vous êtes capable de vous défendre. Je ne tiens pas à diminuer ma réputation. Est-ce que vous comprenez ? »

Harry comprenait parfaitement. Les Dursley tenaient aussi beaucoup à leur réputation. Maintenant que Snape était responsable de Harry, il était logique qu'il ne veuille pas que Harry paraisse faible ou stupide.

« C'est aussi pour cette raison que j'attends de vous que vous réussissiez scolairement », poursuivit Snape d'un ton ferme. « Je ne veux pas être embarrassé par des notes médiocres. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre. « « Mais je ne suis pas bon à l'école. »

« Qui vous a dit cela ? », demanda Snape.

« Ma tante a dit… »

« Et que vous ai-je dit si vous les citiez ? » Snape l'interrompit. Il était à moitié tenté de mettre sa menace à exécution.

« Vous avez dit que c'étaient des menteurs et que je ne devais pas les citer ? » offrit Harry nerveusement, son esprit suivant le même chemin que Snape.

« Exactement. Dois-je vous le faire écrire cinq cent fois afin que vous vous en rappeliez ? » menaça Snape. « Ou préférez-vous le savon ? »

Harry tenta de distraire le sombre professeur. « Mais je n'ai jamais eu de bonnes notes, monsieur. Je me faisais punir pour avoir dormi en classe, et les professeurs étaient toujours en train de me crier dessus. »

« Potter. » Snape réussit à garder son sang froid. A ce rythme, il allait avoir un ulcère avant la fin de la semaine. « Ne comprenez-vous pas que tout ceci était du en grande partie au traitement de votre famille ? Est-ce que votre minuscule cerveau est en mesure de comprendre que le fait d'avoir été sous alimenté et submergé de corvées a compromis vos performances scolaires ? Vos parents étaient d'excellents élèves et des sorciers accomplis, et je n'en attends pas moins de vous. » Complimenter Potter était pénible, mais c'était incontestablement vrai.

« Mais mon oncle dit que les gens anormaux sont stupides et que mes parents étaient des ivrognes bons à rien et qu'ils étaient incapables de garder un travail honnête », protesta Harry. Il ne voulait pas que le professeur croit qu'il était intelligent, et qu'il soit ensuite déçu. « C'est pour ça que j'ai du apprendre à gagner ma vie en faisant des corvées. »

« Les Dursley sont d'infâmes créatures qui vous ont maltraité depuis que vous étiez un bébé. Vous êtes un enfant. Vous n'avez pas à gagner votre vie. C'est aux adultes de s'occuper de vous, et non l'inverse. Vous avez l'obligation d'aller en classe et de suivre les règles. Ma responsabilité est de vous nourrir, de vous vêtir, de vous loger, de me charger de votre évolution au niveau physique et émotionnel, ainsi que d'assurer votre bien-être et votre sécurité. Est-ce que vous comprenez ? » Voila. Il l'avait dit avec des mots simples. Même un Potter devrait pouvoir suivre.

Evidemment, le garçon eut l'air déconcerté. « Mais oncle Vernon dit que… »

C'était assez. « Cinq cent lignes, Potter ! Je vous ai dit de ne pas faire attention à ce gros ballon plein de graisse. »

Harry sursauta au ton de Snape, mais ne pu se retenir de glousser en entendant la description de son oncle. « Oui, monsieur. J'essaierai d'avoir de bonnes notes. Mais je ne sais vraiment pas grand-chose. »

Snape roula les yeux d'exaspération. « Je sais que vous êtes le fils de votre père, mais peut-être pourriez-vous envisager d'étudier et de faire vos devoirs ? Ou lire un livre de temps en temps ? »

« J'ai le droit ? » demanda Harry prudemment. « Normalement je ne dois pas lire ou faire mes devoirs pour ne pas avoir de meilleures notes que Dudley. »

« Et qui vous a dit cela ? », demanda Snape d'une voix de velours. Il allait lui donner cinq cent lignes de plus et lui laver la bouche au savon s'il prononçait encore une fois le nom de ces moldus. Il allait vraiment le faire.

« Onc… » Harry s'interrompit et sourit. « D'accord. »

Snape le regarda d'un air furieux un moment, puis continua. « D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, j'en conclus que vous aurez besoin de cours de rattrapage. Je vais parler avec votre directrice de maison. Et si on ne trouve personne de compétent chez les gryffondors, comme je le soupçonne, vous vous présenterez à mes appartements trois fois par semaine, jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfait de vos performances. » Snape dit tristement adieux à ses soirées paisibles, exemptes de gamins horribles et bruyants. Au moins les réunions de mangemorts n'étaient réservées qu'aux adultes.

« Donc je dois juste aller en classe et suivre les règles ? » demanda Harry, étourdi de bonheur. « C'est tout ? »

« C'était déjà trop pour votre père », railla Snape. « J'espère que vous n'avez pas hérité de son penchant pour les méfaits, ou vous n'allez pas en aimer les conséquences. Vous me trouverez, pour le moins, difficile à manipuler. »

Harry leva les sourcils. Il avait très envie d'en entendre plus sur son père, bien que le ton de Snape était loin d'être encourageant, mais il s'inquiétait plus de ces dites conséquences. « Je serai sage, monsieur », promit-il.

« Vous avez intérêt », rétorqua Snape, tout en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire si le gamin désobéissait. Enfin à part le réprimander verbalement. Il préférait éviter de faire des choses qui se rapprochaient trop du passé du garçon, et laver des chaudrons ou le confiner dans sa chambre ressemblait un peu trop à ce que les Dursley avaient fait. Bien sûr, Harry ne passerait pas ses études à Poudlard sans avoir quelques retenues avec Rusard, mais Snape voulait que ces punitions restent liées à son statut d'élève. C'était une chose que d'être puni de la même façon que ses camarades, et une autre que d'être traité de nouveau comme un elfe de maison ou un prisonnier par son tuteur.

Que restait-il dans ce cas ? Le garçon n'avait pas de babioles ou de passions que l'on pouvait lui retirer temporairement. Copier des lignes pouvait marcher, mais il se dit qu'il allait devoir faire une incursion dans le magasin de jouet sur le chemin de traverse, afin de trouver quelque chose qui plairait à l'enfant. Uniquement dans le but de l'en priver en guise de punition, se rassura-t-il vivement. Ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait désespérément faire plaisir à Potter, pour l'amour de Merlin.

Et puis, étant donné à quel point le garçon ignorait tout du monde sorcier, il devrait probablement l'emmener en excursion voir diverses localités magiques, tels que le chemin de traverse ou Pré-Au-Lard. Et quand le petit monstre désobéirait, il annulerait l'excursion. Cela vaudrait bien quelques larmes. Snape eut un sourire de satisfaction. Que l'on ne dise jamais qu'il ne trouverait pas le moyen de torturer un Potter, même si cela devait empiéter sur son temps libre.

« Promis, monsieur », fit Harry la gorge serrée. « Vous n'aurez même pas besoin de me frapper très fort avec la ceinture. »

« N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ? » s'exclama Snape avec colère. « Vous allez apprendre à faire attention à ce que je dis ! »

« Mais… mais… », Harry le regarda, perplexe. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Je vous ai dit que je n'allais pas vous maltraiter. » Plus, corrigea-t-il silencieusement.

Bizarrement, Harry n'avait pas l'air rassuré. « S'il vous plaît, monsieur, pas la canne. »

« Oh pour l'amour de Merlin. » Il devait vraiment acheter des lunettes convenables au garçon. « Venez avec moi », ordonna-t-il en attrapant Harry et le poussant dans le couloir, vers la salle de classe.

Le cœur de Harry battait furieusement. Pourquoi s'était-il donné la peine de demander une chose aussi ridicule ? Le professeur lui avait promis que personne d'autres que lui ne le battrait, et qu'il avait le droit de s'enfuir et même de se protéger des petites brutes, et qu'avait-il fait ? Est-ce qu'il avait remercié Snape ? Est-ce qu'il lui avait promis de le rendre fier ? Non, il s'était mis à pleurnicher en demandant qu'on ne le frappe pas avec la canne. Ce serait bien fait pour lui si le professeur le battait pour son ingratitude et son insolence.

En fait, il vit avec angoisse que c'était précisément ce qui allait arriver. Ils étaient passés par une porte dérobée et se trouvaient maintenant dans la classe du professeur, près du bureau. C'était exactement l'endroit où Harry avait failli se faire battre quelques jours auparavant. Cette fois il doutait pouvoir y échapper.

Eh bien, tu vas juste devoir y passer, se dit-il bravement. Au moins il n'avait plus à se préoccuper de rester immobile et silencieux. Snape était bien plus gentil qu'oncle Vernon sur ce point.

Snape fouilla sous son bureau et sortit sa baguette de cèdre pour potion. « Venez ici Potter », ordonna-t-il.

Harry se força à avancer, tentant de ne pas regarder la canne serrée dans la main du professeur.

« Savez-vous ce que c'est ? » demanda Snape.

« Oui m'sieur », fit Harry d'une voix étranglée, regardant ailleurs. « Ct'une canne, monsieur. »

« Idiot. Croyez-vous que les cannes portent généralement des inscriptions m'incitant à gagner le cent quarante troisième concours national en potion ? » demanda Snape en brandissant la baguette sous le nez du petit imbécile. « C'est une baguette enchantée pour potion, Potter. Elle est rare et très chère, et n'est certainement pas destinée à être utilisée sur le postérieur des enfants désobéissants. »

Harry cligna des yeux et les plissa pour mieux voir la baguette. « Mais… mais vous voulez dire que… » Il leva la tête vers Snape, un sourire d'incrédulité se dessinant sur les lèvres. « Vous n'allez pas me battre avec ça ? »

Snape roula les yeux. « Non, Potter », fit-t-il d'une voix traînante pleine de sarcasme, « J'ai gagné cette baguette dans le seul but de la casser sur votre derrière. »

Harry pouffa. Le professeur était plutôt drôle, une fois qu'on s'habituait à son sens de l'humour.

Génial. Maintenant le morveux le prenait pour un comique. « Cessez de ricaner bêtement. Ce n'était pas si drôle. »

« Oui m'sieur », répondit Harry joyeusement.

Snape lui lança un regard mauvais. Alors comme ça une fois la menace de la canne dissipée, le garçon était soudain tout sourire ? Cela ne lui ferait pas de mal de constater qu'il ne serait pas entièrement à l'abri de la seule forme de discipline qu'il avait connu. « Vous vous rendrez vite compte que je n'ai pas besoin de recourir à des corrections brutales pour vous punir. » Depuis quand un serpentard de sa trempe avait besoin de recourir à la force brute ? « Mais vous goûterez à ma main si vous violez deux de mes règles les plus importantes. « Il fit une pause, pour faire impression. « Vous… » Il s'arrêta. Qu'est-ce que le petit misérable était le moins susceptible de faire ? La dernière chose dont Snape avait envie était de mettre sa menace à exécution. « Vous ne me désobéirez pas volontairement. » Cela devrait marcher. Le garçon avait été forcé à une soumission totale par les moldus. « Et vous ne vous mettrez pas en danger. » C'était pas mal aussi. Le garçon était timide jusqu'à la catatonie, il était peu probable qu'il recherche les situations dangereuses.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. « Je ne le ferai pas ! », jura-t-il.

Pas de blague. « Vous avez intérêt », fit Snape sombrement, « ou votre postérieur le regrettera. »

« Mais ce sont les seules raisons pour lesquelles je serai battu ? » demanda Harry d'un ton hésitant. « Pour rien d'autre ? »

« Comme quoi ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Pour ne pas bien faire mes devoirs. Pour être insolent. Pour avoir casser quelque chose. Pour ne pas écouter. »

« Vous pensez peut-être que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de me tracasser au sujet de vos petits méfaits, mais je vous assure que ce n'est pas le cas », fit Snape d'un ton austère. « Je n'ai nullement l'intention de passer mon temps à vous suivre et de vous battre pour la moindre de vos infractions. Je vous ai déjà dit quels comportements de votre part me forceront à employer le châtiment corporel. Evitez ces comportements et vous n'aurez pas à vous inquiéter. » Il prétendit ne pas voir la joie incrédule peinte sur les traits du garçon.

« Et si quelqu'un essaye de me faire du mal, j'ai le droit de lui faire mal aussi? » voulut clarifier Harry.

« Vous avez non seulement le droit de le faire, mais j'attends que vous le fassiez. Je vous interdis de rester là comme un empoté en attendant que quelqu'un - sûrement moi ! - vienne vous porter secours. J'ai suffisamment à faire, merci bien. Si quelqu'un tente de vous faire du mal, bougez vos fesses et empêchez-les ! Dois-je me montrer encore plus clair ? » Les instincts serpentards de Snape étaient en effervescence. Lorsque Voldemort reviendrait, il viendrait s'en prendre à l'enfant. Snape voulait que d'ici là Harry soit totalement à l'aise à l'idée de riposter, et même d'anticiper et de frapper le premier.

Harry eut un sourire féroce, et Snape fut étrangement rassuré d'apercevoir un peu du père dans le fils. Bien sûr, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu cette expression, Potter senior et Black étaient en train de le harceler. « A quoi pensez-vous ? », demanda-t-il, curieux.

« Juste que j'ai très envie de retourner voir mon cousin, monsieur », fit Harry avec une lueur dans les yeux.

« Je vous ai dit que vous ne deviez pas commencer une bagarre », le prévint Snape, mais il fut soulagé de voir que l'esprit du garçon n'avait pas été tout à fait brisé.

« Pas de problème. Dès que Dudley me verra, il fera forcément quelque chose », dit Harry avec assurance. Puis son visage s'affaissa. « Mais il y aura probablement un tas d'amis avec lui. C'était souvent comme ça quand il faisait la _chasse au Harry_. »

Les yeux de Snape se rétrécirent en entendant l'expression, et son intention d'épargner le petit morveux s'envola par la fenêtre. « « Ils s'attaquaient à vous en bande ? »

Harry hocha la tête, l'air consterné. « Ils étaient trois ou quatre en général. Il n'y avait aucune chance que je me batte avec tous à la fois. »

Cher lord Voldemort, Snape composa mentalement une lettre imaginaire. Je vous écris au sujet du garçon-qui-a-survécu. Pourriez-vous éviter d'envoyer plus d'un mangemort à la fois après lui ? Ce n'est pas très fair-play de s'attaquer au garçon à plusieurs. « Potter, vous devez apprendre à vous défendre contre des adversaires en supériorité numérique. Ne pas le faire serait stupide et surréaliste. »

« C'est fa… » Harry s'interrompit.

Snape leva un sourcil. « Quoi ? Facile à dire pour moi ? » Harry hocha la tête, honteux. « Sachez Potter que lorsque j'étais élève ici, j'étais quotidiennement attaqué par une bande de quatre brutes, et plus d'une fois j'ai réussi à m'en tirer à mon avantage. »

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent. « Vraiment ? Est-ce que vous pourriez m'apprendre? »

Snape eut une bouffée d'orgueil. « J'imagine que oui », céda-t-il en feignant la réticence.

Soudain les yeux du garçon s'assombrirent. « Monsieur ? »

Snape fronça les sourcils à la vue de ce changement d'expression. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Monsieur, est-ce que l'un des quatre… » Il s'arrêta et tenta de nouveau. « Est-ce que mon père… Est-ce que vous ne vous entendiez pas parce que mon papa était l'une des quatre brutes ? » Harry fixa Snape d'un air anxieux.

Snape érigea à temps ses murs pour ne pas montrer sa surprise. C'était une incroyable prouesse en matière de déduction. Mais qu'était-il sensé répondre, par Merlin ? S'il disait la vérité, le garçon déclarerait que son saint de père avait sans doute raison et il rejetterait Snape. Mais mentir était insupportable. Trop de gens savaient la vérité à Poudlard. Le garçon l'apprendrait un jour ou l'autre.

De plus, se morigéna-t-il, pourquoi se comportait-il comme si le risque que le gosse le repousse était une mauvaise chose ? N'avait-il pas commencé toute cette discussion afin de trouver le moyen de s'en débarrasser

Il ignora les soudains battements affolés de son cœur, et répondit avec le plus de dédain qu'il put rassembler. « « Oui, Potter. Votre père était l'un d'eux. »

Le morveux baissa les yeux. Ca y était, le regard plein de mépris ou de dégoût, la demande de savoir ce que Snape avait fait pour s'attirer l'inimitié de Potter. L'implication, ou peut-être l'explicite déclaration que ces sentiments étaient sans doutes mérités, et que par conséquent Snape n'était pas un tuteur convenable pour le fils unique de James Potter.

Mais lorsque le garçon releva les yeux, ceux-ci étaient humides de larmes. « Je suis vraiment désolé, professeur. Je suis désolé que mon papa ait été une brute. Il devait être horrible, comme mon cousin, pour s'en prendre à vous comme ça. »

Il y eut comme un rugissement dans les oreilles de Snape. C'était incroyable. Extraordinaire.

Si quelqu'un avait demandé au jeune Snape quel était son souhait le plus cher, cela aurait été que James Potter et Sirius Black le supplient à genoux de leur pardonner. Mais soudain il vit le gâchis que cela aurait été.

C'était bien mieux, ineffablement plus doux de voir le fils unique de l'homme s'excuser pour ses actions, le reniant par la même occasion. C'était réellement une vengeance digne d'un serpentard, et la cerise sur le gâteau c'était qu'il n'avait même pas eu à manipuler le gamin pour lui soutirer ses excuses. En fait, il y était même parvenu en usant de principes tout à fait moraux. Et il avait quand même eu ses excuses. Franchement, rien ne pourrait surpasser ce moment.

Il savoura l'ineffable satisfaction, l'indicible douceur de sa vengeance, avant de masquer ses émotions et de hocher brièvement la tête en direction du garçon. « Vos excuses sont acceptées, monsieur Potter » Il parvint même à ajouter : « Ne jugez pas votre père trop sévèrement. Les garçons font parfois des choses stupides. »

« Pas vous. »

Snape s'étouffa et faillit en avaler sa langue. « Quoi ? »

« Vous n'avez attaqué personne en bande quand vous étiez à Poudlard », fit Harry avec colère. « Vous ne vous en preniez à personne. Vous n'avez pas besoin de prétendre que mon père était meilleur qu'il ne l'était. »

« Potter », embarrassé, Snape se débattait pour trouver ses mots. Soudain il ne se sentait plus si supérieur moralement. Après tout, il était celui qui était tombé dans les bras de Voldemort à cause des maraudeurs. Il avait commis des atrocités mille fois pires que ce que Potter et Black avaient pu lui faire. « Nous faisons tous des choses stupides. Certaines plus stupides que d'autres. Vous devez… vous devez juste essayer de ne pas faire de mal à autrui. »

Les yeux de Harry étaient à la fois farouches et pleins de larmes. « Je ne ferai jamais ça à personne. Je vais protéger les autres des petites brutes, je ne vais pas en devenir une. »

Snape sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Et voila, cela commençait…

A suivre…

**A/N** : voilà… ce fut laborieux mais ils sont enfin arrivés quelque part… on sent tout le potentiel de cette relation à travers ce chapitre je trouve… Au fait, Harry a bien confondu la baguette pour potion avec une canne, ce n'était pas clair dans ma trad de First Detention, j'ai corrigé tout ca…prochain chapitre : un rappelle-tout, un Potter dans les airs, et un Snape aux premières loges…

**A/N2** : pour info, je traduirai en plus de HNH d'autres fictions, plutôt courtes, afin de ne pas saturer de New Home et de trraduire d'autres styles tout ca…. Mais HNH reste bien sûr ma priorité, ne vous en faites pas.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**__ : voici le chapitre 5. Les reviews sont les bienvenues. Merci à ma beta Peps42 ! _

_Chapitre 5_

Snape congédia le garçon peu après cette déclaration. Tout ce qu'ils auraient pu se dire d'autre serait tombé à plat. Il avait informé le garçon qu'il devait se présenter à ses appartements le lendemain après les cours afin qu'ils puissent rejoindre les Weasley pour dîner. « Mettez vos plus beaux vêtements », lui ordonna-t-il. « Vous devez faire bonne impression. »

Même s'il savait qu'à part un hippogriffe enragé rien n'empêcherait Molly d'accueillir l'enfant au sein de la famille, ce n'était pas une raison pour que Potter se montre suffisant. Le garçon avait acquiescé docilement à son ordre, ainsi qu'à celui, fréquemment répété, de ne rien révéler aux fils Weasley. C'était aux parents de décider ce qu'ils souhaitaient révéler à leurs enfants, et Snape ne permettrait pas que le garçon crache le morceau prématurément.

Le lendemain, ses cours se finirent plus tôt, grâce à une poufsouffle qui s'était débrouillée pour produire un nuage de gaz empoisonné, au lieu de la potion de restauration sanguine qu'il avait demandé. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'elle avait fait, mais il soupçonnait qu'elle était trop occupée à reluquer le serdaigle assis sur le banc d'à côté pour pouvoir choisir les bons ingrédients, et encore moins pour les combiner dans le bon ordre. Peu importe, le sort fumigène aurait dissipé le gaz d'ici le lendemain matin, et seuls trois élèves avaient fini chez Pomfrey.

Snape se servit de cette pause inattendue pour aller rôder vers le terrain de quidditch. C'était la première leçon des gryffondors et des serpentards avec madame Bibine, et Snape était impatient de voir s'il y avait de nouveaux talents pour son équipe. Le fait que le morveux Potter soit là n'était qu'une coïncidence, se dit-il. Le fait que Potter ait été élevé par des moldus, et allait probablement tomber de son balai et se casser quelque chose ne le regardait pas. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était le « protecteur » du garçon qu'il était supposé, hmmm, le protéger. Bibine était chargée de leur apprendre à voler, et il était de sa responsabilité de s'assurer qu'aucun de ses élèves ne se blesse.

Non pas qu'elle faisait du bon travail, se dit Snape sombrement, mais c'était le problème de Potter et non le sien. Il était là pour découvrir de nouveaux talents pour Serpentard, et non pour surveiller un morveux de chez Gryffondor. Le fait que sa baguette se trouve dans sa main, et qu'il ait un charme d'amortissement sur le bout des lèvres n'était qu'une coïncidence.

Comme il s'y attendait, à peine la leçon avait-elle commencée que cette andouille de Londubat s'était cassé quelque chose. Apparemment son inaptitude pour les potions était la règle et non l'exception. Et Voldemort persistait à croire en la supériorité des sang-purs ? Clairement, le seigneur des ténèbres aurait besoin de passer un peu de temps à enseigner dans une école magique. Cela aurait tôt fait de lui faire réviser sa théorie eugénique.

Bibine emmena rapidement le garçon en larmes à l'infirmerie, après avoir ordonné aux autres élèves d'attendre son retour dans le calme. Ah oui, comme si c'était possible, railla Snape. Prenez une classe pleine de jeunes imbéciles, donnez-leur des balais, laissez-les sans la surveillance d'un adulte, et espérez qu'ils restent sagement assis. Quelle absurdité. Et Dumbledore lui reprochait sa méthode pour le maintien de l'ordre.

Peut-être que si Bibine en avait battu quelques-uns avec leur balai avant de partir, ils auraient obéi, mais Snape en doutait. Pour preuve, il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que cela commencent, et ce fut sans surprise que Malfoy ouvrit les hostilités.

Les sourcils de Snape ne formèrent plus qu'une seule ligne. Cette petite terreur pourrie gâtée. Le premier jour, après la fête, il avait prononcé son sermon sur l'importance de ne pas embarrasser la maison de Serpentard. Il avait dirigé son habituel regard menaçant vers les premières années, mais il avait supposé que l'arrogance de Draco lui demanderait davantage pour le persuader que les règles s'appliquaient aussi bien pour lui. Et voila la preuve.

La seule chose surprenante dans l'histoire était que son adversaire était Potter. Snape s'attendait à ce que ce soit Weasley. Quoi de mieux pour un sang pur que de tourner en ridicule un traître présumé, mais Snape se dit que Malfoy ne pouvait peut-être pas résister à s'en prendre au garçon-qui-avait-survécu.

Snape se trouvait trop loin pour entendre la dispute, mais il paraissait clair que malgré toute sa timidité et ses mauvais traitements passés, Potter ne se démontait pas face au serpentard. Puis, brusquement la dispute s'envenima et Draco était soudain dans les airs et non ! Quel petit morveux désobéissant ! Potter avait réussi à se retrouver dans les airs avec lui ! Mieux encore, il s'en sortait très bien.

Snape cligna des yeux. D'après ce qu'il savait, Draco Malfoy avait reçu des cours particuliers de vol depuis son sixième anniversaire, et Potter, qui n'était jamais monté sur un balai, faisait largement le poids.

Bon sang. Snape détestait l'admettre, mais le garçon avait peut-être hérité de quelque chose d'utile de ce con de Potter en fin de comptes. Qui plus est, s'il aimait voler, cela faisait une chose de plus dont Snape pourrait le priver en guise de punition. Snape eut un sourire de satisfaction à la pensée d'avoir un nouveau moyen de contrôle sur le garçon.

Cependant, il était clair qu'il allait devoir lui acheter un balai, et vu son talent il avait intérêt à être de qualité, parce que si le morveux ne possédait pas de balai, comment Snape pourrait le lui confisquer ? Snape eut un rictus en songeant à toutes les larmes qu'allait verser Potter… quoique l'image d'un Potter ouvrant son paquet avec un sourire radieux ne cessait de s'imposer. Snape repoussa ces pensées avec irritation. Cela ne l'intéressait pas de faire plaisir au garçon, il voulait seulement trouver des moyens de le tourmenter au cas où il désobéissait.

Soudain Draco cria quelque chose à Harry et lança vivement un objet au loin. Un vif d'or ? Une pierre ? Quoique ce fût, Harry se précipita après, et Snape se rua en avant, horrifié. Quel petit imbécile ! Il allait sûrement s'écraser contre le mur ! Il ne pouvait pas continuer à cette allure ! Il allait… Et puis Potter fit l'impossible.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait réussi à saisir l'objet et dans le même temps à se retourner, une seconde avant qu'il ne s'écrase contre le mur de Poudlard. Snape se mit à foncer vers le terrain de quidditch, brûlant de rage. Il avait presque rejoint les élèves qui étaient en train de s'agiter autour d'un Potter souriant fièrement, lorsqu'il faillit entrer en collision avec une McGonagall tout aussi incohérente. « Severus avez-vous… je n'ai jamais… je ne peux pas croire… ce garçon ! », bafouilla-t-elle.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord, Minerva », dit-il d'un ton sinistre. « Attendez que je lui mette la main dessus. »

« Ah non ! », dit-elle brusquement. « Il est à moi ! Il est dans ma maison ! »

« Et il est mon pupille », rétorqua-t-il furieusement.

« Cela n'a rien à voir ! », dit-elle d'une voix inhabituellement perçante. « Il a été réparti à Gryffondor. Il est donc à moi. »

Leurs voix avaient maintenant attiré l'attention des enfants, et Potter eut soudain l'air appréhensif. Snape refoula sa fureur. Pourquoi se disputaient-ils au fait? Il était clair que Minerva était autant en colère contre le garçon que lui-même. S'ils coordonnaient leur punition, cela ne serait que bénéfique pour Potter. De cette façon, il verrait les adultes agirent de concert. « D'accord, Minerva », dit-il en baissant la voix afin que les élèves ne puissent pas entendre. « Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être en désaccord à ce sujet. Ce serait certainement mieux si on partageait »

« Certainement pas ! », déclara Minerva. « Ne croyez pas que vous allez vous en tirer sur ce coup, Severus ! Les règles sont sans équivoques. Peu importe qu'un parent travaille à l'école, l'allégeance de l'élève appartient à la maison où le choixpeau a décidé de le placer. Harry a été réparti à Gryffondor, il jouera donc pour Gryffondor. »

Snape cligna des yeux. « Jouer pour… de quoi parlez-vous, espèce d'idiote ? »

McGonagall prit un air suffisant. « De quidditch, stupide chauve-souris. Harry jouera pour mon équipe, et non la votre. »

Snape songea sérieusement à étrangler la sorcière. Potter était passé à deux doigts de la mort, avait volé sur un balai inconnu à une vitesse déraisonnable manquant de rentrer dans un mur, et la seule chose à laquelle pensait McGonagall était ses chances de gagner la coupe des maisons. Pas étonnant qu'elle et le directeur s'entendent si bien. Ils avaient les mêmes priorités.

« Vous semblez avoir oublié l'autre règle, Minerva », ronronna Snape. « Celle qui dit que les élèves de première année ne jouent pas au quidditch. »

Elle fit un bruit grossier. « Je suis sûre que le directeur fera une exception pour Harry, étant donné son talent. »

« A laquelle son tuteur peut s'opposer », fit Snape d'une voix de velours.

Il vit avec satisfaction Minerva ouvrir de grands yeux, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il disait vrai.

Il y eut un silence, puis Minerva reprit la parole, la voix soudainement mielleuse. « Severus, vous ne refuserez certainement pas au garçon l'occasion d'augmenter sa popularité au sein de sa maison, son talent mérite d'être encouragé et…. »

« Laissez tomber, McGonagall », dit Snape d'un ton grossier. « Vos rêves de gloire en matière de quidditch se basent sur le fait que mon pupille ait mis sa vie en danger de façon irréfléchie, sans parler du fait qu'il ait totalement ignoré les ordres de madame Bibine. Cela vous importe-t-il si peu ? »

McGonagall s'éclaircit la voix. « Euh, oui. Oui, bien sûr. Je comptais d'ailleurs en parler fermement avec Potter. Très fermement. Mais, euh, à propos de l'équipe de quidditch… »

Avant que Snape n'ait pu lui jeter un sort pour lui remettre les idées en place, Bibine revint en courant. « C'est quoi tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Potter ! Malfoy ! Venez ici ! », tonna Snape, et les deux garçons se dépêchèrent d'obéir, l'air effrayé.

« Ces deux petits vauriens », dit Snape à Bibine, tout en foudroyant les deux enfants tremblants du regard, « vous ont ouvertement désobéi et ont volé en votre absence. »

« Pas possible ! », elle les regarda, furieuse. « Jeunes hommes ! »

« Et Potter a démontré un talent pour le vol, tel que nous n'en n'avons pas vu depuis une génération », glissa McGonagall.

Les yeux de Bibine brillèrent. « Pas possible. Vraiment ? Tel père tel fils, hein ? »

« Mieux que ça », fit McGonagall en lui lançant un regard conspirateur.

« Vraiment ! » Bibine se frotta les mains avec délectation. « Bien ! »

Snape grinça des dents. Que Merlin le protège des drogués du quidditch. « Malfoy, Potter, allez m'attendre à l'entrée du château. » Les deux garçons s'enfuirent. Rien qu'au ton de Snape, ils savaient qu'ils allaient regretter leur petite séance de vol improvisée.

« Bien, maintenant si vous aviez l'amabilité de vous concentrer sur le bien-être des enfants, au lieu de votre pathétique désir de vivre vos rêves de quidditch à travers vos élèves », commença Snape, ignorant le soupir outragé des deux femmes, « Je serai intéressé de savoir quelle punition vous comptez donner aux deux garçons pour leur conduite inqualifiable. »

« Eh bien, je n'ai en fait rien vu », commença Bibine, mais en voyant l'expression de Snape, s'empressa de changer d'avis. « Euh, que pensez-vous de leur enlever cinq points pour avoir désobéi aux ordres ? »

« S'il vous plaît, professeur », la madame je-sais-tout de Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter son grain de sel, « Harry voulait juste sauver le rapeltout de Neville. Il lui a échappé quand il est tombé. Malfoy l'a pris et il allait l'envoyer contre le mur, c'est pour ça que Harry devait aller le récupérer. »

La fureur de Snape rejaillit. Un fichu rapeltout ? Le garçon avait failli se tuer pour une pauvre babiole ?

Pire encore, il vit McGonagall approuver de la tête. « Protéger un camarade. C'était très noble de sa part. Cinq points pour monsieur Potter. »

Snape faillit s'étrangler de colère. Cette idiote venait de récompenser le morveux ? Potter avait risqué sa peau pour une babiole facilement remplaçable ?une babiole que, connaissant Londubat, il allait sûrement perdre dans les douze heures à venir de toute façon ? Comment cela était-il sensé apprendre à Potter que sa vie avait de la valeur, et qu'il ne devait pas la risquer inutilement ?

Stupides gryffondors. Toujours en train de beugler à propos d'héroïsme et de noblesse, mais incapables de voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Pas étonnant qu'ils aient l'instinct de survit digne d'une pierre.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser », grinça Snape. « Je vais voir mon pupille et mon élève. »

Minerva le suivit, l'air anxieux. « Mais Severus, vous n'allez pas sérieusement vous opposez à ce qu'Harry entre dans l'équipe de quidditch n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait un excellent moyen pour lui d'honorer son pè…. » Elle s'arrêta net. Minerva était peut-être une gryffondor, mais elle n'était pas stupide. Elle savait qu'évoquer James Potter n'allait pas servir sa cause. « Cela lui donnera de quoi parler avec les autres élèves, l'aidera à s'intégrer dans la société sorcière… »

Snape interrompit son monologue insipide. « Si je vous soutiens dans cette affaire, me soutiendrez-vous dans ma façon de gérer Potter, y compris malgré les objections du directeur ? »

McGonagall s'arrêta pour l'évaluer du regard, puis : « Marché conclu ! »

Il hocha la tête, d'un air de triomphe. Il était certain qu'Albus continuerait à interférer dans la vie de Potter, et il voulait s'assurer de nombreux alliés dans les batailles à venir. Il voulait aussi éviter que sa façon de gérer le garçon ne devienne une source de discorde entre lui et Minerva. La répartition du garçon à gryffondor lui donnait une certaine responsabilité, même si Snape voyait bien qu'elle avait manqué de vigilance quand elle avait évalué et répondu aux besoins de Potter.

Elle le quitta alors qu'ils s'approchaient des garçons. « Je vais chercher Dubois et je vous verrais dans votre bureau », appela-t-elle en passant la porte.

Il acquiesça et se tourna vers les garçons. « Donc. » Il leur adressa son regard le plus féroce, et fut satisfait de les voir trembler. « Vous avez décidé de désobéir aux ordres de madame Bibine, et vous venez chacun de faire perdre cinq points à vos maisons»

Potter déglutit. « Désolé, monsieur. »

« Oh vous allez l'être, Potter. Allez m'attendre dans mon bureau. »

Harry lança un bref regard au terrain de quidditch et obéit, laissant Snape et Malfoy seuls.

« Monsieur Malfoy. A peine êtes-vous arrivé dans cette école que vous faites perdre des points à votre maison. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais rattraper ça dans un autre cours. » Malfoy tenta d'imiter le rictus de son père, mais échoua misérablement.

« Il ne s'agit pas de cela, monsieur Malfoy », dit Snape, la voix basse et étrangement hypnotique. « Vous étiez averti sur le fait d'embarrasser votre maison. On vous a dit de ne pas disgracier le nom de Serpentard, et qu'avez-vous fait ? Vous désobéissez ouvertement à votre enseignant, dans l'un de vos premiers cours. »

« C'est ju-juste un cours de vol. » Draco tenta de se défiler.

« Non, monsieur Malfoy. Vous avez démontré, par votre comportement, non seulement un manque de respect envers madame Bibine et ses ordres, mais également envers moi-même, et mes ordres concernant votre maison », remarqua Snape doucement. Draco pâlit davantage. « Je ne considère pas le manque de respect à la légère. Je suis surpris que vous n'en soyez pas conscient. »

Draco voulut parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

« Vous allez retourner dans votre dortoir, où vous passerez l'après-midi à écrire cinq cents fois : _je m'excuse pour mon comportement irrespectueux._ » Il ignora l'air consterné de Draco. « Ce week-end, tandis que vos camarades profiteront de leur temps libre, vous aurez deux retenues avec Rusard. Vous paierez pour votre conduite en nettoyant la volière avec une brosse à dents, et si j'entends la moindre plainte de votre part ou de Rusard, j'enverrai un hibou à votre père, pour l'informer à quel point je suis mécontent de votre comportement. Dois-je vous rappeler les probables conséquences d'une telle lettre? » Draco était maintenant légèrement vert, et il secouait la tête frénétiquement.

« Vous êtes non seulement un garçon stupide et arrogant », continua Snape toujours de sa voix calme et dangereuse. « Mais vous êtes également très mal informé. Monsieur Potter est désormais sous ma protection. » Draco resta bouche bée. « Il est à présent mon pupille, et toute action contre lui sera considérée comme une action contre moi. Il doit être considéré comme un serpentard, et traité comme tel. Si je vous vois en train de vous disputer avec lui en public, je prendrai cela comme une violation du code de notre maison. Serpentards réunis, tous contre le reste du monde. Comprenez-vous ? »

« Ou-oui, monsieur », balbutia Draco en tremblant.

« Dans ce cas je vous suggère de commencer vos cinq cents lignes. Si je ne les ai pas reçues d'ici le petit-déjeuner demain matin, ce sera deux week-ends de retenues, et je vous promets que la première aura l'air d'une sinécure comparée à la seconde. Me comprenez-vous ? » Draco acquiesça brusquement. « Bien. Et faites passer mon avertissement au sujet de Potter au reste de la maison, voulez-vous ? Je vous tiendrai responsable si un autre répète votre erreur. »

« Oui, monsieur ! », bégaya le blond avant de s'enfuir.

Snape se dit que la volière serait sûrement vide avant la tombée de la nuit; les serpentards voudraient rapporter la nouvelle à leurs parents. Cela allait être intéressant de voir ce qui allait arriver ensuite.

Pendant ce temps, Harry attendait devant le bureau de Snape, avec une sensation croissante d'effroi. L'expression du professeur… Harry frissonna.

Snape ronchonnait souvent et grognait, mais il n'était jamais vraiment en colère. Cette fois, la colère irradiait de lui en des vagues presque palpables. Harry se dit qu'il allait vomir s'il devait attendre une minute de plus. Il ne savait pas ce que Snape allait lui faire, mais il redoutait que le professeur ne change d'avis, maintenant qu'il avait vu à quel point Harry était une source d'ennuis.

« Entrez », Snape surgit derrière lui, les robes volantes, et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette.

Harry se précipita à l'intérieur, et s'arrêta devant le bureau, regardant ses pieds, tête basse.

« Potter, je suis prêt à entendre les excuses que vous auriez à offrir concernant votre conduite », dit Snape froidement, les bras croisés.

« Pas d'excuses, monsieur », chuchota Harry, sentant son estomac se contracter.

« Dans ce cas vous pourriez peut-être expliquer à quoi vous pensiez ? »

« Ça… ça m'a juste mis en colère quand Malfoy a pris le rapeltout de Neville. Il a été horrible avec Neville, vraiment méchant, et quand il a voulu le casser j'ai seulement voulu l'en empêcher. »

« Donc vous avez permis que Malfoy vous manipule, vous pousse à désobéir et fasse perdre des points à votre maison. S'il vous avait mené par le bout du nez cela n'aurait pas été plus évident», dit Snape avec mordant. Harry grimaça. « Est-ce que vous vous laissez toujours contrôler aussi facilement ? Êtes-vous totalement incapable de penser par vous-même ou de déduire les intentions d'autrui ? »

« Je savais que Malfoy voulait m'attirer des ennuis », protesta Harry. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. « Mais je ne voulais pas que Neville perde son rapeltout. Je suis désolé d'avoir désobéi, mais je… »

« Potter ! » cingla Snape. « Petit imbécile ! Pourquoi croyez-vous que je suis si en colère ? »

« Par-parce que je n'ai pas écouté madame Bibine. » Snape eut un petit rire de dérision, et Harry leva la tête de surprise. « Quoi alors ? »

Snape fut devant lui en un instant, et le tint par les épaules. Il se pencha pour regarder l'enfant dans les yeux et énonça chaque mot avec une légère secousse. « « Vous - auriez - pu - vous - tuer - avec - votre - exploit ! Comment osez-vous voler dans les murs comme ça ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. « Je n'ai pas vraiment vu le mur. Je poursuivait juste la balle », fit-il la gorge serrée.

Cela mit Snape encore plus en colère. « Est-ce que votre vie et le sacrifice de vos parents vous importent si peu que vous ne considérez même pas les conséquences de vos actes ? » demanda Snape furieusement.

Harry sentit une agréable sensation de chaleur au creux de son ventre. Le professeur n'était pas fâché parce qu'il avait désobéi. Le professeur était fâché parce qu'il aurait pu se blesser.

Pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui. Quand il était malade chez les Dursley, ceux-ci ne se souciaient que de l'impact sur sa capacité à faire ses corvées et à leur faire à manger. Parfois ils s'inquiétaient de ce qu'allaient penser les voisins, mais jamais, au grand jamais, ils ne s'étaient préoccupés de Harry lui-même. Et voilà que le professeur Snape était totalement furieux parce qu'il aurait pu se blesser.

Cela lui était égal que Harry n'ait pas été blessé. Il était toujours fâché parce qu'il aurait pu l'être. Les papillons dans son ventre furent remplacés par une sensation de chaleur, de bonheur.

Il risqua un coup d'œil à Snape, et baissa vite la tête en voyant sa face livide. Oups, Snape était en colère. Harry s'efforça d'effacer son petit sourire. Le professeur se souciait. Il se souciait vraiment.

L'insupportable morveux, ragea Snape. En train de sourire en pensant à son exploit insensé, comme s'il y avait de quoi être fier ! Apparemment il allait devoir employer des mesures plus fermes pour faire passer son message.

« Potter », dit-il dangereusement. « Vous souvenez-vous de ce que j'ai dit que je ferais si vous étiez assez stupide pour vous mettre en danger ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Ah ! Cela avait effacé le sourire du morveux. « Ou-oui, monsieur », bégaya-t-il.

« Et qu'ai-je dit que je ferais si vous désobéissiez volontairement ? »

« La même chose, monsieur. »

« Apparemment vous ne m'avez pas cru. », dit Snape froidement.

Harry leva les yeux. « Non monsieur. C'est juste… c'est juste… »

« Puisque apparemment vous avez besoin que l'on vous rappelle à quel point je prends au sérieux ce genre de conduite, je suis enchanté de m'exécuter. Deux fois, pour être précis »

Il prit Potter par les épaules et le fit tourner jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne à un angle convenable.

« Vous ne devez pas vous mettre en danger. » Il lui donna une vive claque sur les fesses. « Vous ne devez pas désobéir à vos enseignants sans une bonne raison », ajouta-t-il prudemment, et il lui administra une brusque claque. Celle-ci arracha un cri au morveux.

« J'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? », dit-il sévèrement, en repositionnant Potter face à lui. Si le morveux croyait qu'il n'allait pas tenir sa promesse, il venait juste de lui ôter ses illusions.

L'expression choquée de Harry était presque comique Snape refoula une étrange sensation de culpabilité. Le morveux l'avait mérité. Il l'avait averti, et Potter avait quand même désobéi, puis avait eu l'audace de ricaner lorsque Snape l'avait réprimandé. Bien, s'il lui fallait un postérieur irrité pour prendre Snape au sérieux, il n'était que trop heureux d'obtempérer.

#--#

« Potter », dit-il dangereusement. « Vous souvenez-vous de ce que j'ai dit que je ferais si vous étiez assez stupide pour vous mettre en danger ? » Le cœur de Harry se figea. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien.

« Ou-oui, monsieur. » Il baissa la tête. Il n'avait même pas été 24 heures sous la responsabilité de l'homme, et il avait déjà récolté une correction.

Quoique, se rappela Harry avec espoir, l'homme avait dit qu'il n'utiliserait pas la ceinture. Ni la canne. Il allait peut-être le taper avec une brosse à cheveux, dans ce cas. Ca ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, mais au moins il pourrait cacher les marques aux autres garçons.

Le professeur avait l'air horriblement déçu de lui. C'était mauvais. Mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un petit peu heureux. Même s'il allait avoir une fessée, ce serait la première fois qu'il recevrait une fessée parce qu'on s'inquiétait pour lui. Harry décida que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise raison pour une raclée.

Harry était désolé d'avoir été stupide. Le professeur Snape était si intelligent. Il aurait su quoi faire dans cette situation. Harry avait juste foncé sans réfléchir. Pas étonnant que Snape soit en colère contre lui… Mais le fait qu'il soit en colère voulait dire en quelque sorte qu'il s'attendait à ce que Harry trouve un meilleur plan. Et ça voulait dire qu'il pensait que Harry était au moins un petit peu intelligent. Oncle Vernon ne l'aurait jamais battu pour avoir fait quelque chose de stupide, il lui rappelait sans cesse à quel point il était idiot. Il n'était que trop content lorsque Harry faisait une bêtise. Mais le professeur attendait beaucoup de lui. Il voulait que Harry utilise son cerveau, et il était déçu lorsqu'il ne le faisait pas. Harry se redressa légèrement. Cela ne semblait pas si terrible d'être battu pour ne pas avoir exploité tout son potentiel. Il aimait plutôt l'idée que le professeur Snape attende beaucoup de lui. Il était le premier.

« Et qu'ai-je dit que je ferais si vous désobéissiez volontairement ? »

« La même chose, monsieur. » Il parla d'une voix plus ferme. Il venait juste de se rendre compte que le professeur était en train de tenir sa promesse au sujet des punitions, ce qui voulait sûrement dire qu'il allait tenir ses autres promesses. Comme celle d'être son tuteur. De plus, il ne prendrait pas la peine de donner une fessée à Harry sinon.

« Apparemment vous ne m'avez pas cru. »

Harry fut stupéfait. Il n'avait pas douté du professeur Snape une seconde. « Non monsieur. C'est juste c'est juste… » Il s'arrêta, n'ayant pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. C'était juste qu'il ne pensait pas à sa sécurité. Il n'avait jamais eu de raison de le faire. Personne ne s'était encore assez soucié de lui pour être contrarié si Harry mettait sa vie en danger, alors il n'avait pas appris à se préoccuper de sa sécurité. Mais maintenant, il avait le professeur Snape. Et le professeur lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il se souciait de Harry, et qu'il ne lui permettrait plus de faire des trucs stupides. En ce qui concernait Harry, cette découverte valait un mois entier de fessée.

Harry déglutit. Deux fessées avec une brosse ? Ca allait faire très mal, mais il supposait qu'il le méritait. Et Snape l'avait averti.

Le professeur le prit par les épaules et lui fit faire un quart de tour ; Harry ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait. Quand Snape allait-il lui dire de baisser son pantalon et de se pencher ? Ou de s'allonger sur ses genoux ?

Mais le professeur avait recommencé à parler. « Vous ne devez pas vous mettre en danger. » Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, le professeur lui avait flanqué une rapide claque sur les fesses. Harry sursauta, de surprise plus que de douleur. Le professeur ne lui avait même pas écarté sa robe, et encore moins demander de baisser son pantalon.

« Vous ne devez pas désobéir à vos enseignants sans une bonne raison. » Une nouvelle claque atterrit au même endroit, et Harry fut si déconcerté qu'il lâcha un petit cri. Est-ce que c'était ça la fessée tant promise ? Mais il ne sentait quasiment rien.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu rassembler ses pensées tourbillonnantes, Snape l'avait remis face à lui. « J'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? », demanda Snape sévèrement. Harry ne put que le regarder stupidement, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte dans un « o » de surprise.

Snape se débattait ; il ne s'excuserait pas. Il avait prévenu le garçon de ce qui l'attendait et il s'était tenu aux conséquences. Le fait qu'il avait été maltraité par sa famille ne lui donnait pas un laissez-passer pour mauvaise conduite. Les livres disaient explicitement qu'il fallait instaurer des conséquences, et émettre des limites.

Mais lorsque l'enfant vous regardait avec un tel air de surprise et de trahison, il était difficile d'obéir au foutu livre.

« Eh bien, qu'y a-t-il Potter ? » La patience de Snape atteignit ses limites. Si le garçon voulait crier ou protester, il n'avait qu'à le faire !

« C'est… c'est tout ? », bredouilla Harry. « Mais vous avez dit… »

Snape se renfrogna. « J'ai été parfaitement clair, Potter. Je vous ai dit que si vous me désobéissiez là-dessus, votre postérieur goûterait à ma main. Et ce fut le cas. Vous avez reçu une claque de ma main sur votre postérieur couvert pour vous être mis en danger, et une autre pour avoir désobéi. Si vous ne voulez pas de deux fessées à l'avenir, ne brisez pas les deux règles à la fois. »

« Mais ça n'a presque pas fait mal », Harry laissa échapper. Sa main avait automatiquement volée pour couvrir ses fesses, mais le peu de douleur qu'il avait sentie se dissipait rapidement.

Snape roula les yeux. « Potter, ne soyez pas stupide. Premièrement, si mon intention avait été de vous faire mal, je ne me serais pas servi de méthodes moldues. Il existe des sorts de magie noire qui vous ferait crier d'agonie durant des jours et des jours. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, et Snape se souvint subitement qu'il était sensé rassurer le morveux. « Je suis votre tuteur, mon travail est de vous protéger, et non de vous blesser. C'est à cause de votre famille et de leur vision perverse du monde que vous pensez que les adultes sont supposés vous causer douleur et souffrance. En fait, nous sommes ici pour nous assurer que vous ne connaitriez plus jamais ce genre de choses. » Du moins, c'était ainsi que c'était supposé être, se dit-il. Nous avons tous deux subi une enfance atroce, mais ce n'était pas de notre faute. « Je vous ai dit que si vous étiez assez stupide pour désobéir aux deux règles les plus importantes, à savoir rester en sécurité et suivre les règles, vous recevriez une punition spéciale, et c'est pourquoi vous avez reçu une fessée, pour vous montrer que je suis très mécontent de vous. Mais c'est le seul but d'une fessée. Si j'avais réellement voulu vous faire souffrir, j'ai beaucoup d'autres moyens, bien plus efficace pour le faire. » Et il lui lança un regard très serpentard.

Et cela suffit pour faire fondre Harry bruyamment en larmes.

Snape se figea.

C'était quoi ce bordel ? Harry n'avait pas pleuré lorsqu'il l'avait projeté contre le mur, mais il suffisait de deux petites claques pour qu'il fonde en larmes ? Personne n'allait le croire. Il n'était pas sûr d'y croire lui-même. Oh, Merlin, je suis mort. Ni Dumbledore ni Minerva n'allaient accepter qu'il n'avait rien fait d'horrible au gamin. Pas après ses actions passées. Et Potter avait vraiment l'air pathétique, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues et la morve coulant de son nez. Il suffirait d'un regard pour supposer que Snape l'avait attaqué jusqu'au sang puis l'avait vite guéri pour cacher l'évidence. Comment diable allait-il s'en sortir vivant ?

Est-ce que Potter avait été détruit par cette dernière menace ? Il avait pourtant prit soin de lui assurer qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il avait même utilisé des mots simples qui convenaient à un gryffondor. Et ces claques étaient des tapes affectueuses comparées aux raclées infernales qu'il avait subies de la part de son oncle. Alors pourquoi toutes ces larmes ? Est-ce que le morveux était en train d'avoir un flash-back ? Mais si une petite fessée suffisait pour faire resurgir les démons, comment allait-il lui apprendre à combattre en duel ? Dès qu'il serait touché par le moindre sort, il s'effondrerait en larmes sous la première table. L'enfant avait clairement besoin de l'aide d'un professionnel, malgré ce que voulait croire Albus.

« Potter », commença-t-il, en faisant un pas incertain en avant. Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivait qu'à lui ? Il ne voyait pas Chourave avoir à gérer des élèves instables émotionnellement, et c'était pourtant une foutue poufsouffle !

En y repensant, le pas en avant avait été une erreur. A la seconde où il s'était approché du morveux, ce dernier bougea, mais au lieu de bondir vers le coin le plus reculé de la pièce il s'agrippa à lui et commença à pleurer dans ses robes ? Ses fraîches robes propres.

Snape ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains. Il n'avait aucune envie de toucher le sale gamin plein de morve, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester les mains en l'air. Il décida que le dos de l'enfant était probablement la surface la plus sèche disponible, et y posa les mains. Le fait qu'un observateur non averti aurait l'impression que Snape était en train d'étreindre le morveux était simplement la preuve que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses.

Et maintenant? Devait-il rester là en attendant que le gamin pleure jusqu'à la déshydratation et s'évanouisse ? Est-ce qu'on ne devait pas gifler une personne dans un état hystérique ? Mais gifler le petit monstre c'était ce qui lui avait attiré tous ces ennuis en premier lieu. Il pourrait appeler Pomfrey, mais l'infirmière allait sans doute le frapper de nouveau.

Et comme par hasard il n'avait pas de potion calmante dans sa poche ! Snape se maudit pour son manque de prévoyance. « Potter, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », finit-il par exploser de pure frustration.

« Rien du tout. Je suis heureux ! », sanglota Potter dans sa poitrine.

Snape cligna des yeux. Cligna encore. Quoi ? Le morveux était en train de détruire ses robes, et lui donnait prématurément des cheveux blancs parce qu'il était heureux ?

Il saisit le morveux et le tint brusquement à bout de bras. « Potter ! Êtes-vous en train de me dire que toute cette comédie c'est parce que vous êtes heureux ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête en pleurnichant. « Vous êtes si gentil avec moi. Personne n'a jamais été aussi gentil avec moi. »

Le gentil Snape se retint de gifler Potter jusqu'à lui dévisser la tête de ses épaules. « Cessez ce cirque tout de suite ! Je suis sérieux ! Si vous n'êtes pas calmé d'ici trente secondes, je fais apparaître un seau d'eau glacé et je vous mets la tête dedans. »

Le morveux eut l'audace de rire à cette menace. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se sortir de sa stupeur et faire apparaître un seau d'eau glacé pour y noyer le petit démon, Potter n'avait plus que des hoquets et était parvenu à un état de calme humide.

« P-pardon », parvint-il à bafouiller. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était soudain mis à pleurnicher comme ça, mais il s'était tout d'un coup senti en sécurité. Comme si un horrible danger, qu'il ne parvenait même plus à identifier s'était évanoui. La dernière goutte fut lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à s'inquiéter d'être battu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus marcher. Il avait soudain compris que Snape allait s'occuper de lui, qu'il allait le protéger et empêcherait qu'on ne lui fasse du mal. Ce fut de découvrir que pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents, il n'était plus seul, qui l'avait totalement bouleversé, et il s'était effondré comme jamais encore auparavant. C'était un total, complet soulagement ; il n'aurait pu s'arrêter même s'il l'avait voulu. Et franchement, il ne l'avait pas voulu. C'était si bon de pleurer et pleurer.

Quoiqu'à présent, bien sûr, il avait l'impression d'être un total imbécile.

Il se força à lever les yeux vers le professeur. « Hum, désolé », offrit-il. Son regard tomba sur la tâche visqueuse sur les robes de l'homme, et il grimaça. Franchement, est-ce qu'il avait onze ans ou un an ? Est-ce qu'il s'était vraiment essuyé le nez sur la poitrine de Snape ?

Le regard de Snape suivit celui de Harry, et il se prépara à dire à l'affreux morveux ce qu'il pensait des petits démons hyperémotifs qui ne prenaient même pas la peine de se servir d'un mouchoir, mais avant qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche on frappa à la porte. « J'ai Dubois ! », appela McGonagall.

« Attendez une minute ! », cria-t-il, agacé. Sainte-Mangouste devrait faire des recherches sur les raisons pour lesquelles des personnes habituellement saines d'esprit pouvaient devenir folles à cause du quidditch. McGonagall avait peut-être reçu un cognard de trop lorsqu'elle jouait au quidditch.

Il se tourna vers le garçon et fut surpris de le voir en train de le regarder, les yeux ronds de terreur. « S'il vous plaît, ne la laissez pas. Vous avez dit qu'ils n'allaient pas… »

« N'allaient pas quoi ? » demanda Snape. Merlin, l'enfant était pire que ces yoyos moldus. Est-ce que ces sautes d'humeur ne cesseraient jamais ?

Il s'émerveilla secrètement de voir que Harry se tournait vers lui, malgré le fait qu'il était clairement furieux contre le garçon. Depuis quand Potter lui faisait confiance à ce point ?

« Me frapper avec la canne. Vous avez dit que le personnel enseignant ne frappait pas les élèves. »

Snape fronça les sourcils en direction de l'enfant effrayé. « De quoi parlez-vous, stupide enfant ? Votre directrice de maison ne va pas vous battre. »

Harry eut l'air légèrement moins inquiet. « Dubois ce n'est pas comme une canne ? »

Snape roula les yeux et secoua légèrement le garçon par les épaules. C'était une secousse d'exaspération, et non pas d'assurance. Absolument pas. « Dubois n'est pas une canne, espèce d'idiot. Olivier Dubois. C'est le capitaine de votre équipe de quidditch. »

Les épaules de Harry se détendirent, ce que pu constater Snape, étant donné que ses mains s'y trouvaient toujours de façon inexplicable. Il s'empressa de les retirer. « Je connais Olivier. Ron me l'a montré. Ron aime vraiment le quidditch », expliqua le garçon.

« Et vous ? »

Harry haussa les épaules en essuyant les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues. « Je n'y connais pas grand-chose. Ron pense que c'est bien, alors je suppose que j'aime ça aussi. »

Snape renifla de mépris face à cette nouvelle preuve de l'incapacité du garçon à penser par lui-même. « Professeur McGonagall aimerait que vous fassiez des essais pour son équipe. En se basant sur votre séance de vol d'aujourd'hui, vous pourriez convenir. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Bien entendu, j'ai dit qu'en tant que votre tuteur je n'allais pas vous récompenser pour vous être mis en danger, sans même parler du fait que vous avez désobéi à un enseignant. » Le visage de Harry s'affaissa. « Cependant, si vous jouez dans l'équipe vous allez devoir apprendre à voler en sécurité, ce dont vous avez terriblement besoin. J'ai donc proposé à McGonagall que vous rencontriez Dubois. Vous serez cependant puni pour votre conduite d'aujourd'hui, et si je constate à l'avenir ce genre de comportement écervelé, avec ou sans balai, je n'hésiterai pas à vous retirer de l'équipe. »

Harry se rua sur lui, et il eut de nouveau la respiration coupée. Franchement, est-ce que l'enfant avait besoin de s'élancer sur lui de façon aussi grossière?

« Merci ! Merci ! », fit Harry encore et encore.

Snape parvint finalement à se dégager de l'étreinte. « Oui, enfin, vous n'aurez plus tellement envie de me remercier une fois que vous aurez pris connaissance de votre punition. J'attends deux cents lignes avec : « Je ne prendrai pas de risques inutiles avec ma santé et ma sécurité», et ne croyez pas que j'ai oublié les cinq cents que vous me devez pour avoir citez votre oncle l'autre soir ! » Harry eut l'air coupable. « Et vous passerez deux soirs dans mes appartements à écrire un devoirs sur la nécessité de réfléchir avant de se précipiter stupidement dans l'action ! » Il fronça les sourcils d'un air menaçant, mais Harry n'eut pas l'air impressionné.

« Oui, monsieur », gazouilla-t-il joyeusement.

Snape le fusilla du regard. De quoi le petit misérable était-il si content ? Ne venait-il pas de perdre plusieurs soirs de temps libre et ne l'avait-il pas grondé sévèrement ? Il l'avait traité d'imbécile. Il avait même reçu une fessée. Alors pourquoi Potter le regardait-il de cet air pensif ? « Quoi ? », demanda-t-il sur la défensive. Est-ce que le gamin s'attendait à un autre câlin ? Dans ce cas, il pouvait attendre longtemps. Severus Snape, mangemort et espion, ne faisait pas de câlin aux morveux désobéissant et à la tête dure.

« J'étais juste en train de me demander comment vous appeler », expliqua Harry, nullement embarrassé. « Je veux dire, en dehors des cours. Quand nous sommes que tous les deux. »

« Quoi ! », piailla Snape.

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas tellement envie de vous appeler oncle Severus », expliqua Harry, ne s'apercevant pas que les yeux de Snape sortirent de leurs orbites en entendant l'appellation, « Parce que ça me rappelle trop mon on… eh bien, vous savez qui. Mais je ne veux pas vous appeler papa non plus. » Cette fois Snape perdit complètement la parole. Ce ne fut que la délicieuse certitude que James Potter était en train de se retourner dans sa tombe qui lui permit de rester conscient. « Hmmm. » Harry réfléchit encore un peu, puis haussa les épaules. « Je vais juste devoir y penser, je suppose. Merci, professeur. Je vais aller voir Olivier et le professeur McGonagall, et dès qu'on a fini je reviens ici comme ça nous pourrons aller chez les Weasley. » Il se tut, puis sourit effrontément. « Je suppose que je ne vais pas pouvoir commencer mes lignes d'ici demain. »

Tandis que Snape recouvrait toujours sa respiration, Harry s'en fut vers la porte, puis, juste avant de l'atteindre, il revint en courant. La respiration que Snape avait regagnée fut de nouveau coupée lorsque le morveux se précipita sur lui. « Merci. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été sage et je suis désolé que vous ayez du me donner une fessée. » marmonna-t-il, en serrant le professeur de toutes ses forces. « Et je suis vraiment content que vous soyez mon tuteur. »

Et puis il partit, passant la porte en courant pour rejoindre les deux autres gryffondors, laissant derrière lui un Snape sans voix, et très, très pensif…

A suivre….

**A/N** : j'aime particulièrement ce chapitre. Notamment l'interaction entre Snape et « les drogués du quidditch »… Prochain chapitre : Harry découvre que l'abus de quidditch nuit à la santé… et les bienfaits d'avoir un tuteur si attentif….

**A/N2** : mon autre fiction, Antidote, est chez ma beta, devrait arriver rapidement. C'est un slash hpss, plutôt humoristique.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N**__ : voici le chapitre 6. Merci à tous pour vos reviews. J'espère passer la fameuse barre des 100 avec ce chapitre ! et comme toujours, merci à ma beta pour sa relecture. _

_Chapitre 6_

Lorsque Harry revint à ses appartements tard dans l'après-midi, Snape avait quasiment réussi à se reprendre. Entendre Harry envisager de l'appeler « oncle », ou - que Merlin nous vienne en aide le mot le faisait osciller sur ses axes - « papa », avait nécessité deux potions calmantes et un linge frais sur son front

Même si Voldemort n'avait pas existé, et que James et Lily étaient en vie, il était peu probable qu'il ait été le bienvenu chez les Potter, et encore moins qu'il ait été en bons termes avec leurs enfants. La déclaration ingénue de Harry l'avait remué jusqu'à la moelle. Un homme qui avait renoncé à toute amitié depuis l'enfance n'était que trop facilement bouleversé par les mots naïfs d'un enfant.

A peine Snape s'était-il remis du traumatisme d'avoir perdu l'amitié de Lily, qu'il avait pris la marque des ténèbres. Son service auprès de Voldemort, et la guerre avaient occupé tout son temps et ses forces, et il n'était certainement pas enclin à trouver des amis parmi les mangemorts. Pour les sang-purs il était une créature inférieure, tolérée à cause de ses compétences en potion qui avait fait de lui un des favoris de Voldemort, mais il n'était sûrement pas digne de leur amitié. Snape lui-même était toujours un adolescent maladroit lorsqu'il s'agissait de relations humaines, et vu comment il avait ruiné son amitié avec Lily, il ne souhaitait pas risquer d'être blesser de nouveau. Lorsqu'il était devenu un espion pour le côté de la lumière, il avait été trop dangereux de s'attacher à quelqu'un, soit par crainte que l'on n'apprenne son secret, soit par peur de mettre cette personne en danger.

Puis survint cet horrible Halloween et Severus avait cru que sa vie était terminée. Il s'était retiré dans un monde sombre, désolé et amer, et personne, lui encore moins que tout autre, n'avait eu envie de l'en sortir. Albus avait essayé, mais il était distrait par ses autres obligations, et Severus avait résisté de toutes ses forces. En fin de compte, le directeur s'était tristement résigné à attendre patiemment.

Lorsqu'enfin la violence de ses émotions commença à se dissiper, il s'était créé le personnage d'horrible chauve-souris des cachots, le serpentard typique, dont le ton caustique gâchait la vie d'un tas d'enfants. D'ailleurs, comment pouvait-il rechercher l'amitié, lorsque sa seule expérience en la matière était avec une sorcière rousse, une vingtaines d'années auparavant ? Il ne savait pas comment s'entendre avec les gens, il ne savait qu'intimider, aliéner, ou repousser. S'il n'y avait pas eu Dumbledore, il passerait littéralement des mois sans avoir une conversation civilisée avec un autre être humain. Il avait gâché ses chances en quelques semaines avec le personnel enseignant à son arrivée en tant que professeur, et avec les rumeurs à propos de son passé ténébreux, parfaitement amplifié par les élèves, personne ne songeait à sortir avec lui, ni même à aller boire une bière au chaudron baveur.

Il n'était donc sans doute pas surprenant que les simples mots de Harry aient bouleversé les fondations du monde de Severus. En réalité, malgré toutes ces années de solitude et de colère, il était toujours cet adolescent maladroit, désespérément en manque d'amour et d'affection ; et l'amour inconditionnel et indéfectible d'un enfant était très séduisant.

Snape s'attendait au pire par habitude, il était un serpentard après tout. Il supposait donc que l'attitude du morveux à son égard changerait une fois qu'il se retrouverait parmi les Weasley. Après tout, ils étaient des parents modèles. Il était évident que leurs enfants les adoraient, et leur témoignaient une loyauté farouche, malgré les moyens limités de la famille. Molly et Arthur savait probablement gérer toutes sortes de crises, n'insultaient pas leurs enfants, et ne les projetaient pas contre les murs. Malgré leurs faibles moyens, on pouvait pratiquement sentir l'amour transpirer des murs du terrier. Snape avait toujours clamé que c'était les biscuits surchargés en sucre de Molly qui lui donnait la nausée lors de ses rares visites au terrier, des visites généralement liées aux activités illicites des jumeaux, mais en vérité, c'était la sensation presque palpable d'un foyer heureux qui le perturbait.

Harry allait sans doute s'épanouir au sein de leur famille, et oublierait vite le solitaire ronchon qui se terrait dans ses cachots et qui ignorait comment être gentil avec un enfant. Terroriser les enfants, oh oui. En ça, Snape était imparable. Même ses serpentards ne l'aimaient pas. Ils le respectaient, appréciaient sa protection farouche, honoraient sa loyauté… et l'évitaient comme la peste. Peu importe à quel point leurs familles leur manquaient, les première années choisissaient invariablement de chercher du réconfort auprès d'un préfet plutôt qu'auprès de leur directeur de maison.

Et pourtant, malgré son caractère ombrageux, ses remarques acerbes, son total manque de douceur ou d'indulgence, Harry l'avait considéré comme gentil, sans même que Snape ne fasse quoique ce soit pour aller dans ce sens. En fait, il avait recherché un résultat contraire. Mais ses efforts n'avaient pas repoussé Harry. En fait, il les avait mal interprétés, au point de préférer ouvertement le maître des potions à Dumbledore et son image du grand-père bienveillant, aux platitudes et aux bonbons de Pomfrey, et même à l'adulation de sa directrice de maison obsédée de quidditch. Le cœur serpentard de Snape se réjouissait de cet état de choses, qui devait irriter ses collègues, mais son passé le persuadait que cela n'allait pas durer. Se réjouir maintenant n'amènerait que de la souffrance plus tard, une fois que Harry l'aurait abandonné et que les autres auraient l'occasion de se venger

Snape se redressa, ôta vivement le linge de ses yeux et commença à faire les cent pas rageusement dans ses appartements. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? À agir comme s'il lui importait que le morveux vive ou meurt ? D'accord, cela lui importait. Mais c'était seulement à cause de son serment inviolable. Ce n'était pas comme s'il se souciait une seconde du petit monstre, du morveux déloyal qu'il était, sans doute. Voyons combien de temps il faudrait aux Weasley pour se l'accaparer.

Snape mit l'une de son inexorable tenue noire. Dans un rare moment de sensibilité, il choisit un ensemble de robes qui tout en restant parfaitement présentables, étaient loin d'être neuves. Il allait montrer du respect à ses hôtes, sans toutefois souligner leur différence de moyens financiers. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et jura. Où était ce petit morveux…

On frappa à la porte avant qu'il n'ait pu se mettre à fulminer davantage. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette et Harry se précipita à l'intérieur, rouge et essoufflé.

« Désolé ! », s'exclama-t-il avant que Snape ne le gronde pour son retard. « Professeur McGonagall et Olivier ne voulait pas me laisser partir. Ils m'ont fait attraper le truc doré encore et encore. A la fin j'ai cru que mes doigts allaient tomber. Ils étaient de plus en plus excités et n'arrêtaient pas de dire « Encore une fois ! ». Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si spécial là-dedans. Et vous ? »

Snape foudroya le petit vaurien du regard. Sa maison n'avait plus aucune chance de gagner la coupe. Vu comment le morveux jacassait joyeusement à propos de ses exploits d'attrapeur, Gryffondor serait quasiment impossibles à battre.

Nullement découragé par le silence de son tuteur, Harry enleva son sac à dos et se tendit. Il étira les muscles de son dos et massa ses fesses. « Ca fait mal de rester si longtemps sur un balai, vous savez ? Je n'imaginais pas que le quidditch était si dur. Je vais avoir mal demain. Je me sens comme quand je devais désherber tous les plans de fleurs de tante Pétunia. »

Snape se renfrogna encore plus à ce nouveau témoignage de la façon dont ces moldus avaient tenu en servitude un enfant sorcier. En un pas il fut auprès de Harry. Il ignora son automatique mouvement de recul et le rougissement embarrassé qui s'en suivit. « Où avez-vous mal ? », demanda-t-il en explorant les épaules et le dos du garçon.

Harry ferma les yeux de contentement, frétillant de joie sous l'inattendu massage. « Ca fait mal, là. Entre mes omoplates. Et plus bas dans mon dos. »

Snape fronça les sourcils en constatant à quel point les muscles du garçon étaient noués. Ses trapèzes étaient extrêmement surmenés, et toutes ces acrobaties lui avaient donné un tour de reins. « Où, encore ? »

« Euh, eh bien, plus bas », admit Harry en rougissant. « Vous savez, là où on s'assoit. »

Ignorant son piaillement embarrassé, Snape le fit se pencher et poursuivit son examen. Oh oui, l'effort excessif avaient surmené ses grands fessiers, et son postérieur et ses cuisses étaient probablement irrités et douloureux, à force d'avoir agrippé le balai tandis qu'il tournait et plongeait indéfiniment. McGonagall était une vraie fanatique, grogna Snape silencieusement, irrité à la pensée que la sorcière avait encouragé son pupille à surmener son corps à ce point. Ne s'était-elle pas rendu compte que les muscles du garçon étaient épuisés ? Quelques minutes de plus et ses forces l'auraient abandonné, probablement en tentant d'accomplir un nouvel exploit.

« Aïe ! », protesta Harry tandis que Severus malaxait son dos sensible et ses fesses, mais il dut admettre qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux, maintenant que ses muscles étaient décontractés.

Snape relâcha le garçon et fit venir d'un accio une potion et un bocal de sa réserve. Harry observait avec curiosité. « Buvez ceci », ordonna le professeur.

Harry plissa le nez. Il était peut-être novice dans le monde sorcier, mais il avait déjà appris à quel point la vaste majorité des potions avaient un goût infect. Il jeta un coup d'œil au professeur, espérant pouvoir y échapper, mais un seul regard à l'expression sterne de l'homme lui fit comprendre qu'il n'en était pas question. Il soupira et accepta la fiole. Il se pinça le nez d'une main et renversa la potion dans sa gorge de l'autre.

« Beurk ! », s'exclama-t-il avec de violents frissons. « C'est encore plus mauvais que des chaussettes sales. »

« Rien de surprenant, étant donné que c'est l'ingrédient principal. »

Harry le fixa. « Vraiment ? », chuchota-t-il, plus qu'écœuré.

« Idiot. Bien sûr que non. » Snape roula les yeux. Ces gryffondors ! « Je vois que des cours de rattrapage en potion tiendront une place majeure dans votre futur, monsieur Potter. Vous me présenterez, avant notre prochain cours, un devoir de trente centimètres sur les véritables ingrédients d'une potion de guérison. »

Harry éclata de rire. « Vous m'avez eu ! », admit-il joyeusement, à la grande stupéfaction de Snape. Il venait juste d'insulter le gamin, lui avait assigné une punition, plutôt injustement pour une première année dans sa première semaine de cours, et Harry trouvait que c'était une bonne blague ?

Harry s'étira joyeusement. Le professeur Snape continuait à s'occuper de lui. Même si Harry allait jouer contre la maison de Snape, comme lui avait longuement expliqué McGonagall, l'homme s'était intéressé à son essai en quidditch. Mieux, dès que Harry avait mentionné se sentir mal, Snape avait été aux petits soins ; il avait trouvé le problème et l'avait résolu. Harry n'avait rien attendu lorsqu'il s'était vaguement plein. Les Dursley aimaient l'entendre gémir, pensant que cela prouvait qu'il travaillait dur. Il avait donc pris l'habitude de se plaindre un peu, Pas assez pour donner l'impression qu'il pleurnichait, attention, mais juste assez pour montrer qu'il ne se laissait pas aller.

Mais jamais, au grand jamais, son oncle et sa tante ne lui auraient massé le dos - ou ses fesses ! - pour le soulager, et ils ne lui auraient certainement pas donné de médicaments. Harry ne pouvait cacher sa joie. Le professeur s'occupait vraiment, vraiment bien de lui.

Il était drôle, aussi. Prétendant que Harry avait vraiment bu des chaussettes sales. Harry sourit. Elle était bonne. Il devrait voir s'il pouvait le faire croire aux autres. Et il lui permettait de s'avancer dans ses cours. Un autre signe montrant à quel point le professeur Snape était gentil. Les Dursley ne lui permettaient même pas de faire ses devoirs, de peur qu'il ne fasse paraître Dudley encore plus idiot qu'il n'était, et la plupart de ses enseignants en avaient conclu qu'il était aussi feignant et stupide que son cousin. Toutes les questions que Harry pouvait avoir en cours lui étaient expliquées simplement et brièvement, puisqu'un élève aussi lent ne pourrait pas comprendre des concepts complexes. Et pourtant le professeur Snape s'attendait à ce qu'il connaisse les réponses, et qu'il essaye de comprendre les choses par lui-même, lorsqu'il ne le faisait pas.

Harry aimait lire, c'était sa seule échappatoire chez les Dursley. Devoir rechercher quelque chose était une bonne raison pour passer du temps dans ses livres. Et savoir que le professeur voulait bien prendre le temps de vérifier ce qu'il avait trouvé, et lui dire s'il s'était trompé ou non… c'était plus d'attention qu'il n'ait jamais reçu de quiconque.

« Comment vous sentez-vous maintenant ? », dit Snape, se demandant si la potion ne s'était pas combinée avec les toxines des muscles surmenés pour créer un vertige paradoxal. Pourquoi sinon le garçon, euh le morveux, serait-il en train de sourire de façon aussi étrange ?

« Mieux », répondit Harry immédiatement. Il massa ses fesses une dernière fois. « C'est toujours un peu douloureux, mais ça va beaucoup mieux qu'avant. Cette potion est géniale, même si elle a un goût horrible ! »

Snape se renfrogna, plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Il donna le bocal au garçon. « « Massez votre postérieur et vos cuisses avec ce baume avant de vous coucher et au réveil. Ces muscles sont particulièrement tendus car vous n'avez encore jamais volé. Vous allez devoir les renforcer progressivement au cours des prochaines semaines. » Il s'arrêta, frappé d'une pensée. « Est-ce que Dubois vous a montré les exercices d'étirements à faire avant et après vos séances d'entraînements ? »

Harry secoua la tête sans comprendre. « Non monsieur. On étire les balais ? »

« Idiot. » Snape secoua la tête, agacé. « Vous devez étirer vos muscles afin d'éviter précisément les soucis que vous venez de connaître. » Ses yeux se rétrécirent. Il réfléchi à la façon dont il allait se venger du capitaine de Gryffondor. Il allait apprendre à Dubois à ignorer la sécurité d'un premier année dans son excitation d'avoir trouvé un nouvel attrapeur.

« Monsieur ? » La voix de Harry le tira de son plaisant fantasme, comportant un Dubois en train de récurer son quinzième chaudron de la soirée. Oh oui, il allait montrer à ce crétin ce qu'était d'avoir mal au dos.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-il.

« Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas aller chez les Weasley », fit Harry en hésitant. Il n'aurait pas été surpris d'apprendre que les Weasley avaient changé d'avis. Après tout, le professeur était un très bon tuteur, et il s'occupait mieux de lui qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Une famille en plus, cela semblait presque… indécent. Harry ne serait pas étonné si les Weasley avaient décidé qu'ils étaient suffisamment occupés avec leurs enfants, et qu'ils ne voulaient pas d'un bon à rien, d'un mon…. « Euuuuh. » Harry s'arrêta net et regarda le professeur d'un air coupable. Etant donné les nombreux talents du professeur, il n'aurait pas été surpris d'apprendre qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées.

Si Snape l'entendait encore se désigner comme un monstre, Harry estimait qu'il serait chanceux de finir avec de nouvelles lignes à copier. Snape lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas que Harry utilise ce mot ; quoique Harry ignorait s'il devait prendre la menace du lavage au savon au sérieux.

Le professeur avait été, largement, extraordinairement gentil. Il avait beau gronder et grogner, il ne lui avait pas encore donné un coup comme ce premier soir. Harry ne savait pas bien pourquoi. D'accord, le professeur avait dit que c'était inapproprié, mais Harry savait parfaitement que parfois il était vraiment très, très mauvais. Comme quand il avait désobéi à madame Bibine. Et s'il avait appris une chose chez les Dursley, c'était que la désobéissance était punie. Mais Snape, sans être laxiste, ne semblait pas avoir intégré le concept de la punition. Au lieu de lever la main sur lui et de lui en flanquer une bonne, il lui assignait des lignes à copier, ce qui lui permettrait de pratiquer son écriture. Ce dont il avait vraiment besoin. Ou lui donnait des devoirs qui allaient lui apprendre quelque chose. Ou insistait pour qu'il passe du temps avec le professeur. Harry fronça les sourcils. Le professeur Snape semblait confondre récompense et punition.

Harry savait que les punitions étaient sensées faire souffrir, mais même les fessées de Snape ne faisaient pas mal ; pas vraiment. Ce n'étaient que des réprimandes tapées sur les fesses. Bien sûr, savoir que le professeur était mécontent de lui le blessait. Beaucoup. Plus que toutes les raclées des Dursley, en réalité. Savoir qu'il avait déçu l'homme faisait souffrir son cœur bien plus que son postérieur n'avait jamais souffert, et la douleur ne se dissipait pas aussi rapidement.

Harry plissa le front. Peut-être que le professeur n'était pas si ignorant en matière de punition après tout.

Snape réprima un soupir. Il ne pouvait pas le retarder davantage. Ils devaient aller au terrier et dîner avec les Weasley. Il grogna mentalement, se demandant si Molly allait s'opposer à sa tutelle devant le garçon. Eh bien, tans pis. Qu'elle le fasse. Si le morveux choisissait de passer tout son temps avec le clan des rouquins, grand bien lui fasse. Snape s'en fichait complètement.

Snape examina le garçon. Il s'était apparemment lavé après sa séance de quidditch ; sa tignasse en bataille, qu'il appelait cheveux, était humide et encore plus décoiffée que d'habitude. « Venez ici », ordonna-t-il, en pointant un doigt vers le garçon en train de froncer les sourcils. Il était dans la lune. Probablement en train de se demander ce qu'ils auraient comme dessert ce soir, railla Snape.

Harry marcha docilement vers le professeur. Il fut cloué sur place lorsque Snape lui prit les deux mains pour inspecter ses ongles, puis lorsqu'il vérifia ses oreilles. « Quoi ? », demanda l'homme, notant l'expression de Harry. « Croyez-vous que je vais vous laisser nous embarrasser en arrivant mal soigné chez les Weasley ? »

« N-non monsieur, », fit Harry la gorge serrée. « C'est juste que personne n'a jamais… je veux dire je n'ai jamais… » Il s'arrêta, ne sachant comment expliquer que tante Pétunia ne se souciait pas que Harry ait l'air d'un vagabond, tant qu'il ne s'approchait pas trop près de sa famille. Personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'assurer que Harry était présentable. En général il devait compter sur les moqueries des enfants à l'école pour comprendre ce que voulait dire à l'envers et à l'endroit, ou pour constater qu'il avait mal boutonné sa chemise.

Snape eut un rire de dérision en constatant une nouvelle fois l'incapacité du morveux à s'exprimer. Ne trouvant rien à redire sur l'hygiène du garçon, il reporta son attention à ses vêtements. « Pourquoi portez-vous votre uniforme ? », demanda-t-il. « Ne vous ai-je pas dit de porter vos meilleurs vêtements pour faire bonne impression ? Croyez-vous que je parlais tout seul ? »

Harry ricana en s'imaginant le professeur Snape en train d'avoir une agréable conversation avec lui-même, mais il refoula vite son hilarité en voyant les yeux de Snape se rétrécirent. « Non monsieur », dit-il. Il se pencha pour retrouver son cartable. C'était bon de pouvoir tourner le dos à quelqu'un sans craindre de recevoir une fessée, ou pire. Il avait appris à ne jamais tourner le dos à oncle Vernon ou Dudley ; pas après la fois où un coup de pied l'avait soulevé de terre et envoyé voler à travers la moitié du salon.

Oui, se dit Harry, c'était agréable de pouvoir faire confiance au professeur Snape ; et de savoir qu'il lui avait permis de se défendre si quelqu'un lui faisait du mal. Il se demanda si le professeur savait à quel point c'était bon de ne plus avoir à redouter un coup venu de nulle part.

Snape fixa le sac, incrédule. Le petit monstre avait réellement l'intention de déménager chez les Weasley. « Au nom de Merlin, que faites-vous avec tout ceci, espèce de petit morveux insupportable. »

Le garçon tira du sac quelques chiffons tâchés. « Je sais que vous ne vouliez pas que je porte mon uniforme, mais mes autres vêtements ne sont pas très beaux. J'ai donc préféré tous les apporter et vous laisser décider. »

Snape fronça le nez et arracha au garçon les « vêtements » repoussant en les touchant le moins possible. « Ca ne peut pas être vos meilleurs vêtements », siffla Snape en foudroyant le morveux du regard. Le t-shirt miteux et le jean crasseux étaient énormes. Ils auraient l'air d'un costume de clown sur le corps mince de Potter.

Harry rougit. « Désolé, monsieur. Je suppose que j'aurais du acheter des vêtements au chemin de traverse avec Hagrid, mais ils n'étaient pas sur la liste. »

Snape brûla les chiffons d'un coup de baguette. Il souhaitait faire la même chose aux Dursley. Ils avaient habillé l'enfant de Lily avec des vieux vêtements que même une association de charité qui se respecte n'auraient pas acceptés, et avaient ensuite culpabilisé le garçon de ne pas avoir une paire de sous-vêtements à lui. La rage durcit encore plus sa voix. « Bien sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas sur la liste, petit imbécile. Les parents et les tuteurs normaux fournissent des vêtements convenables à leurs enfants. Par conséquent il est inutile de les inclure dans la liste. » Vous avez eu la malchance d'être placé chez des créatures dont la dégénérescence est sans limites. Nous allons faire les magasins bientôt, vous et moi. J'ai l'intention d'éradiquer une fois pour toute tout héritage de votre horrible famille. »

Harry déglutit. Le professeur avait l'air terriblement furieux, mais au lieu de le gronder pour son manque de prévoyance, il lui promettait une séance de shopping. Harry n'y comprenait plus rien. Le professeur devait vraiment être inexpérimenté avec tous ces trucs de tutelle, pour confondre à ce point les récompenses et les punitions.

Peut-être qu'ils allaient chez les Weasley, comme ça les parents de Ron pourraient tout expliquer au professeur Snape ? Par exemple comment discipliner un enfant, et combien de temps par jour les enfants devaient passer à faire leurs tâches et tout ça. Apparemment le professeur Snape ne comprenait pas comment les choses étaient sensées être, et les Weasley, avec tous leurs enfants, pourraient l'éclairer sur ce point. Harry déglutit. Il se demanda à quel point les Weasley étaient stricts. Ron avait dit que sa maman était célèbre à Poudlard pour ses beuglantes. Harry se dit qu'il n'aimerait pas que le professeur Snape lui crie dessus, quoiqu'il supposa que ce serait mieux que d'être giflé constamment par les Dursley. Néanmoins son estomac se contracta un peu à la perspective d'être grondé par le professeur comme le faisait sa famille.

« Très bien, Potter. Vous porterez votre uniforme. Venez. » Il le guida jusqu'à la cheminée, se demandant pourquoi il avait la sensation d'avoir un estomac de plomb. Bien sûr. Le garçon allait préférer les Weasley. C'était une certitude. Mais n'était-ce pas son but ? Le donner à une vraie famille ; lui permettre d'être câliné et gâté par ces andouilles de rouquins.

Comme il s'y attendait, Potter s'arrêta net devant la cheminée. Il déglutit. « Qu'-qu'-est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Vous n'avez jamais voyagé par cheminée ? », fit Snape avec impatience, puis il roula les yeux. Bien sûr que non. Une pensée horrible le frappa. Il se pencha pour regarder le garçon directement dans les yeux. « Est-ce que les Dursley vous ont brûlé ? Avec la cheminée ou la cuisinière ? » Si tel était le cas, l'enfant serait totalement incapable de se servir de la cheminée.

Harry cligna des yeux. « Non », répondit-il honnêtement. Les Dursley avaient été horribles, mais ils n'avaient pas été aussi pervers. . Ils lui donnaient des fessées, des claques et des coups de ceintures, ils l'insultaient, le négligeaient et lui exprimaient tout leur dégoût, mais ce n'étaient pas des sadiques. Ils s'étaient retrouver avec un petit monstre sur les bras, et ils s'étaient assurés que Harry en soit conscient à tout instant, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais blessé dans le but de le faire souffrir. « En général, ils étaient juste méchants, vous savez avec ce qu'ils disaient, comment ils m'insultaient et me regardaient, mais même quand ils me frappaient c'était juste avec leur main. » Bien sûr, la main d'oncle Vernon et de tante Pétunia faisait mal, mais il était clair qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de le toucher. « Parfois ils me battaient avec la brosse ou la ceinture, mais en général ils me criaient dessus et me donnaient des claques. C'était plus le fait que je ne savais pas ce qui allait arriver, plutôt que ce qu'ils me faisaient vraiment. En général », corrigea-t-il, se rappelant les fois où ça avait été vraiment horrible. « Ce n'est pas comme s'ils m'avaient cassé quelque chose, ou qu'ils m'avaient brûlé ou noyé », ajouta-t-il, quelque peu indigné.

Snape eut un petit rire ; il était à la fois soulagé de savoir que le dégoût de la magie avaient empêché les moldus de maltraiter réellement le garçon, et à la fois irrité de constater leur arrogance et leur esprit fermé. Stupides moldus ! « Très bien. Venez. »

Mais le garçon avait toujours l'air incertain. Il regardait les flammes dansantes avec terreur.

Snape souffla de frustration et prit vivement le garçon dans ses bras. Surpris, Harry se serra instinctivement contre Snape, et tandis que le professeur s'avançait résolument vers le feu, il hoqueta et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l'homme.

A suivre…

**A/N** : voila voila, on progresse… enfin Harry un peu plus vite que Snape… prochain chapitre : dîner chez les Weasley donc…

**A/N2** : today est sorti HP 6 au ciné. Grrr, je dois attendre le mois d'août pour le voir, j'ai promis à une amie de l'attendre… même si je n'aime pas les films, ca n'empêche pas que je me bats avec mon impatience…. Ou mes promesses… bon film à ceux qui vont le voir en tous cas…


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N**__ : voici le chapitre 7. Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, j'ai dépasssé la barre des 100 ! continuez à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic, c'est essentiel pour la pauvre traductrice que je suis. Merci à ma beta Peps42, comme toujours. _

Chapitre 7

Harry entendit le professeur s'écrier : « Le terrier ». Mais au lieu de la vague de chaleur à laquelle il s'attendait, il y eut un bruit bizarre, puis soudain le professeur marchait de nouveau et s'arrêtait. Harry releva prudemment la tête et vit deux adultes aux cheveux roux en train de le regarder, une expression d'immense surprise sur le visage.

Encouragé, il se redressa et vit qu'ils se trouvaient maintenant dans un salon confortable, avec des jouets magiques, des livres ainsi qu'une multitude de photos de famille éparpillés dans la pièce. « Génial ! », sourit-il. « C'était extraordinaire professeur. »

Snape s'éclaircit la voix. Par Merlin, pourquoi le garçon était-il encore dans ses bras ? Sa patience avait atteint ses limites avec l'hésitation du gamin ; hésitation compréhensible cependant, pour un novice dans le monde sorcier. Il l'avait donc prit dans ses bras, dans l'espoir d'arriver chez les Weasley avant que Voldemort ne revienne d'entres les morts. Ce n'était pas pour protéger ou pour rassurer le morveux, mais simplement parce qu'il était assez petit pour être porté. Quand Potter s'était accroché à lui comme un foutu primate, il avait été trop perplexe pour le lui reprocher. De plus cela évitait que le môme n'inhale de la fumée et qu'il vomisse sur ses robes fraîches.

Leur arrivée au terrier causa bien du remue-ménage. Snape se rappellerait toujours de l'expression de Molly lorsqu'il apparut dans le feu avec Potter blottit dans ses bras comme un nouveau-né.

Arthur se remit le premier. « Se-severus, Harry, bienvenus au terrier », dit-il, à peine un léger tremblement dans la voix révélant sa stupeur.

Snape aurait voulu grogner mais, se rappelant qu'il devait servir d'exemple, il se força à répondre poliment. « Merci, Arthur. Nous apprécions votre invitation. Harry, dites bonjour aux Weasley. »

« B'jour, m'sieur, ma'ame », fit-il timidement. Il savait parfaitement qu'il se comportait comme un bébé. N'importe quel garçon de onze ans qui se respectait se serait échappé des bras du professeur à la première occasion, mortifié de se voir traiter comme un bébé. Mais Harry n'avait jamais été traité comme un bébé, même quand il en avait été un, et il trouvait la sensation de sécurité dans les bras d'un adulte plutôt agréable. Qui plus est, dès que les Weasley auraient l'occasion de parler avec le professeur Snape, ils lui feraient clairement comprendre que les enfants de onze ans étaient trop vieux pour se faire ainsi dorloter, et il en conclut que ce serait sa seule et unique chance de recevoir un tel traitement. De plus, il n'y avait pas d'enfants ici pour constater sa régression, alors qu'ils aillent au diable. Il ne bougerait pas jusqu'à ce que le professeur lui arrache les doigts de son cou.

Severus tenta de faire descendre Potter, mais le morveux resserra davantage son étreinte autour de son cou et s'agrippa plus fort avec ses jambes. « Potter », siffla-t-il à son oreille. « Descendez. »

A sa grande irritation, le garçon le regarda de côté et l'ignora complètement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il n'avait encore jamais montré de tels signes de timidité, mais ce n'était pas non plus comme si Snape le connaissait bien.

« Euh, et si on s'asseyait ? », suggéra Molly ; les secondes semblaient interminables, et les adultes se rendaient compte que Harry n'allait pas descendre de lui-même.

« Prenez donc cette chaise, c'est la plus confortable », offrit Arthur, indiquant la chaise bancale dont Snape se rappelait encore depuis sa visite précédente.

« Merci », parvint à articuler Snape entre ses dents. Il s'assit et manœuvra de telle sorte que Harry se retrouva assis sur ses genoux. Un Potter ! Assis sur ses genoux ! Ses genoux ! Snape n'allait jamais s'en remettre.

Harry eut un sourire radieux. Il se reposa contre la poitrine large du professeur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'homme ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il ne s'était jamais assis sur les genoux de personne, même pas sur les genoux du Père Noël au supermarché ; les Dursley lui avaient expliqué que le Père Noël n'apportait pas de cadeaux pour les petits monstres. Il remua, et finit par trouver une position confortable, le professeur avait des genoux plutôt osseux, et regarda autour de lui avec curiosité.

Arthur s'était remis de sa surprise et s'efforçait à présent de réprimer son hilarité. Il connaissait Snape en tant qu'espion de l'Ordre pendant la guerre et en tant que professeur de ses fils. Dans les deux cas Snape ne s'était pas montré autrement que menaçant et sinistre. Le voir là, en train d'installer maladroitement un enfant sur ses genoux… Arthur se demanda si l'apocalypse n'était pas loin.

Molly cligna des yeux. Elle cligna encore. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Le Severus Snape qu'elle connaissait, ou qu'elle croyait connaître, admit-elle silencieusement, n'aurait jamais eu la patience pour un enfant pot de colle. Molly se serait attendue à ce que Snape le repousse avec une bonne claque ou au mieux qu'il le remette à sa place avec quelques insultes cruelles. Au lieu de quoi il avait toléré la défiance flagrante du garçon - Molly avait une excellente ouïe - et il était même en train de lui caresser le dos en guise d'assurance.

Severus s'agita nerveusement. Il n'aimait pas les soirées mondaines. Il était nul à ce genre de chose, et totalement inexpérimenté. Dumbledore l'avait forcé à prendre part à quelques réunions avec les parents d'élèves au cours de ses premières années d'enseignement, mais après que quelques-uns aient fondu en larme suite à des remarques acerbes au sujet des performances scolaires de leurs enfants, de leur éducation et de leur probable avenir professionnel, même Dumbledore avait laissé tomber. Il était dispensé des manifestations qui le mettraient en contact direct avec les parents. De ce fait son agenda social se résumait, depuis dix ans à peu près, aux réunions de mangemorts. Espionner et socialiser n'allaient pas bien ensemble, et même ses compagnons mangemorts avaient vite appris à ne pas l'inviter à dîner.

Par conséquent, il se sentait comme un adolescent maladroit à de telles occasions. Qu'était-il sensé faire ? Est-ce qu'en tant qu'invité c'était à lui d'entretenir la conversation, ou était-ce aux Weasley de le faire, en tant que hôtes ? Il enviait une fois de plus le savoir-faire naturel de Lucius Malfoy. Dites tout ce que vous voulez sur les sang-pur, ils avaient au moins d'excellentes manières. Non pas qu'ils s'en servent souvent, mais au moins ils avaient le choix de le faire ou non.

Cher _sang-pur magazine_, que conseilleriez-vous à un mangemort de sang-mêlé à la retraite, invité à dîner chez des traîtres, se retrouvant avec le garçon qui a survécu sur ses genoux ? Dois-je utiliser un couteau à beurre ou à viande pour faire disparaître le morveux ? Serait-il malséant de me couper la gorge plutôt que d'endurer une telle soirée? Si non, quel genre de couteau dois-je utiliser ? Serait-ce moins un faux pas si j'attends que le repas ait été servi pour me suicider ?

Snape s'éclaircit la voix. Il devait dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Il regarda vivement autour de lui, cherchant l'inspiration, et se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il était en train de tapoter le gamin tant il était nerveux.

Harry se détendit en soupirant de bonheur, tandis que le professeur lui massait doucement le dos. Ses muscles étaient toujours douloureux à cause du quidditch, et il s'était de nouveau crispé en s'inquiétant au sujet des Weasley. C'était terriblement gentil de la part du professeur de s'en être rendu compte et de l'aider à se calmer. Et il le faisait devant les Weasley ! Il ne cachait pas ses sentiments, et ne prétendait pas une chose en public pour faire autre chose en privé. Waw. Harry avait vraiment de la chance.

« Alors, Harry, comment trouves-tu Poudlard ? », demanda monsieur Weasley, se rendant compte que sa femme, d'habitude volubile, était, pour une fois, muette de saisissement devant la vue qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

« C'est génial ! », répondit Harry avec un large sourire.

« Et qu'as-tu aimé le plus jusqu'ici? »

Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Rencontrer le professeur Snape », répondit-il honnêtement. Il se retourna vers le père de son meilleur ami.

Arthur ignora de son mieux les hoquets de surprises émanant de sa femme et de son invité. « Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ? », poursuivit Arthur, avec l'impression d'être tombé dans la quatrième dimension.

« Parce qu'il a été vraiment génial », expliqua Harry. « Il s'occupe de moi maintenant, vous savez. »

« Harry, mon chéri, est-ce que tu n'aimerais pas que nous nous occupions de toi ? », demanda Molly d'une voix incertaine. Elle ignora le regard mortel de Snape et le froncement de sourcils réprobateur de son mari.

Harry se recroquevilla contre la poitrine du professeur Snape. « Euh », il ne savait pas comment répondre. Il ne voulait pas insulter la famille de son meilleur ami, et il voudrait probablement les voir souvent, mais il ne voulait pas non plus perdre le professeur Snape. Même si les Weasley lui expliquaient comment marchait le rôle de parent, et que le professeur Snape cessait d'être si indulgent, Harry aimait quand même avoir quelqu'un d'aussi grand et effrayant pour s'occuper de lui.

Molly se reprit. Le langage corporel de Harry disait tout, et Merlin, Severus s'était montré farouchement protecteur envers l'enfant depuis qu'il était sortit de la cheminée. Apparemment ses idées préconçues étaient fausses. Etonnamment Harry semblait plutôt heureux avec l'homme revêche, et elle serait damnée si elle permettait à quelqu'un, y compris elle-même, d'interférer dans son choix. Bien sûr, si les choses changeaient, elle serait la première à lui arracher le garçon, mais pour l'instant, il était clair que Harry se trouvait là où il devait être.

« Eh bien », elle se força à introduire de la gaieté dans sa voix, « Même si tu ne veux pas que nous nous occupions de toi à plein temps, peut-être que tu voudrais venir chez nous de temps en temps ? » Elle le regarda avec espoir. « Bien sûr, le professeur Snape peut venir avec toi quand il le souhaite. »

Harry regarda le professeur Snape de nouveau, cherchant à se rassurer. Si Snape était là aussi, c'était autre chose. Il sourit à Molly. « Ce serait bien. »

Elle soupira de soulagement. Puis s'écria : « Mes entrées ! » Elle courut à la cuisine.

« Harry, à part le cours de potion », dit Arthur avec un clin d'œil, « quels sont le cours que tu as le plus et le moins aimé jusqu'ici ? »

« Je trouve que le cours de métamorphose est vraiment dur », admit Harry, « même si c'est professeur McGonagall qui l'enseigne. Elle ne favorise pas sa maison », dit-il en lançant un regard espiègle à Snape.

Arthur éclata de rire. Ses fils l'avaient parfaitement mis au courant au sujet du traitement préférentiel de Snape envers ses serpentards. « Severus, pensez-vous qu'avoir votre enfant dans votre classe sera facile ou difficile ? »

Snape faillit s'étouffer de nouveau. Son enfant ? Est-ce que Weasley avait vraiment dit cela ? Sa surprise ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de remarquer que Harry s'était redressé fièrement. Le morveux le regardait maintenant comme si – grands Dieux ! - comme s'il lui appartenait.

« J'ai déjà informé monsieur Potter que j'attends de lui de hautes performances quant à son comportement et sa scolarité », parvint-il à articuler, quoique son habituel air renfrogné fût gâché par le tremblement dans sa voix.

Harry soupira et roula les yeux. « Il est terriblement strict », dit-il à Arthur sur le ton de la confidence, se penchant en avant. « Je lui dois déjà quelque chose comme 700 lignes, et ça ne fait même pas une semaine que je suis à l'école ! »

« Je suis juste là. » Snape lui donna un coup avec irritation. Comment osait-il parler de lui à la troisième personne ! Agacé, il entendit Harry glousser et Arthur rire doucement. Apparemment il devait taper plus fort. Ou le pincer.

« Et quel est ton cours préféré ? », demanda Arthur, satisfait de voir que Harry se sentait plus à l'aise. Après avoir élevé six enfants, il lui était facile d'entretenir une discutions avec un seul.

« J'adore voler ! Nous avons eu notre premier cours aujourd'hui », répondit Harry, les yeux brillants. Molly entra avec les hors d'œuvres, et sourit en voyant son entrain. Elle déposa une assiette devant Harry. Celui-ci expliquait : « J'ai eu des ennuis, par contre. » Il lança un regard coupable à Snape.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », demanda-t-elle d'un ton consolateur. « Est-ce que tu as volé trop haut ? »

Harry se tendit. Il n'avait pas voulu raconter ça aux Weasley. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils pensent qu'il était un trouble-fête ou quelque chose comme ça. « Madame Bibine a du emmener Neville à 'l'infirmerie, et elle nous a dit de rester au sol, et disons que je n'ai pas écouté. »

« Harry James Potter ! », gronda Molly, d'un ton que même Harry reconnut comme le ton signifiant : jeune homme, tu vas avoir des ennuis. « C'était dangereux ! »

« Surtout lorsqu'il a failli rentrer dans un mur, uniquement dans le but de sauver une stupide babiole », fit une voix doucereuse derrière lui, et Harry se retourna pour jeter un regard plein de reproches à son professeur.

Snape eut un rictus. Cela allait montrer aux Weasley que le prince Potter n'était pas exactement un ange.

Et en effet, Molly eut l'air encore plus inquiète. « Harry ! N'était-ce pas ta première fois sur un balai ? Et si tu n'avais pas pu t'arrêter à temps ! Tu aurais pu te blesser ! Promets-moi que tu ne referas plus jamais de choses aussi stupides, ou je ne pourrais cesser de m'inquiéter pour toi. »

Harry baissa la tête, mais il exultait intérieurement. Tous ces gens s'inquiétaient pour lui ! Même s'ils le grondaient, c'était parce qu'ils avaient peur qu'il se fasse mal ! C'était génial ! Molly tendit une main et lui leva le menton. « Je vous le promets », Il sourit sous son regard anxieux. Elle l'aimait vraiment !

« Je ne le referai plus, promis », tenta-t-il de la rassurer. « Le professeur m'a vu et il était vraiment en colère ! Il m'a donné une fessée et tout. »

La température dans la pièce baissa soudain de plusieurs degrés. Les deux Weasley fusillèrent Snape du regard. Snape les imita en retour. Il n'avait aucune intention de s'expliquer. Qu'ils aillent se plaindre à Dumbledore et s'opposer à sa tutelle.

« Hmf », soupira Molly, lançant encore un regard mauvais à Snape. « Harry, mon chéri, tu veux bien m'aider à ramener les boissons, la bièraubeurre à tendance à pétiller si on l'amène avec un accio. »

Harry acquiesça complaisamment et sauta des genoux de Snape. Madame Weasley avait l'air aussi gentille que dans son souvenir, et monsieur Weasley avait l'air gentil aussi. Peut-être qu'ils ne diraient pas au professeur Snape d'être trop strict avec lui.

« Je vois qu'il a déjà fait des bêtises », dit Arthur à voix basse lorsque Harry eut quitté la pièce. « Est-ce que vous regrettez votre décision ? »

Snape n'était pas près d'admettre quoi que ce soit à un Weasley. « Je ne me suis jamais attendu à ce qu'un enfant de onze ans soit un modèle de bonne conduite. »

« Et visiblement vous l'avez aussi fait comprendre à Harry », commenta l'autre homme d'un ton neutre.

A ce moment Harry et Molly réapparurent, et la conversation reprit. On évoqua essentiellement les souvenirs et aventures des Weasley à Poudlard. Harry écoutait avec joie, enchanté d'apprendre de nouvelles choses à propos de son école, tandis que Severus foudroyait sa bièraubeurre du regard, ayant hâte que la soirée se termine.

Lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers la table à manger, qui ployait sous une quantité de nourriture suffisante pour nourrir toute une armée - ou le clan Weasley - Harry resta en arrière.

Snape le fusilla du regard, mais voyant qu'il ne les rejoignait toujours pas, il revint sur ses pas pour lui parler. « Qu'y a-t-il ? », demanda-t-il à voix basse. « Voulez-vous aller aux toilettes ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Où dois-je aller ? »

Snape fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Dois-je aller à la cuisine ? Je pourrais commencer par laver les casseroles. A moins que les Weasley veulent que j'attende dans le salon ? Ou dans la chambre de Ron ? »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Harry soupira ; Parfois les adultes, même le professeur Snape, étaient vraiment lents. « Pendant que vous mangez. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Quand il y avait des invités chez les Dursley on m'envoyait dans le placard, mais ici je ne sais pas où aller. Est-ce que je devrais aller dans la chambre de Ron ? Ou pensez-vous que je devrais commencer à nettoyer la cuisine ? »

« Vous devez venir à table avec nous », dit Snape, trop choqué pour insulter l'enfant. « Vous êtes ici pour dîner et non pour faire office d'elfe de maison. »

« Mais… vous voulez dire… je vais manger avec vous ? En même temps ? » Harry était bouche bée. Il avait été agréablement surpris lorsqu'on lui avait permis de rester avec les adultes pour la bièraubeurre et les amuse-bouches. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir s'asseoir à table avec les adultes pour dîner. »

Leurs chuchotements avaient maintenant attiré l'attention des Weasley. « Tout va bien, Severus ? », demanda Arthur, tandis que Molly regardait Snape avec méfiance. Le commentaire de Harry concernant la fessée avaient ravivé ses doutes.

« Oui », répondit Severus d'un ton qui interdisait toute objection. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry et l'entraîna avec lui, parlant à voix basse. « Vous allez vous asseoir à table et vous conduire comme un gentleman. Observez-moi ou les Weasley si vous ignorez comment utiliser les couverts, et ne dévorez pas la nourriture comme une bête affamée. » Snape crut bon d'ajouter ce dernier commentaire, se rappelant de quoi Ron avait l'air à la table de Gryffondor.

Etourdi, Harry s'assit sur la chaise qu'on lui indiquait. C'était une première. Il jeta un regard aux Weasley, à moitié convaincu que Severus s'était trompé et qu'ils allaient le renvoyer de table. Mais Arthur lui souriait, et Molly lui passait déjà la corbeille à pain. Harry en prit un, et son sourire radieux mit les larmes aux yeux de Molly.

Harry ne s'en sortit pas trop mal, en fin de comptes. Harry observa Snape, et le professeur ralentit ses mouvements, afin que l'enfant puisse l'imiter plus facilement. Les Weasley remarquèrent d'emblée ce qui se passait, et Molly commença à penser qu'elle s'était trompée au sujet de Snape. Et puis Harry voulut soulever le plat de viande, et grimaça.

« Est-ce que ça va, mon chéri ? » demanda Molly, inquiète. « C'est trop lourd. Arthur, aide-le. »

« Merci », dit Harry, en piquant la viande comme il avait vu Snape le faire.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui », fit Harry joyeusement. A ses côtés, Snape refoula un grognement, sachant ce qui se préparait. « J'ai juste encore un peu mal après ce qui s'est passé cette après-midi. »

« Mal ! » fit Molly en élevant la voix, ses yeux furieux fixés sur Snape. Evidemment, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, elle conclut de suite que Harry avait encore mal après la punition qu'il avait reçue l'après-midi. « Tu as encore mal ? »

« Oui », confirma Harry, totalement inconscient de la panique qui s'élevait autour de lui. « Le professeur Snape m'a dit que j'aurais mal jusqu'à ce que je m'y habitue. Mais il m'a donné un baume pour mon postérieur. Il me faisait encore plus mal que mon dos et mes bras. »

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme, et fut immédiatement sur ses pieds, l'entraînant vers la cuisine. « Euh, Severus, pouvez-vous nous donner un coup de main ? Harry, continue à manger », ordonna-il calmement, « nous revenons dans une minute. »

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N : voici le chapitre 8, suite du dîner chez les Weasley donc. Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et merci à ma beta Pep42 qui pour cette fois a eu un peu plus de boulot… J'attends vos reviews avec impatience… _

_Chapitre 8_

Dès que la porte de la cuisine se referma sur les adultes, Arthur jeta un sort de silence ; juste à temps. « S'habituer ? Vous voulez qu'il s'y habitue ? C'est fini, j'appelle Dumbledore : »

Snape se massa le front. Théoriquement, s'il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre, cela aurait été plutôt amusant. Etant donné son rôle dans l'affaire, il trouvait cela plus qu'agaçant. « Vous avez mal compris la situation », dit-il à Molly, sans vraiment s'attendre à ce qu'elle écoute.

Pourtant elle s'arrêta. « Comment ça ? », demanda-t-elle. « Êtes-vous en train de dire que vous n'avez pas frappé ce pauvre enfant sans défense ? »

« Ce pauvre enfant sans défense s'est quasiment éclaté la tête contre un mur ! Il méritait d'être puni. »

« Dans ce cas laissez sa directrice de maison le punir avec des lignes, ou des points, ou une retenue ! Que vouliez-vous faire en intervenant et en le punissant au point qu'il ait encore mal ! Par Merlin que lui avez-vous fait ? Son dos, ses fesses, ses bras… Si Albus n'appelle pas les Aurors je le ferai ! »

« Il n'a pas mal à cause de ma punition, espèce de sorcière stupide ! », gronda Snape. « Il a mal à cause du quidditch. Minerva l'a vu voler et l'a immédiatement voulu dans son équipe ! Elle lui a fait faire deux heures d'essai, c'est pourquoi il a encore mal. »

« C'est l'excuse la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendu ! », rétorqua Molly. « Avez-vous oublié que j'ai sept - sept ! - enfants obsédés de quidditch. Je sais très bien que les premières années ne jouent pas au quidditch. Avez-vous seulement une idée de combien de fois j'ai entendu mes enfants se plaindre à ce sujet ? Y compris cette année ? »

« Madame, vous pensez peut-être que je suis capable de brutaliser un enfant, mais croyez-vous que je sois assez stupide pour le battre puis pour l'amener ici et vous en parler ? »

Avec un mélange de satisfaction et d'offense il l'a vit s'arrêter. « Eh bien, non. Ça n'a aucun sens, en effet. Et votre comportement quand vous êtes arrivé… Mais je ne prendrai plus de risques avec la sécurité de cet enfant ; Vous m'avez dit que Dumbledore l'avait placé chez des moldus qui l'ont maltraité. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'il a fait mieux cette fois ? »

Snape fut agacé de constater qu'il avait des points communs avec un Weasley ! Mieux, elle ferait un formidable adversaire dans la bataille qu'il allait mener contre McGonagall et Dumbledore au sujet de l'éducation de Potter. Son instinct serpentard se réveilla. Clairement il devait la mettre de son côté.

« Répondez à une question », dit-il soudain, surprenant les Weasley par son changement de sujet. « Si Ronald Weasley avait désobéi à Bibine et avait mis sa vie en danger en s'adonnant à des acrobaties mais qu'il avait aussi démontré un grand talent pour le vol, qu'auriez-vous fait ? »

Les Weasley se regardèrent. « Le gronder, l'envoyer au lit, confisquer son balai pour une semaine. Puis on aurait essayé de trouver l'argent pour lui payer des cours particulier de vol », répondit Arthur.

« Lui auriez-vous permis de jouer si le directeur avait fait une exception ? »

« Oui », acquiesça Arthur.

« Lui auriez-vous permis de jouer sans le punir ? »

« Bien sûr que non », fit Molly, agacée.

Severus hocha la tête. Ils feraient l'affaire. « Très bien. Je pense que ce co-parentage va marcher. »

« Pardon ? », interrompit Molly fortement. « J'allais appeler les Aurors ! »

« Vous avez mal interprété la situation », fit Snape sèchement Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'aperçut qu'Arthur s'était éclipsé « Après l'exploit de Potter, Minerva ne pensait plus qu'à sa prouesse. Oh oui, elle a vaguement songé à une punition, mais toute son attention s'était porté sur la possibilité d'avoir Potter comme attrapeur. Je lui ai clairement fait comprendre qu'une telle réponse à son comportement était inacceptable, et je me suis occupé personnellement de Potter. Cependant, je n'ai pas », s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, « blessé l'enfant. » Il a simplement reçu deux claques sur les fesses : une pour m'avoir désobéi et une pour s'être mis en danger, ainsi que des lignes à copier et un devoir à rendre. Puis il a fait son essai de quidditch, et il a été poussé à bout. Bien sûr qu'il a mal, ils l'ont maintenu sur un balai pendant deux heures, lui faisant attraper le vif d'or encore et encore. »

Molly fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. Elle avait toujours un air soupçonneux sur le visage. « Vous voulez me faire croire que Minerva McGonagall a décidé de fermer les yeux sur la désobéissance flagrante d'un de ses lions ? »

« Avez-vous déjà vu son expression lorsqu'elle regarde la coupe des maisons ? », demanda Snape agacé.

« Eh bien… oui… » Molly hésita. « Mais qu'en est-il de votre traitement Severus ? Je ne permettrai pas qu'il paie le prix pour le comportement de son père envers vous ! »

Snape rougit. Comment osait-elle le juger ? « Et vous, n'êtes-vous pas en train d'essayer de vous racheter pour avoir ignoré le garçon pendant dix ans? Vous étiez si proches des Potter, mais vous étiez trop occupés avec vos propres enfants pour accorder une seconde au bien-être d'un orphelin. »

Molly suffoqua. « C'est horrible de dire ça »

Snape eut un rictus. « La vérité fait mal ? »

« Espèce de chauve-souris aux cheveux gras...»

« Espèce de prétendu déesse de la fertilité… »

#

Dès qu'il fut certain que Molly et Severus n'allaient pas s'entretuer, Arthur quitta la cuisine pour rejoindre Harry à la table.

« Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? », demanda Harry inquiet, en lançant un regard à la cuisine silencieuse.

« Seulement pendant le cours de vol, d'après ce que tu m'as dit », dit Arthur d'un ton léger en s'asseyant. Il remit un peu de légume dans l'assiette de Harry.

Le garçon grimaça mais commença à les manger docilement.

« Harry, je crois que je n'ai pas bien suivi ce que tu as dit. Pourquoi as-tu mal ? »

Harry releva les yeux, surpris, des brocolis pendant de sa fourchette. « Je ne l'ai pas dit ? Je suis dans l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor ! »

Les sourcils d'Arthur se levèrent de surprise. « En tant que première année ? Tu plaisantes ! »

« Non, promis ! »

Arthur le regarda, puis posa une question directe. « Est-ce que Ron est content pour toi, ou est-ce qu'il est vert de jalousie? »

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire. « Un peu des deux, je pense. Je n'ai pas pu lui expliquer grand-chose parce que je devais me dépêcher pour venir ici. »

« Ça fait très longtemps qu'un première année a été admis dans une équipe de quidditch, Harry. Tu dois être vraiment doué. Est-ce que tu as beaucoup volé avant de venir à Poudlard ? »

Harry secoua la tête fièrement. « Jamais. Olivier Dubois, c'est notre capitaine, et le professeur McGonagall m'ont testé pendant au moins deux heures cet après-midi. Ils m'ont fait voler et poursuivre le truc encore et encore et encore. Mais à la fin ils ont dit que je serai dans l'équipe, et le professeur Snape a déjà donné sa permission. Quand je suis descendu du balai, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait tapé avec la plus grande brosse du monde. Je n'ai jamais été sur un balai avant. Vous voyez, ma famille », Harry eut l'air mal à l'aise, « Ils n'aiment pas la magie. »

« Certains moldus sont comme ça », dit Arthur nullement embarrassé, et Harry se détendit. « En tout cas, ça explique pourquoi tu as mal. Je crois que si j'avais passé tout l'après-midi sur un balai à poursuivre un vif d'or, je serais allongé sur le canapé en train de gémir. »

Harry éclata de rire. « Le professeur Snape m'a donné une potion. Elle avait un goût horrible, mais elle m'a fait tout de suite du bien. Il m'a même massé les muscles qui me faisaient mal jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus aussi douloureux. » Il regarda Arthur avec angoisse, ses craintes s'éveillant de nouveau. « Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui dire ? »

« A qui ? A Severus ? » Arthur ne comprenait pas. « A quel sujet ? »

« Au sujet de mon éducation. Il fait plein de choses qu'il ne devrait pas », admit Harry tristement. « Est-ce que vous allez lui dire d'arrêter ? »

Arthur lança un coup d'œil vers la porte de la cuisine. Rien n'indiquait qu'ils seraient dérangés. « Je pourrais lui dire d'arrêter », dit-il prudemment, en baissant la voix et se penchant vers Harry. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait qu'il ne devrait pas ? »

Harry déglutit. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il savait qu'il n'était pas juste de profiter de l'ignorance du professeur, mais il craignait de perdre le contact plein de douceur, les câlins, et les légères fessées en faveur de vrais cris, de raclées et de l'obligation de se comporter comme un garçon de son âge.

« Harry », la voix d'Arthur était douce. « Qu'est-ce que le professeur devrait arrêter de faire ? »

« Je… je suppose que vous devriez lui dire pour les vraies punitions », suffoqua Harry, essuyant une larme. « Il ne sait pas vraiment comment faire. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? Comment t'a-t-il puni aujourd'hui ? »

Harry regarda Arthur craintivement. L'homme avait l'air gentil, mais allait-il le punir à son tour ? Cette fois pour avoir désobéi à madame Bibine ?

« Harry ? » La voix était douce mais insistante.

« Il… il a juste dit que je devais copier des lignes et écrire un devoirs », admit Harry en baissant les yeux. « Mais ça ne fera qu'améliorer mon écriture. Et je dois écrire le devoir dans ses appartements, donc je vais passer plus de temps avec lui. Il ne se rend pas compte que les punitions sont sensées faire mal. » Il renifla encore. « Je suis désolé de ne pas lui avoir dit. S'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas trop fâché. Est-ce que… est-ce que vous allez lui dire de me punir de nouveau ? Et vous allez lui montrer comment bien le faire cette fois ? » Il attendit l'acquiescement ferme de monsieur Weasley.

Arthur resta assis là, clignant des yeux. Harry s'inquiétait que Severus Snape, dont le nom était craint de tous les étudiants (présents et passés) de Poudlard, ignorait ce qu'était une vraie punition ? Que lui, Arthur Weasley, allait apprendre à Snape comment se faire craindre d'un enfant ? Ses propres enfants avaient plus peur de Snape que de lui. Même Ginny, après avoir entendu les histoires de ses frères, se méfiait de Snape alors qu'elle ne l'avait même pas rencontré ; et considérait les réprimandes furieuses de son père avec un calme insupportable.

« Mais Harry, je croyais qu'il t'avait donné une fessée. »

Harry soupira. Autant tout dire. « Il ne sait même pas comment taper », confia-t-il. « Il dit que ce n'est pas sensé faire mal, juste me montrer qu'il est vraiment fâché. Il dit que s'il voulait vraiment me faire mal il utiliserait la magie, mais il a dit qu'il ne le ferait jamais, donc ça veut dire qu'il ne me fera jamais mal, même si je fais de grosses bêtises. » Il se força à regarder Arthur. « Je sais que vous devez lui apprendre comment taper pour que ça fasse vraiment mal et tout, mais s'il vous plaît, est-ce que vous pouvez lui dire de ne pas taper trop fort ? Je veux dire, je sais que le professeur Snape peut frapper aussi fort qu'Oncle Vernon, mais il pense que c'est mal et qu'il ne le fera plus jamais. Alors, est-ce que vous pourriez lui dire de taper plus fort, mais pas aussi fort qu'il peut ? S'il vous plaît ? »

« Laisse-moi m'assurer que j'ai bien tout compris », dit Arthur avec de nouveau l'impression d'être tombé dans un univers parallèle. « Severus a dit qu'il n'utiliserait pas la magie pour te faire mal. » Harry acquiesça sobrement. « A-t-il cité des choses précises, comme des maléfices cuisants ou des doloris ? Ou a-t-il dit qu'il n'utiliserait pas de magie du tout ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Il a juste dit que s'il voulait me blesser il y avait des sorts qui faisaient beaucoup plus mal qu'une fessée, mais que les adultes n'étaient pas sensés faire ça. » Il soupira. « Il ne comprend vraiment pas. Chaque fois que je fais quelque chose de mal, il fait quelque chose de gentil. Comme quand je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas qu'il fallait acheter de nouveaux vêtements sur le chemin de traverse, il m'a dit qu'il m'emmènerait faire les magasins, au lieu de me punir pour avoir été stupide. Et quand Draco et moi avons désobéi à madame Bibine, je crois qu'il était plus fâché parce que j'aurais pu me blesser, et non parce que j'ai désobéi à un professeur. » Harry se mordit la lèvre en voyant l'expression de monsieur Weasley. Le visage de l'homme affichait une totale incompréhension. Il ne devait pas se rendre compte à quel point le professeur Snape avait besoin d'aide.

« Donc Severus a dit qu'il ne te ferait pas mal avec la magie. Aucune magie. Et il a dit aussi qu'il ne te frapperait pas fort ? »

Harry acquiesça de nouveau.

« Aujourd'hui. Quand il t'a donné une fessée. »

« Ca n'a pas du tout fait mal. Il ne m'a même pas pris sur les genoux ni rien. Il a juste tendu le bras et m'a donné une petite tape », reconnut Harry tristement, regrettant de devoir dénoncer l'inaptitude du professeur. Pauvre professeur Snape ! Monsieur Weasley allait vraiment croire qu'il était une cause perdue.

« Tu crains que je lui dise qu'il doit te taper plus fort ? »

« Je sais que vous devez lui apprendre comment être un père », expliqua Harry en essayant de ne pas pleurer. « Mais j'aime bien quand il me prend dans ses bras, et il n'a même pas crié quand mon nez a coulé sur lui quand j'ai pleuré. Et il me laisse des fois me comporter comme un vrai bébé, comme quand il m'a porté dans la cheminée sans se moquer de moi ni rien. Je sais que vous devez lui dire d'arrêter tout ça, mais… »

« Harry », interrompit Arthur. « Est-ce que Severus fait des choses que tu aimerais qu'il arrête de faire ? Des choses qui te rendent tristes, ou blesse ta sensibilité ou te mettent mal à l'aise ? »

« Non monsieur. »

« Il ne dit rien de bizarre ? Il ne te touche pas à certains endroits ? Il n'a pas de jeux secrets avec toi dont tu ne dois pas parler ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, abasourdi. « Non monsieur. »

« Il ne t'a jamais fait mal ? De quelle façon que ce soit ? Tu t'inquiètes seulement qu'il soit trop gentil avec toi, trop indulgent, et que je lui dises d'arrêter ? »

« Oui monsieur. »

« Et il ne te fait pas mal, ne t'insulte pas ? Il ne te dit pas que tu es stupide ? Est-ce que tu te sens en sécurité avec lui ? »

« Oui, je me sens en sécurité avec lui », protesta Harry. « Et il dit que si quelqu'un essaye de me faire du mal, même un adulte, j'ai le droit de me défendre. » Un demi-sourire étira ses lèvres. « Je suppose que vous allez devoir lui dire que vous et madame Weasley avez le droit de me frapper. »

« Harry, je pense que tu confonds certaines choses », dit Arthur lentement. « Ce n'est pas Severus qui ignore comment être un père. C'est toi. » Harry le regarda, stupéfait. « Les pères ne sont pas sensés faire mal à leurs enfants. Si tu demandes à Ron, il te dira qu'il n'a pas peur de son père ou de sa mère. Que nous ne lui faisons pas mal. Que nous ne permettons à personne de l'agresser. Tout ce que t'a dit Severus est vrai. C'est un bon père. Je n'ai rien à lui apprendre. En fait, il pourrait même m'apprendre certaines choses, parce qu'il m'est déjà arrivé de perdre mon contrôle avec Ron ou les autres, Je leur ai probablement déjà donné des fessées qui leur ont fait mal plus d'une seconde, et je leur ai déjà dit des choses qui les ont blessés. Et j'ai déjà fait d'autres erreurs. Harry, il est probable que Severus en fera aussi, en s'occupant de toi. Mais j'imagine que si tu te souviens qu'il fait de son mieux pour être un bon père, et si tu essaies d'être un bon fils, alors vous vous en sortirez très bien. »

Harry était bouche-bée de stupeur. « Vous êtes sérieux ? Il fait ça bien ? Mais oncle Vernon dit », ses deux mains volèrent pour couvrir sa bouche. « Ne dites pas au professeur Snape que j'ai dit ça ! », supplia-t-il. « Il va devenir fou ! »

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son affolement. « Vraiment ? »

Harry acquiesça avec véhémence. « Il en veut vraiment aux Dursley, et il a dit que tout ce qu'ils m'ont dit était pire que tous les gros mots que je pourrais dire. Je dois déjà copier cinq cent lignes comme quoi ce sont des menteurs stupides, et il a dit que si je les citais encore une fois, il me laverait la bouche avec du savon. » Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte de la cuisine, et baissa la voix. « Je ne crois pas qu'il le fera, mais je préfère ne pas vérifier. »

Juste à ce moment la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit violemment, et Severus et Molly firent irruption dans le salon. Arthur était heureux de voir que les deux étaient toujours debout, et qu'il n'y avait pas de sang.

Surpris par le bruit soudain une fois que le sort de silence fut levé, Harry sursauta et renversa son verre de jus de citrouille. Molly tendit la main au-dessus de sa tête pour prendre le verre, et Harry se recula violemment.

Tout le monde se figea.

« Je suis stupide ! », pensa Harry, malheureux. Il savait, enfin il était presque sûr que Molly n'allait pas le frapper. Maintenant ils vont croire que je suis un mons… que je suis bizarre.

Arthur et Molly échangèrent des regards stupéfaits. Le traitement des Dursley avaient du être pire que ce qu'ils avaient cru pour que Harry développe de tels réflexes.

Puis une voix calme brisa le silence. « Excellents réflexes, monsieur Potter. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'attends que vous vous défendiez si on tente de vous faire du mal. Vous vous êtes écarté plutôt rapidement. Je suis content de voir que vous suivez mes règles. La prochaine fois nous travailleront sur la façon de distinguer les amis des ennemis, mais je suis sûr que madame Weasley est impressionnée par vos capacités. » Et sur ce, Snape se rassit.

« Euh, oui, Harry », acquiesça Molly. « C'était très bien. » Avec des gestes lents elle remit le verre debout et fit disparaître le jus renversé d'un coup de baguette.

Harry se redressa et lança un regard de gratitude à Severus. Faites confiance au professeur pour sauver la situation ! Maintenant les Weasley n'allaient pas croire qu'il était bizarre ou stupide. Ils comprenaient qu'il ne faisait que s'entraîner. Il sourit à madame Weasley. « Le dîner était vraiment bon », lui dit-il.

Elle lui prit le menton et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Je suis contente que tu aies aimé, Harry. » Elle planta un baiser sur sa joue. « As-tu encore de la place pour le dessert ? »

Il sourit. « Oui, m'dame ! »

« Laisse-moi t'aider », dit Arthur, et les deux disparurent dans la cuisine.

Harry les suivit d'un regard pensif. Les sorciers adultes devaient aimer passer du temps dans la cuisine. « Monsieur ? », dit-il à Snape.

« Mmm ? » Snape fourrageait dans son dîner froid sans grand enthousiasme.

« J'aime bien les Weasley. »

« Hmf. » Snape fit de son mieux pour ignorer la vague de froid qui descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale à ces mots. Comme si les sentiments du morveux lui importaient !

« Vous croyez qu'ils m'aiment bien aussi ? »

« Je suis sûr que oui », répondit-il avec tout le détachement qu'il pût.

Harry eut un sourire radieux. « C'est bien ! » Maintenant qu'il ne craignait plus que monsieur Weasley transforme Snape en oncle Vernon, il appréciait bien plus sa visite.

« Monsieur ? »

« Quoi ? », grogna Snape.

« Est-ce qu'on va bientôt y aller ? »

« Quoi ? » Cette fois Snape n'avait pas l'air impatient mais stupéfait.

« J'aime bien ici », Harry se dépêcha d'expliquer, « Mais Je me suis dit que si on partait tôt, je pourrais rester encore un peu dans vos appartements. Avant de retourner dans la tour. » Il jeta un coup d'œil au professeur à travers sa frange, jaugeant sa réaction. « Je pourrais commencer mes lignes », offrit-il.

« Vous pouvez les faire dans la tour de Gryffondor », remarqua Snape, observant l'enfant. Que pouvait bien vouloir le morveux ? Pourquoi voulait-il quitter le terrier pour se retrouver dans les cachots humides avec lui ?

Harry fit la moue. « Je veux juste qu'on passe du temps tous les deux », admit-il. « A moins que vous soyez toujours fâché ? »

Snape décida que la chaleur dans sa poitrine était due à la cuisine brûlée de Molly. La sorcière essayait sûrement de l'empoisonner, se dit-il ; même s'il semblait qu'ils venaient juste de faire une sorte de trêve, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas comment c'était arrivé. Après s'être jeté des insultes à la tête durant quelques minutes, Molly avait soudain éclaté de rire - et l'avait pris dans ses bras ! - et avait dit : « Je commence à comprendre ce que Lily vous trouvait, Severus ! Peu d'hommes arrivent à tenir tête à une sorcière rousse. »

Il ne voyait pas le rapport entre la couleur de cheveux d'une femme et ses aptitudes en tant que parent, mais elle avait fini par décider qu'il traitait bien Harry. Elle l'avait même cru sur parole lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas battu l'enfant jusqu'au sang ; à sa place il aurait exigé d'examiner physiquement l'enfant, mais elle ne l'avait même pas suggéré. Elle avait marmonné à la place quelque chose au sujet du langage corporel de Harry et avait laissé tomber le sujet.

Encouragé par son attitude conciliante, il avait expliqué, plutôt mal à l'aise, l'état des vêtements de Harry, et lui avait demandé ce qu'un garçon normal de onze ans devait avoir dans sa garde-robe. Elle avait promis de lui envoyer une liste dès le lendemain matin, et quand il lui avait dit qu'il emmènerait le garçon faire les magasins, elle avait sourit : « Redites-moi, Severus, à quel point Harry est une contrainte à vos yeux ? »

« Ne projetez pas vos sentiments larmoyants sur moi », répondit-il sèchement. « Je m'assure simplement que les besoins matériels de l'enfant soient respectés. »

« Hmmm. Vous n'avez donc pas l'intention de vous arrêter dans un magasin de quidditch ? »

Il rougit. « Je ne vois pas le rapport avec l'état des vêtements de l'enfant. Si j'ai décidé de lui acheter quelques articles supplémentaires, c'est simplement pour éviter qu'il ne fasse des bêtises dans mes appartements. Je ne veux pas le voir errer et chercher les ennuis. »

« Ah. Vous êtes presque crédible. Continuez à vous entraîner. » Et il était sorti, s'était précipité, hors de la pièce.

Après tout ce stress il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait du mal à digérer son dîner. Quoique la sensation de chaleur n'était pas vraiment désagréable. Au contraire, même.

« Non, je ne suis plus fâché pour votre exploit imbécile », dit-il au morveux. « Vous avez été puni, non ? »

« En quelque sorte. Je veux dire, je vous dois encore les lignes et le devoir », remarqua Harry.

« Dans ce cas il serait peut-être judicieux que vous restiez dans mes appartements jusqu'au couvre-feu et commenciez votre punition», Snape consentit froidement. Après tout, le petit démon aurait sans doute besoin d'une surveillance constante, ou il ne finirait jamais son devoir.

Harry sourit à son assiette. Il avait réussi à faire dire oui à Snape. « Vous serez là, n'est-ce pas ? », dit-il, paniquant soudain tandis qu'une pensée l'effleurait. « Vous n'allez pas me laisser pour faire une potion ni rien ? »

« Potter, on ne 'fait' pas une potion, elle infuse, et si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser errer dans mes appartements sans surveillance, vous vous trompez lourdement. Vous resterez à proximité de moi jusqu'à ce que j'estime que vous êtes capable de vous comporter convenablement. »

« Est-ce que vous me montrerez comment tenir une plume ? », pressa Harry. « Je veux dire, si vous voulez lire toutes mes lignes, vous devriez m'apprendre comment écrire bien. »

« Bien écrire, Potter. », gronda Snape. Que leur apprenait-on aujourd'hui dans les écoles moldues ?

« Donc, est-ce que vous allez me montrer ? », supplia Harry.

« Bon d'accord, Potter. Ne serait-ce que pour que vous cessiez de pleurnicher. » Severus finit son jus de citrouille d'un air maussade. Exactement ce qu'il craignait. Tout son temps libre serait consacré à ce morveux insupportable. Où était-il sensé trouver le temps pour leur excursion au chemin de traverse ? Sans parler de trouver du temps pour corriger les devoirs de ses élèves ?

Molly et Arthur reparurent à ce moment. Tous deux avaient l'air heureux et plutôt amusés, à la grande surprise de Harry, et au grand agacement de Snape. Harry engloutit trois portions de pudding et ne refusa la quatrième que parce que Snape le foudroya du regard et lui donna un gros coup dans la cheville.

« Alors Harry, est-ce que Severus et toi voudriez revenir dîner ici samedi soir ? Les enfants seront tous là, et nous pourrions faire de vous les membres honorifiques de la famille », annonça Arthur.

Harry se sentit de nouveau tout joyeux, mais Snape s'étouffa avec son dernier morceau de pudding. « Moi ! », parvint-il enfin à articuler. « Quoi… on on… »

« Bien sûr qu'il s'agit de vous deux », dit Molly avec une dangereuse lueur dans les yeux. « Vous êtes un package, non ? »

« Oui », se dépêcha d'acquiescer Harry. « N'est-ce pas, professeur ? »

Snape ne put que bafouiller de façon incohérente, ce que le reste de la table prit pour une affirmation.

« N'en parle pas aux garçons, Harry », ordonna Molly. « Nous les feront venir ici demain et nous leur expliqueront tout, et ensuite vous pourrez venir, et peut-être aimerais-tu rester dormir samedi soir avec Ron et les autres ? »

« Comme une soirée pyjama ? », demanda Harry avec espoir. Il n'y avait jamais assisté, mais il avait entendu les enfants à l'école en parler.

« Oui, mon chéri », fit Molly. « C'est exactement ça. »

Harry regarda Severus qui avait l'air d'étrangler sa serviette et décida que ça n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour demander la permission. « Ca me plairait beaucoup », dit-il sincèrement. « Merci. »

« Nous serons heureux de t'avoir ici, Harry », fit Molly doucement. « Avant de partir, aimerais-tu visiter la maison ? »

Harry regarda Snape. Il reçut un hochement de tête et disparut.

« Je crois que Fred et Georges vont découvrir qu'ils ont trouvé leur égal en Ron et Harry », dit Arthur, dans l'espoir de changer le sujet en abordant quelque chose qui n'allait pas énerver leur invité. « D'après Harry, vous lui avez dit qu'il ne devait pas se laisser ni brutaliser, ni agresser. »

Snape acquiesça, l'air sinistre. « Son cousin moldu avait l'habitude de pratiquer quelque chose qu'il appelait la chasse au Harry, et ses parents interdisaient à Harry de se défendre. Je lui ai clairement fait comprendre que cette règle ne s'appliquait plus. »

Arthur eut l'air soudain très las. « Etant donné qu'il y a des sorciers qui pratiquent une vraie chasse au Harry, il faut qu'il retienne vite cette leçon. »

Molly regarda les deux hommes. « Croyez-vous que ça recommence ? Nous avons eu presque dix ans de silence. »

Snape leva un sourcil. « Le silence ne signifie pas forcément qu'il ne se passe rien. »

« Je sais. Mais il est encore si petit… Enseignez-lui bien, Severus. »

« J'en ai bien l'intention », rétorqua-t-il sèchement, mais sans son habituel grognement. « Cependant, comme vous pouvez le voir, il y a beaucoup de travail. Il ne s'est pas senti en sécurité physiquement depuis son enfance. »

« Je peux dire qu'il commence à se sentir en sécurité maintenant », sourit Arthur. « Harry m'a rapporté que vous dites qu'aucun adulte n'a le droit de le toucher. Il avait l'air très impressionné. »

Snape refoula un sentiment d'orgueil. « C'est exact. Et cela vaut également pour ses visites au terrier. S'il se comporte mal, vous devez me le renvoyer pour que je le punisse. »

Molly leva les sourcils. « Ça vaut pour n'importe quelle bêtise ? Vous vous souvenez qu'il n'a que onze ans, n'est-ce pas ? »

Snape se renfrogna. « Durant dix ans il a été affamé, battu, enfermé et traité comme un esclave. Il est important qu'aucune de ses punitions ne lui rappellent le traitement de ces horribles moldus. »

« Que dites-vous de ça ? », suggéra Arthur. « Nous n'allons certainement pas le frapper, ni le priver de nourriture, mais s'il fait des bêtises insignifiantes avec nos enfants, alors il en supportera les conséquences avec eux ? Si lui et Ron sont envoyés au lit de bonne heure, ou s'ils doivent dégnomer le jardin, est-ce que ça lui rappellera de mauvais souvenirs ? » S'il est puni comme Ron, est-ce que ça ne l'aiderait pas à voir qu'il fait partie de la famille ? »

Snape admit à contrecœur que c'était acceptable. Molly et Arthur échangèrent un sourire qu'ils eurent du mal à cacher.

« Nous devrions peut-être… » La question de Molly fut interrompue par un grand bruit venant de l'escalier.

Les adultes se levèrent d'un bloc et se précipitèrent pour trouver un Harry à l'air coupable. « Je suis désolé », laissa-t-il échapper dès qu'ils apparurent.

« Que s'est-il passé, Harry », demanda Molly, se précipitant pour vérifier si Harry n'était pas blessé.

Il se recula. « J'ai trébuché en descendant. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je crois que j'ai cassé la rampe. » Il indiqua d'un doigt hésitant la rampe délabrée qui courait le long de l'escalier, mais garda un œil prudent sur les deux Weasley tout en essayant de se rapprocher de Severus.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Harry. Nous avons seulement peur que tu te sois cassé quelque chose », dit Arthur. « Est-ce que tu t'es fait mal ? »

« Non monsieur, je vais bien », fit Harry rapidement.

« Harry, ta jambe ! » Molly indiqua son pantalon déchiré.

« Désolé », fit-il nerveusement en regardant Severus. « Je peux le réparer, promis ! »

« Harry, tu saignes », insista Molly.

« Je vais bien », protesta Harry, mais Severus avait déjà sorti sa baguette et jetait un sort de diagnostique.

« Monsieur Potter », fit-il sèchement. Harry se crispa sous le ton. « Je crois vous avoir averti que je ne tolérais pas les mensonge ? »

Harry déglutit en hochant la tête. « Mais ce n'était pas un vrai mensonge, monsieur. J'ai juste… »

« Monsieur Potter », Snape se pencha pour le regarder dans les yeux, « Est-ce encore une règle des Dursley ? Ne pas admettre que vous êtes blessé ? »

Harry regardait le professeur dans les yeux en tremblant, mais il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. « Ou-oui monsieur », finit-il par avouer.

« Et que vous ai-je dit au sujet de ces règles ? »

« De les oublier. » La voix était faible et le ton plein d'excuses. Snape grogna.

« J'attends que vous m'informiez lorsque vous êtes blessé ou anxieux », fit Snape sévèrement. « Si vous ne le faites pas, je considérerai cela non seulement comme un mensonge, mais aussi comme une façon de vous mettre en danger. Comprenez-vous ? », insista-t-il.

Harry se couvrit les fesses d'un geste inconscient. « Oui monsieur. »

« Dans ce cas vous pourriez peut-être répondre à la question de madame Weasley ? »

Harry hocha vite la tête. « Oui monsieur. Euh, mon poignet et ma jambe me font mal monsieur. »

« Vous vous êtes foulé le poignet. Je vous donnerai une potion lorsque nous serons à Poudlard. En ce qui concerne votre coupure à la jambe… »

« Laissez-moi faire », offrit Molly. Elle prit la main de Harry et lui donna un sourire encourageant. « Avec sept enfants prédisposés aux accidents, je pourrais presque passer mon diplôme en médecine »

Elle emmena Harry jusqu'au canapé du salon. « Je ne suis plus aussi souple et mince que je l'ai été », expliqua-t-elle. « Alors au lieu de me pencher pour voir ton genoux, on pourrait peut-être s'asseoir tous les deux sur le canapé ? » Elle s'assit, Harry l'imita, et elle le tourna de sorte que son dos se trouva contre l'accoudoir et son genou plié sur ses cuisses. Elle remonta doucement la jambe de son pantalon, et fit des bruits réprobateurs en voyant sa coupure.

Harry l'observa, fasciné et heureux, tandis qu'elle nettoyait doucement sa blessure avec un recurvite. Elle fit disparaître le sang, puis referma magiquement la coupure en y appliquant le bout de sa baguette. « Comment tu trouves ça, mon chéri ? »

« Très bien ! », fit Harry avec un grand sourire. « Ça m'aurait bien servi dans le passé ! »

Encore un sort, et son pantalon était propre et raccommodé, et Harry était encore plus emballé par la magie qu'auparavant. « C'est génial, madame Weasley. Merci ! »

Il commença à se lever mais on le fit se rasseoir doucement. « Oh non, Harry, nous n'avons pas encore fini. » Arthur sourit et donna un coup de coude à Severus.

Harry eut l'air perplexe et Molly expliqua : « Chez nous, lorsqu'on est blessé, on doit rester immobile quelques minutes, le temps que les sorts de guérison prennent effet. Et il y a une autre règle : lorsqu'on est blessé, on a un câlin. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. La mère de Ron voulait lui faire un câlin ? Mais n'était-elle pas sensé le faire seulement avec ses propres enfants ? Et de toute façon, n'était-il pas trop grand pour ça ?

Elle avait du voir l'hésitation dans ses yeux, car elle se pencha et lui chuchota : « Ne dit pas à Ron que je te l'ai dit, mais il s'est foulé la cheville deux jours avant d'aller à Poudlard, et il n'a pas refusé le câlin. »

Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre plus fort. Il allait enfin savoir ce que ça faisait d'avoir un câlin d'une mère. Bien sûr, c'était la mère de quelqu'un d'autre et non la sienne, mais c'était presque aussi bien, surtout qu'il était presque un Weasley honorifique. « Eh bien », fit-il prudemment, « Si c'est une règle. »

Molly sourit et lui tendit les bras. Un instant plus tard, Harry était pressé contre elle, et Molly murmurait doucement à son oreille en le berçant.

Snape crut qu'il allait vomir à la vue de ce spectacle mièvre, mais il avait aussi comme un étrange sentiment de jalousie au fond de sa poitrine. Il aurait pu le faire. Non pas qu'il l'aurait fait, mais il aurait pu.

Harry se sentait enveloppé dans un nuage d'amour. Il ignorait que c'était si bon d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un. Quand il avait étreint Snape, il s'était senti réchauffé et en sécurité, mais ça, c'était différent. C'était plus doux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit le professeur Snape s'éclaircir la voix, et il releva consciencieusement les yeux. Il fut étonné de voir que Molly avait le visage baigné de larmes. Elle lui sourit. « Tu es un bon garçon », lui dit-elle, et elle l'embrassa.

Harry se dit qu'il devrait tomber des escaliers au terrier plus souvent.

Harry se leva et traversa la pièce pour rejoindre Snape. Molly s'exclama. « Oh ! J'ai failli oublier ! » Elle se précipita vers une petite armoire et en sortit une boîte. « J'ai quelque chose pour Harry. »

Harry ne s'approcha pas. « Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, madame Weasley », dit-il, stupéfait.

Elle rit. « Ca fait longtemps que je garde ça pour toi. Considère-le comme un cadeau d'anniversaire en retard, d'accord ? » Elle s'assit sur le canapé et tapota ses genoux. Harry alla vers elle docilement.

Elle le prit contre sa poitrine, et lui déposa la boîte sur ses genoux. « Ferme les yeux », ordonna-t-elle.

Harry regarda le professeur Snape. Severus fronça les sourcils et s'approcha. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Molly Weasley, mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Il s'arrêta à un mètre du canapé, la main tenant discrètement sa baguette. « Allez-y. » Il hocha la tête.

Harry ferma fort les yeux. Molly chuchota un sort et souleva le couvercle. Elle tint la boîte juste sous le nez de Harry. « Qu'est-ce que tu sens, mon chéri ? », demanda-t-elle, doucement.

Harry se raidit. Un parfum monta à ses narines et son cœur se figea. Il avait inconsciemment reconnu la douce odeur d'agrumes . Tout son corps se tendit, et il s'efforça de prendre une autre profonde inspiration. Sa gorge se serra. « Maman », chuchota-t-il, les larmes commençant à couler de sous ses paupières fermées.

Snape se figea. C'était impossible.

Il rencontra les yeux noyés de larmes de Molly, et elle rebaissa la boîte pour qu'il voit. Dedans reposait un pull soigneusement plié. « Ouvre les yeux, mon chéri », chuchota-t-elle.

Harry approcha un doigt et caressa la laine bleue avec douceur, presque avec révérence. « Où l'avez-vous eu ? », dit-il la voix pleine de larmes.

« Tes parents étaient avec nous dans l'Ordre », commença-t-elle.

« C'est quoi l'Ordre ? », interrompit Harry. Il releva les yeux du pull, qu'il observait comme une sainte icône.

Molly vit Severus secouer la tête. « C'était… un groupe où nous étions tous. Tes parents, Severus, Arthur et moi, nous étions tous membres. Ta mère et moi nous étions amies. Nous étions toutes les deux enceintes, même si j'étais en avance de quelques mois sur elle, et avant que tes parents n'aillent… » Elle s'arrêta net. « Avant que tes parents ne s'en aillent, elle venait souvent au terrier. Une des dernières fois elle a oublié son pull. J'avais l'intention de le lui rendre, mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Quand j'ai appris qu'elle était morte, j'ai gardé le pull sous un sort de protection, pour te le donner plus tard. »

Harry réprima un sanglot. D'une certaine façon elle lui manquait mille fois plus, maintenant qu'il sentait l'odeur de sa mère, une odeur qu'il avait oublié à un niveau conscient, C'était comme si elle venait juste de sortir et qu'elle allait revenir d'un moment à l'autre, sauf qu'il savait qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. C'était infiniment pire, et à la fois extraordinairement mieux. C'était comme si elle était là d'une certaine manière, mais pas de la manière qu'il aurait voulu. Mais ça la rendait réelle, comme jamais encore depuis qu'il était un bébé. Pour la première fois, depuis très très longtemps, Harry Potter voulait désespérément sa mère. « Maman ! », suffoqua-t-il, et il se retourna pour enfouir sa tête dans sa poitrine, et laissa couler ses larmes.

Molly tendit immédiatement la boîte à Severus et prit Harry dans ses bras, le berçant et murmurant à son oreille tandis qu'il sanglotait. Arthur emmena Snape dans la cuisine. Celui-ci tenait la boîte précieuse comme une relique. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Severus et sortit. Il revint un instant plus tard avec un verre de whisky pur feu. Il déposa le verre près de Severus et le laissa seul.

Snape caressait délicatement la laine comme Harry l'avait fait. Il abaissa son visage au-dessus de la boîte et inhala profondément et laissa le parfum de Lily envahir son esprit. Les souvenirs le submergèrent. La fillette née moldue qui était devenue son amie, l'adolescente de leurs jours à Poudlard, la jeune femme qu'il apercevait parfois à une réunion de l'Ordre… elle était à la fois présente et absente. Ses yeux avaient survécus, sa compassion, sa capacité à aimer sans limites… tout cela vivait en Harry. Son enfant. Il sut soudain que son fils était la chose la plus importante dans sa vie.

La présence de Lily l'enveloppa, et soudain, bien qu'il fût loin d'être un homme spirituel, Snape fut certain qu'elle était là, avec lui. Le regardant. Attendant.

« Je te promets Lily. Je te promets que je vais m'occuper de lui comme tu l'aurais fait. Je te le promets. » Tandis qu'il faisait son second serment inviolable, il aurait pu jurer que le parfum s'était intensifié. Il ferma les yeux, voulant désespérément la revoir, ne serait-ce qu'en pensée. Il sentit quelque chose effleurer sa joue, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, il était seul, le pull de Lily reposant dans sa boîte à côté de lui.

Il se passa un moment avant que Snape ne sorte de la cuisine, les yeux rouges, le pull en sécurité dans sa boîte et sous le sort de protection, la gorge toujours enflammée par le whisky pur feu. Il trouva Molly et Arthur assis en silence dans le salon, Harry profondément endormi dans les bras de Molly.

« Il a pleuré jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit endormi», expliqua Molly en chuchotant. « La journée a été chargée en émotions pour lui. »

« Tout à fait », fit Snape d'un ton distant. Il tendit la boîte à Molly mais elle secoua la tête. « C'est à Harry, et je sais que personne ne le gardera mieux pour lui que vous. »

Il refoula une rare boule dans la gorge. « C'était très attentionné de votre part. »

"Connaître Lily c'était l'aimé, Severus. Mais je pense que vous, Harry et James le savez mieux que quiconque. »

Il se hérissa automatiquement en entendant son nom relié avec James Potter, mais il n'eut pas la force de montrer son outrage. Il hocha la tête et rapetissa la boîte pour la mettre dans sa poche. Il se pencha et prit Harry dans ses bras. Le garçon était mou comme une poupée de chiffon. Il manœuvra de sorte que sa tête repose contre sa poitrine.

« Merci pour votre hospitalité », dit Snape d'un ton formel.

« C'était avec plaisir. Nous nous reverrons ce week-end », dit Arthur. Molly lui fit un signe de la main tandis qu'Arthur jetait de la poudre dans le feu pour lui.

Severus entra dans ses appartements et contempla l'enfant dans ses bras. Il savait que la chose à faire, la chose que Snape ferait, serait de secouer le garçon et de le renvoyer à son dortoir. Après tout il avait onze ans, et longue journée ou pas, il était capable d'aller au lit tout seul. Alors pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il était en train de l'allonger doucement sur le canapé et de le recouvrir d'une épaisse couverture en laine ?

D'un air renfrogné, Severus enleva les lunettes de l'enfant et les posa sur la table à côté. Il ne devenait pas gentil. Seulement c'était presque le couvre-feu, et il n'avait pas envie d'entendre McGonagall se plaindre qu'il gardait son élève trop tard. De plus, il était le tuteur de ce morveux. Cela ne regardait donc personne s'il le gardait ici. Et puis mieux valait ne pas risquer que les morveux Weasley commencent à lui demander où il était. Voilà, c'était cela. Il gardait le garçon ici pour lui éviter d'avoir à affronter des questions embarrassantes de la part de ses camarades. Parfait. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec un pull bleu et une vague de souvenirs.

A suivre…

A/N : voilà, Harry commence à prendre confiance… j'aime beaucoup le passage qui se rapporte à Lily… Prochain chapitre : Snape subit une torture assez particulière… et le lecteur apprendra ce qui arrrive aux capitaines de quiditch un peu trop zélés…

A/N2 : je suis enfin allée voir HP6. C'est une daube géante. Je me demande d'aillerus si ceux qui n'ont pas lu les bouquins auront compris quelque chose à l'intrigue…. Comment JKR a pu elle-même insulter comme ca son propre travail ? Et Radcliffe ! je sais pas à quoi ils l'ont chouté, mais il a un gros gros problème… bref, on continue à descendre toujours plus bas… enfin, même si tout le monde s'en fout, c'était mon humble opinion…


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N**__ : voici le chapitre 9. merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews qui me touchent toujours autant. Continuez ! merci à ma beta Peps42 ! _

_Chapitre 9_

Severus gémit, songeant à la douce délivrance de la mort. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait été assez stupide pour se laisser capturer de cette façon. Il aurait du s'en douter. Il s'en doutait. Mais il avait été distrait, il avait baissé sa garde, et voilà le résultat.

Severus avait survécu à la torture de son père, de ses camarades, des maraudeurs, et de Voldemort. Il avait reçu des doloris plus de fois qu'il n'aurait voulu s'en souvenir, sans parler des autres sorts de magie noire plus faibles mais tout aussi abominables, des sorts humiliants et douloureux, et bien sûr, de la force brute, préférée des moldus. Il avait probablement enduré plus de punitions que la plupart des sorciers en vie - hormis ceux qui aimaient cela - et sa tolérance à la douleur était remarquablement élevée. Mais pas assez élevée. Pas pour ça.

Il réprima un gémissement d'angoisse. Il ne supplierait pas. Il ne crierait pas. Il ne donnerait pas cette satisfaction à son tortionnaire. Même lorsqu'il s'était tordu de douleur sous la baguette de Voldemort, il n'avait pas pleuré pour demander grâce, et il ne commencerait pas maintenant. Il allait sûrement perdre connaissance bientôt.

Tout ce qui lui restait maintenant était la vengeance. C'était ce qui lui avait permis de s'accrocher à la vie, lui avait évité de rechercher activement la délivrance du suicide. Tout cela était à cause de ce bon à rien de Potter, et il jura de se venger de ce petit démon, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il devait faire sur cette terre.

Il vit son tortionnaire s'approcher, les yeux luisants d'anticipation, et il pria pour sa délivrance. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, assez. S'il vous plaît, un portoloin Une rupture d'anévrisme. Le retour du seigneur des ténèbres. Tout ce qui pourrait me sauver de cette agonie.

« Severus ! », s'exclama joyeusement Albus Dumbledore. « Regardez ! Ils ont un jeu d'échecs, mais version quidditch ! Harry va adorer ça ! Voulez-vous essayer ? »

Severus n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il n'avait pas été assez intelligent pour mentir, lorsque le directeur l'avait vu quitter le château ce matin et lui avait demandé où il allait. Il aurait du se douter que Dumbledore insisterait pour l'accompagner dans son excursion visant à meubler la chambre de Harry, et il aurait du s'attendre à ce que le vieux fou tourne ce qui devait être une mission rapide et efficace, en un enfer sans fin.

Aucun magasin n'y échappa. Il ne pouvait s'expliquer pourquoi Dumbledore pensait qu'ils devaient examiner les ustensiles de cuisine. Est-ce qu'il s'imaginait que Potter allait participer au 83eme concours annuel de confection de gâteaux ? Ils avaient passé deux foutues heures dans un magasin de literie, à débattre pour savoir si Potter préférerait des dragons ou des hippogriffes animés sur ses draps. Ou plutôt, Albus débattait à propos des draps et Severus débattait sur la possibilité de s'envoyer un cognard et perdre connaissance. Et après que le vieux gâteux se fut enfin décidé pour les hippogriffes, il avait fallu ensuite recommencer au sujet de la couleur. Severus avait indiqué - avec les derniers restes de son contrôle - qu'il vivait dans un cachot. Un cachot sans fenêtre, mais cela avait seulement détourné Dumbledore des draps pour s'intéresser au tapis.

Au Body Shop sorcier, Snape avait d'abord cru qu'ils vendaient de la pornographie sorcière, et il avait failli signifier à Dumbledore que même si Harry était un garçon en pleine croissance avec une curiosité parfaitement saine et naturelle, Snape n'était pas près d'encourager ce genre de choses. Mais ensuite il se rendit compte, encore plus horrifié, qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une boutique de cosmétiques sophistiqués, où aucun homme respectable, sorcier ou moldu, ne devrait être pris vivant. Parmi ce qui ressemblait à un million de savons, lotions, shampoings, poudres, crèmes, maquillage, sans parler d'objets à l'allure vaguement obscène dont Severus ne voulait pas savoir l'utilité, Albus entama une discussion interminable avec la vendeuse au comptoir. Severus tenta de se cacher du mieux qu'il put parmi le fouillis de marchandises parfumées - la boutique d'Ollivander avait l'air vide en comparaison - et pria pour une attaque de mangemorts.

Tandis que Severus endurait les regards curieux des autres clients, toutes de sexe féminin bien sûr, Albus discutait des soins de peau pour préadolescents avec plus de concentration qu'il n'affichait aux réunions du magenmagot. Après avoir acheté tout un sac de produits - la sorcière avait promis qu'ils garantiraient à Harry une adolescence sans boutons - Severus alla directement vers la porte, et fut immédiatement ramené en arrière par un sort d'Albus.

Profondément vexé, ce sortilège était utilisé par les mères d'enfants turbulents, Snape avait ouvert la bouche pour dire au directeur ce qu'il pensait de ce genre de comportement, mais il fut muet de stupéfaction en entendant que la sorcière et Albus étaient en train de parler de soins pour cheveux. Plus précisément, de soins pour ses cheveux à lui. On ignora royalement ses cris et protestations, et il dut rester au comptoir sous la menace d'un sortilège de colle, tandis qu'on examinait méticuleusement son cuir chevelu et ses cheveux. Consterné, il vit d'autres clientes se joindre à la discussion, offrant leur avis et remèdes, et il se passa au moins vingt minutes avant qu'il ne puisse s'échapper, avec un sac encore plus gros que celui destiné à Harry.

Ce fut pire l'après-midi. Au magasin de vêtements, il menaça de jeter un avada à Dumbledore s'il ne cessait de choisir les modèles les plus psychédéliques du magasin. A la librairie, la seule chose qui empêcha Dumbledore d'acheter à Harry une bibliothèque aussi fournie que celle d'Albus et de Snape, fut le rappel alarmé que madame Pince prendrait cela comme une attaque personnelle et repartirait dans ses rayons en larmes. Dans l'animalerie, le directeur voulut acheter à Harry un animal, mais Snape parvint à persuader Dumbledore que Hedwige n'apprécierait pas l'intrusion d'un fléreur ou d'un croup.

Mais ce fut, de manière prévisible, au magasin de jouets que Dumbledore devint littéralement fou, et Severus n'était pas loin de la folie lui-même. « Plus. De. Jouets, Albus », grogna Snape entre ses dents, Le tas de jouets sur le comptoir convenait plus à l'approvisionnement d'un autre magasin qu'à la chambre d'un seul enfant sorcier.

Le visage d'Albus s'affaissa. « Mais Severus, ils ont… »

« Non. Ça suffit. » Voyant que l'autre sorcier allait protester, il choisit la ruse. « Qu'allez-vous lui acheter pour Noël si vous acheté tout le magasin maintenant ? », demanda-t-il, évitant de songer à quoi allait ressembler Noël avec le morveux. Assez de guirlandes, de grands rires et de cris de joies pour faire vomir Snape pendant un mois.

« Hmmm. Vous n'avez pas tort, », finit par concéder Albus, et Snape ne perdit pas un instant pour le faire sortir du magasin.

« Oh attendez ! Le quidditch ! », dit Albus en indiquant la boutique, tandis que Snape le traînait jusqu'au point de transplanage.

« Pendant que vous étiez en train d'hésiter sur le meilleur tissu pour les robes de Harry, je suis allé au magasin de quidditch », Snape informa Dumbledore, ignorant royalement son air déçu.

« Peut-être avez-vous oublié quelque chose ? », suggéra-t-il avec espoir.

« Albus, pensez à Noël Ce n'est que dans quelques mois », rétorqua Severus, sans relâcher le bras du vieil homme.

Dumbledore soupira, puis son visage s'éclaira. « J'ai hâte de voir l'expression de Harry quand… »

« Non Albus. Ce ne sera pas un prétexte pour une fête surprise. Je n'ai pas l'intention de voir mes appartements envahis par la moitié de la tour Gryffondor, sans parler de membres imbéciles du corps enseignants, tels que Trelawney.

« Peut-être seulement les amis proches de Harry… », commença Albus.

« Pouvez-vous imaginer les ravages que ferait Hagrid en entrant dans ma réserve d'ingrédients ? Non. »

Le directeur soupira, vaincu. « Très bien, mon enfant. Mais je pourrais vous demander de me montrer l'expression de Harry dans une pensine. »

« Le morveux effectue encore sa punition pour l'incident du cours de vol », fit Snape froidement. « Je n'ai pas encore décidé quand il aura la permission de voir quelques-uns des plus petits articles. »

Dumbledore soupira encore. « Vous devriez être moins strict, Severus. N'est-ce pas vous qui avez insisté au sujet de la pensée positive ? »

Snape le foudroya du regard. « Si vous n'aimez pas le travail que je fais, il ne fallait pas me forcer la main. Je vous rappelle que ce n'était pas mon idée. » Il fut très satisfait de voir Albus hocher la tête, mais sa satisfaction se dissipa aux mots suivants :

« Bien vrai, mon enfant. De ce fait il est encore plus satisfaisant de vous voir aussi dévoué à la tâche. Molly et Arthur m'ont fait comprendre qu'ils étaient très impressionnés par la façon dont vous avez géré le garçon hier soir. Ils disent que vous avez un réel don », fit Albus avec un sourire moqueur.

Severus grinça des dents. Foutus gryffondors bavards.

Il parvint à riposter en refusant qu'Albus l'aide à arranger la chambre de Harry. Quoiqu'avec le recul, il aurait préféré que ce soit le directeur qui ait à faire aux elfes de maison. Quand elles avaient appris que la chambre était destinée au maître monsieur Harry Potter, les petites créatures étaient devenues folles d'excitation. Trente d'entre elles se matérialisèrent et se mirent à courir dans toute la pièce, afin de la préparer pour le nouvel occupant. Snape du intervenir dans d'innombrables disputes entre les nerveuses créatures, et il dut faire appel à toute sa ruse de serpentard pour éviter une punition massive lorsqu'elles décidèrent qu'un meuble serait mieux de l'autre côté de la chambre en fin de comptes. Lorsqu'enfin la chambre reçut leur approbation unanime, Snape était convaincu qu'il aurait été bien plus simple qu'il le fasse lui-même à la manière moldue.

Quand il réveilla l'enfant ce matin-là, celui-ci avait passé la nuit sur son canapé, Harry fut tour à tour embarrassé et ravi que le professeur lui ait permis de rester dans ses appartements. « Euh, merci de m'avoir permis de dormir ici », marmonna-t-il, les joues roses. Il se mit sur un coude et se frotta les yeux. Waw le professeur l'avait laissé dormir sur son canapé propre et tout !

« Oui, eh bien il était tard et j'avais autre chose à faire que de vous raccompagner à la tour », renifla Snape. Il tira le garçon par l'oreille ; qu'il ne s'imagine pas qu'il devenait gentil. « Allez vous laver et vous habiller, ou vous allez rater le petit-déjeuner », menaça-t-il d'un air sombre, bien qu'il n'ait nullement l'intention de laisser partir le morveux bien trop maigre sans un repas consistant dans le ventre. « Les elfes de maison attendent pour l'envoyer. »

« Pas de problème », assura Harry, tandis qu'il traversait le couloir jusqu'à la salle de bains. Il ne voulait pas que l'homme s'attire des ennuis par sa faute. « Je peux juste prendre un pain au chocolat et le manger en allant en classe… ha ! » Il s'arrêta net lorsque les doigts puissants du professeur se refermèrent de nouveau sur son oreille, le retournant pour faire face à l'homme.

Il cligna les yeux de surprise. La prise sur son oreille n'était pas vraiment douloureuse, mais Harry savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas résister.

« Potter, si je vous vois vous goinfrer avec des sucreries, je demanderai aux elfes de vous nourrir à la cuillère pendant un mois », Snape menaça furieusement. « J'attends que vous mangiez trois repas équilibrés par jour, et limitiez votre consommation de sucreries. Comment voulez-vous gagner du muscle et du poids si vous mangez n'importe comment ? Les chocogrenouilles, les pains au chocolat et trois portions de pudding vous rendront aussi gros que votre baleine de cousin. Comprenez-vous ? »

Harry hocha la tête en ouvrant de grands yeux. C'était à peine si sa famille lui donnait assez de nourriture, et ils ne se préoccupaient certainement pas de savoir si elle était équilibrée ou non.

« Nous en discuterons en détails plus tard », promit Snape sévèrement. « Pour le moment, vous devriez prendre l'habitude d'imiter miss Granger. Elle a l'air de manger de façon raisonnable. »

Harry fronça le nez. « Elle prend toujours plein de légumes et de trucs verts », protesta-t-il. « Elle mange comme une fille. »

« Et monsieur Weasley mange comme un goinfre, et vous, jeune homme, êtes sur la voie d'une adolescence malsaine et pleine de boutons. Maintenant, faites ce que je vous dis ou vous allez le regretter. » Il l'envoya à la salle de bains en le foudroyant du regard. Franchement ! Tant d'insolence ! Et dès le matin !

Harry courut à la salle de bains et fit sa toilette. Son cœur dansait. Merlin, le professeur Snape s'inquiétait pour lui ! Ce n'était suffisant que Harry mange, il voulait qu'il mange la nourriture qu'il fallait. Et il allait même lui apprendre laquelle était la bonne, comme ça il allait devenir fort et en bonne santé. Harry sourit à son reflet. Il se dit que si le professeur s'en mêlait, Harry finirait plus grand que Ron à la fin de l'année. Ça le changerait d'être toujours l'avorton de la classe.

Tout propre, il s'assit à la petite table de la cuisine de Snape, sous le regard sévère du professeur. « B'jour monsieur », dit Harry, se rappelant ses manières un peu tard.

« Bonjour », répondit le professeur. Une assiette apparut avec un pop, pleine d'œufs, de toasts et de fruits, et Harry sourit joyeusement. « Vous vous assurerez de finir votre lait, monsieur Potter, ainsi que cette fiole de supplément alimentaire. Cela rattrapera un peu l'insuffisance alimentaire de votre… précédente vie. »

Harry regarda la potion d'un air dubitatif, mais il conclut qu'il valait mieux ne pas protester. Il se souvint que monsieur Weasley lui avait donné des légumes en plus, et décida que c'était un truc que les pères faisaient.

« Vous en prendrez une dose par jour », poursuivit Snape, content que Harry soit trop occupé à fourrer des œufs dans sa bouche pour protester, « Jusqu'à ce que madame Pomfrey m'informe que vous avez rattrapé les enfant de votre âge en croissance. »

« Est-ce qu'elle a mauvais goût », demanda Harry avec un soupir.

« Sans aucun doute. » Snape eut un rictus en voyant l'enfant grogner. C'était plutôt drôle. Même pas encore son premier cours et il avait déjà réussi à tourmenter un enfant. « Je suis certain que vous n'avez même pas commencé les lignes que vous me devez, », le rouge coupable qui monta aux joues de Harry confirma ses soupçons, « Vous vous présenterez donc à mes appartements pour votre retenue cet après-midi, juste après votre dernier cours. »

« Oh », protesta Harry, « Mais c'est vendredi ! »

« Et vous avez une retenue », l'informa Snape sans pitié. « Voulez-vous en obtenir une supplémentaire samedi soir aussi ? »

Harry grommela et frappa les fruits de sa fourchette avec humeur.

« Et dites-moi, quels plans excitants aviez-vous pour cet après-midi ? », railla Snape, irrité de voir le garçon bouder.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Sais pas. J'me suis dit que Ron et moi on … »

« Idiot. Avez-vous oublié que monsieur Weasley et ses frères étaient attendus au terrier immédiatement après les cours ? »

« Oh. » Harry resta un moment pensif. Si Ron n'était pas là, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Granger allait sûrement vouloir le convaincre d'étudier avec elle, Et même si Dean et Seamus pouvaient l'inclure dans leurs plans, il se pouvait aussi qu'ils n'en fassent rien.

Il devait vraiment commencer à copier les lignes, et il valait mieux qu'il le fasse ici, où le professeur pouvait l'aider avec la plume, plutôt que dans la salle commune, où tout le monde verrait qu'il avait été puni. Etant donné l'absence de Ron, le professeur avait raison ; c'était vraiment le meilleur moment pour copier les lignes, quand il ne manquerait rien d'excitant.

Harry jeta un regard à Snape. L'homme avait choisi la meilleure occasion pour faire sa punition, quand il n'avait pas à manquer d'autres activités plus plaisantes, et Harry trouvait le moyen de se plaindre. En plus, le professeur s'était montré terriblement gentil alors que Harry n'avait même pas commencé ses lignes. Un tas d'autres enseignants se seraient mis en colère s'il ne les avait pas rendues dès le lendemain. « J'suis désolé », marmonna-t-il d'un ton coupable.

« Hmf. » Snape, toujours l'air renfrogné, ne releva même pas les yeux de son journal de potion, qu'il feuilletait en buvant son café du matin.

Harry s'affaissa dans la chaise. Maintenant le professeur était fâché. Il poussa son dernier fruit de sa fourchette, son appétit soudain évanoui.

« Finissez votre petit-déjeuner, espèce de morveux insupportable », ordonna Snape d'un ton tranchant. « Les cours commencent bientôt. » Il se pencha et redressa le col du petit monstre. Franchement, ne pouvait-il même pas s'habiller tout seul ?

Harry regarda à travers sa frange avec espoir. Peut-être que le professeur n'était pas si fâché que ça puisqu'il lui rajustait sa chemise.

« Je vous ai dit de manger ! » Snape donna à l'enfant défiant un bon coup sur la tête. C'était bien un coup, non une tape affectueuse. Encore moins un geste pour ébouriffer les cheveux en bataille du morveux. Ce n'était pas sa faute si ses doigts s'étaient emmêlés.

« Et ne parlez pas la bouche pleine ! » Mais la réprimande fut ignorée ; Harry se glissa de sa chaise, attrapa son cartable et courut vers la porte.

« A cette après-midi, professeur ! », lança Harry par-dessus son épaule.

« C'est une retenue, Potter ! Pas une fête ! », cria Snape avec colère. Il bouillait de rage. Ooh, il allait apprendre à ce misérable à craindre ses retenues. On allait voir s'il lui ferait des au revoir joyeux avec la perspective d'une retenue dans l'après-midi. Il allait lui faire copier des lignes jusqu'à ce que ses doigts en tombent, et alors il le ferait vraiment souffrir.

A la fin des cours, Snape avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur ; il avait fait fondre en larmes quatre élèves en ASPIC, et avait donné une retenue à Dubois, la garantie de le voir demander grâce. Il allait rester penché à nettoyer les éclaboussures de potion vieilles de dix ans sur les pieds de table; lorsqu'il aurait fini, le dos de Dubois serait contracté pendant plusieurs jours. Ou du moins le temps qu'il parvienne à boiter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Le capitaine de quidditch de Gryffondor s'était répandu en plates excuses, tandis que Snape le fouettait verbalement pour ne pas avoir montré à Potter d'exercices d'échauffement et d'étirement avant l'essai, mais ce qui lui fit vraiment monter les larmes aux yeux d'horreur, ce fut lorsque Snape menaça de placer Harry dans l'équipe Serpentard si l'équipe Gryffondor ne s'occupait pas correctement de ses joueurs. Paniqué, Dubois avait bredouillé toutes sortes de promesses, et offrit à Snape de lui infliger les mêmes blessures qu'avait subies Harry. « Oui, monsieur Dubois », dit Snape d'une voix suave, « C'était bien mon intention. »

Après toutes ces menaces, la punition était un soulagement pour le pauvre Dubois, et Snape le laissa en train de nettoyer lorsque Harry entra dans la classe.

« B'jour monsieur », dit Harry poliment, se dépêchant de cacher la chocogrenouille qu'il était en train de croquer dans une poche de sa robe.

Snape lui prit fermement le menton ; il prit un mouchoir blanc et lui nettoya le visage. « Hmmm ? », fit-il d'un ton menaçant, montrant au morveux les traces de chocolat qui décoraient son visage quelques instants auparavant. « Euh, c'est l'anniversaire des sœurs Patil », expliqua Harry d'un ton suppliant. « Elles ont donné des chocogrenouilles à tout le monde. Ça aurait été mal poli de refuser »

« Pas de dessert ce soir. », prononça Snape d'un ton sans réplique.

Harry soupira. « Oui monsieur. Est-ce que j'peux quand même finir ma chocogrenouille ? », demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« Non. » Snape tendit la paume de sa main, et Harry y déposa à regret la demie chocogrenouille. Elle était pleine de fils après être resté dans sa poche, s'avoua-t-il en silence. Snape la considéra avec dégoût et fit disparaître la sucrerie. Il prit Harry par les épaules et l'entraîna brusquement dans l'allée jusqu'au premier rang.

« Salut Olivier », dit Harry tandis qu'il passait devant lui.

« Salut gamin », lui sourit Dubois. Il était penché au-dessus de la haute table, et nettoyait le pied avec une brosse rêche.

« Vous n'êtes pas dans un salon de thé, Potter », fit Snape sèchement. « Asseyez-vous et commencez vos lignes. »

« Oui monsieur », dit Harry docilement, et sortit une plume et un parchemin de son sac. Il avait reçu les lignes au sujet de sa famille en premier, mais ce serait plus facile de commencer celles sur l'incident en cours de vol, étant donné qu'il n'y en avait que 200. Il se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux finir au moins une partie de sa punition le plus vite possible, et décida de commencer par les 200 lignes.

Son estomac gargouilla ; il pensa avec nostalgie à sa chocogrenouille avant de reporter son attention sur son travail. Qu'est-ce que Snape lui avait dit d'écrire ?

Il sursauta de surprise en voyant apparaître sur sa table un verre de lait et une assiette de morceaux de pomme.

Il regarda le professeur et vit que celui-ci le foudroyait du regard. « Mettez-vous au travail, espèce de fainéant! »

« Monsieur ! », protesta Dubois du fond de la pièce. Harry se retourna, surpris. « Vous ne devriez pas l'appeler comme ça ! »

« Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, monsieur Dubois. Ou peut-être aimeriez-vous nettoyer les chaises en plus des tables ? », menaça Snape.

Dubois se remit au travail, marmonnant d'un ton rebelle, tandis que Harry grignotait un morceau de pomme, se demandant quel était le problème.

Il avait finit son lait et presque tous les morceaux de pomme lorsque Snape prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de lui. « Croyez-vous que je vais pouvoir lire ces pattes de mouches ? », le réprimanda snape, jetant un coup d'œil à la douzaine de lignes environ qu'avait écrit Harry.

« Désolé monsieur », dit Harry doucement.

« Regardez. Voici comment on tient une plume. Et où avez-vous trouvé cette plume, monsieur Potter ? »

« Euh, elles étaient en promotion au chemin de traverse, monsieur »,

« Certainement parce que autrement personne ne serait assez stupide pour acheter un article d'une aussi mauvaise qualité », renifla Snape. « Là. Voici une plume anti-fuite. Je n'aurais plus droit à vos pathétiques excuses concernant votre écriture. Vous ne rejetterez plus la faute sur la plume. »

Harry allait mentionner qu'il n'avait offert aucune excuse, pathétique ou autre, mais il se dit que ce serait mal poli alors qu'on venait juste de lui faire un cadeau. « Merci monsieur ! »

Snape s'assombrit horriblement. « Cessez de bavarder et réessayer ! Non. On ne la tient pas comme ça. » Au bout d'un quart d'heure, l'écriture de Harry s'était considérablement améliorée, et Snape retourna à son bureau. « Et si vous n'avez pas écrit cinquante lignes lorsque je viendrai vérifier, je vous jetterai un sort pour vous coller sur cette chaise jusqu'au couvre-feu ! »

Un : « Sale chauve-souris », vint du fond de la pièce.

« Avez-vous dit quelque chose, monsieur Dubois ? », ronronna Snape.

« Non monsieur », répondit Olivier docilement.

« Redressez-vous et regardez-moi lorsque vous me parlez ! »

Le gémissement qu'émit Dubois en se relevant douloureusement amena un rictus sur les lèvres de Snape. Dubois grogna pathétiquement ; son dos protestait après le travail des deux dernières heures.

« Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, monsieur Dubois. Je suppose que j'aurais du vous laisser vous étirer un peu avant de commencer à nettoyer l'intérieur de toutes ces tables », fit Snape joyeusement. « Les muscles de votre dos doivent être affreusement contractés. »

« Oui monsieur », grimaça Olivier. Il devait avouer que malgré toute cette douleur, il y avait une sorte de justice dans cette retenue. Il jeta un regard d'excuses à Harry qui lançait des coups d'œil furtifs par-dessus son épaule. Il n'avait pas voulu surmener l'enfant, mais ça avait été si excitant de le voir se précipiter pour attraper le vif d'or encore et encore et encore.

« Il reste une heure et demie avant le dîner », fit Snape d'un air songeur, heureux de voir le capitaine pâlir sous la menace de devoir encore se casser le dos pendant quatre-vingt dix minutes supplémentaires.

« S'il vous plaît monsieur, l'essai de quidditch n'a duré que deux heures. »

« Mais vous êtes plus fort et plus âgé, et supposément plus sage qu'un enfant de onze ans ! »

« Oui monsieur », soupira Dubois. Il se pencha de nouveau, mais fut arrêté par le ton froid de Snape.

« Vous passerez le reste de l'après-midi à réfléchir sur la leçon que vous venez d'apprendre. »,

Dubois regarda le professeur Snape d'un air incertain. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Allait-on le mettre au coin comme un gamin de quatre ans ? Le connard était capable d'à peu près n'importe quoi, tant que c'était douloureux, humiliant, et capable de faire fondre un homme en larmes.

Snape roula les yeux. Des mots simples. Les gryffondors ont besoin de mots simples et d'ordres précis, se rappela-t-il. « Je suppose que vous n'avez pas besoin d'effectuer des travaux manuels pour réfléchir sur vos actions?

« Euh, oui ! », s'empressa d'acquiescer Dubois, devinant un reproche.

« Dans ce cas vous pouvez partir. J'attends un demi-mètre sur la responsabilité d'être capitaine, plus trois autres mètres sur les moyens d'éviter le mal de dos. » Il eut un sourire moqueur. « J'imagine que vous pouvez interroger madame Pomfrey tandis que vous la consultez professionnellement. Si les deux devoirs ne se révèlent pas à ma convenance, vous me rendrez encore cinquante centimètres sur les blessures sportives et leur prévention. Nous comprenons-nous bien ? »

« Oui monsieur », acquiesça Dubois misérablement. Deux devoirs en plus ! Lui qui voulait s'entraîner à voler ce week-end. Et connaissant Snape, il allait faire le troisième devoir aussi. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et il se crispa immédiatement sous la douleur poignante qui en résulta. Au moins Snape lui avait donné la permission de voir l'infirmière. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il lui interdise d'utiliser ne serait-ce qu'un sort pour soulager la douleur, et c'était une agréable surprise de constater que même Snape n'était pas aussi cruel.

De plus, ça aurait pu être bien pire. Le connard aurait pu mettre sa menace à exécution et transformer Potter en un serpent sur un balai! Il sourit à Harry et le gosse lui rendit son sourire.

Dubois s'en voulait un peu de laisser le première année seul, à la merci de la chauve-souris, mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas comme si sa présence lui avait été d'une grande aide. Snape avait quand même grogné et grondé toute l'après-midi, lui reprochant son écriture, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire si son écriture était horrible ? Personne n'attraperait le professeur McGonagalll en train de mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres comme ça. Elle respectait ses élèves et ne les traitait pas comme un tas de bébés. Dubois avait même entendu que Snape assignait une heure de coucher à ses serpentards de première année ! Merlin ! Quel était l'intérêt d'être à l'école, loin des parents, si on ne pouvait pas se coucher tard quand on en avait envie ?

Dubois fit un signe de main à Harry et se retourna vers la porte. « Merci professeur », appela-t-il, se disant qu'il valait mieux se montrer poli.

« Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans vous pouvez partir, monsieur Dubois ? » La réplique irritée de Snape lui parvint à travers la porte.

A suivre…

**A/N** : pauvre Snape… ou pauvre Dubois, je ne sais plus. Prochain chapitre : Harry et la chambre magique… entre autres…

**A/N2** : pour la traduction des deux animaux, respectivement « kneazle » et « crup », en anglais, j'espère que c'est la bonne, je me fie aux recherches de ma beta. Si ce n'est pas le cas, faites-moi signe… J'ai remplacé « sweet rolls », qui sont des petits pains ici sucrés donc, par « pain au chocolat », même si ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose, mais le résultat serait le même sur la santé de Harry…


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N**__ : comme promis, voici le chapitre 10. merci pour tous vos encouragements. Merci à ma beta Peps42 qui a encore trouvé le temps de relire celui-là. _

_Chapitre 10_

Snape garda un œil sur le morveux et un œil sur la montre. A l'aide d'une nouvelle calligraphie et d'une plume fonctionnelle, Harry démontra de nets progrès au bout de ses 200 lignes, qu'il finit avant le dîner.

« Voilà, professeur ! », fit Harry joyeusement. « J'ai compté deux fois, pour être sûr que je les avais toutes faites. » Il brandit fièrement le parchemin.

Normalement à ce stade, Snape brûlait le devoir d'un incendio, afin de montrer au garnement à quel point sa punition était inutile. Tout ce temps passé sur quelque chose d'insignifiant et sans valeur, même aux yeux de celui qui l'avait demandé. Plus d'une fois ce simple acte de cruauté avait réduit des élèves en larmes, lorsqu'ils se rendaient compte à quel point leur professeur était méchant et sans cœur.

Mais en voyant la satisfaction avec laquelle Harry considérait ses deux cent lignes, le produit d'un après-midi entier de travail acharné, Snape ne pouvait pas le faire. « Hmf. » Il parcourut le parchemin. « Moins atroce que ce à quoi je m'attendais », dit-il à contrecœur.

« Alors au lieu de pattes de mouches, c'est peut-être… des pattes de singe ? », fit Harry effrontément.

Les yeux de Snape se rétrécirent. « Votre écriture n'a pas encore atteint le niveau évolué d'un primate, monsieur Potter. »

« Des pattes de canard? Des vieilles raclures ? Des pattes de… » Harry s'en amusait un peu trop. Snape abattit sa main sur la table avec un fracas retentissant.

« Potter, vous êtes en retenue ! »

« Oh », dit Harry d'un air coupable. Il fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air repentant. Le professeur n'aurait pas du avoir à le lui rappeler. Maintenant l'homme devait penser qu'il n'avait pas réussi à bien discipliner Harry. Pauvre professeur Snape ! Harry savait ce que c'était quand on vous fait sentir que vous avez fait du mauvais travail, même quand vous faites de votre mieux. Il ne voulait pas que le professeur se sente ainsi par sa faute

Malgré ce qu'avait dit monsieur Weasley, il n'était pas dans le caractère de Snape de se montrer terriblement strict. Cependant, ce n'était pas parce que l'homme ne comprenait rien à tout ce truc de punitions que Harry devait le faire se sentir mal. « Désolé monsieur. » Harry se concentra. Que pourrait-il dire pour que Snape pense que sa punition avait été efficace ? « Euh… je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir pris des risques avec ma sécurité. J'ai retenu ma leçon, promis. » Il observa le professeur avec inquiétude. Est-ce que ça marcherait? Il n'avait vraiment pas voulu que Snape se sente incompétent.

Snape observa attentivement le morveux. C'était bien mieux. Il avait maintenant l'air anxieux, et se mordait la lèvre nerveusement. Apparemment l'explosion de Snape avait effrayé la petite menace. Sa famille devait probablement lui crier beaucoup dessus.

Snape s'agita, mal à l'aise, et un sentiment de culpabilité inconnu s'installa dans sa poitrine. Harry était bien plus fragile que l'horrible élève moyen de Poudlard. Il devait s'en souvenir et éviter de montrer son caractère grincheux, pour ne pas rappeler au morveux ces moldus dégénérés.

« Je suis heureux de l'entendre monsieur Potter », dit-il d'une voix sévère mais plus calme. « Votre sécurité est trop importante pour que vous la traitiez si légèrement ou que vous vous placiez dans des situations à risque. Je ne m'adoucirai pas là-dessus. De ce fait, si vous souhaitez éviter de passer des après-midis entiers en retenue à copier des lignes, ou à soigner un postérieur douloureux, je vous conseille de vous montrer plus prudent dans vos activités quotidiennes. »

Harry mit un moment à déchiffrer toutes ces grandes phrases, mais une fois qu'il y parvint, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire. Le professeur Snape venait de dire que Harry comptait ! Il avait dit que sa santé et sa sécurité étaient importantes, et qu'il ne pouvait pas faire n'importe quoi, au risque de se faire mal, parce qu'il était important. C'était presque comme si Harry comptait pour Snape. Mieux que presque, parce que beaucoup de gens disaient qu'on comptait pour eux, mais ils ne faisaient rien pour appuyer leurs paroles.

Mais Snape faisait plus que ça. Il disait que si Harry prenait des risques, lui, Snape, l'en empêcherait. Non pas que ses légères tapes l'avaient laissé avec un postérieur douloureux, mais il était clair que Snape le croyait. Cependant, sa menace montrait à quel point il était sérieux, car il n'en venait à la fessée que pour corriger les plus grandes transgressions. Waw, c'était presque comme dire que rien n'était plus important que Harry.

Harry cligna des yeux. C'était une pensée si révolutionnaire qu'il devait la tester.

« Monsieur ? »

« Quoi ? » Snape fronça les sourcils. Le garçon avait toujours l'air crispé. Qu'est-ce qui le contrariait à ce point ? La menace d'autres fessées ? Les réprimandes ? Est-ce que son ton avait encore été trop dur ?

« Est-ce que vous me donneriez une fessée si je vous répondais ? », demanda Harry prudemment. Répondre était un des plus grands crimes chez les Dursley. Pour Harry en tous cas. Dudley avait bien sûr le droit de dire ce qu'il voulait et faire des colères pour n'importe quoi.

Snape cligna des yeux. Quelle question étrange. Que mijotait Potter ? Il lui donna son regard qui disait : « puisque vous trouvez la vie en tant qu'être humain trop compliquée, voyons si vous vous rendez plus utile à la société en tant qu'ingrédient à potion », et gronda : « Non, mais je m'assurerai par le biais d'autres méthodes que vous n'adopterez pas un tel comportement plus d'une fois. »

Harry réfléchit là-dessus. Peut-être que répondre n'était pas si grave ici. Il avait entendu d'autres enfants, comme Ron, répondre des choses aux professeurs qu'il n'aurait jamais osé dire à oncle Vernon, à moins de vouloir un postérieur marqué de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Il devrait peut-être demander autre chose.

« Est-ce que vous me donneriez une fessée pour avoir frappé quelqu'un ? Comme, allez… Draco ? » Harry supposait que s'il se battait avec un membre de la maison de Snape, il était sûr de finir avec la punition la plus sévère possible.

Snape observa attentivement le morveux. D'un côté, il était rassuré de voir qu'il songeait à frapper quelqu'un, plutôt que de rester la victime passive que les Dursley avaient dressée. D'un autre côté, il était mécontent de voir ces signes d'agressivité d'un mâle préadolescent. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ce petit idiot posait une telle question ? Etait-il vraiment stupide au point d'informer Snape de ses plans concernant de futures bêtises, bien que de manière détournée ? « Non Potter, car les points enlevés à votre maison et les nombreuses heures de retenues suffiront à démontrer la sottise de votre action. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Waw. Donc le professeur pensait que frapper Draco était moins grave que de se mettre en danger. C'était extraordinaire. Il savait qu'il devrait arrêter, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'aller plus loin et d'essayer une dernière fois. Ceci allait sûrement dépasser tous les autres crimes, du moins ici, à l'école.

« Est-ce que vous me donneriez une fessée pour… tricher ? » Harry chuchota à peine le dernier mot. Il se disait que tricher devait être le plus grave des crimes pour un professeur. Après tout, à part se battre et se montrer insolent, quel autre comportement de la part d'un étudiant rendait les enseignants furieux ?

Quel petit monstre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il complotait ? Snape se pencha, pris Harry par les épaules et l'attira plus près. « Potter », dit-il en foudroyant le morveux du regard, « Tricher à Poudlard est l'une des rares infractions dont le professeur Dumbledore s'occupe personnellement. Souhaitez-vous vraiment le contrarier ? » Harry pâlit et secoua vivement la tête. « Bien. » Snape fit une pause. « Mais pour répondre à votre question, non, je ne vous donnerais pas de fessée pour ça. Je vous ai répété maintes fois que je ne vous taperai que pour avoir enfreint mes deux règles les plus importantes, les deux étant en rapport avec votre sécurité. Il prit un air menaçant. « Dois-je vous le faire copier quelques centaines de fois afin de vous le faire rentrer dans le crâne ? »

« Non monsieur ! », se dépêcha de dire Harry. Il avait déjà mal aux doigts après les deux cent lignes, et il en avait encore cinq cents autres à copier. Mais malgré cette menace, il ne put réprimer le bonheur total qui le submergeait. Il avait raison, même si ça avait l'air incroyable. Snape avait bien voulu dire que la santé et la sécurité de Harry étaient plus importantes pour lui que tout le reste.

Etant donné toutes les fois où Harry s'était brûlé en cuisinant pour les Dursley, ou s'était blessé en travaillant dans leur jardin, il était étonnant que Snape mette autant l'accent sur son bien-être. Les Dursley avaient toujours insisté que tout au sujet de Harry, y compris sa santé, passerait bien après leur plus petit caprice. Ils ne se dérangeraient même pas pour quelque chose d'une importance cruciale pour Harry. Et donc toute sa vie, Harry dut accepter que le moindre désir de Dudley primait sur son plus pressant besoin. Mais plus maintenant.

Maintenant, le professeur Snape avait mis son monde sans dessus dessous, et disait que la chose qui comptait le plus pour lui était Harry. La santé de Harry. La sécurité de Harry. Et il entendait appuyer ses mots par des actions, allant jusqu'à la fessée, ce qu'il considérait comme une punition particulièrement sévère. Sa sensation de chaleur augmenta. Le professeur Snape ignorait totalement comment donner une vraie fessée. Mais le seul fait qu'il veuille essayer, afin que Harry comprenne à quel point il était sérieux en ce qui concernait sa sécurité, signifiait que l'homme était près à faire beaucoup pour Harry ; une chose que personne n'avait jamais faite, autant qu'il s'en souvienne.

Harry aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour montrer au professeur Snape à quel point il lui était reconnaissant de tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui. « Monsieur », dit-il, hésitant.

« Qu'y a-t-il maintenant, Potter ? », demanda Snape, irrité. Qu'avait-il à rester planté là, à froncer les sourcils, perdu dans ses pensées ?

Et soudain le petit monstre l'étranglait. Snape faillit sortir sa baguette, avant de se rendre compte que Harry n'était pas en train de l'attaquer. C'était une étreinte ; tout à fait incompréhensible étant donné les circonstances. Le garnement était en retenue ; il venait juste de copier deux cent fois la même phrase monotone ; il l'avait menacé avec une nouvelle punition, allant jusqu'au châtiment corporel ; et Snape lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne se montrerait pas indulgent, ne le favoriserait pas s'il faisait des bêtises.

Il avait finit par déduire que Harry évoquait les bêtises typiques d'un étudiant, dans l'espoir que son tuteur use de son statut de membre du personnel pour le laisser s'en sortir avec un simple avertissement. Au lieu de quoi, Snape lui avait signifié qu'il serait puni, particulièrement sévèrement, même pour des infractions mineurs. Comment cela avait-il pu résulter en une étreinte pleine de reconnaissance ?

Snape se demanda si le garçon était encore plus perturbé qu'il avait d'abord supposé. D'après sa première retenue, il avait été évident que Harry ignorait totalement ce que représentait une punition appropriée, sans même parler de récompense, mais maintenant Severus se demandait si quoi que ce soit, hormis une violente raclée, lui apparaissait comme une incroyable indulgence.

« Potter ça suffit », dit-il en décrochant le garnement de son cou. Il le fusilla du regard, mais étrangement ses mains qui tenaient Potter à longueur de bras étaient plus douces qu'elles n'auraient du être. Il avait eu l'intention de le secouer ; qu'il ne s'imagine surtout pas que cette comédie sentimentale était la bienvenue. Au lieu de quoi il se voyait en train de tapoter affectueusement les maigres épaules. Franchement ! Qu'est-ce qui le prenait ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait accepté de s'occuper du garçon, qu'il devait aussi se montrer sentimental.

Il était temps de changer de sujet.

« Potter, venez avec moi. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge, mal à l'aise, et se leva. Harry trottina près de lui tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers ses appartements. Tout au long du chemin, Snape combattit contre lui-même, mais il finit par décider qu'il valait mieux en finir maintenant, ne serait-ce que pour éviter qu'Albus ne le harcèle au dîner. « Entrez », ordonna-t-il en ouvrant la nouvelle chambre de Harry.

Désobéissant comme toujours, le morveux lui lança un regard incertain, puis regarda prudemment à l'intérieur. « Allez-y ! », répéta Snape. Il leva la main dans l'intention de pousser le petit monstre à l'intérieur d'une bonne secousse.

La bonne secousse n'eut pas l'effet escompté, car avant qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir, le morveux lui avait saisit la main, la serrant fort tandis qu'il s'avançait prudemment. A la façon dont il hésitait, on aurait pu croire qu'un dragon se trouvait tapi dans la pièce

« Oh pour l'amour de Merlin ! » Snape s'avança, entraînant le garçon. Il agita sa baguette ; les lumières s'allumèrent, et Harry resta bouche bée.

Ils se tenaient au milieu d'une chambre de bonne taille, avec des fenêtres magiques donnant sur le terrain de quidditch. Il y avait un lit à rideaux, aux couleurs criardes de Gryffondor, - selon Snape - tout autour de la pièce, des étagères contenaient des livres de classes et d'histoires, sans parler de tous les jouets qu'Albus avait absolument voulu acheter ; un bureau dans le coin, bien trop près de la fenêtre au goût de Snape, (la capacité de concentration microscopique du morveux serait constamment distraite) ; le bureau avait du matériel basic de classe, des plumes appropriées à son âge, - anti-fuites et enchantées pour repérer les fautes d'orthographe - et un tas de parchemins de toutes tailles.

Snape vit que les yeux de l'enfant avaient été attirés par les hippogriffes sur les draps, et roula une nouvelle fois des yeux à la lubie de Dumbledore. Potter devait être trop grand pour de tels enfantillages !

« Génial ! », chuchota Harry. Apparemment non.

Harry balayait la chambre du regard. C'était comme une chambre de rêves, avec encore plus de jouets splendides que celle de Dudley. Il y avait un chevalet avec de la peinture dans un coin, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un mini jeu de quidditch animé dans l'autre, plus de livres qu'il n'en avait jamais vu hors d'une bibliothèque, même une chose d'aussi prosaïque qu'un lit avait des draps magiques, et il pouvait voir à travers une porte entrouverte que la salle de bains était grande et comportait une baignoire, un lavabo et des toilettes.

Celui qui vivait là avait vraiment de la chance ! Harry se demanda pourquoi il quittait même cette chambre ? Si Harry avait eu une chambre ne serait-ce qu'un dixième aussi magnifique, les Dursley n'auraient jamais eu à l'enfermer ; il aurait été trop heureux de rester là, hors de leur vue.

Harry regarda autour de lui, se demandant à qui appartenait cette chambre. Il ne pensait pas que le professeur Snape avait des enfants, mais apparemment il s'était trompé. Harry réprima un serrement de cœur et - était-ce de la jalousie ? - dans sa poitrine, Stupide ! se dit-il farouchement. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est gentil avec toi que tu es spécial pour lui. Il est juste gentil, c'est tout.

Harry refoula un sentiment amer de déception ; sentiment qu'il estima à la fois lui être inutile et injuste envers le professeur. Il ne savait que trop ce que c'était que de passer en second, mais pour une fois il avait espéré être la priorité d'un adulte. Mais apparemment ce ne serait pas le cas. Et puis franchement, le professeur Snape serait bien mieux que les Dursley. Ne s'était-il pas déjà montré bien plus gentil qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été ? Et même s'il avait son enfant qui comptait naturellement plus pour lui, il serait toujours gentil pour Harry. De plus, Harry avait les Weasley.

Ah. Maintenant Harry comprenait la raison de ses visites chez les Weasley. Il y serait envoyé lorsque Snape voulait passer du temps avec son propre fils. Eh bien, c'était beaucoup mieux que d'être exilé dans un placard. Harry tenta de sourire. Tu vois, se dit-il. Le professeur Snape est terriblement gentil et ; il pense à toi.

C'était ça, être orphelin. On ne pouvait réellement espérer que quelqu'un veuille de vous, une fois que vos parents étaient morts. Les autres étaient bien trop occupés avec leurs propres enfants, et en avoir un autre sur les bras était… encombrant. On lui avait inculqué ce concept dès son plus jeune âge, et il savait qu'il devait se montrer reconnaissant pour la moindre gentillesse qui se présentait.

Et il l'était. Vraiment. C'était juste que pour une raison stupide, gamine, il s'était imaginé que le professeur Snape était… à lui. Et ça faisait extraordinairement mal de se rendre compte de son erreur.

Il refoula ses larmes traîtresses. Il était hors de question que le professeur - qui s'était montré si gentil avec lui, il lui avait même donné un cadeau au beau milieu d'une retenue ! - devine à quel point Harry avait été présomptueux.

« Oui monsieur ? » Il se força à paraître le plus naturel possible. Il balaya de nouveau la pièce du regard. Que faisaient-ils ici ? Snape voulait peut-être qu'il nettoie la chambre ? Ou peut-être allait-il l'avertir que cette chambre lui était interdite, comme l'avaient fait les Dursley avec les deux chambres de Dudley. Comme s'il était assez stupide pour toucher aux affaires de quelqu'un d'autre ! Dudley l'en avait guéri avant l'âge de quatre ans.

Snape fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'était pas attendu à des transports de joie, bon en réalité il s'y attendait ; mais pour une créature aussi émotionnelle que Harry, cette façon d'observer la pièce d'un air impassible était exaspérante. Le petit ingrat était apparemment trop fier pour offrir même un remerciement pour la forme, et il regardait la chambre avec un air de déception manifeste.

Ainsi, tous ses efforts, y compris ceux des elfes de maison avaient été pour rien ? Snape se maudit pour s'être donné la peine de faire plaisir à ce petit morveux incapable de reconnaissance. Pourquoi d'ailleurs s'était-il attendu à ce qu'un Potter en montre ?

Snape grinça des dents, réprimant le torrent d'invectives qu'il sentait monter à ses lèvres. Cela en dirait trop long sur son état émotionnel. Non, mieux valait se montrer aussi désintéressé et légèrement méprisant que le garçon. Il n'avait jamais montré au père à quel point son comportement le blessait. Il n'allait sûrement pas commencer avec le fils.

Quand Harry se retourna vers lui, l'air d'attendre quelque chose et une question sur les lèvres, Snape lui rendit un regard noir. « Qu'y a-t-il, Potter ? » Il ne risquait pas d'exiger de lui des remerciements qui de toute évidence ne serait pas sincères.

« Euh… Que faisons-nous ici monsieur ? »

Quelle insolence ! Comme si la chambre n'était pas digne de son attention ! Comme si elle ne lui importait pas ! Très bien. Ils pouvaient tous les deux jouer à ce petit jeu.

« J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez peut-être voir où vous allez dormir lorsque vous resterez avec moi », railla-t-il. « En général, les gens civilisés aiment prendre connaissance de leur logement. »

Oh non. C'était une très mauvaise idée. Harry regarda la chambre enchantée et enchanteresse, d'un air presque terrifié. C'était une chose d'avoir peu. C'en était une autre que d'avoir le couteau remué dans la plaie. Être entouré de toutes ces merveilleuses choses qu'il ne pourrait jamais toucher, et encore moins avoir, serait bien, bien pire, que d'être enfermé dans un petit placard poussiéreux et plein d'araignées. Au moins dans le placard Harry pouvait s'entourer des merveilles de son imagination. Elles n'étaient peut-être pas réelles, mais au moins elles étaient à lui.

Et qu'en était-il du propriétaire de la chambre ? Il serait mécontent d'avoir un intrus dans son lit, en train peut-être de jouer avec ses jouets. Même s'il était différent de Dudley, qui avait l'air de croire que ses affaires étaient irrémédiablement salies si Harry osait ne serait-ce qu'y poser les yeux, il ne voudrait certainement pas de quelqu'un d'autre vivant dans sa chambre, utilisant ses affaires. Et s'il était comme Dudley… Harry avait reçu quelques-unes de ses pires punitions après que Dudley ait affirmé qu'il avait cassé, touché, ou joué avec ses jouets. Peu importait si Harry se trouvait dans une toute autre pièce, son oncle et sa tante prenaient toujours la parole de Dudley pour argent comptant.

Harry espérait que le professeur Snape serait un peu plus juste ; qu'il attendrait au moins d'entendre la version de l'histoire de Harry avant de le punir systématiquement, mais il serait beaucoup, beaucoup mieux d'éviter d'emblée le problème.

« S'il vous plaît monsieur », dit-il la gorge serrée. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air ingrat. Les gens ingrats étaient les pires, et étaient privés de nourriture pendant très, très longtemps. « Est-ce que je pourrais juste dormir sur le canapé comme l'autre soir ? C'était vraiment confortable. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un lit. »

Snape n'arrivait pas à y croire. Le morveux était-il malveillant au point de préférer dormir sur le canapé plutôt que dans un lit, juste pour montrer à quel point il se moquait des efforts de Snape pour lui faire plaisir ?

« Et si je ne veux pas d'un vaurien en train de ronfler dans mon salon? », grogna-t-il, se contenant à grand peine. Seule la réaction d'Albus l'empêcha de jeter le misérable hors de ses appartements.

Ah oui. Bien sûr. Harry se sentit stupide. Comme si quelqu'un voudrait d'un orphelin au beau milieu de ses appartements. « Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'une telle chambre », dit-il en s'agitant. « Je veux dire, si vous avez une réserve ou un plac… » Il ne finit jamais sa phrase car Snape l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua.

« Un placard ? », demanda le professeur, furieux. « Alliez-vous dire placard ? » Harry acquiesça, les yeux ronds, et Snape le secoua encore. « Oseriez-vous suggérer que je suis comme votre affreuse famille ? Potter ! M'imaginez-vous vraiment capable d'enfermer un enfant comme un vulgaire produit ménager ? » Snape ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait été si en colère. Même lorsque les jumeaux Weasley avaient saboté les douches des serpentards, repeignant tous les membres de la maison en vert, il n'avait pas été aussi furieux. Ce petit morveux était en train d'informer Snape qu'il préférait le placard de ces moldus, alors que Snape avait tenté de lui créer une chambre somptueuse? Un tel manque de respect était positivement… serpentard.

Harry fixait le professeur Snape, stupéfait. Il était presque aussi en colère que la fois où Harry était allé chercher le rappeltout. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait juste dit… Ah. Il avait suggéré qu'un placard était assez bon pour lui. Le professeur lui avait fait clairement comprendre que les Dursley étaient des gens horribles qui l'avaient maltraité. Harry méritait mieux. Et il était là, en train de faire comme si c'était normal de le jeter dans un placard. Les Dursley n'auraient jamais traité Dudley comme ça, et le professeur Snape avait dit que Harry méritait d'être traité au moins aussi bien que Dudley. Au moins aussi bien.

Le professeur devait penser qu'il était affreusement stupide. Il ne cessait d'oublier. Il continuait de faire comme si ce qu'avaient dit les Dursley était vrai, alors que le professeur Snape lui avait dit le contraire au moins un million de fois. Pas étonnant qu'il soit en colère.

Bien sûr, cela signifiait aussi qu'il comptait toujours pour le professeur. Oh bien sûr, pas autant que son propre fils à qui appartenait cette chambre magnifique, mais quasiment autant. Le cœur de Harry battit un peu plus fort. Il aimait vraiment voir le professeur devenir furieux quand Harry faisait comme s'il ne comptait pas. C'était clairement un signe que Harry comptait. Pour lui. Au moins un tout petit peu.

« J'suis désolé », marmonna-t-il. Il baissa les yeux pour cacher son soulagement. « Je voulais juste éviter d'avoir des ennuis pour avoir touché à quelque chose. »

Lorsque les mots firent sens, le cœur de Snape se mit à battre la chamade. « Quoi ? Pourquoi auriez-vous des ennuis pour ça ? »

Harry garda les yeux baissés et haussa une épaule ; une habitude que Snape détestait déjà. « Il pourrait ne pas aimer que je touche à ses affaires. »

« Qui ? »

« Votre fils. »

Snape manqua de défaillir. Quoi ? Est-ce que le morveux avait des problèmes mentaux ? Souffrait-il d'un dédoublement de la personnalité, pour parler ainsi de lui à la troisième personne ? « Potter, au nom de Merlin de quoi parlez-vous ? »

Harry le regarda, déconcerté. « Votre fils. Le garçon à qui appartient cette chambre. Ou est-ce votre neveu ? Je pense qu'il ne voudrait peut-être pas de moi ici. Je veux dire, il y a là toutes ses affaires, et il n'aimerait peut-être pas ça. Je ne toucherai à rien », s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, « mais il croira peut-être que je l'ai fait. Par exemple si j'ai déplacé quelque chose pendant que je lavais. Et alors il pourrait se fâcher », finit-il. Il déglutit.

Snape le fixa. Comme d'habitude, les émotions de Harry étaient clairement peintes sur son visage. L'envie, l'espoir perdu, la terreur, l'appréhension… Il avait apparemment été accusé d'avoir touché à quelque chose chez les moldus, et le résultat l'avait terriblement marqué. Littéralement. Snape grinça de nouveau des dents, mais cette fois sa rage n'était plus dirigée contre le garçon devant lui, mais contre ces moldus à qui il devait une visite de longue date.

Mais pour le moment, il devait mettre au clair certaines méprises. « Potter. Je n'ai pas de fils, ni de neveu, ni de cousin, ni aucun lien de famille. J'ai un pupille. Vous », précisa-t-il. Il s'adressait à un gryffondor, après tout.

Harry fixa l'homme, sans comprendre. Donc, le professeur était seul, comme il l'avait deviné. Mais alors, que faisait là cette superbe chambre ?

« Cette chambre », poursuivit-il, ignorant la culpabilité qui lui broyait le cœur pour s'être si totalement mépris, « est à vous. Je l'ai créée avec l'aide des elfes de maison », ajouta-t-il à contrecœur, « pour vous. Elle n'a jamais appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle est à vous. » Il crut bon de le répéter, car l'expression choquée de Harry suggérait qu'il avait du mal à saisir ce concept. « Les affaires dans cette chambre vous appartiennent. A vous et à personne d'autre. Vous êtes sensé y toucher. »

Mais maintenant Harry secouait désespérément la tête, et il serrait fort les mains devant lui, comme s'il craignait qu'elles ne le trahissent d'une façon ou d'une autre. « Non monsieur. Elles ne sont pas à moi. Je ne les ai même jamais vues. Vous devez vous tromper. Elles appartiennent peut-être à un autre garçon dans le dortoir. S'il vous plaît monsieur, je n'y ai jamais touché. »

Magnifique. Le morveux devenait hystérique. Ces idiots de gryffondors. Incapable de la moindre déduction ; Paniquant à la pensée que Snape aurait pu involontairement meubler la chambre avec des objets volés.

Snape entraîna l'enfant jusqu'au lit et s'assit, ignorant le grognement agacé des hippogriffes. Il plaça l'enfant tremblant entre ses genoux et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Potter. Je vais le dire doucement, alors essayez de suivre », fit-il sèchement. Il se crispa en songeant à ce qu'il allait révéler. « Les affaires dans cette chambre sont à vous. Elles… cessez de secouer la tête, stupide enfant ! Elles vous appartiennent parce que je les ai achetées pour vous. »

Harry se figea. Il avait du mal entendre.

« Oui », continua Snape. « J'ai créé cette chambre pour vous, et j'ai acheté toutes ces choses pour vous. Un jeune garçon devrait posséder ses propres affaires. Le fait que votre famille dégénérée ne vous ait pas fourni les choses de bases telles que des vêtements ou de la nourriture, sans même parler de choses appropriées pour un garçon en pleine croissance comme des livres et des jouets éducatifs pour stimuler le cerveau, ne reflète en rien ma conduite. Vous êtes allé chez les Weasley. Vous avez vu tout ce que possèdent leurs enfants, malgré leurs moyens financiers extrêmement limités. Vous imaginez-vous que je vais vous traiter comme ces moldus ? Vous êtes mon pupille, Potter. Vous serez traité comme l'enfant important et méritant que vous êtes. Les enfants doivent être chéris, et votre traitement sera en conséquence. » Oh Merlin. Si Albus l'entendait sortir de telles niaiseries, il n'en entendrait jamais la fin. Il serait le directeur de Poufsouffle avant la fin du mois s'il continuait ainsi, mais le garçon avait besoin de l'entendre. Tous les livres le disaient.

Et en effet, l'enfant le regardait comme s'il était une créature étrange en train de parler chinois. Snape grogna, puis décida qu'étant sans témoins, et puisqu'il avait déjà dépassé un poufsouffle en déclarations sentimentales, il pouvait aussi bien prendre exemple sur Molly. Il prit l'enfant sur ses genoux, ses genoux ! A quoi pensait-il ? Et le tapota maladroitement. « Tout va bien, Potter. Vous méritez toutes ces choses. Vous méritez d'être bien traité. Vous êtes un… bon garçon. » Il ne put retenir une grimace à cette dernière phrase ; c'était si contraire à sa nature. Mais il se força à le dire néanmoins.

Harry entendit une explosion dans ses oreilles, tandis qu'il tentait de déchiffrer les incroyables déclarations qui sortaient de la bouche de Snape. Tout ça c'était pour lui ? Le professeur était sorti et avait acheté tout ça pour lui ? Avec son argent ? Mais pourquoi le professeur Snape ferait une chose pareille ? Il avait déjà fait tant pour Harry. Pourquoi dépenserait-il encore plus d'efforts et d'argent pour lui ?

« M m mais pourquoi ? », parvint-il enfin à articuler.

«Potter ! N'avez-vous rien écouté ? », l'admonesta Snape, resserrant sa prise sur les maigres épaules de l'enfant. Bien. Il avait enfin une raison pour le réprimander. Il était bien meilleur à cela. « Je vous l'ai dit. Vous êtes à présent mon pupille. Il est de ma responsabilité de m'assurer que vous possédiez tout ce dont un jeune sorcier a besoin. »

« M-m-mais tout ça ? », piailla Harry. Il indiqua d'un geste du bras l'énorme, la merveilleuse chambre, littéralement magique. « J-je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça. »

Snape se renfrogna encore plus. « Bien sûr que si. Ne soyez pas ridicule. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on vous a traité comme un elfe de maison illégitime toute votre vie que cela doit continuer. Croyez-vous que je vais me comporter comme ces horribles moldus ? Vous méritez, vous avez droit, à toutes les choses que possède tout autre enfant, et il est de ma responsabilité de m'assurez que vous les ayez. »

Harry baissa les yeux. « Mais vous m'avez déjà donné un papa », chuchota-t-il en jouant avec la manche de Snape. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de me donner autre chose. »

Snape mit un moment à intérioriser les paroles de Harry, et lorsqu'il y parvint, il s'en suivit une explosion si forte qu'il se demanda un instant si quelqu'un n'était pas en train d'utiliser la cheminée. Sauf que son étrange serrement de poitrine lui disait que le bruit venait de l'intérieur.

Est-ce qu'il venait juste de dire ça ? Cet impertinent, incompréhensible, imprévisible enfant ? Venait-il juste de désigner Snape comme un père ? Comme son père ? Snape se demanda si les cochons ailés qui avaient du envahir Poudlard interféraient avec les pratique de quidditch.

Il voulut parler, mais fut obligé de s'éclaircir d'abord la voix. « Euh, oui, eh bien… » Qu'était-il sensé répondre à une déclaration aussi ridicule et inexacte ? « Oui, euh, eh bien… » Il devait mettre les choses au clair une fois pour toutes. Il n'était pas question que l'enfant aille répandre une idée aussi absurde dans tout Poudlard. C'était une chose qu'il serve de tuteur au morveux, avec réticence! Jusqu'à ce qu'Albus retrouve ses esprits et le remplace par quelqu'un de plus convenable. C'en était une autre qu'un enfant, en particulier le descendant de sa némésis, s'imagine Snape dans une espèce de rôle paternel. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer avec quel degré de ridicule et de dérision une telle notion serait accueillie. Ceci en considérant uniquement la réaction du personnel.

Non, mieux valait remettre la petite menace dans le droit chemin, une fois pour toutes. Lui faire clairement comprendre qu'aucun Snape qui se respectait n'irait s'affilier avec un bon à rien, et encore moins avec un Potter. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait juré de s'occuper du garçon signifiait qu'il devait se préoccuper d'autre chose que de sa sécurité matérielle. Même les Dursley avaient fait cela, plus ou moins. Plutôt moins, pour tout dire.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire au morveux une fois pour toute qu'il ne devait plus jamais utiliser ce terme. Qu'il était le pupille de Snape sur ordre du directeur. Que Snape allait s'occuper de lui par devoir et rien d'autre. Et puis, Harry releva les yeux de la manche de Snape qu'il était en train de tracer avec une apparente fascination, et les yeux de Lily transpercèrent son âme.

Etonné, il se dit vaguement que Harry n'avait l'air ni inquiet ni hésitant ; ses yeux étaient plein d'un contentement paisible. Comme si, malgré tout ce qui pourrait arriver dans le monde, il avait trouvé la place où il se sentait à l'abri. Il était intimidé, mais non effrayé.

Snape s'éclaircit de nouveau la voix. « Vous parlez comme un simple d'esprit Potter. Le fait que je me trouve dans ce genre de… position, suppose d'autant plus que je vous fournisse toutes ces choses. Maintenant, si vous n'aimez pas la chambre ou les jouets, on peut… »

« Non », s'écria Harry. « Non ! C'est génial ! Je les adore ! »

Snape renifla. « Etant donné que vous ne m'avez pas encore dit merci, j'ai naturellement pensé… »

Et une fois de plus l'enfant se jeta sur le professeur, assez fort pour couper la respiration de l'homme. « Merci merci merci », chuchota-t-il dans la poitrine de Snape, l'étreignant de toutes ses forces.

La douleur exquise dans sa poitrine était évidemment causée par le crâne pointu de Potter enfoncé dans son sternum, se dit Snape. « Oui, eh bien j'attends que vous cessiez ces larmes ridicules, Potter. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser encore salir une de mes robes parce que vous êtes incapable d'utiliser convenablement un mouchoir. » Il y eut un reniflement suspect dans le périmètre de sa poitrine ; Snape réprima un soupir. « Il reste vingt minutes avant le dîner. Je vous suggère de les passer à explorer votre chambre, quoique vous puissiez également les passer à pleurer indéfiniment sur mon épaule. »

« Je ne pleure pas indéfiniment ! », rétorqua Harry, indigné. Il s'écarta, et regarda le professeur avec des yeux qui brillaient de façon suspecte.

Snape leva un sourcil. « Bien sûr que non », acquiesça-t-il sardoniquement. Il souleva l'enfant de ses genoux et le déposa sur le lit. « Je vous appellerai lorsqu'il sera temps d'aller dans la grande salle. »

Il laissa l'enfant à son exploration ; avec un peu de chance le petit idiot parviendrait à se convaincre de toucher à ses affaires une fois qu'il ne serait plus observé. Et pour tout dire, il ne pouvait plus supporter de rester une minute de plus dans la chambre. Dumbledore serait certainement resté pour décrire chaque jouet, mais Snape sentit qu'il avait du mal à conserver sa façade impassible. Chaque fois que l'enfant paraissait choqué à la moindre des courtoisies, il était saisie d'une envie pressante de transplaner chez les Dursley afin de leur démontrer quelques trucs de mangemorts. Il se demanda s'il pourrait emprunter Bellatrix Lestrange à Azkaban pour quelques heures. Et peut-être un ou deux détraqueurs.

Harry regarda la chambre, sa chambre, s'empressa-t-il de se corriger. Partout où il posait les yeux, il voyait de nouvelles merveilles à explorer. Il caressa les draps sur lesquels il était assis ; les hippogriffes poussèrent des cris et battirent des ailes en signe de bienvenue. Dudley n'avait pas de draps comme ça. Il n'avait même jamais vu de draps comme ça. Et sa chambre n'était pas aussi grande. Même si on mettait ses deux chambres ensemble, cette chambre, la chambre de Harry, était plus grande. Et les jouets de Dudley ne faisaient rien du tout. Les jouets de Harry - de Harry ! - faisaient pleins de choses étonnantes. Harry savait qu'il était sensé explorer toutes ces choses, mais pour le moment, tout ce dont il avait envie était de s'asseoir et de regarder.

Il avait une chambre. Une vraie chambre, rien qu'à lui. Une chambre remplie - presque jusqu'au plafond ! - de jouets, de livres et d'un tas d'autres merveilles. Mais la meilleure part, qui le rendait si heureux qu'il en avait mal d'une façon à la fois étrange et merveilleuse, était que le professeur snape l'avait fait pour lui. Il avait créé la chambre et acheté toutes ces choses rien que pour Harry.

Harry regarda autour de lui, et ses yeux ne voyaient pas des objets ; il voyait de l'amour. Un exemple tangible, concret, d'amour, de gentillesse, d'affection. Harry se dit, le souffle coupé, que son cœur ne pourrait pas supporter plus de bonheur ; il exploserait sûrement. Il se jeta sur le lit et regarda le baldaquin, se demandant si un autre garçon dans le monde avait déjà été aussi heureux.

C'est ainsi que Snape le trouva, vingt minutes plus tard, allongé sur le dos, un air étrange d'extase sur le visage. « Potter ! », gronda Snape, le tirant du lit. Il lui donna une claque sur les fesses, une claque, non une tape. Après l'épisode sentimental de tout à l'heure, il valait mieux envoyer un message fort, disant clairement que Harry ne devait pas s'attendre à des petits cœurs, des fleurs et des câlins de sa part. « N'allez pas sur le lit avec vos chaussures, petit inconscient. Êtes-vous prêt ? Vous êtes-vous lavé les mains et le visage ? Ne vous ai-je pas dit qu'il était bientôt l'heure de dîner ? » L'enfant avait du trébucher, car soudain ses bras entouraient la taille de Snape, et il s'accrochait à lui pour ne pas tomber. Les bras traîtres de Snape le serrèrent un peu plus fort, tandis qu'il soutenait le morveux et le remettait fermement debout.

Harry fit un câlin à Snape tandis qu'il l'aidait à se relever, et fut heureux de sentir que l'homme l'étreignait brièvement en retour. C'était agréable d'avoir un adulte dont les mains douces vous relevaient, avec en prime une gentille tape sur les fesses. Avant Poudlard, les seules fois où on le touchait c'était dans les moments de colère, et il constata qu'il aimait vraiment, vraiment, le contact affectueux du professeur. Ce n'était pas doux comme avec madame Weasley ou madame Pomfrey, songea-t-il, c'était plus masculin. Ce n'était pas assez rude pour être brutal, mais ce n'était pas non plus comme si il était une fille ou un bébé. Harry sourit. C'était ce qu'un père était sensé faire. Pas trop doux, pas trop rude, juste comme il faut.

Et maintenant le professeur l'accompagnait jusqu'à la salle de bains, et lui ordonnait de se laver les mains et le visage pour s'assurer qu'il était bien propre et soigné avant de sortir. C'était si agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui prenait soin de lui, s'assurant qu'il ne se couvre pas de honte, qu'il soit à l'heure pour le dîner… Harry soupira de bonheur.

Snape roula les yeux en entendant Harry soupirer de manière théâtrale. Oh pour l'amour de Merlin. Tant de soupirs et de lamentations, juste parce qu'il lui avait ordonné de se laver pour aller dîner. Quel petit monstre mélodramatique. « Dépêchez-vous », fit-il sèchement. Le garçon était trop maigre. Il avait besoin de bonnes portions, mais étant donné l'appétit de ses camarades, s'il n'arrivait pas à l'heure il aurait de la chance si Londubat et tous ces autres goinfres lui laissaient les miettes du dîner. « Si vous traînez, vous devrez prendre de la potion nutritive », l'avertit Snape sombrement.

Harry se sécha les mains et le visage, et sortit rapidement. C'était si gentil de la part du professeur de penser à de la potion nutritive, et de la lui fabriquer, en plus. Peut-être…. Peut-être s'il demandait très gentiment, après avoir fini ses lignes et son devoir, le professeur accepterait qu'il l'aide à préparer la potion ?

« Dépêchez-vous. », Snape l'entraîna vers la grande salle. Harry aperçut plusieurs serpentards en train de les fixer et de chuchoter tandis qu'ils avançaient dans les cachots ; il sourit et leur fit un signes de la main. Après tout, mieux valait qu'il s'entende avec les membres de la maison du professeur. Bizarrement, ses salutations provoquèrent encore plus de chuchotements ardents.

Et puis ils passèrent dans le couloir principal, et ce furent les gryffondors qui les fixèrent et chuchotèrent. Ça lui était égal. Il avait l'habitude qu'on chuchote à son sujet, Dudley avait tout fait pour que les autres enfants à l'école pensent qu'il était bizarre et stupide. Il appréciait qu'on chuchote à son sujet pour de bonnes raisons, comme le fait qu'il ait un nouveau tuteur. Il supposait que peu d'autres professeurs à Poudlard avaient des enfants ; il serait donc au centre de l'attention pendant quelque temps, mais ce n'était pas grave. C'était comme quand le professeur le grondait pour s'être mis en danger ; ce n'était pas grave si quelque chose de désagréable arrivait, comme être grondé, tant que la raison sous jacente était bonne, comme le fait qu'on se souciait de lui, ou qu'on l'avait un peu comme adopté.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle. « Allez à votre table, et pensez à manger un repas équilibré », ordonna Snape.

Harry hocha la tête et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses camarades. « Eh Harry », l'interpella Olivier. Harry remarqua que Olivier avait beaucoup moins de mal à bouger que lorsqu'il était sorti de la classe de Snape. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Ça va », le rassura Harry. « Et toi ? Est-ce que madame Pomfrey t'a donné une potion ? »

Dubois poussa un long soupir. « Oui, et elle m'a aussi aidé avec mon devoir. Mais elle m'a fait la leçon, elle aussi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé dans cet état Harry. »

« Ce n'était pas si terrible », s'empressa de le rassurer Harry. Il ne voulait pas que le capitaine pense qu'il était un bébé !

Olivier lui lança un regard dubitatif. « D'accord. En tous cas, à partir de maintenant, nous commencerons et finirons tous les entraînements et toutes les parties avec des étirements. Est-ce que tu peux… euh… eh bien… peux-tu faire en sorte que le professeur Snape le sache ? »

« Pas de problème », acquiesça Harry. Il s'assit à côté d'Olivier et d'autres membres de l'équipe, et fut rapidement immergé dans une discussion passionnée sur le quidditch.

A la table des professeurs, Snape regardait le morveux désobéissant : il prenait de la viande et des pommes de terre, oubliant complètement les légumes. Pire, il se remplissait de pain et de jus de citrouille en attendant le plat principal. Il lui jeta un regard si foudroyant que les deux gryffondors à ses côtés le sentirent et se crispèrent. Katie Bell donna un rapide coup de coude à Harry et lui chuchota à l'oreille. Le petit monstre sursauta, jeta un coup d'œil à la table du personnel et rougit violemment. L'instant d'après il se servait des légumes, sous l'œil amusé de Katie et d'Olivier.

« Hmmm. Je vois que les habitudes alimentaires de Harry sont en train de changer radicalement », lui murmura McGonagall à l'oreille. « Serait-ce votre influence, Severus ? »

Il lui jeta un regard méprisant. « En votre qualité de directrice de maison, je me serais attendu à ce que vous lui expliquiez que les chocogrenouilles n'ont que peu de qualités nutritives. »

Elle soupira. « Oh Severus, il a eu si peu de plaisir dans sa vie. Je suis sûre qu'une chocogrenouille ou deux… »

Il l'ignora. Ces foutus gryffondors. Typique. Exactement ce qu'il avait dit à Albus : trop obsédés par son passé tragique pour lui construire un futur sain et stable. Eh bien, s'il devait être l'horrible chauve-souris, soit, mais Harry ne deviendrait pas le garçon qui avait survécu et qui ignorait les légumes, s'il avait son mot à dire.

Lorsque le pudding apparut, Harry l'ignora vertueusement… après avoir regardé avec espoir vers la table des professeurs. Ce qu'il lut dans les yeux de Snape le persuada de ne même pas essayer d'y goûter discrètement.

Olivier s'aperçut de l'échange. « Il t'a privé de pudding, n'est-ce pas ? », chuchota-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête en soupirant.

« Tu veux que je t'en passe sous la table ? »

« Il ne vaut mieux pas. » Harry secoua la tête, se rappelant que Snape avait menacé de le faire nourrir à la cuillère par les elfes de maison. Il ne savait encore pas très bien ce qu'était un elfe de maison, mais il se doutait que d'être nourri à la cuillère, par qui que ce soit, au beau milieu de la grande salle serait horriblement humiliant.

Olivier jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs et frémit. « Oui, il ne vaut sûrement mieux pas prendre le risque. » Il regarda la table. « Je parie qu'il serait d'accord si tu prenais des fruits », dit-il en indiquant les bols de fruits éparpillés sur la longue table.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. « Tu crois ? »

« Oui. C'est un peu comme des légumes. »

Harry se souvint que le professeur lui avait donné des fruits à grignoter lors de sa retenue, après lui avoir confisqué sa chocogrenouille. Il tendit une main prudente vers le bol de fruits tout en gardant un œil sur la table du personnel. Il vit Snape hocher la tête et se détendit. Il prit une banane et un peu de raisins. « Merci ! », dit-il à Dubois.

« Pas de problème, gamin », sourit Olivier. « Il faut bien que notre attrapeur reste en pleine forme ! »

Après le dîner, Harry retourna à son dortoir avec Neville, Dean et Seamus ; les élèves plus âgés étaient partis étudier. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le portrait, ils furent interpellés par McGonagall. « Monsieur Potter, le professeur Snape m'a dit de vous informer que vous devez vous présenter à son bureau à dix heures demain matin. » Elle l'observa attentivement. « Il ne s'agit apparemment pas d'une retenue, vous n'êtes donc pas obligé d'y aller si vous ne le souhaitez pas… Voulez-vous que je parle au professeur Snape afin qu'il annule le rendez-vous, ou est-ce que ça va aller ? »

Il lui sourit. « Tout va bien, professeur. Eh Neville, tu veux venir avec moi ? »

Londubat suffoqua et pâlit. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Tu pourrais voir ma chambre, elle est géniale. Et je vais demander au professeur Snape si je peux faire des potions avec lui. Si tu viens, tu auras peut-être des tuyaux pour mieux réussir en classe. »

McGonagall le fixa, bouche bée. « Vous… quoi… Severus… hein ? »

Elle les fixa tandis qu'ils passaient le portrait ; Harry essayait toujours de convaincre Neville avec enthousiasme. Elle avait engagé la conversation s'inquiétant des rapports de Harry avec Severus. Mais maintenant, après avoir observé l'attitude de Harry, elle commençait plutôt à se demander comment cette nouvelle situation allait affecter Snape. Pauvre Severus ! Elle soupçonnait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui l'attendait…

A suivre…

A/N : ah que de malentendus… encore… prochain chapitre : une surprise au petit-déjeuner, entre autres…

**A/N2 : comme je vous le disais dans ma note, je ne peux plus traduire régulièrement. Une personne s'est proposée pour poursuivre latraduction, et je ferai la beta. J'ignore quand sera poster le chapitre 11. Les chapitres seront toujours sur mon compte, bien sûr. Vous voyez qu'on fait pleins d'efforts pour que HNH continue, alors, svp, nourrissez-nous de pleins de reviews ! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** : voici enfin ! le chapitre 11. toutes mes excuses pour l'attente, et j'espère que vous vous souvenez au moins un peu de quoi ca parle et que vous êtes toujours intéressés… la fic originale est terminée, elle compte 63 chapitres et un épilogue… ouai je sais, j'ai du boulot merci à ma beta pour sa correction.

**CHAPI**_**TRE 11 **_

Le petit déjeuner, le lendemain matin, commença comme un samedi habituel, en ce début de premier trimestre. La table des Griffondors était particulièrement calme, grâce à l'absence du clan Weasley. Mais l'excitation à la table des Serpentards la remplaçait amplement. Comme Snape l'avait prévu, les hiboux de l'école avait été fort occupés ces derniers jours ; la révélation concernant le nouveau tuteur de Harry Potter avait fait son chemin jusqu'aux parents des Serpentards par le biais de leurs enfants. Dumbledore était un peu surpris que la nouvelle ne fût pas encore relayée par la gazette des sorciers (ni même le Chicaneur), mais Snape n'en attendait pas moins. Les parents Serpentards - comme leurs enfants –réfléchissaient à deux fois avant d'agir**. **Ceux (comme les Malfoy) qui avaient été des partisans de Voldemort se demandaient probablement si les actions de Snape n'entraient pas dans un plan élaboré de mangemort, exécuté sous le nez du directeur de Poudlard**. **D'autres, opposés ouvertement ou non au Seigneur des ténèbres, ne parleraient et ne dévoileraient leur allégeance que si la situation tournait à leur avantage.

Snape ne se faisait aucune illusion. Si la nouvelle s'était répandue jusqu'aux oreilles des Griffondors, lui, Dumbledore et McGonagall auraient été probablement submergés debeuglantes et de journalistes, la communauté sorcière, folle de rage, voulant savoir comment on avait pu confier la sécurité du garçon qui avait survécu au main d'un serpentard doublé d'un mangemort. Cependant Snape était sûr que ce jour arriverait ; en attendant, il était déterminé à profiter de son petit déjeuner en paix.

Enfin c'était ce qu'il avait prévu.

Il était un peu en retard ce matin ; deux Poufsouffles de sixième année avaient pris le couloir calme près de ses quartiers (_ses quartiers ! franchement_ !) comme l'endroit idéal pour se bécoter de bon matin. Snape les avait fermement détrompés, et il était d'une humeur particulièrement joyeuse. Il se demanda paresseusement s'il ne leur avait pas causé par hasard des problèmes … à long terme…. les ayant interrompus à un moment particulièrement embarrassant. Mais il se dit que tout ce qui freinait les hormones déchaînées des adolescents ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose.

Il remarqua que tous les enseignants étaient déjà attablés et se passaient les plats. Il tira la seule chaise restée libre et s'assit. Il se retrouva à côté d'Albus, et il le salua très poliment, comme d'habitude. Puis il se tourna à droite pour souhaiter le bonjour à Minerva, et la trouva le fixant, l'air totalement choqué.

"Quoi ? demanda-t-il, parvenant de suite à la conclusion que l'un des petits monstres avait réussi à l'atteindre avec un sortilège et à altérer son apparence. Mais avec les jumeaux Weasley au Terrier, il aurait eu bien du mal à désigner le nom du prochain suspect.

"Vous – vous – " La vieille sorcière semblait incapable d'aligner deux mots.

Snape balaya la table du regard, espérant que ses autres collègues seraient plus cohérents. Pomona Chourave s'était figée tandis qu'elle se servait des œufs brouillés, et le contenu de la cuillère avait fini sur ses genoux. Elle n'avait encore rien remarqué, ses yeux étant fixés sur le visage de Severus.

"Filius – " commença Snape avec espoir. Flitwick leva les yeux de son omelette avec un sourire, perdit celui-ci et son équilibre quand son regard croisa celui de Snape , et il tomba de sa chaise surélevée avec un piaillement.

Maintenant plus énervé qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre, Snape se tourna vers sa gauche. Albus continuait à manger calmement, mais il regardait dans son assiette, des étincelles plein les yeux. Plus loin, Hagrid avait complètement raté sa bouche, et s'était enfoncé une fourchette pleine de bacon dans sa barbe. Lui aussi fixait Snape, l'air stupéfait, tout comme Madame Bibine à coté de lui. Quirrell paraissait, pour une fois, trop surpris pour trembler et bégayer, pendant qu'un peu plus loin Trelawney poussait un hurlement " c'est un signe ! Le signe de l'apocalypse ! "

Naturellement, cela attira l'attention des étudiants ; tous regardèrent vers la table des professeurs pour voir ce qui avait déséquilibré leur folle professeur de divination encore plus que d'habitude. Une à une, les conversations mouraient à toutes les tables, et les yeux s'écarquillaient dès qu'ils se tournaient vers Snape.

"Albus ! Siffla Snape, combattant une envie irrépressible de s'enfuir. "Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ?"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée, mon cher enfant, dit poliment le vieux sorcier, mentant clairement entre ses dents. "Voulez-vous un peu de confiture ?"

"Minerva !" Snape était prêt à gifler la sorcière si cela pouvait lui retirer son air extatique. "Au nom de Merlin, quel est votre problème ?"

"Severus". Elle tenta de parler, échoua, déglutit, et essaya encore. "Vous, ... Vous avez l'air..."

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, gardant les poings fermés pour s'empêcher de se toucher le visage.

"Vos cheveux," s'exclama Filius, se remettant sur ses pieds," C'est... je veux dire ... c'est...."

" Magnifiques !" lâcha Pomona Chourave.

"Quoi ?" de tous les adjectifs auxquels Snape s'attendait, ce n'était sûrement pas celui-là.

"Qu'avez-vous fait à vos cheveux ? Ils sont si… longs… et si… s-soyeux ! s'exclama Pomona. Snape la fixa. Etaient-ils tous sous une forme étrange de l'Impérius ?

"Severus, vous semblez… différent," dit finalement Minerva avec difficultés. "Tellement ... euh ..."

"Sexy !" glapit une cinquième année de Serdaigle à sa voisine. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il pouvait être si ... _chaud._"

Snape pâlit ; c'était comme si la réflexion avait ouvert les vannes. Horrifié, il surprit même dans le brouhaha qui suivit, quelques cinquièmes années de Gryffondor en train de se disputer pour savoir si sa haute taille et sa ténébreuse beauté prouvait qu'il était tourmenté et passionné, plutôt qu'injuste et malveillant. La plupart des garçons dans la salle semblaient soit stupéfaits ou furieux ; quoique Snape en vit plus d'un, (y compris plusieurs auxquels il ne s'attendait pas) l'observer avec une franche spéculation.

"Severus, étiez-vous sous un sort de désillusion tout ce temps ?"Questionna Filius le regardant encore.

"Toute cette belle chevelure, et cette haute taille… Oui, vous ressemblez pas mal à Sirius Black dans sa dernière année ! Gloussa Bibine avec, comme on pouvait si attendre, un total manque de tact. Pire, elle murmura rêveusement, " Ca donne envie à une fille de ... vous grimper dessus et de faire courir ses mains le long de votre…"

Paniqué, Snape siffla au professeur de vol (qui était son aînée de plus de trois décennies), "Doux Merlin, Bibine ! Reprenez-vous en main !"

"Oh, Je pense que je vais devoir le faire," répliqua madame Bibine d'un air qui en disait long.

Snape rougit – une chose qu'il aurait juré ne plus savoir faire – et bredouilla lamentablement. Finalement décidant que le plus jeune membre de son personnel avait suffisamment été torturé, le Directeur s'éclaircit la gorge et dit sur un ton de reproche "si un simple changement de shampooing peut causer un tel chamboulement, je m'inquiète de ce que vous ferez tous si Severus décidait d'augmenter sa garde robe.

"Vous avez juste changé de shampooing ?" dit Minerva avec étonnement. Sans y penser elle leva la main et elle aurait caressé les mèches de Severus si celui-ci ne s'était pas écarté avec un grognement sourd.

"McGonagall ! Vous vous donnez en spectacle ! " Gronda-t-il, se sentant pris au piège comme à l'époque où les maraudeurs l'avaient enfermé dans les toilettes du cinquième étage. Entre les étudiants et ses collègues, Snape commençait à se sentir comme un vif d'or lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

"Vous êtes… renversant, s'étrangla Chourave.

Filius riait, gloussant comme un gamin de sa voix aigue. "Oh mon cher Severus, je crois que vous aller devoir changer vos cours pour les quelques semaines à venir." Voyant que le jeune professeur ne comprenait pas, il développa. "Vous devriez éviter les potions explosives. Entre les filles qui seront trop dans la lune pour suivre et celles qui chercheront à avoir une retenue dans l'espoir d'être seule avec vous, vous avez de grandes chances de voir plus d'explosions dans les jours suivants que durant les cinq dernières années !"

"C'est de votre faute !" siffla Snape à Albus, bien qu'en vérité il ressentait –sous toute cette humiliation - une agréable sensation dans sa poitrine. On ne l'avait encore jamais complimenté sur son apparence, c'était même plutôt le contraire. Il avait été un adolescent maigrichon, mal dans sa peau, avec des vêtements d'occasion et l'air toujours sur la défensive. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait émergé de sa chrysalide d'adolescent gauche, pour devenir un homme grand et élancé.

Il avait toujours pensé que son nez cassé, cadeau de son père, des maraudeurs et enfin de Voldemort, ainsi que ses dents tordues le rendaient tout à fait repoussant.Merlin, son père l'avait assez souvent traité de petit gobelin laid et dégoûtant pour qu'il le croie. Les cheveux gras complétaient simplement, à son avis, la longue liste de ses défauts physiques. Etre décrit comme sexy avait totalement bouleversé l'image qu'il se faisait de lui-même.

Maintenant que ses cheveux brillants encadraient son visage de douces vagues, au lieu de pendre en mèches graisseuses, ses yeux de braises, son menton puissant et ses hautes pommettes pouvaient être appréciés pour la première fois depuis des lustres. Si on y ajoutait son air imposant, il n'était pas étonnant que la population féminine de Poudlard (et même une partie de la population masculine) ait eu le coup de foudre.

"Bien, mon enfant, vous pouvez toujours décider de reprendre votre ancienne apparence," remarqua Albus doucement, ignorant les exclamations consternées des femmes qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté.

Snape considéra cette option l'espace d'une seconde, et la rejeta aussitôt avec le mépris qui s'imposait. Où serait le plaisir de rendre la vie facile aux étudiants et au personnel ? Il était bien plus plaisant de les tourmenter.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, surpris et enchanté par le profond gémissement qu'il provoqua chez les étudiantes, et répondit de son ton le plus dédaigneux, "je ne vois pas pourquoi mon apparence devrait être le sujet des conversations du petit déjeuner. Pourrais-je avoir les toasts, s'il vous plait ?"

Finalement, l'excitation qu'avait suscitée la nouvelle apparence de Snape passa ; Chourave enleva les œufs tombés sur ses genoux, Hagrid retira le bacon de sa barbe et Trelawney cessa de gémir au sujet de Ragnarok. Pendant ce temps Snape se découvrait un brin de vanité, un trait de son caractère inconnu de lui à ce jour. Il savait qu'il pouvait être fier de ses prouesses en tant que Maître des Potions. Mais, pour la première fois, il commençait à comprendre ce que cette andouille de Black devait ressentir avec toutes ces filles se pâmant d'admiration devant lui. Et mieux encore, il s'aperçut qu'il aimait ça. Il aimait vraiment, _vraiment_ ça.

Heureusement que ses dons en Occlumencie lui permettaient de réprimer ces émotions indignes. Lorsqu'à dix heures Potter frappa à sa porte, il s'était suffisamment repris pour l'accueillir avec un regard de travers. Il avait espéré que le morveux serait en retard, lui évitant de mettre son plan à exécution ; mais la ponctualité du petit misérable l'en empêcha.

"Potter, pourquoi êtes-vous venu si… »

"Tenez monsieur ! » Non seulement Potter avait l'audace de l'interrompre, mais il lui tendait aussi un rouleau de parchemin plutôt en mauvais état.

Par chance pour Harry, Snape cherchait une distraction. . "C'est quoi ça ?" demanda-t-il, déroulant le parchemin légèrement poisseux.

"C'est mon devoir sur la potion de guérison," expliqua joyeusement harry. Il savait que le professeur serait content de voir qu'il avait mis à profit son temps libre. " Vous vous souvenez ? Vous m'aviez dit d'écrire 30 centimètres après que j'ai pensé que vous utilisiez des chaussettes sales pour ..."

"Je me souviens Potter," Snape coupa court à l'explication du garnement. Il lut attentivement le document et fut - à contrecoeur - impressionné. Le garçon y avait non seulement inclus les informations pertinentes, mais il l'avait aussi recopier plus proprement que ses devoirs précédents. Apparemment les leçons de sa dernière retenue lui avaient réussi.

"Oh, et en voici d'autres." Avant qu'il puisse réprimander le morveux sur la mystérieuse viscosité du parchemin, sans mentionner son aspect froissé, deux rouleaux supplémentaires lui étaient mis sous le nez.

"Quoi encore ? Un regard rapide lui confirma que ceux-ci n'avaient pas été écrits par Potter.

"Hmmm, j'ai demandé à Hermione Granger de jeter un coup d'œil sur mon devoir pour voir s'il était correct, et alors, elle a voulu en écrire un comme bonus." Expliqua Harry franchement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un bonus ?" demanda Snape. Cela ressemblait, suspicieusement, comme une surcharge de travail pour lui.

"Vous savez," dit Harry, surpris. "C'est quand des étudiants font des choses en plus que vous ne leur avez pas assigné et cela les aide pour leurs notes."

"Ce n'est même pas encore la deuxième semaine de cours, et Mademoiselle Granger s'est déjà imposée comme une insupportable mademoiselle je-sais-tout. Pourquoi par Merlin, s'imagine-t-elle qu'elle a besoin de faire des "devoirs supplémentaires" ? demanda Snape.

Harry haussa les épaules. "C'est Hermione. En tout cas, pendant qu'on travaillait tous les deux sur nos devoirs, Neville nous a rejoint, et Hermione l'a forcé, - euh, Lui a suggéré – qu'il en fasse un parce que comme ça, peut-être qu'il ne serait plus si perdu et effrayé en classe."

"Potter, le seul travail en plus dans mon cours, c'est celui que je donne en guise de punition !" Fit Snape sèchement. " Est-ce que vous imaginez que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire que de corriger les devoirs supplémentaires de Griffondors incultes ? Vous attendez-vous à ce que je lise trois devoirs remplis de banalités sur les potions de guérison ?"

Harry arbora un large sourire. "Je savais que vous diriez ça !" Snape cligna des yeux, dérouté. "J'ai dit à Hermione qu'elle ne pouvait pas écrire un devoir sur le même sujet que moi, alors elle a décidé d'en faire un sur la potion de Polynectar. Elle a tout lu sur cette potion dans un de ses livres et a pensé que ça ferait un bon sujet. Et puis elle a dit à Neville de faire un compte rendu sur la potion de la semaine dernière qu'il avait fait exploser, comme ça vous pourriez voir qu'il l'a bien comprise."

Snape plaqua un sourire méprisant sur son visage et allait informer le petit monstre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lire des devoirs non demandés - sans parler d'accorder des points bonus - quand Harry le regarda. La confiance qu'il vit dans ces yeux verts eut un effet inattendu sur ses cordes vocales et il fut obligé de s'éclaircir la voix.

"J'ai aussi commencé mes 500 lignes,"lui dit fièrement Harry. Il avait décidé de montrer à Snape qu'il prenait ses punitions très au sérieux afin de le rassurer sur ses compétences en matière de discipline. Il avait écrit les 100 premières lignes la nuit dernière dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Après en avoir copié une dizaine, quelques élèves étaient venus lui demander sur quoi il travaillait. D'abord indignés en apprenant qu'il s'agissait de lignes pour Snape, les autre gryffondors furent vite curieux de savoir ce qu'il devait écrire. Très vite, le "je ne dois pas citer mon épouvantable famille" se changea en " Les Dursley sont de stupides menteurs", "Les Dursley sont de gros ballons plein de graisse" (le surnom trouvé par Snape avait rencontré un grand succès auprès de ses camarades), et "je ne prêterais pas attention à ce que disent ces Dursley gros et gras ", entre autres suggestions encore plus originales, inventées par les autres gryffondors. Harry espérait que le professeur ne s'offusquerait pas du fait que ses 500 lignes ne soient pas identiques ; mais il se dit qu'au moins la variété en rendrait la lecture plus intéressante pour Snape.

« Hmf, » grommela Snape, décidant qu'il pouvait admettre, (juste pour cette fois !) cette bizarre notion moldue de « points bonus » dans ses cours. Il était vraiment curieux de voir comment une née moldue de première année allait s'en tirer avec une potion aussi compliquée que le Polynectar. Et franchement, tout ce qui pouvait éviter à Londubat de faire exploser son chaudron ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose.

Il allait juste devoir expliquer à Harry un peu plus tard –d'un ton ferme– qu'une telle chose ne devait pas se reproduire. Quel culot ! Le petit morveux pensait qu'il pouvait parler à la place d'un professeur ! Il aurait dû envoyer le garnement dans sa chambre, mais la pensée de ce qu'il y trouverait l'en empêcha.

« Potter, venez avec moi », fit Snape d'un ton sec, se dirigeant vers la chambre de Harry.

Harry le suivit docilement. Il était très content de lui-même. Il avait appris au professeur ce qu'était des "points bonus" ! « Avez-vous vu que j'ai pris des flocons d'avoine et des fruits au petit déjeuner » ? Dit-il tout en trottant derrière l'homme. « Hermione a dit que c'était très nutritif».

"J'espère que vous n'êtes pas assez stupide pour vous attendre à des félicitations et des cadeaux à chaque fois que vous faites ce que vous devez faire ! » Répondit Snape sur un ton de reproche. Ce n'était pas parce que le livre disait qu'il fallait mentionner et féliciter le bon comportement, au lieu de toujours remarquer et de punir les mauvais comportements, qu'il allait encenser le morveux et faire des courbettes chaque fois qu'il arrivait à se moucher.« Entrez », fit-il en poussant la porte de la chambre.

Harry ne puit réprimer un sourire en entrant dans la chambre (_sa chambre !_), quoiqu'il faillit le perdre en voyant un balai sur le lit. « M-monsieur » ?

Des souvenirs où on le traînait hors du placard sous l'escalier pour le placer devant un seau et une serpillière se bousculaient dans sa tête – quoiqu'il se dise fermement qu'il serait juste que le professeur lui demande de faire quelques corvées. « Voulez-vous que je nettoie vos appartements» ? demanda-t-il, espérant que son ton n'était pas trop plaintif.

Cela ne le gênait pas de faire le ménage, pas après toutes les merveilleuses choses que Snape lui avait donné, mais il avait juste espéré que Snape ne s'y prendrait pas aussi brutalement que son oncle et sa tante. Il avait l'habitude de se retrouver avec une serpillière, un balai ou du liquide vaisselle dans les mains ; c'était une façon pour les Dursley de lui signifier que la seule chose qu'ils appréciaient chez lui était son talent pour le ménage.

Snape dévisagea le garçon et réprima l'envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur. Bien sûr qu'un après-midi à Poudlard n'allait pas effacer des années d'esclavage chez les moldus. "Potter," dit-il doucement, "vous êtes un sorcier, pas un moldu."

"O-oui, monsieur ?" répondit nerveusement Potter. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que voulait dire le professeur. Est-ce qu'il allait avoir des ennuis pour avoir fait quelque chose que les sorciers n'aimaient pas ?

Snape le prit par les épaules et l'assit sur le lit. "Les sorciers n'utilisent pas les balais pour faire le ménage, Potter. Ils les utilisent pour voler." Il laissa le garçon regarder le Nimbus 2000.

Harry devint cramoisi. Il était si stupide ! Non seulement il avait oublié qu'on volait sur les balais, mais il avait été grossier au point d'imaginer – encore ! – que le Professeur Snape allait se comporter comme sa famille ! Il ne cessait d'oublier, malgré toutes les fois où le professeur le lui avait assuré, qu'il ne serait plus jamais traité ainsi. Le Professeur Snape devait penser qu'Harry était un total imbécile. Et bien sûr le professeur devait probablement se sentir insulter à chaque fois qu'il s'attendait à le voir agir comme son oncle Vernon. Une boule envahit sa gorge, manquant de l'étouffer.

Le professeur Snape venait de lui faire un nouveau cadeau et la réaction de Harry était de le mettre dans le même panier que sa famille. Il s'en voulait horriblement. Il souhaitait que Snape reprenne le balai et le frappe avec. Il n'était qu'un morveux stupide et ingrat, qui…

Snape observait le visage angoissé de Harry avec un sentiment de culpabilité croissant. Bien sûr que les corvées imposées par les moldus raviveraient de terribles souvenirs. Harry avait déjà mentionné qu'il souffrait de flash-back, et il était là, adulte informé et responsable, en train de les provoquer. Il se pencha et tapota maladroitement l'enfant sur l'épaule, s'attendant presque à le voir s'écarter de lui.

Mais Harry se retourna et enfouit son visage dans les robes de Snape. « J'suis désolé ! », gémit-il. « J'suis désolé ! »

« Potter inutile de vous excuser jusqu'à vous étouffer », commença-t-il.

« Mais je suis vraiment désolé ! », Il resserra son étreinte. « J'ai oublié ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça. J'ai juste oublié ! »

« Vous venez juste d'entrer dans le monde sorcier », remarqua Snape. « Il est normal de fonctionner encore comme vous l'avez fait toute votre vie. »

« Mais j'aurais du savoir », fit Harry, l'air malheureux. Il releva les yeux. « Je veux dire, vous êtes tellement plus gentil que les Dursley, et… »

« Ca ne veux pas dire grand-chose », coupa Snape sèchement.

« Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment fâché ? Renifla Harry, inquiet. « Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez coupable. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. C'est la mienne. »

« Potter, vous aurez besoin de temps pour vous remettre du traitement atroce que vous avez subi chez votre famille, et encore plus pour vous familiariser avec le monde sorcier. Je me rends compte de tous les changements auxquels vous devez faire face, et je suis content de vos progrès. » Voilà. De la pensée positive.

Harry prit une longue inspiration, rassuré par les mots du professeur. Il était vrai qu'en l'espace de quelques semaines il était passé d'une existence solitaire, de l'état détestable d'un domestique pour les Dursley, à un nouveau monde, une nouvelle école, une nouvelle culture, de nouveaux amis, un nouveau tuteur… Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si stupide après tout. Snape avait dit qu'il faisait des progrès, et il n'avait pas l'air vexé ou blessé.

Harry fut envahi par un sentiment de gratitude envers le sombre professeur. Qui d'autre serait aussi indulgent et patient avec un petit monstre qui passait son temps à se plaindre ? Il resserra ses bras autour de Snape. C'était comme si toute la malchance de ces dix dernières années était compensée. Il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir un tuteur si extraordinaire.

« Potter », coupa Snape avant que la petite créature émotive ne redevienne hystérique. « Je vais vite me fâcher si vous ne cessez pas de vous comporter comme un babouin analphabète. Vous venez de recevoir un cadeau. Qu'êtes-vous sensé faire ? »

Harry releva la tête, perplexe, et s'essuya le nez sur sa manche. « Est-ce que tous les babouins sont analphabètes ? »

« Potter ! Ne soyez pas insolent ! » D'un accio il fit apparaître un mouchoir, et le tendit au morveux en le fusillant du regard.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ignorant le mouchoir. « Je ne voulais pas être insolent », protesta-t-il. « Mais chez les moldus, les babouins ne savent pas lire. » Et puis il regarda vraiment le balai pour la première fois, et toute pensée au sujet des babouins, des Dursley et de malentendus s'envolèrent.

« C'est… c'est un balai de course ! », lâcha-t-il. « J'ai vu des photos dans le magazine de quidditch de Ron ! »

Snape roula les yeux. « Félicitations, monsieur Potter. « Vous venez d'acquérir officiellement la capacité de relever les évidences. »

« Mais c'est le genre de balai qu'utilisent les joueurs de quidditch professionnels », poursuivit Harry, essayant de faire comprendre au professeur son excitation. Il lui revint à l'esprit la discussion de la veille au dîner. « Olivier en a un, et aussi une fille de Serdaigles, mais personne d'autre… » Il s'interrompit et s'exclama. « Il est pour moi ? » chuchota-t-il, fixant le professeur avec des yeux ronds.

« Je me rends bien compte que vous êtes un gryffondor Potter, mais le fait qu'il soit dans votre chambre, sur votre lit, aurait dû vous amener à cette conclusion. », répliqua Snape ; l'air d'adoration qui se peignait peu à peu sur le visage du garçon le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. « Vous avez eu sûrement le temps de vous rendre compte qu'un attrapeur a besoin d'un balai approprié pour mener à bien sa tâche ? Croyez-vous que je vais vous laisser jouer avec un balai de l'école ? »

« Mais vous voulez dire… vous… vous l'avez acheté pour moi ? »

Snape se renfrogna, horriblement embarrassé et furieux d'être forcé à l'admettre ouvertement. Il songea un instant à répondre par un sarcasme, mais étant donné que le morveux ignorait tout du monde sorcier, sans parler de sa naïveté gryffondorienne, il allait probablement croire n'importe quelle déclaration, même la plus farfelue. « Oui. »

Harry eut un sourire aussi lumineux qu'une supernova et agrippa Snape. « Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! »

Snape lutta pour reprendre sa respiration. Si Potter continuait, il allait avoir un bleu permanent à l'abdomen. Peut-être qu'une armure ne serait pas de trop ; il faudrait qu'il demande à Charlie Weasley ce soir au dîner. Les éleveurs de dragons avaient sûrement toutes sortes de protections personnelles contre la force brute.

_Cher journal des éleveurs de dragons, de sérieuses recherches ont prouvé que le front d'un enfant de onze ans sous alimenté pouvaient faire aussi mal que la patte d'un Magyar à pointes adulte. Quelle solution proposez-vous, sachant que les sorts d'immobilisation sont très mal vus au sein d'une école ? _

« Potter ! », parvint-il à souffler. « Cessez immédiatement ce braillement indigne ! Un simple remerciement, et une description quand à l'utilisation de votre cadeau seront amplement suffisants. »

Harry sourit. Pauvre professeur Snape ! Il devenait toujours un peu rouge quand Harry le remerciait. Il avait remarqué comment, par exemple pendant les retenues, le professeur n'aimait pas que Harry attire l'attention sur les choses qu'il faisait pour lui, comme quand il lui donnait quelque chose à grignoter ou qu'il l'aidait avec la plume. Le professeur Snape était comme ces gens que Harry avait vus à la télé, enfin dont il avait entendu parler du fond de son placard, bref, des gens qui préféraient faire les choses discrètement plutôt que d'attirer l'attention. On les appelait les bienfaiteurs anonymes ou quelque chose comme ça, et à la télé on racontait comment l'un d'eux avait donner de l'argent à un hôpital qui avait besoin de nouveaux équipements, et un autre avait acheté des ordinateurs pour une école d'un quartier pauvre de Londres. Le professeur Snape était comme ça. Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas être tout à fait inconnu, mais il n'aimait pas que Harry en fasse tout un plat. Surtout qu'il essayait toujours de faire comprendre à Harry qu'il méritait d'être bien traité.

Harry commençait doucement à accepter que les Dursley l'aient maltraité, mais il n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas se rendre compte que la gentillesse du professeur Snape était tout aussi exceptionnelle. Est-ce que ses camarades n'avaient pas poussé des cris d'envie quand Harry leur avait décrit sa chambre ? Harry savait que le professeur Snape était l'homme le plus gentil qu'il avait jamais vu, et il n'était pas près de l'oublier. Plus jamais.

« Merci monsieur. J'adore ce balai. Je vais devenir le meilleur attrapeur du monde ! » S'exclama Harry en caressant le manche.

« Hmf », renifla Snape, plutôt satisfait de lui-même. L'enfant était visiblement excité par son cadeau ; et s'il était assez stupide pour faire le lien entre le balai et ses performances lors des matchs de quidditch, le lui confisquer n'en serait que plus dévastateur. Ha ! Ca valait bien tous les gallions qu'il avait dépensé pour ce balai. Il avait maintenant un moyen efficace de punir le petit monstre. « Qu'attendez-vous ? Vous avez un entraînement de quidditch dans moins d'une heure ! »

Le visage de Harry s'illumina. « Oui monsieur ! »

« Et soyez là à cinq heures et demie afin que nous puissions nous rendre au Terrier ! », cria Snape au garçon qui s'élançait hors des appartements. Franchement ! Quel manque de bonnes manières ! Snape lissa ses robes et alla à son bureau corriger trois devoirs supplémentaires.

Harry rentra tôt ce soir-là, ce qui était une bonne chose ; Snape put ainsi insister pour qu'il mette ses nouveaux vêtements. Ils faillirent quand même être en retard ; entre Snape qui souhaitait prendre soin de ses cheveux et Harry qui admirait dans le miroir son élégant reflet, ils mirent plus de temps à se préparer qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

« Potter venez ici, ou sinon… », Snape finit par crier, de la poudre de cheminette s'écoulant entre ses doigts.

« Je suis là », protesta Harry, se précipitant dans le salon. Il tira sur sa robe une dernière fois.

« Pensez-vous pouvoir utiliser la cheminée seul ou préférez-vous que je vous porte ? », fit Snape d'un ton ironique.

« Je peux le faire seul ! » répondit Harry immédiatement. Il savait que tous les enfants Weasley seraient là ; cela lui ôta toute envie d'être porté par le professeur.

« Très bien. Gardez les yeux et la bouche fermés. N'inspirez pas, et éloignez-vous immédiatement de la cheminée à votre arrivée car je serais juste derrière vous. »

« Oui monsieur. » Harry déglutit et ferma fort les yeux tandis que Snape jetait la poudre dans la cheminée et criait : « Le terrier ! » Il sentit la main ferme du professeur le pousser en avant ; et puis il tomba dans les flammes froides et atterrit dans le salon des Weasley. Molly l'attrapa et l'emmena sur le côté en essuyant quelques traces de suie sur sa robe.

Harry ouvrit un œil prudent, et voyant qu'il était en sécurité, ouvrit les deux yeux et prit une longue inspiration. « Est-ce que c'était la première fois que tu voyageais seul par cheminée, mon chéri ? », demanda Molly, incrédule. « C'était très bien ! »

Harry sourit, et l'instant d'après il vit Snape sortir majestueusement de la cheminée. « Severus, c'est un plaisir de… » Molly s'arrêta net ; elle venait de regarder Snape.

Après les réactions de ce matin, Severus se contenta d'afficher un sourire moqueur. « « Bonsoir Molly. »

A suivre…

**A/N** alors,que pensez-vous de notre nouveau Snape ? prochain chapitre : dîner avec le clan Weasley…. Pauvre Severus…

**A/N2** : encore désolé pour l'attente. Malheureusement, le temps me manque meme si mon envie de continuer la trad est intacte. Je suis toujours seule pour traduire, et je vous assure que je fais mon possible mais les chapitres sont longs, et la trad prend du temps si on veut quelque chose de qualité. A ce propos, n'ayant plus ma beta habituelle, j'espère ue vous ne relèverez pas trop de fautes ect… sinon faites-le moi savoir surtout ! j'ignore quand un autre chapitre viendra, j'espère pouvoir vous en pondre un ou deux en décembre étant donné que je serai en stage puis en vacances studieuses, mais en vacances quand meme… en attendant, review please, afin que je sache que j'ai encore des lecteurs au moins ! et si quelque'un souhaite reprendre un bout de la trad, c'est toujours d'actualité….

**A/N 3** : j'ai reçu après trois mois, l'autorisation d'un auteur pour traduire sa fic. Etant donné que la fic est déjà quasiment traduite, je vais commencer à la poster. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira…


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** : désolé pour l'affreux retard. Voici enfin le chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je ne peux pas vous dire quand sera publié le prochain, je ne l'ai même pas commencé.. Merci à ma beta.

Chapitre 12

« Les enfants ! Ils sont là ! » », Cria Arthur par-dessus son épaule, en entrant dans le salon. Il s'avança, la main tendue vers Severus. « Bonsoir Sev… » Il fut repoussé par une horde de têtes rousses qui s'engouffra dans la pièce.

« Harry ! Tu es là ! », Glapit Ron qui menait la meute. « Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit, mon pote ? »

« Oui, Harry », firent les jumeaux qui étaient derrière.

« A quoi pensais-tu ? »

« En nous cachant ton plan ? »

« Et professeur… »

« Maintenant que vous êtes des nôtres… »

« Est-ce que nous pourrons vous demander de l'aide… »

« En potion ? »

« Je doute qu'un professeur de Poudlard accepte de vous aider avec vos expériences illégales », se moqua Percy en forçant le passage.

« Oh allez, Perce », un géant roux avec une dent de dragon autour du cou ébouriffa les cheveux du préfet, au grand dame de ce dernier. « Il se pourrait que le professeur Snape considère la surveillance des jumeaux comme une mesure de sécurité. »

Un autre rouquin, encore, avait fait son entrée, une fillette sur son dos. Harry commençait à se sentir un peu claustrophobe ; il se recula un peu, se rapprochant de Snape.

L'instant d'après il sentit la main du professeur sur son épaule. « Si vous essayez de nous renvoyer à Poudlard », fit Snape d'une voix de velours, « Permettez-nous au moins de prendre de la poudre de cheminette avant de nous pousser dans la cheminée. »

« Franchement, quel manque de manières ! Qu'est-ce que Harry et le professeur Snape vont penser de nous ? », S'exclama Molly. Elle repoussa tout le monde. « Ils n'ont même pas eu le temps de dire bonjour à votre père ! »

Arthur put enfin serrer la main de Snape et ébouriffer les cheveux de Harry. « Comment vas-tu Harry ? »

« Bien monsieur, merci », fit Harry poliment, s'efforçant de paraître plus intelligent qu'un babouin analphabète.

« Severus, je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter nos enfants, mais toi Harry, tu ne connais que nos quatre jeunes garçons. Ces deux-là sont les aînés. Bill », le rouquin lui sourit et Harry remarqua les boucles d'oreilles, « Et Charlie. »

« Salut Harry ! », le jeune homme musclé engloutit sa main dans la sienne, grande et calleuse, mais sa poigne était douce. Harry lui sourit ; il l'apprécia immédiatement.

« Et je crois qu'aucun de vous deux n'a rencontré notre fille, Ginny. » Bill pivota afin qu'on puisse voir la fillette. Elle s'empourpra sous leurs regards et émit un petit : « B'jour. »

Ron roula les yeux et chuchota à Harry : « Je ne sais pas si elle est timide parce qu'elle a entendu plein d'histoires sur Snape ou si elle a le béguin pour toi, enfin pour le garçon qui a survécu », corrigea-t-il en voyant Harry froncer les sourcils, en tous cas, méfie-toi. Normalement Ginny est comme maman, mais en version encore plus bruyante ! »

Harry sourit.

« Maman », appela Ron, « Est-ce qu'on peut aller jouer ? »

« Bien sûr mon chéri », répondit Molly. Harry lança un coup d'œil à Severus. Il reçut un simple hochement de tête et se dépêcha de rejoindre les autres. Ginny se tortilla pour redescendre du large dos de Bill et s'en alla avec les autres, laissant Snape seul avec Bill, Charlie, Molly et Arthur.

Arthur soupira à ce calme soudain. « J'avais oublié à quoi ressemblait le silence », fit-il avec nostalgie.

« L'accouplement des dragons est plus silencieux que notre famille », fit Charlie d'un ton où Snape discerna avec inquiétude, de la fierté non dissimulée. Mais à quoi avait-il pensé en laissant son Harry, si calme et poli, faire la bringue avec ces vauriens ?

« Asseyez-vous Severus. » Molly le poussa vers, oh non, non, pas encore, la chaise bancale. Il s'y rendit, résigné.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait été hâtivement emmené à l'autre bout de la maison par les jeunes Weasley. « Bon », fit Ron, l'air résolu. « Qu'a-t-il utilisé sur toi ? Doloris ? Imperium ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? Qui ? »

« Snape ! », fit Ron impatiemment. « Quel sort t'a-t-il jeté pour que tu sois d'accord avec tout ça ? Ou est-ce que tu n'as pas eu le choix ? Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et nous trouverons le moyen pour te sortir des griffes de ce bâtard graisseux. »

« Il n'est pas graisseux ! », intervint soudain Ginny. « Vous l'appelez toujours comme ça mais il n'est pas graisseux ! »

« Eh bien, non, c'est vrai », admit Ron lentement. « Il a l'air… différent, aujourd'hui. »

« Très unsnapien en fait… »

« Ça fait sûrement parti du complot… »

« Il essaie d'endormir … »

« Les parents… »

« Ils l'adorent », dit Ron en secouant la tête. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que maman soit tombée dans le panneau. D'accord, papa n'a pas entendu toutes les histoires, mais maman si ! »

« Il a failli nous étrangler… »

« Le jour où nous avons amélioré les couleurs de la maison serpentard…. »

« Et il ne nous a jamais remerciés ! Il s'est juste assuré que maman vienne à Poudlard avec sa cuillère en bois… »

« Il a quasiment insisté pour regarder… »

« Bâtard graisseux… »

« Il n'est pas graisseux ! », protesta Ginny. Elle fut ignorée.

« Vous aviez mérité chaque coup de cuillère pour cette mauvaise blague », fit Percy d'un ton réprobateur. « Je m'étonne que le professeur Snape n'ait pas demandé votre renvoi. Comment auriez-vous réagi si les serpentards vous avaient repeints en rouge ? »

« Ça aurait été génial ! », s'exclamèrent les jumeaux à l'unisson, sous l'air dégoûté de Percy.

« Ecoute, Harry », Ron ignora ses frères. « J'ai entendu tous mes frères, même Percy, raconter à quel point Snape est horrible. Il est méchant et cruel et je me fiche de ce que disent les adultes, tu ne devrais pas être forcé de vivre avec lui. »

Harry était touché. Il avait vraiment un super meilleur ami ! Ron et sa famille voulait juste être sûrs que Harry était bien traité. « Merci, Ron, mais je te promets que Snape n'est pas méchant. » Il ignora le grognement de dérision des jumeaux, et le marmonnement plus discret de Percy. « Il a été génial. Il m'a donné une chambre, et l'a remplie de pleins de trucs. Faut que tu voies ça ! Et il m'a aidé avec la plume, et a empêché le directeur de me renvoyer, et… »

Les yeux de Ron se rétrécirent avec méfiance. « Est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il t'avait donné une retenue ? Et des lignes à copier ? Et qu'il t'avait donné une fessée après le cours de vol de madame Bibine ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai », reconnut Harry. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait fait mal, ni rien. Et même pendant la retenue il m'a donné une nouvelle plume pour copier mes lignes, et m'a donné un goûter.

« Donc il ne t'a pas laissé mourir de faim… »

« Et la raclée n'a pas été trop horrible… »

« Harry, ça ne nous dit… »

« Rien de bon… »

« Oui Harry », fit Percy un peu pompeusement. « Il faut que tu saches qu'il existe des règles concernant le traitement des mineurs dans la communauté sorcière. Si le professeur Snape a violé ces règles… »

« Arrête Percy ! », intervint Ron. Il évita le coup irrité de son frère. « Je sais pas mon pote. D'accord tu l'aimes bien et tout, mais il doit bien y exister un meilleur tuteur. »

Harry soupira. Ça commençait à devenir agaçant. « Je t'assure Ron, il est génial. Il ne crie pas, il ne me frappe pas, il… » Il s'interrompit, trouvant soudain ce qui pourrait convaincre les fous de quidditch qu'étaient les Weasley. « Non seulement il m'a laissé devenir attrapeur pour les gryffondors, mais il m'a aussi acheté un nouveau balai. »

Les jumeaux dressèrent l'oreille. « Un balai tout neuf… »

« Pour l'attrapeur des gryffondors… »

« Gracieusement offert par le directeur des serpentards… »

« Il a dû le saboter… »

« Ou alors c'est une vieillerie pleine d'échardes… »

« C'est un Nimbus 2000 tout neuf », les informa Harry froidement. « Mais si vous croyez qu'il est saboté, vous n'aurez qu'à ne pas me l'emprunter. »

« Un nimbus ? » Même Ginny était stupéfaite.

Ron s'assit, clignant des yeux. « Snape t'a acheté un Nimbus ? Un Nimbus 2000 ? »

Harry hocha la tête fièrement. « Je m'en suis servi à l'entraînement aujourd'hui. Il est génial ! », L'enthousiasme remplaçait maintenant sa colère. « Tu devrais voir comment il vole. Katie m'a montré un mouvement, le Romski machin, et avec ce balai c'est un jeu d'enfant ! » Il s'arrêta. « Tu ne voudras pas l'essayer quand on rentrera à l'école ? »

Ron acquiesça si vite que Harry se dit qu'il aurait pu s'arracher la tête. « Si ! »

« Allez Harry… »

« Tu vas bien nous permettre… »

« De l'essayer aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Waw ! Un Nimbus 2000 ! »

« Tu imagines ce que ça serait… »

« De voler avec ? »

« Je peux aussi ? Je peux aussi ? », Supplia Ginny.

Harry eut pitié d'elle. « La prochaine fois, je demanderai au professeur Snape si je peux apporter mon balai, d'accord ? Il y a bien un endroit où l'on peut voler ici, non ? »

« Viens voir notre terrain ! » proposa Ron.

« Je vous rappelle que nous n'avons pas le droit de voler avant le dîner », avertit Percy en leur courant après.

« Et si… »

« On essayait ce jouet moldu que papa… »

« Nous a ramenés ? Peut-être que Harry saura… »

« Quoi en faire ? »

Après un temps que Snape ne trouva pas si interminable en fin de comptes, Molly annonça que le dîner était prêt. Il fut surpris de constater que Bill Weasley, dont il se souvenait vaguement comme d'un élève atroce en potion, avait acquis, en grandissant, un réel talent pour raconter les histoires. Il partagea des anecdotes amusantes sur son travail avec les gobelins, et Charlie plaça également quelques histoires sur sa vie parmi les dragons. Entre les deux jeunes hommes, Snape n'avait pas eu à beaucoup parler, et il apprécia plutôt cet intermède, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais admis.

Molly appela les enfants, et bien trop vite au goût de Snape, les plus jeunes membres de la tribu firent irruption dans la pièce, dans une nuée de têtes rousses qui dominait une tignasse noire. Ils jouaient avec une espèce de ballon de football moldu, et traversèrent le salon dans une totale confusion. « Ne jouez pas avec cette chose à l'intérieur ! », cria Molly. « Vous m'avez entendue ? Pas dans la maison ! »

La tornade s'éloigna dans une partie plus reculée du Terrier ; Arthur et Severus échangèrent un regard. « Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour supporter de vivre dans une école pleine d'enfants 24 heures sur 24 », dit Arthur en secouant la tête.

« Oui », Charlie fit écho. « Je veux dire, déjà que nous sommes assez terribles, mais au moins papa et maman ont choisit de nous avoir. »

« N'avez-vous jamais eu envie de changer pour un boulot plus calme ? Genre testeur de sorts ou portier à Sainte Mangouste ? » », Sourit Bill.

« Très souvent », fit Snape sèchement.

« Venez vous asseoir », ordonna Molly depuis la porte. « Je vais rappeler les enfants. »

Les hommes prirent place autour de la table tandis que Molly criait aux autres de revenir. Le bruit s'intensifia de nouveau, et Bill dit : « Ca y est, je les entends arriver. »

« Un sourd pourrait les entendre », remarqua Charlie.

Cependant, avant qu'aucun des enfants n'ait franchi le seuil, le ballon de football apparut. Il entra à pleine vitesse, volant en un arc gracieux qui s'acheva en rebondissant sur la tête d'Arthur, rentra dans le mur, ricocha sur une crédence brisant aux passage un vase aux couleurs criardes, et atterrit dans une grande soupière pleine de purée de petits pois, avec un gros floc.

Pour une fois, il y eut un silence total.

Severus et Bill avaient réussi à jeter un protego à temps, mais Charlie et un Arthur encore sonné étaient couverts de purée verte, tout comme la nappe, les sièges, et deux murs.

Les enfants se tenaient serrés sur le seuil, observant en silence, les yeux ronds, le champ de bataille. Molly apparut sur le seuil de la cuisine et brisa le silence avec un cri suraigu. Elle se retourna vivement vers les enfants, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux et tous se raidirent. « Qui a fait ça ? »

Il y eut encore un moment de calme absolu, puis : « Moi ! », s'exclama Ron alors que les jumeaux disaient : "Nous ! » Et même Percy offrit un : « Euh… moi. » L'instant d'après, Ginny insistait : « C'était moi ! »

Les cinq adultes échangèrent un long coup d'œil, alors même que le seul brun du groupe s'avançait lentement. « C'est moi », avoua Harry misérablement, regardant ses pieds.

« Non ce n'est pas lui ! », insista Ron en tentant de repousser Harry derrière les autres. « Maman, ce n'est pas lui ! »

Harry sourit faiblement à son ami. « Merci Ron. » Il releva lentement les yeux vers Snape. « C'est moi. »

Snape porta sa serviette immaculée à ses lèvres et la jeta dans son assiette. « Si vous voulez bien nous excuser un instant », dit-il aux autres. Il prit Harry par les épaules. « Arthur, puis-je utiliser votre bureau ? Merci. »

Il poussa Harry dans la petite pièce emplie de livres et verrouilla la porte. Il songea un instant à jeter un sort de silence, mais finit par renoncer. Non seulement cela allait à l'encontre de l'éthique sorcière, mais de plus un tel sort était inutile au Terrier, où le bruit constant rendait impossible d'écouter aux portes.

« Bien. » Il croisa les bras et regarda son pupille de son air le plus menaçant. « Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? Vous n'avez peut-être pas entendu madame Weasley ordonner de ne pas jouer avec le ballon à l'intérieur ? »

Harry aurait voulu être tombé de son balai à l'entraînement et s'être cassé le bras comme Neville. Comme ça il ne serait pas allé au Terrier, et ne se serait pas couvert de honte, lui et par extension le professeur Snape, d'une façon aussi atroce. Il n'avait encore jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi horrible. Même chez les Dursley, ses plus grands crimes étaient, ce qu'il reconnaissait à présent, des incidents lié à sa magie qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Il n'avait encore jamais, sciemment, volontairement, fait une chose pareille. Il imaginait parfaitement ce que lui auraient fait son oncle et sa tante s'il avait ruiné une de leurs fêtes, comme il venait de ruiner celle de madame Weasley.

Elle ne le laisserait plus jamais revenir au Terrier ; elle allait en fait dire à Ron et aux autres de ne plus l'approcher. C'était une chose que d'être un monstre qui faisait involontairement des trucs bizarres. C'en était une autre que de désobéir et en conséquence de ravager les lieux.

Il ne trouvait même pas le courage de regarder Snape. L'homme lui avait donné le plus beau des balais à peine quelques heures auparavant, rendant jaloux toute l'équipe de quidditch, et comment Harry le remerciait ? En allant au Terrier et en se comportant comme le plus sauvages des barbares ; tout ce que Snape avait en horreur. Il était à peu près sûr que Snape n'allait pas le jeter comme une vieille chaussette, comme allaient le faire les Weasley, mais il savait qu'il allait montrer son mécontentement, de façon très, très, claire.

Harry savait que Snape pouvait frapper aussi fort que oncle Vernon quand il le fallait, et il se dit qu'il aurait de la chance s'il s'en sortait avec un seul coup sur la tête comme lors de la première retenue. Ou peut-être que le professeur Snape commencerait puis laisserait monsieur et madame Weasley lui en donner d'autres ? Il ne leur en voudrait pas. Après ce qu'il avait fait dans le salon, il s'étonnait que Snape l'ait prit à part pour un minimum de discrétion. Du moins pour commencer.

« Alors Potter ? », demanda Snape en s'approchant de lui, et Harry recula malgré lui.

Snape s'arrêta net. Le garçon avait eu l'air fasciné par ses pieds, ignorant la demande d'explications ; il était donc naturel que Snape s'approche afin d'inculquer un peu de bon sens à ce morveux arrogant. Mais à peine avait-il bougé que le gamin s'était écarté en tremblant, comme s'il s'attendait à une punition particulièrement brutale.

« Harry », dit Snape, s'efforçant de prendre un ton moins tranchant. « T'attends-tu à ce que je te punisse ? »

Harry hocha la tête, les yeux fermés, les poings serrés le long du corps.

« En te frappant ? »

Il acquiesça encore, l'air de se préparer au pire.

Snape le fusilla du regard. « Idiot. Ne vous ai-je pas clairement tout expliqué au sujet des châtiments corporels ? »

Harry ouvrit soudain les yeux, surpris. « Mais… mais ça, ce sont les règles pour l'école, monsieur », s'étrangla-t-il. « Nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard. Je veux dire, ce sont des règles pour, vous savez, les trucs de tous les jours. Ce que je viens de faire était vraiment très mal. N'avez-vous pas vu la table de madame Weasley ? »

« Stupide enfant. J'y étais assis ! », Remarqua Snape, exaspéré. Ces imbéciles de gryffondors ! « Et que voulez-vous dire en parlant de règles pour l'école ? Croyez-vous vraiment que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire que d'inventer de nouvelles règles pour chaque nouvelle éventualité ? A quoi vous attendez-vous ? Des règles pour le Terrier, des règles pour Poudlard, des règles pour le chaudron baveur, des règles pour l'allée des embrumes ?"

« Qu'est-ce que ... », commença Harry timidement.

Snape l'ignora. « Des règles pour vos onze ans, des règles pour vos douze ans, des règles pour les jours où vous portez des baskets, des règles pour les mardis, des règles pour les mois avec un R ? » Tandis que le professeur s'énervait, Harry commença à se détendre. Malgré son air ronchon, Snape était en train d'expliquer que ses règles concernant les punitions ne s'appliquaient pas qu'à Poudlard. « Ca veut dire que vous n'allez pas me frapper avec la ceinture ? », parvint-il à articuler. « Ou que vous ne laisserez pas les Weasley me frapper ? Je veux dire, ils sont vraiment fâchés. »

Snape se renfrogna davantage. « Vous êtes mon pupille. Je me fiche que vous brûliez leur foutue maison, personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de lever le petit doigt sur vous. Comprenez-vous ? »

Harry acquiesça, les yeux ronds.

« Quant à vous frapper avec une ceinture, vous connaissez déjà la réponse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry déglutit et hocha la tête, un sourire timide éclairant son visage.

« Dans ce cas, cessez de détourner mon attention de votre comportement épouvantable avec des questions stupides. Vous savez parfaitement que vous vous êtes conduit de façon atroce, et que vous serez puni. Mais vous ne serez pas puni physiquement, ni par moi, ni par qui que ce soit d'autre. » Snape se pencha sur le morveux, l'air menaçant. « D'ailleurs, qu'êtes-vous censé faire si quelqu'un, madame Weasley par exemple, essayait de vous battre ? »

« Me… me défendre ? », hésita Harry, ayant de la peine à croire qu'il n'allait pas récolter une gifle.

« Exactement. » Snape le regarda un moment, les sourcils froncés. « Maintenant, en ce qui concerne votre horrible conduite, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense, espèce de gamin insupportable ? »

Harry soupira, sentant les restes de sa terreur se dissiper. Il savait que Snape était toujours en colère ; ce fut la seule chose qui l'empêcha de sauter dans ses bras de pur soulagement. Il avait du mal à croire à sa chance. Si tout cela s'était produit deux semaines auparavant, il aurait reçu une telle raclée que les marques auraient duré des semaines. Snape était vraiment, vraiment très gentil. Ce qui faisait que d'un autre côté, Harry s'en voulait encore plus d'avoir déçu le professeur. Il se retint de renifler.

« Je suis désolé », marmonna-t-il, tête basse. »

« N'avez-vous pas entendu madame Weasley ? »

« Je l'ai entendue », reconnut Harry.

« Et vous lui avez quand même désobéi ? »

Harry s'affaissa davantage. « C'est juste que personne ne l'écoutait, alors… » Il renifla encore.

« N'êtes-vous pas un invité ici ? » Harry hocha la tête. « Et cependant vous ne pensez pas devoir respecter votre hôtesse. » Harry s'agita, embarrassé. « Après toute la sympathie que vous a témoigné madame Weasley, vous n'êtes même pas capable d'obéir à un ordre aussi simple. »

Harry sentit la première larme couler sur sa joue. « Je suis désolé », chuchota-t-il de nouveau.

« Oh vous le serez, désolé », promit Snape d'un ton sinistre. « Pourquoi pensez-vous que madame Weasley a interdit de jouer au ballon dans la maison ? »

« P… pour qu'on ne casse rien. »

« Et pour que personne ne se blesse. Que se serait-il passé si le ballon avait atteint monsieur Weasley au visage ? » Snape étouffa un ricanement en repensant à l'expression d'Arthur quand le ballon s'était écrasé sur son crâne. Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils à l'adresse du gamin en larmes. « Que se serait-il passé ? »

« Je suis désolé. » Harry essuya d'autres larmes.

« Et si madame Weasley avait déjà sorti le gâteau qu'elle avait fait pour vous ? Le gâteau et tout le travail de Molly auraient été ruinés ! »

« Madame Weasley a fait un gâteau ? Pour moi ? », Harry fut si stupéfait qu'il cessa de pleurer. Il fixa Snape, incrédule. Quelqu'un s'était donné la peine de faire un gâteau en son honneur ? Dudley avait toujours un superbe gâteau pour son anniversaire, et ce n'était même pas l'anniversaire de Harry, et madame Weasley lui avait quand même fait un gâteau ? »

« Oui, cela lui a demandé beaucoup de travail », gronda Snape. Il roula mentalement des yeux en se rappelant la description point par point de Molly. Il y avait eu un malheureux blanc dans la conversation, entre l'histoire de Bill au sujet d'un sort en Transylvanie qu'il avait tenté de briser, et l'expérience de Charlie qui essayait d'élever une colonie de dragons norvégiens, et Molly l'avait rempli, en décrivant point par point, le gâteau qu'elle avait fait pour le petit Harry. « A votre avis, qu'aurait-elle ressenti si à cause de votre insouciance, vous aviez détruit son travail ? »

« Elle m'a fait un gâteau », répéta Harry, stupéfait et heureux.

« Potter ! » Snape le secoua par les épaules en grondant ; Harry sursauta.

Harry refoula la douce sensation de chaleur et prit une expression repentante. Le professeur Snape était en train de le gronder, et il ne voulait pas que le pauvre homme se rende compte qu'il était nul à ce genre de choses. Surtout pas au Terrier, avec madame Weasley à proximité. Harry devait mettre Snape en valeur, et le fait de sourire comme un fou durant une réprimande n'était pas la chose à faire. « Désolé », fit-il avec remords, songeant avec délice que non seulement madame Weasley lui avait fait un gâteau, mais, que même en plein milieu d'une réprimande, Snape s'arrangeait pour que Harry le sache.

Snape se demanda s'il avait eu raison de secouer l'enfant. Il avait seulement voulu que le petit monstre se concentre, lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'il commençait à être distrait, mais à présent le garçon semblait dévasté. Cependant, se dit-il, Harry avait mérité une réprimande après son comportement irréfléchi. « Ce n'est pas parce que les Weasley se comportent mal que vous devez faire pareil », continua-t-il fermement. « Vous n'êtes pas un idiot destiné à suivre les autres aveuglément. J'attends de vous que vous enseigniez aux Weasley à se conduire avec plus de sagesse et de maturité, et non que vous vous laissiez corrompre par leur tendance de vandales. Comprenez-vous ? »

« Oui monsieur », dit Harry doucement. Waw. Le professeur Snape attendait beaucoup de lui. C'était agréable. Différent, mais agréable. Oncle Vernon lui avait toujours dit qu'il finirait dans le caniveau, comme un bon à rien d'ivrogne. Et maintenant le professeur Snape lui demandait d'apprendre à d'autres enfants, des enfants plus grands, comment se conduire.

« Et même s'ils vous ont envoyé le ballon, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas eu le bon sens de l'attraper et d'arrêter là le jeu ? Ou d'insister pour ne jouer que dehors ? Ou, au moins, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas envoyé dans une autre direction ? N'avez-vous pas pensé à ce qui allait arriver si personne ne rattrapait le ballon ? Vous êtes sans aucun doute assez intelligent pour calculer une trajectoire circulaire, petit morveux sans cervelle. Le fait que vous ne l'ayez pas fait démontre simplement votre mépris pour les règles de cette maison. Servez-vous de votre cerveau Potter », fit Snape avec colère. Il lui tapotât le front de ses ongles. « Vous devez réfléchir avant d'agir, et non foncer comme un animal. Vous êtes le pupille d'un serpentard jeune homme. Gryffondor ou non, vous allez apprendre à mesurer les conséquences de vos actes. »

« Oui monsieur. » waw. Le professeur Snape pensait vraiment qu'il était brillant ! Le professeur était fâché parce qu'il estimait que Harry était trop intelligent pour se comporter de façon aussi stupide, et c'était comme s'il lui avait fait un compliment, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry s'efforça de ne pas sourire, conscient qu'on attendait de lui une attitude sobre et contrite.

Snape considéra la prochaine étape. De toute évidence l'enfant était repentant. Il avait été au bord des larmes plusieurs fois durant la réprimande, et Snape savait que malgré sa désobéissance, le morveux n'avait voulu faire de mal à personne. En réalité, songea Snape sombrement, c'était la faute de ces Weasley ! Ils avaient poussé Harry à désobéir. Cependant les morveux avaient de la chance que ce soit Harry qui ait causé le désastre. Au moins, ils avaient tenté de le protéger, ce qui était de bon augure pour l'avenir, lorsque Harry aurait besoin d'alliés loyaux contre Voldemort.

Snape examina le garçon. Et maintenant ? Il savait que techniquement il avait mérité une fessée pour avoir désobéi, mais voyant à quel point Harry avait eu l'air fragile quelques minutes auparavant, il valait peut-être mieux faire comme s'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Ce n'était pas comme si le garçon allait le lui rappeler.

Harry examina le professeur. Et maintenant ? Il savait qu'il avait mérité une fessée, mais le professeur Snape serait sûrement trop gentil pour la lui administrer, et madame Weasley risquait de penser qu'il était un mauvais tuteur. « Je vous ai désobéi », Harry s'empressa de remarquer. « Vous êtes sensé me donner une fessée. »

Snape prit un air furieux pour cacher son étonnement. « Avez-vous cru que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte ? » Oh mon dieu. L'enfant n'avait aucun instinct de survie. A l'évidence ces bâtards de moldus le lui avaient enlevé à coups de pieds. Il espérait que son rapprochement avec les Weasley, surtout avec les jumeaux, raviverait cet instinct. A ce stade, s'il apprenait les plans de Voldemort, il se rendrait bravement auprès de lui pour le défier dans un bras de fer ou un autre duel stupide digne d'un gryffondor. Il irait sans doute jusqu'à expliquer à Voldemort tous les sorts et les contre sorts qu'il n'avait pas encore appris, supposant naïvement que le seigneur des ténèbres s'abstiendrait de s'en servir. Snape pouvait presque entendre le morveux. « Houhou lord Voldemort ! Je suis là ! Est-ce que la brume sur le champ de bataille vous empêche de me voir ? Je suis juste à votre gauche ! » Manifestement, il avait toute son éducation à refaire.

Pour lors, cependant, le petit idiot l'avait cherché. Snape tendit le bras et repoussa Harry. Il remarqua que l'enfant avait ôté sa robe et jouait avec cet absurde jouet moldu. Il se rappela devoir adoucir la fessée en conséquence.

Harry se pencha obligeamment, se préparant mentalement. Il se demanda si, étant donné la gravité du crime, Snape allait décider que deux claques ou plus seraient nécessaires.

La main de Snape claqua en plein sur ses fesses ; cela fit plus de bruit que de mal. La claque bruyante résonna dans la petite pièce, mais il n'en résulta qu'une vague brûlure. Harry attendit la seconde tape, le visage crispé par l'attente, mais les secondes passèrent et rien n'arriva. « Oh. » Il se redressa et regarda Snape qui attendait, les sourcils froncés. « Euh… aie ! », fit-il trop tard, faisant de son mieux pour montrer qu'il avait été parfaitement corrigé. Il se frotta vivement le derrière. « Je ne le ferai plus », promit-il ; il grimaça comme si le vague picotement était extrêmement douloureux.

« Nous verrons cela », cracha Snape automatiquement, mais le professeur semblait inquiet.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous tenir immobile, ni à garder le silence pendant les punition », finit par lui rappeler Snape, les sourcils toujours froncés. Est-ce que l'enfant craignait toujours les châtiments corporels au point de ne pas pouvoir résister même de façon aussi insignifiante ? Il devait faire attention à ne pas se montrer trop dur avec Harry ; après tout, le but de la fessée était de communiquer son mécontentement , et non d'infliger une réelle douleur.

« Je sais », répondit Harry, tentant de trouver une bonne raison pour ne pas avoir crié. La vérité, -que l'unique claque n'avait pas faite assez mal pour s'en donner la peine- était évidemment inacceptable. « Euh… mais comme je suis sûr que vous me donnerez d'autres fessées, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de recommencer. »

Ce fut apparemment une bonne réponse. Les sourcils froncés disparurent, et Snape lui fit un sourire moqueur. « Ce sera votre challenge. »

Harry continua à se tenir le derrière pour sauver les apparences, mais le picotement était déjà passé. Il pouvait encore dire où la claque avait atterri, mais aucune chaleur désagréable ne subsistait. La fessée n'avait laissé aucune sensation déplaisante. « Monsieur », demanda Harry, rassuré que Snape ait fait son devoir de père, et qu'il n'aurait pas de problèmes avec madame Weasley, ou avec le directeur pour ne pas avoir répondu à sa mauvaise conduite, « Que dois-je faire pendant que vous mangez ? »

L'horrible froncement de sourcils fut de retour. Le morveux avait apparemment la mémoire d'un poisson rouge. N'en avaient-ils pas discuté la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus au Terrier ? « Potter, vous mangerez à table avec nous. Vous n'avez quand même pas déjà oublié votre dernier repas ici ! »

Harry cligna des yeux, sincèrement étonné. « Vous voulez dire que j'ai toujours le droit de dîner, même après ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Bien que vous ayez commencé vos 500 lignes, vous ne semblez pas encore croire un mot de ce que vous copier », fit Snape avec reproche. « L'habitude qu'a prise votre famille de vous affamer était inhumaine. Bien sûr que vous allez vous asseoir à table avec le reste de la famille. Vous avez été grondé, et vous avez reçu une fessée. Votre punition est terminée. Comprenez-vous ? »

Harry eut un sourire radieux. « Oui monsieur ! »

« Cependant, vous n'allez pas attendre pour ensuite vous goinfrer de gâteau, même s'il a été fait en votre honneur. Ce serait me désobéir ! », Avertit Snape. Harry acquiesça vivement, pour montrer qu'il comprenait. « Vous allez manger le reste, surtout les légumes. »

Harry fronça le nez mais soupira, résigné. « Oui monsieur. »

Snape s'arrêta. « « Vous pourrez, toutefois, passer sur la purée de pois. »

Harry eut un petit rire, et pendant un bref instant le visage normalement sévère de Snape s'éclaira un peu. « Prêt ? J'attends toujours que vous vous excusiez auprès de nos hôtes pour votre conduite innommable, », fit Snape sévèrement. Il se tourna vers la porte.

Harry acquiesça et Snape poussa la porte ; un ras de marée de têtes rousses, qui s'était collée à la porte pour écouter, tomba dans la pièce.

Harry fixa la famille, bouche bée, tandis que Snape se contenta d'observer, yeux rétrécis et bras croisés, les Weasley qui tentaient de se dépêtrer les uns des autres.

« Levez-vous ! Je ne peux plus respirez ! Levez-vous ! », Piailla Ginny du fin fond de la masse, tandis que Molly et Arthur se relevaient du haut de la pile, rougissants.

« Euh… excusez-nous… nous euh… on vérifiait juste… pas vraiment inquiets… le dîner je dois aller voir… », Bredouilla Molly, incohérente, et elle s'échappa vers la cuisine.

« Oui euh… c'est tout à fait ça », renchérit Arthur, le visage aussi rouge, en accord avec ses cheveux. Il s'enfuit rejoindre sa femme.

« Euh… désolé pour tout ça », sourit Bill, jovial comme d'habitude. « On devait s'assurer que vous n'alliez pas assassiner le garçon qui a survécu. » Il se saisit d'un Percy écarlate et muet, et s'en alla vers le salon.

Charlie prit Ginny dans les bras, marmonna une excuse et s'en alla rapidement.

« Euh… désolé pour tout ça. »

« Professeur, nous n'arrivions pas à croire… »

« Que vous n'alliez pas… »

« Suspendre Harry par les pieds. »

« Et comme vous pouvez le voir… »

« Nous avons là de terribles exemples ! » Et avec cette dernière impertinence, ils s'en furent, laissant Ron, dernier représentant de la famille, pour faire face à la colère de Snape.

Avant que le professeur n'eut le temps de délivrer une réprimande cinglante, qu'il aurait dû adresser aux parents pour être honnête, Ron demanda à Harry : « C'est tout ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? »

« C'est tout ce que tu as comme punition ? Je veux dire, rien de plus quand tu seras rentré ? »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Snape demandant confirmation, puis acquiesça.

« Mais il ne t'a même pas crié dessus, il ne t'a pas privé de sortie, et il ne t'a même pas tapé fort ! » Ron s'arrêta. « N'est-ce pas ? »

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne voulait pas avouer la vérité et faire croire à Snape qu'il avait mal fait son travail, mais il ne voulait pas non plus mentir à son meilleur ami. « Euh… ce n'était pas si horrible », finit-il par dire.

« Ok. C'est bien ce que je pensais.» Ron hocha la tête, l'air décidé. « Bon. Quand on sera à l'école, je veux que ton père nous punisse tous les deux. »

Inquiet, Harry lança un vif coup d'œil à un Snape pétrifié. « Euh… il n'est pas vraiment mon père », commença-t-il, se demandant si Snape se sentait offensé par les paroles de Ron.

Ron secoua la main négligemment. « Oui, ton tuteur, peu importe. »

« Mais Ron », protesta Harry, « Tu as ta famille qui… »

« Oui ! », fit Ron, dégoûté. « J'ai un tas de grands frères qui croient pouvoir me crier dessus et me taper juste parce qu'ils sont plus grands que moi, et Percy est le pire de tous, depuis qu'il est préfet. Et ma mère… Oh, tu n'as pas encore entendu une beuglante, Harry, mais j'ai regardé maman en préparer pour Charlie et les jumeaux, et je n'ai aucune envie d'en recevoir une dans la grande salle. Je veux dire, c'est déjà horrible quand elle nous crie dessus en personne, mais que ça se passe devant tout le monde… non merci ! Je préférerais que ce soit ton père… euh professeur… qui s'en occupe. Euh… Tu es d'accord ? », Demanda-t-il, hésitant soudain. « Ça ne te dérange pas ? Je me dis juste que puisque nous sommes maintenant comme des frères, et que le professeur Snape est un Weasley, ça serait possible. Ce serait comme un oncle qui te gronde quand ton père n'est pas là. Mais si tu veux le garder pour toi tout seul… »

« Non, c'est d'accord ! », Harry rassura son ami. Il était fier de voir que Ron préférait son tuteur à sa vraie famille. Est-ce que ça ne prouvait pas combien Snape était génial ? « Ça ne me dérange pas de partager. Tu peux t'en servir aussi. »

Snape ouvrait et fermait la bouche, mais aucun mot ne voulut en sortir. Comment ces vauriens présomptueux osaient parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas là, et faire des plans comme s'il était un animal de compagnie qu'ils allaient partager ! Il pouvait comprendre que le plus jeune Weasley cherche à échapper à la fois aux coups administrés par ses frères et aux harangues assourdissantes de Molly ; mais il n'avait aucune intention de se retrouver avec deux morveux au lieu d'un sur les bras. Et puis le rejeton Weasley l'avait qualifié d'oncle, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Il ne servirait jamais d'oncle, par aucun moyen et sous aucune forme, à cette bande de rouquins psychopathes !

Pire encore, le plus jeune des mâles Weasley avait dit « Quand », et non « Si », Harry et lui feraient des bêtises. Il était donc clair qu'il ne parlait pas en théorie. Snape devait à jamais graver dans la mémoire de ces deux bons à rien, ainsi qu'à tout le clan Weasley, qu'il ne serait jamais…

« Les garçons ! Le dîner est servi ! », Hurla Molly.

Choqué, horrifié, Snape vit Harry et Ron le prendre chacun par une main et commencer à l'entraîner vers la table. « Allez professeur ! », fit Harry, à bout de souffle. « C'est malpoli de les faire attendre ! »

C'était sans doute un horrible cauchemar, se dit Snape au désespoir, peut-être dû à une trop longue exposition au doloris. Il devait halluciner. Il allait bien il était certainement torturé par le seigneur des ténèbres. Il n'était pas à table avec les Weasley en tant que nouveau membre de la famille. Mais son mince espoir s'évanouit lorsque Molly sourit et lui tendit la corbeille de pain. Peu importe combien de temps il avait été sous doloris, jamais son imagination enfiévrée n'aurait pu inventer le naperon brodé main, festonnées de joyeux elfes de maison, qui recouvrait les petits pains.

« Albus », Snape fit le serment, tandis que Ron et Harry s'installaient gaiement à ses côtés, « Je vais vous le faire payer, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire sur cette terre. »

A suivre…

**a/N** : c'est vraiment une des fic selon moi où les Weasley sont vraiment in character… prochain chapitre : Snape s'occupe enfin des Dursley… haaa je sens que vous l'attendez celui-là…


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N** : oui oui, HNH est bien de retour. Je vous passe les excuses et tout ca, j'espère simplement que ca vous intéresse toujours. Je traduis maintenant en collaboration avec Plume d'Eau qui s'occupe de la première étape de la traduction et qui fait ma beta aussi. Remerciez-là parce qu'elle m'a bien remotivée et me fait gagner du temps. Du temps j'en ai un peu plus mais pas trop quand même… Et un grand merci à toutes les reviews reçues même pendant cette absence, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde mais elles sont toujours aussi importantes pour la pauvre traductrice que je suis.

Chapitre 13

Merlin soit loué, le reste du repas se passa sans incident. Le babillage futile des enfants Weasley évitait à Snape de parler ce qui pour une fois, lui donna l'occasion d'apprécier la nature égocentrique des enfants. Bizarrement, Arthur et Molly semblaient se plaire dans cette folie ambiante et avant la fin du dîner, Harry riait et bavardait avec les autres. Snape remarqua avec lassitude que des cours de rattrapage concernant les manières à table (en particulier sur le fait de ne pas parler la bouche pleine) seraient nécessaires après cette visite au terrier.

Enfin le moment arriva où Snape put décemment prendre congé. Il se posta devant la cheminée, impatient de partir. Harry, soudain devenu timide, s'approcha de lui. Snape le détailla du regard.

« Vous serez sage. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Harry acquiesça docilement.

« Oui monsieur. »

«Nous nous verrons demain soir dès votre retour à Poudlard. N'oubliez pas de faire vos devoirs. »

Snape tendit la main pour prendre de la poudre de cheminette et s'enfuir, mais Harry l'agrippa à la taille l'empêchant d'achever le mouvement.

« Bon sang ! Ce petit front osseux ne manquait jamais de lui couper le souffle. L'instant d'après Harry l'avait relâché et fonçait rejoindre les enfants Weasley en lançant un « à demain ! » par-dessus son épaule.

Snape fusilla le gamin du regard tandis qu'il se massait l'abdomen. Molly et Arthur dissimulèrent leur sourire.

« Hmm... Encore merci d'être venu, » dit Arthur. « J'espère que de telles occasions se présenteront souvent. »

Snape haussa un sourcil.

« Y compris tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir ? »

Arthur eut la grâce de rougir. Molly quant à elle, ne resta pas longtemps embarrassée et prit Snape dans ses bras, à la grande indignation de ce dernier.

« Allons, allons, n'en parlons plus. »

Et elle acheva son attaque en lui plantant un gros baiser sur la joue. Seul un contrôle de fer, acquis sous le doloris de Voldemort, retint Snape de ne pas s'essuyer.

« Bien. » dit-il aussi froidement que possible. « Bonne nuit. »

Il s'enfuit (euh... se hâta d'entrer dans la cheminée) et poussa un soupir de soulagement en pénétrant dans ses appartements. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'il n'avait passé que quelques heures au terrier, bien que cela lui ait paru durer une éternité. Il était donc encore tôt; il pouvait mettre son plan à exécution.

Il remit sa tête dans la cheminée et appela Albus. Un instant plus tard, le directeur franchissait le foyer et entrait dans les appartements de Snape.

« Alors, mon enfant, cette soirée ? »

Snape lui lança un regard noir depuis la chaise où il s'était affalé.

« À votre avis vieillard ? J'ai été envahi par des Weasley, j'ai dû subir les lacunes architecturales du terrier et j'ai été forcé de manger les plats de Molly.

« Je suis sûr que vous et Harry avez passé une soirée délicieuse, » dit Dumbledore, ignorant allègrement le mépris dans la voix de Snape.

Snape roula des yeux.

« Votre précieux Gryffondor est casé en sécurité chez les petites terreurs rousses. Bill et Charlie sont au terrier. Vous n'avez donc aucune raison de craindre une attaque de mangemorts, ni de vous inquiéter au sujet des sorts de protections. Et moi je vais m'assommer de potion sans rêves dans l'espoir d'oublier que ce jour a jamais eu lieu. Vous l'aurez bien mérité si en l'absence de mes rondes nocturnes les élèves saccagent cet asile de fou. »

Albus gloussa en tapotant l'épaule de Severus.

« Là, là. Je parlerai à Rusard afin de m'assurer que les élèves ne fassent pas plus de bêtises que d'habitude. J'effectuerai même quelques rondes moi-même si cela peut vous soulager. »

Ah ! Victoire ! Snape masqua son triomphe avec un grognement et se leva péniblement de la chaise.

« Je suis sûr que vous trouverez la sortie tout seul, » lâcha-t-il sèchement en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Le rugissement des flammes étouffa le « bonne nuit » d'Albus et Snape eut un sourire carnassier. Il allait attendre encore dix minutes au cas où Dumbledore se rappelait de quelque chose et revenait sur ses pas. Après quoi le directeur penserait que la potion avait plongé Snape dans l'inconscience et il saurait qu'il valait mieux ne pas revenir le déranger.

Ensuite, son alibi soigneusement orchestré et un Albus occupé lui permettraient de mettre en œuvre son véritable programme pour la soirée.

Peut-être le seul avantage à être le fils de Tobias Snape était qu'avant l'âge de huit ans, Snape s'était déjà familiarisé avec le côté sordide de la vie. Tobias n'avait aucun scrupule à exposer son fils aux éléments les plus durs de la société, que ce soit en l'envoyant placer un pari ou lui acheter plus d'alcool. Même après être entré à Poudlard Snape avait maintenu un lien avec les bas-fonds de la société moldu. Au départ, ceci lui permettait de continuer à faire les courses pour Tobias pendant les vacances, mais cette connexion s'était aussi révélée utile durant sa période de mangemort. Non pas parce que Voldemort n'aurait jamais considéré une alliance avec des moldus, mais parce que ceci lui offrait une connaissance des lois moldus qui pouvaient être utiles au seigneur des ténèbres.

Ce soir, Snape avait l'intention de revoir une ancienne connaissance, un membre comptant parmi l'élite des criminels moldus. Il métamorphosa ses vêtements en une tenue qui n'attirerait aucun regard suspicieux et transplana jusqu'au lieu du rendez-vous, un pub près de l'endroit où il avait grandi. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se tenait assis dans un coin sombre et faisait face à l'homme qu'il était venu voir.

« On dirait que la vie t'a gâté, Severus » remarqua John Marvin en levant son verre en un toast silencieux. « Ton père serait fier de toi. »

Snape eut un rictus.

« Mon père aurait été fort mécontent et tu sais pourquoi. Il me haïssait et c'était entièrement réciproque. »

Marvin haussa les épaules.

« C'est vrai. Bon apparemment t'es pas là pour parler du bon vieux temps. Qu'est-ce tu veux ? »

Snape se redressa. « J'ai une mission pour toi et ton organisation. Intéressé ? »

Depuis presque deux semaines qu'il avait appris la nouvelle, Snape avait longuement réfléchi à la meilleure façon de faire payer les Dursley pour avoir maltraité un enfant sorcier. Malheureusement, c'était Albus qui l'avait chargé de cette mission et il attendrait donc un rapport. Ses options étaient donc quelque peu limitées.

Étant donné que le vieux sorcier était mal à l'aise avec la violence physique (mais non avec le fait de manipuler délibérément les autres, que ce soit pour leur soi-disant bien ou pour le bien de tous), Snape savait qu'il allait devoir éviter les Impardonnables et tout ce qui se rapprochait trop de la magie noire d'ailleurs. Si ce qu'il faisait aux Dursley dépassait ce qu'ils méritaient, d'après Dumbledore, le vieux sorcier pourrait très bien l'envoyer à Azkaban, estimant qu'il était une influence dangereuse pour Harry. Dans tout ce qui concernait le garçon, il y avait la crainte tacite qu'en grandissant Harry rejoigne Voldemort au lieu de le combattre, et si Dumbledore avait l'impression que Snape encourageait ce genre de comportement… eh bien Severus savait que le directeur le sacrifierait volontiers si nécessaire. Il le ferait avec grand chagrin et à contrecœur, mais il le ferait. Snape était déterminé à ne lui donner aucune raison de faire une telle chose.

Selon Snape, la pitié du vieil homme envers des sorciers qui ne la méritaient pas était la cause de la survie de tant de mangemorts, tels que Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix LeStrange et bien sûr Snape lui-même. Dumbledore insistait pour que l'Ordre du Phoenix fasse usage de moyens non létaux autant que possible; Snape était donc certain qu'il rejetterait toute punition semblant trop cruelle pour ces pauvres moldus. À l'évidence, Dumbledore avait encore l'espoir que les Dursley voient leurs erreurs. Snape aurait préféré qu'ils voient leurs entrailles.

Il soupira. Puisque cela n'arriverait jamais, il pouvait au moins s'en approcher. Il y avait réfléchi longuement et avait rapidement exclu l'usage de sortilèges ou de maléfices sur les moldus. Dumbledore s'opposerait à tous ceux qu'il aurait voulu utiliser étant donné qu'ils entraîneraient inéluctablement une mort lente et douloureuse, et Snape n'avait pas l'intention de laisser les Dursley s'en tirer avec l'équivalent d'un sermon.

Finalement, il s'était décidé pour une double approche. D'une part (la part dont il parlerait à Albus), il semblait approprié d'employer des méthodes moldues pour punir des moldus. Il ne doutait pas que s'il motivait suffisamment John Marvin, ce dernier était capable de détruire la qualité de vie des Dursley et leur tranquillité.

« Il y a une famille dans le Surrey, » commença-t-il en joignant les mains. « Une famille qui m'a fait du tort. Je souhaite faire en sorte qu'ils souffrent. »

Marvin hocha lentement la tête. « Tu as toujours été un petit salaud vindicatif. Tu as quoi en tête? »

Snape haussa les épaules.

« Je suis sûr que tu peux te montrer plus imaginatif que moi. » Il y a sûrement des moyens pour qu'ils soient harcelés par diverses administrations ? »

Marvin sourit.

« C'est incroyable tout ce qu'on peut faire avec un ordinateur de nos jours. Des mandats d'arrêt bidon, des permis de conduire annulés, et une fois que le fisc t'a dans le collimateur ta vie ne vaut plus grand-chose. »

Snape balaya ces explications d'un geste de la main.

« Oui, oui. Dans tous les cas, utilise tes « techniques de confusion ». Le but est de rendre chaque jour de leur vie un enfer. »

Marvin était occupé à prendre des notes sur le dos d'une serviette en papier.

« Ok, ok. Ta demande n'est pas aussi rare que tu pourrais le croire. Et je suis toujours heureux de rendre service à un ami… »

« Et j'aimerais aussi que tu emploies des méthodes d'intimidations plus… orthodoxes… »

« De quoi leur filer les jetons ? C'est pas compliqué. Tu as des idées ? »

« Une soudaine agression à la sortie d'un parking. Peut-être entrer chez eux par effraction et déplacer des choses, juste assez pour les inquiéter… Ça serait aussi amusant qu'ils se réveillent et voient des intrus autour de leur lit, » fit Snape songeur. « Rien de trop radical, cependant. Je ne veux pas que ça se finisse trop vite. »

« Ok, ok. Plus une guerre des nerfs que de la force brute. Ça aussi on nous le demande souvent. Quoique d'habitude c'est l'un ou l'autre. »

Marvin continuait d'écrire.

« Eh bien ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'ont fait ces gens au fait ? »

« C'est important ? »

« Nan, j'suis juste curieux. »

« Ils ont maltraité un enfant dont ils s'occupaient. Par contre, je ne veux pas que tes employés leur en parlent. Il vaut mieux qu'ils ignorent ce qu'on leur reproche. »

Le moldu siffla.

« Ça fait du bien de voir que tu n'as pas changé. Bâtard un jour, bâtard toujours. Combien de membres dans la famille ? Je te demanderai peut-être un supplément s'ils sont trop nombreux. »

« Trois. Les parents et un enfant. Onze ans. »

« Tu veux qu'on laisse le gosse tranquille ? »

Snape se caressa le menton. « Non. Je ne dirais pas cela. Inutile de lui accorder autant d'attention qu'aux parents. Cependant, je veux que lui aussi se sente persécuté et impuissant. »

« Hmm… Tu sais où le mioche va à l'école? »

Snape secoua la tête.

« Peu importe… Ce sera pas difficile de le trouver »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Toutes les écoles ont leurs lots de petites brutes. Il suffit de leur filer quelques pièces et de leur dire à qui s'en prendre. L'école va devenir un enfer pour ce gosse. »

« Parfait, » ronronna Snape. « Content de voir qu'on se comprend. J'attends un rapport deux fois par mois. Deux rapports séparés, je te prie. Un pour l'aspect administratif et un autre pour l'aspect plus personnel. »

Marvin acquiesça.

« Tu connais le contrat. Tant que ton argent apparaît sur mon compte en banque, tu obtiendras les résultats attendus. »

« Merci. Voici leurs papiers. »

Snape tendit à Marvin une liasse de papiers avec le nom et l'adresse des Dursley.

« Bonsoir. »

Il transplana et s'autorisa un sourire de satisfaction. Albus serait content de la persécution bureaucratique, sans effusion de sang; et s'il trouvait sa vengeance trop clémente pour être crédible, Snape pourrait toujours le laisser découvrir l'intimidation. Il allait sûrement sermonner Snape sur l'excès de zèle, mais puisque c'était des moldus contre des moldus, les Aurors ne seraient pas concernés et donc Azkaban était une issue impossible.

Et à propos d'Azkaban…

Quand Snape avait décidé qu'il ne serait pas satisfait des tourments mineurs qu'Albus allait l'autoriser à employer contre les Dursley, il avait passé beaucoup de temps à déterminer comment il allait les faire payer. La solution évidente était de faire appel à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qu'Albus ne connaissait pas; quelqu'un qui n'aurait aucune raison évidente de connaître la famille de Harry et encore moins de les attaquer. Cette personne pourrait ainsi agir en toute impunité, sans se faire remarquer par Dumbledore ou le ministère. Il ne restait plus qu'un problème. Connaissait-il une personne à la fois capable de torturer des moldus et qui sauterait sur une telle occasion? Il était évident que son travail à Poudlard ne lui laisserait pas assez de temps pour superviser le déroulement des opérations à Privet Drive, et pour être honnête, les mangemorts ne faisaient pas spécialement appel à lui pour participer à leurs réjouissances.

En dépit de ce que pouvaient croire ses élèves, il n'était pas un sadique et il n'avait jamais pris de plaisir durant les attaques aux côtés de Voldemort. Cependant, il y avait des mangemorts qui trouvaient ce genre d'occupations carrément distrayantes et Snape comptait utiliser leurs compétences avec les Dursley. Lucius Malfoy aurait été parfait pour ce rôle, bien sûr, mais dès sa sortie d'Azkaban après la défaite de Voldemort, il s'était consacré à réétablir l'influence politique et sociale de sa famille. Il veillait à garder son nez et d'autres parties du corps blancs comme neige, surtout maintenant que son héritier approchait de sa majorité.

Bellatrix Black LeStrange donnait un sens nouveau au mot « sadique », voire au terme « dément ». Même le seigneur des ténèbres avait été, à l'occasion, stupéfait par son enthousiasme. Comparé à Bella, Voldemort était parfaitement sain d'esprit; après tout, il voulait juste régner sur le monde, un objectif pas tout à fait insensé. Bella était juste totalement cinglée.

Ceci dit, on pouvait toujours compter sur Bellatrix pour mettre au point de nouvelles méthodes de torture, toujours plus inventives; et son mépris pour les moldus était sans limites. Deux aspects de sa personnalité qui l'aiderait à persécuter les Dursley. Mais bien que tout ceci la rende particulièrement intéressante, Snape décida à regret que sa folie la rendait trop imprévisible pour qu'il travaille avec elle sur ce projet.

Snape soupira. Il avait vraiment espéré qu'il n'en viendrait pas là, mais qui restait-il ? Il avait besoin d'un mangemort qui détestait les moldus, avec des antécédents connus de meurtres, tortures, trahison et autres activités occultes. Qu'on le veuille ou non, il ne restait plus qu'un candidat. Laissant le pub obscur derrière lui, il transplana sur un banc de sable embrumé.

« C'est vous ? » demanda une voix rauque.

Snape roula des yeux.

« Bien sûr. Avez-vous fait le nécessaire? »

L'autre sorcier émergea du brouillard.

« Vous avez les potions ? »

Snape sortit un flacon vert et incandescent.

« En voici une. Je ferai apparaître l'autre si je reviens sain et sauf. »

L'autre renifla, à la fois méprisant et amusé.

« Vous ne me faites pas confiance ? »

« Bien sûr que si, » répondit Snape d'une voix de velours. « Car nous savons tous deux que vous devez me garder en bonne santé si vous voulez que certaines de vos activités passées n'arrivent pas aux oreilles des Aurors. Et puis, vous ne voudriez pas qu'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, sinon, où iriez-vous chercher votre… hmmm… potion de performance ? Il ne faudrait pas décevoir votre femme, n'est-ce pas ? C'est tout le problème avec les Vélanes, elles ne sont jamais satisfaites. »

« Je la satisfais très bien ! » explosa l'Homme, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se saisir du flacon.

Snape sourit.

« Bien entendu. Poursuivons, voulez-vous ? »

C'était plutôt facile de s'introduire dans Azkaban, songea Snape. Évidemment, tout était mis en œuvre pour empêcher les sorciers d'en sortir. Tant qu'on avait à l'intérieur un complice bien placé et fortement motivé, entrer inaperçu était un jeu d'enfant. Et on pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait sur les inconvénients d'être un mangemort, on ne pouvait pas nier que cela garantissait une connaissance approfondie des individus les moins fréquentables de la communauté sorcière, sans parler du fait que cela permettait de leur soutirer un tas d'informations pertinentes sur eux-mêmes. Par conséquent, Snape n'eut aucun mal à repérer un gardien facilement corruptible, à tel point qu'il en fut presque déçu. Bien sûr, Voldemort avait disparu depuis dix ans et les mangemorts étaient quasiment inactifs ce qui avait endormi la vigilance des Aurors.

Snape poussa un soupir. Il y avait des jours où l'excitation du bon vieux temps lui manquait. Se mesurer aux étudiants, même aux jumeaux Weasley, n'avait tout simplement rien à voir avec le fait de servir en tant qu'agent double, coincé entre les deux sorciers les plus puissants de l'époque.

A suivre…

**A/N** : alors, à votre avis, quiSnape va voir à Azkaban ? Prochain chapitre : ben euh Snape va voir quelqu'un à Azkaban…

**A/N2** : le prochain chapitre est en cours de traduction, c'est-à-dire que Plume d'Eau a fait son boulot donc la lente dans l'histoire c'est moi. Vous avez le droit de vous plaindre…


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** : voilà le nouveau chapitre. Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je n'ai eu le temps de répondre à aucune d'entre elles, j'en suis désolée mais c'est déjà miraculeux d'avoir réussi à boucler celui-là. Je vais vraiment faire un effort sur les réponses. Et là, je compte sur vous, j'espère vraiment dépasser les 400 ! **Merci à Plume d'Eau pour sa précieuse collaboration**.

Chapitre 14

Snape poussa un soupir. Il y avait des jours où l'excitation du bon vieux temps lui manquait. Se mesurer aux étudiants, même aux jumeaux Weasley, n'avait tout simplement rien à voir avec le fait de servir en tant qu'agent double, coincé entre les deux sorciers les plus puissants de l'époque.

Mais en même temps, se dit Snape tandis qu'il s'arrêtait devant une porte en fer condamnée, il y avait des souvenirs dont il se serait bien passé et tans pis pour la nostalgie. Il eut un geste impatient et le garde d'Azkaban déverrouilla la porte à contrecœur. « Il est dangereux, celui-là ! Il vous tuerait d'un regard s'il le pouvait ! » prévint-il.

« Je le sais mieux que vous. » Snape le repoussa et entra dans la cellule humide. Le garde derrière lui grommela avec animosité, mais finit par s'en aller. _Bon sang il fait plus chaud ici que dans mes cachots. Il faut vraiment que je me trouve de nouveaux sorts de réchauffement._ Il traversa la pièce jusqu'à la couchette basse et étroite et donna un vif coup de pied dans les côtes de son occupant.« Réveille-toi, bâtard.»

« Qu'est-ce qui… » Les yeux fatigués clignèrent, tentèrent de se fixer puis s'écarquillèrent. « Servilus ? »

Snape soupira. L'un de ses espoirs venait de s'envoler. L'autre n'était pas encore complètement dément. D'un autre côté, cela signifiait qu'il pourrait peut-être jouer le rôle auquel songeait Snape.

Il avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte, mais au final cela avait pris totalement sens. Snape voulait torturer les Dursley, et pas simplement durant quelques jours ou quelques semaines comme l'aurait fait Lucius ou Bellatrix. Qui savait mieux faire de votre vie un enfer ? Qui d'autre que les Maraudeurs ?

Malheureusement pour Snape et son projet, Potter et Pettigrew étaient morts et de toute la bande, le loup-garou galeux était le plus respectueux des lois. D'un autre côté, Black n'était pas mort, simplement exilé à Azkaban. Il se pouvait bien qu'il soit devenu fou après des années passées dans un tel environnement, mais s'il ne l'était pas… Qui savait mieux que Sirius Black comment rendre votre existence totalement misérable ? Et qui le savait mieux que Severus ? Par conséquent, Snape avait surmonté sa haine et était venu à Azkaban pour soutirer à Black la meilleure façon de torturer les Dursley.

C'était un plan ingénieux, se félicita Snape. Personne ne se douterait qu'il s'aventurerait à moins de dix kilomètres de Black, et encore moins qu'il demanderait son aide. Ce complot-là, Dumbledore ne l'anticiperait jamais, il en était sûr.

« Qu'est-ce qui… b-bordel. » Black tremblait et semblait à la limite de l'incohérence. Snape employa un sort pour le coller sur la couchette - il était peut-être désorienté, mais Black n'en demeurait pas moins un sorcier puissant, même sans sa baguette - et le força à ingurgiter du chocolat et de la pimentine. Snape fut surpris de constater avec quelle rapidité la lucidité revint dans les yeux de Black.

« Alors, t'es content, Servilus ? » grogna Black, et glapit lorsqu'un sort l'atteignit à la poitrine.

« Surveille ton langage, Black, » fit Snape nonchalamment. « Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais il manque visiblement des maraudeurs pour te couvrir. »

« Conn… ah ! » Le second sort fit encore plus mal que le premier et Sirius s'interrompit, les yeux pleins d'éclairs.

« Mais c'est que tu me surprends, » se moqua Snape. « Deux sorts suffiraient donc pour t'apprendre à fermer ta bouche ? Ton QI a dû fortement augmenter ces dix dernières années. Azkaban t'a vraiment fait du bien. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » cracha Sirius.

Snape fit tourner machinalement sa baguette entre les doigts. « Hmmm… J'ai du mal à choisir. Peut-être te faire payer pour toutes tes gentillesses pendant qu'on était à l'école ? Black pâlit à ces mots et Snape ricana. « Je vois que les détraqueurs t'ont laissé quelques souvenirs. As-tu une idée de ce que j'aimerais faire ? »

« Très bien fais-toi plaisir, foutu mangemort ! »

« Ne fais pas comme si tu étais tout blanc, Black ! » rétorqua Snape. Il grimaça à son jeu de mots involontaire. « C'est toi qui as trahi tes meilleurs amis et qui a tué une douzaine de moldus par la même occasion. Voldemort serait fier de toi s'il était encore en vie ! »

« Quoi ? » Sirius secoua la tête, les yeux de nouveau troublés.

Snape eut un grognement de frustration et enfonça plus de chocolat dans la gorge de l'homme. Quand Black eut l'air de nouveau lucide, il reprit. « Si tu devais torturer une famille moldue, comment t'y prendrais-tu ? »

Black le considéra un instant puis lui cracha au visage. Snape bondit en arrière et leva sa baguette.

« Vas-y ! Tue-moi ! Maudis-moi ! » cria Black, le visage déformé par la rage. « Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'aide à faire du mal à des innocents, connard de serpentard ! »

Snape lança un recurvite sur son visage, mais les mots étranges du Gryffondor l'empêchèrent de riposter comme il l'aurait souhaité. « Des remords pour tous les moldus que tu as tués ? » railla-t-il. « N'est-ce pas un peu tard pour jouer les héros ? »

Black le fixa. « Je croyais que le fou ici c'était moi, Servilus. De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu essayes de te convaincre que c'était un mauvais rêve ? Pettigrew, les moldus, Potter, tu les as tous tués. Essaie donc de le nier ! »

Sirius secoua la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées. « Quoi ? Non. Voldemort a tué James et Lily. »

Snape tenta de dissimuler son tressaillement au nom de Voldemort. «Une fois que tu les as trahis en lui révélant leur cachette. Puis quand cet idiot de Pettigrew a essayé de te capturer, tu l'as tué et tu as fait en même temps exploser un immeuble plein de moldus! »

« C'est… c'est faux, » insista Sirius, perdu dans ses pensées, cherchant à rassembler ses souvenirs. Une proximité prolongée avec les détraqueurs tendait à détruire toute pensée rationnelle. « Peter était le traitre. J'ai essayé de le capturer. C'est lui qui a causé l'explosion, qui a tué tout le monde… Et après je me suis réveillé ici… » Il leva les yeux vers Snape. « Tu es qui toi, Servilus ? Le ministre de la magie ? Ou est-ce que Malfoy s'est attribué cette faveur après la disparition de Voldemort ? Tu dois jubiler chaque jour depuis ta glorieuse victoire. »

Snape fronça les sourcils. « Quelle victoire ? »

« Celle qui a permis aux disciples de Voldemort de tout contrôler, même après la mort de ce bâtard, » Grogna Sirius. « « T'es fier de toi, bâtard graisseux ? » Il cligna des yeux et considéra Snape de nouveau. « Eh, mais, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ? »

« Fudge est ministre, Dumbledore dirige toujours le Magenmagot et les disciples du seigneur des ténèbres ont été attrapés et emprisonnés après sa chute, » l'informa Snape, ignorant la question au sujet de ses cheveux. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Malfoy et les mangemorts ont gagné ? »

Les yeux de Sirius se troublèrent davantage. « Mais… mais s'ils ont perdu, si Dumbledore est toujours en vie, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » Il eut l'air encore plus horrifié. « Oh Merlin, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Harry ? Enfin si les mangemorts ne sont pas au pouvoir et ne l'ont pas tué. »

C'en était trop. Snape en avait assez de ce dialogue de sourds. D'un côté il supposait que Black était tout simplement fou, mais… Il devait en être sûr. Il leva sa baguette et cracha : « Legilimens ! » et l'instant d'après il se retrouva dans l'esprit de Black.

Émotions, sons et images passèrent en un tourbillon devant ses yeux, à une vitesse affolante (Snape avait toujours su que l'esprit de Black n'était que chaos et désordre émotionnel et Azkaban n'avait rien arrangé), mais il n'était pas encore dément.

Snape reconstitua assez de morceaux et de lambeaux de souvenirs pour en être consterné. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qui était arrivé, même sa haine encore intacte envers l'homme ne put réprimer le sentiment d'horreur et de pitié. Il sortit de l'esprit du prisonnier et le considéra, atterré.

Black y croyait – il croyait qu'il se trouvait à Azkaban parce que le seigneur des ténèbres avait gagné, parce que Pettigrew avait trahi James et Lily, et que dans le chaos qui avait suivi, Harry et le reste des membres de l'ordre du Phoenix avait été tués et la guerre perdue.

« Prouve-le, » Snape lutta pour garder une voix ferme. « Prouve que ce que tu crois est vrai. »

Sirius le scruta, la tête ravagée de douleur après l'attaque mentale de Snape. « Va te faire voir. Je ne reçois pas d'ordre d'un bâtard de mangemort. »

Snape l'ignora. Il le décolla du lit tout en le gardant à porter de baguette. « J'ai vu dans tes souvenirs que vous étiez tous des animagi. Prouve que ce ne sont pas là juste les délires d'un esprit en miettes. »

Sirius se leva péniblement.

« Très bien. Tout pour te faire plaisir, serpentard de m… » Avant qu'il n'est pu achever sa phrase, un grand chien noir, squelettique, se tenait en lieu et place de l'homme décharné.

Seul son contrôle de fer permit à Snape de rester debout. C'était donc vrai. Pettigrew était le gardien du secret et avait trahi les autres maraudeurs. C'était à cause de lui que James et Lily étaient morts et Sirius se (re)trouvait emprisonné pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Mais pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait pas… Snape s'interdit d'y penser. Il ne pouvait répondre à cette question dans l'immédiat et en fait il n'était pas sûr de vouloir la réponse. Soit le directeur était bien plus faillible qu'on ne le pensait, soit c'était un manipulateur bien plus impitoyable qu'il ne le craignait. Aucune des deux solutions n'était la bienvenue et pour l'heure, Snape ne pouvait se permettre d'être distrait.

Sirius reprit forme humaine. « Alors ? Satisfait maintenant, le mangemort ? » demanda-t-il sournoisement en se rasseyant sur la couchette. Apparemment, passer du temps sous sa forme animale était plutôt reposant il avait l'air plus lucide et en meilleure forme.

« Mange, » lui ordonna Snape en lui donnant encore du chocolat. « Tu en auras besoin. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Black. « Si les mangemorts ont perdu, comment ça se fait que tu n'es pas dans la cellule voisine ? »

« J'étais espion pour Dumbledore espèce d'idiot, » lança Snape sèchement. « À ton avis comment savait-il que Voldemort était après Lily et James ? » Black cligna des yeux. « Après la guerre, Dumbledore a parlé en mon nom et m'a ramené à Poudlard. Je suis directeur de Serpentard et le professeur de potions. »

« Oh Merlin, » souffla Black. « Dumbledore t'a lâché sur de pauvres gosses sans défense ? »

Snape lui lança un regard mauvais. «La ferme, clébard. »

« Et Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Sans James, sans Lily, et moi enfermé ici. »

« Dumbledore l'a placé chez la sœur de Lily. »

Sirius pâlit. « Pas Petunia ! Elle est … »

« Oui. Et son mari est encore pire. » Snape le toisa. « Et moi qui avais cru que tu pourrais te rendre utile pour une fois dans ta misérable vie. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Snape eut un geste de frustration. « J'espérais que tu aurais des idées novatrices sur la façon de faire payer les Dursley, pour l'enfance malheureuse qu'ils ont infligée à Harry. Enfin ça c'était quand je croyais que tu étais un mangemort secret. Mais comme d'habitude, tu es toujours aussi inutile, » finit-il, quelque peu déprimé. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire était de prouver l'innocence de son ennemi d'enfance et de soulever des questions inquiétantes relatives au comportement de son mentor. Quelle soirée pourrie.

« Ne va pas trop vite en besogne, Servilus, » rétorqua Black. « Je ne suis peut-être pas un meurtrier, mais je suis toujours un maraudeur. Bien sûr que j'aurais des idées. » Puis les mots de Snape lui parvinrent complètement. « Attends. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ils ont rendu Harry malheureux ?»

Snape haussa les épaules avec une décontraction étudiée.« Ah ? Ça t'intéresse ? Voyons. Ils l'obligeaient à vivre dans un placard, le nourrissaient à peine et s'en servaient comme d'un elfe de maison pendant qu'ils chouchoutaient leur propre petit démon. Ah, et ils le battaient régulièrement. Quand il est arrivé à Poudlard, il était trop amoché pour pouvoir rester assis plus de deux minutes.»

Les yeux de Black le firent reculer d'un pas et lever sa baguette. Puis il se rendit compte que la rage de l'homme n'était pas dirigée contre lui et son cœur commença à ralentir.

« Ils ont fait ça à mon filleul ? » La voix de Black n'était qu'un grognement sourd.

« Tout à fait. »

« Et Albus est en train de les faire payer ? »

Snape roula des yeux. Et on disait que la loyauté appartenait aux poufsouffle. « Albus, celui-là même qui n'a absolument rien fait pour lever ta condamnation injuste, a laissé la punition des Dursley et la tutelle de Harry entre mes mains. »

Black bondit et Snape eut à peine le temps de lever sa baguette. Il rejeta Black sur la couchette et l'y colla de nouveau. « Espèce de bâtard. Tu dois être trop heureux de te venger de nous en te défoulant sur Harry. Albus doit être complètement taré. »

« Calme-toi, clébard! » cracha Snape. « Je te rappelle que ce n'était pas moi qui brutalisais mes camarades, et certainement pas à quatre contre un. Je ne ferai aucun mal au garçon, par contre je ne peux dire la même chose en ce qui concerne sa famille. »

Black suffoquait, mais les forces lui manquèrent et la fureur qui s'était emparée de lui s'apaisa rapidement. « Tu ne feras pas de mal à Harry ? Tu le jures ? » dit-il d'une voix presque plaintive.

« Bien sûr que non, » fit Snape avec humeur, refoulant sa pitié inattendue pour l'homme. « C'est un sale gosse horrible et collant, mais il a trop peur de son ombre, grâce à ces moldus indignes, pour me faire penser à toi ou à James. » Enfin, pas depuis cette première soirée… songea-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Black le considéra un moment comme pour évaluer si c'était crédible, puis il baissa les yeux. Il y eut un long silence, puis : « Je te demande pardon. »

Snape dissimula sa surprise. Il parvint même à faire un trait d'humour. « Une nouvelle insulte ? Je les remarque à peine, maintenant. »

« Non. Je veux dire que je te présente mes excuses pour tout ce qu'on t'a fait à l'école. »

Snape était maintenant sans voix. Black poursuivit, les yeux toujours baissés : « Nous, James et Remus et moi, enfin surtout James et moi, on était des imbéciles. Et moi encore plus que James, surtout quand il a commencé à sortir avec Lily et qu'elle avait insisté pour qu'on te laisse tranquille. Nous - surtout moi - t'avons traité comme de la merde et je m'en excuse. » Ces dix dernières années, j'ai appris ce que c'est que d'être enfermé et torturé. On n'aurait jamais dû te traiter comme ça. J'ai tout simplement présumé qu'après tout ce qu'on t'avait fait tu te vengerais en te défoulant sur Harry. Je te demande pardon pour ça aussi. »

« Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black ? » Snape recouvra sa voix.

Black sourit, mais ce ne fut que l'ombre de son ancien sourire espiègle. « Tu ne changeras jamais, hein, le serpentard? Eh bien, je ne dirais pas non à un peu plus de chocolat, mais je ne m'excusais pas juste pour avoir ta sympathie, Servil… euh… Snape. Je crois que c'est la moindre des choses étant donné que tu prends soin de mon filleul, alors que nous avons complètement foiré de ce côté-là. Je ne peux pas faire plus pour le moment. »

« En effet, » acquiesça Snape avec aigreur, retrouvant son sang-froid. « Quelle surprise. »

« Arrête un peu de te plaindre, Snape, » le réprimanda Black. « Je jurerais que tu aurais préféré que je sois un mangemort. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour les Dursley ? »

Snape haussa mentalement les épaules. Il lui exposa ses projets en mettant l'accent sur l'inutilité de Black et les difficultés qu'elle allait créer. J'ai peut-être encore le temps de faire un saut chez Bellatrix.

Sirius le considéra, partagé entre l'exaspération et l'espoir. « Espèce d'idiot. Je ne suis peut-être pas un pantin de Voldemort, mais tu n'as sans doute pas oublié qui a fait de ta vie un enfer toutes ces années ? Fais-moi sortir d'ici et dans moins d'un an les Dursley seront devenus complètement fous. Je vais les faire payer pour tout le mal qu'ils ont fait à Harry. »

Severus considéra la proposition. Il était certain que Black pouvait être un adversaire implacable et particulièrement inventif. Avec une nouvelle baguette, il serait capable de torturer les Dursley avec n'importe quoi, depuis des furoncles jusqu'à une infestation de termites et tandis que sa fuite déclencherait une gigantesque chasse à l'homme, personne ne se douterait que Snape y était pour quelque chose. Snape reconnut, à contrecœur, que s'il s'y prenait bien, l'évasion de Black pourrait soulever des questions relatives à son incarcération, à savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas eu de procès, pourquoi on n'avait pas utilisé de veritaserum, etc. Certes, la dernière chose qu'il voulait était que Sirius revienne dans sa vie, (sans parler du fait que le loup-garou ne serait jamais loin une fois Black reconnu innocent) mais Harry aurait besoin d'un maximum de protecteurs dans les années à venir. Et si Dumbledore était en train de jouer à un jeu complexe, des alliés en dehors de Poudlard pourraient se révéler utiles - voire désespérément nécessaires.

« Bon, très bien, » finit par grogner Snape. « Es-tu certain que personne n'est au courant pour ton animagus ? »

« Je ne sais pas si Peter l'a dit à quelqu'un, mais je suppose que Remus n'en a parlé à personne. Sinon ils auraient mis en place des sorts anti-métamorphose ici. Je ne suis resté sain d'esprit que parce que je pouvais passer la majorité de mon temps sous la forme d'un chien. » Il ignora le sourire ironique de Snape. « Je suis sûr que Dumbledore et McGonagall ne l'ont jamais su, sinon ils auraient insisté pour qu'on s'enregistre. »

« Mouais. » Snape lança à Black un dernier regard menaçant.

« Essaye quoi que ce soit et je te transforme en paillasson, espèce de sacs à puces. » Il décolla Sirius de la couchette et invoqua un simulacre qui prit sa place sur le lit. « Il ne durera pas plus de quelques jours, mais je suppose que tu reçois peu de visites ? Qui remarquera la différence ? » fit-il, l'air mauvais. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu me veux sous ma forme canine ? »

« Tant que tu restes propre. »

Le grand chien noir s'assit et donna poliment la patte.

« N'y pense même pas, » lui dit Snape froidement. Il lança un sort d'invisibilité sur l'animal. « Reste près de moi. Si tu traînes, je ne reviendrai pas te chercher. »Il sentit l'animal se presser contre sa jambe et roula des yeux. Il espérait vraiment que l'expression « sac à puces » ne resterait qu'une image.

De retour sur la terre ferme, Snape donna la seconde potion au gardien malhonnête et partit vers le Surrey, Black toujours invisible à ses côtés. Ils transplanèrent devant la maison des Dursley et Snape briefa Sirius sur toute la famille. Il acheva de parler et lança un regard sinistre au chien redevenu visible. « Tu n'es pas en état pour te lancer dans une campagne de terreur, » annonça-t-il, dégoûté. « Tu es amaigri et ton poil est tout emmêlé. Les voisins auront vite fait d'appeler la fourrière. Il vaut mieux aller quelque part où tu pourras reprendre des forces. Ensuite, tu pourras peut-être te faire passer pour un animal de compagnie. »

Sirius reprit forme humaine. « Je n'ai nulle part où aller, » rétorqua-t-il avec lassitude. Il était visiblement sur le point de s'effondrer les années à Azkaban avaient fait leur boulot. « Dans quelques heures - quelques jours au plus - ils vont se rendre compte que je me suis enfui et il vont placarder ma tête dans tout le pays, du côté moldu comme du côté sorcier. Je ne peux pas juste prendre une chambre d'hôtel et espérer que personne ne remarquera que leur voisin est un meurtrier. »

« J'y ai pensé, espèce d'idiot. »

« Alors c'est quoi ton super plan ? Je n'ai pas la force de maintenir un glamour, répartit Black, son amour-propre à l'évidence blessé de devoir admettre une telle faiblesse. « Je sais que tu es maître de potions, mais est-ce que tu peux vraiment fabriquer assez de polinectar pour que le déguisement dure des semaines ? »

« Non. »

Snape le regarda, l'air sombre. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi c'était toujours lui ? « Allez, viens. »

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le gryffondor stupide renâclait.

Snape pointa une baguette menaçante. « Tu vas là où je te dis d'aller. Quoique ça ne me déplairait pas de te pétrifier et de te traîner jusque là-bas. »

« Je vois que ton caractère ne s'améliore pas avec l'âge, » se rebiffa Black, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de prendre le bras de Snape pour transplaner.

« Voilà. » Dès qu'il put, Snape repoussa la main du Gryffondor. « Voici une des maisons appartenant à la famille de ma mère. Elle est incartable et je suis le gardien du secret, donc évite de m'énerver et tu seras en sécurité ici.» Sirius marmonna un « je suis maudit ! » Snape l'ignora et poursuivit : « Deux elfes de maison s'occuperont de toi. Ne quitte pas le domaine. Il y a des livres pour te distraire et même quelques balais à l'extérieur. Si tu tombes et te tues, fais en sorte que ton cadavre ne gâche pas le paysage. Certaines pièces sont sous des sorts de protection. Si tu les ouvres, je te tue, à moins que les protections ne s'en chargent. » Snape lança un regard mauvais à son hôte indésirable. Les mots allaient être difficiles à dire, mais la seule autre solution était encore pire. « Étant donné que j'ai autre chose à faire que de te soigner afin que tu tiennes ton engagement au sujet des Dursley, je peux… » Il se força à prononcer les mots. « Contacter le loup-garou, si tu veux. »

Black écarquilla les yeux. « Tu contacterais Remus pour moi ? »

« Non, je pensais t'envoyer Fenrir Greyback. Bien sûr que je parle de Remus, pauvre débile ! Tu penses qu'il va croire ton histoire, ou qu'il préférera te dénoncer afin de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces du ministère? »

Black ravala sa réplique cinglante et réfléchit un instant. « À mon avis il voudra me voir, surtout si tu lui dis que tu me crois. Tu peux prendre le risque. »

Snape haussa les épaules. « C'est toi qui prends des risques dans l'histoire. S'ils te retrouvent avant que tu sois reconnu innocent, tu peux être sûr de recevoir le baiser. Alors, tu fais toujours confiance au loup-garou ? »

Black le fusilla du regard. « Oui. Contrairement à toi, j'ai des amis en qui j'ai confiance. »

« Mmm… Peter Pettigrew, par exemple ? » Snape fut surpris que Black ne tente pas de le frapper pour cette remarque. Apparemment l'homme était plus affaibli qu'il ne le laissait voir.

« Suis-moi. » Il présenta Black aux deux elfes, s'assura qu'il ne manquait raisonnablement de rien et repartit à Poudlard. Il ne doutait pas que Black soit capable de se venger des Dursley en revanche, il s'en voulait plus qu'un peu de l'avoir aider. D'abord Potter, puis Black et maintenant il allait contacter le loup-garou ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il allait bientôt se mettre à encourager Londubat et à donner la béquée aux fléreurs orphelins de Hagrid ! C'était bien sûr la faute du morveux. Même soigneusement confiné au terrier, Potter lui causait encore des tas d'ennuis.

Snape revint dans ses appartements et regarda l'heure. Trois heures et demie du matin. Il sourit. Au moins il aurait le plaisir de réveiller le loup-garou. Il vérifia que la pleine lune était bien dans deux semaines et entra de nouveau dans les flammes.

Il avait toujours pris soin de suivre le loup-garou à la trace dès que Dumbledore avait lancé l'idée de l'embaucher comme professeur de DCFM, une nouvelle preuve que le directeur devenait de plus en plus gâteux. Un loup-garou rôdant parmi les élèves, quelle excellente idée. Parfois, Snape était stupéfait que Dumbledore n'ait pas encore été pendu par une foule de parents excédés par ces nominations. Sans même considérer le passé mouvementé de Snape, il y avait le géant disgracié, la voyante incompétente, le professeur de DCFM apeuré… En fait, un loup-garou serait probablement tout à fait à sa place.

Cependant, jusqu'ici il avait réussi à dissuader Dumbledore chaque fois que l'idée d'embaucher Lupin refaisait surface. Quoiqu'il se demandait combien de temps ses cris et ses menaces de démissionner allaient marcher. Le vieux était incroyablement tenace quand il le voulait.

Une chance que Lupin lui ait donné le mot de passe de sa cheminée quand, après beaucoup de pression de la part du directeur, Snape avait accepté à contrecœur de lui fournir sa dose mensuelle de potion tue-loup. Savoir que le loup-garou n'allait pas le mordre accidentellement ne le rassurait pas beaucoup, ce qu'il avait répété maintes fois à Dumbledore. Comme d'habitude, le directeur se contentait de sourire et de hocher la tête. D'un autre côté, il lui fut donc plutôt facile de débarquer dans la chambre à coucher de Lupin au petit matin.

« Debout ! » gronda Snape en donnant un coup de pied dans le lit. Il fut déçu, mais non surpris, de constater que Lupin était seul.

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui est là ? » Lupin se débattait dans ses couvertures.

« Aguamenti ! » Lupin se dépêtra de sa couette juste à temps pour prendre le jet d'au glacé en plein visage.

Le loup-garou toussait et crachait Snape sourit. « Mon pauvre. Excuse-moi, Lupin. J'avais pensé que tu aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide pour te réveiller. »

« Severus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Lupin s'essuya les yeux et regarda Snape, les sourcils froncés, l'air inquiet. « Est-ce que c'est Albus qui t'envoie ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Snape lui lança un regard torve. Le loup-garou n'était pas marrant. Black aurait écumé de rage et l'aurait injurié, mais Remus, lui, ignorait simplement les farces et les insultes. « Cela dépend si tu estimes qu'emprisonner quelqu'un à tort à Azkaban pendant dix ans signifie que 'quelque chose ne va pas'. »

Remus se raidit. « Sirius. Tu parles Sirius. »

« Non, Lupin. Je parlais de Bellatrix Lestrange. Bien sûr que je parle de Black, espèce de crétin. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit au ministère qu'il était un animagus ? »

Lupin déglutit. « Comment l'as-tu découvert ? »

Snape se contenta de sourire, moqueur.

« Est-ce qu'il est blessé ? Est-ce qu'il a tenté de s'échapper et on l'a repris ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce qu'il… ? » Lupin se tut.

« Est mort ? » suggéra Snape.

Les yeux ambrés s'écarquillèrent, horrifiés, et l'espace d'un instant, Snape fut certain d'y voir une petite étincelle jaune. Tout d'un coup, taquiner un loup-garou ne semblait plus une si bonne idée.

« Non, non, il n'est pas mort, » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. « Calme-toi le loup ! Il allait parfaitement bien la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? N'a-t-il pas tué tes meilleurs amis ? »

Lupin enfouit la tête dans ses mains, sans faire attention aux draps trempés qui l'enveloppaient. « Je sais, je sais. Je n'arrête pas de me le répéter, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui. C'est si dur à croire. »

« Et pourtant, tu l'as fait. »

Lupin releva la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Severus ? »

« Tu as cru qu'il avait trahi les Potter, qu'il avait tué Pettigrew et tous ces moldus, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Eh bien… les preuves étaient accablantes… » Lupin se tu de nouveau.

« Quelles preuves ? » demanda Snape.

« Quoi ? »

« Eh bien, pour ma part je n'ai besoin d'aucune preuve pour penser le pire de Black, mais qu'a-t-il fallu pour te convaincre, toit, de la trahison de ton meilleur ami ? »

Le loup-garou se redressa. « De quoi tu parles, Severus ? C'était dans tous les journaux, le ministère et les Aurors ont tout expliqué. Dumbledore et le reste de l'ordre n'ont pas levé le petit doigt pour lui. Que pouvais-je imaginer d'autre ? Et puis, pourquoi remuer maintenant toutes ces histoires ? »

« Par ce qu'apparemment le clébard n'a rien fait, » dit Snape avec irritation.

Lupin le fixa, l'incrédulité et l'espoir se dessinant sur son visage. « C'est vrai ? Tu en es sûr ? Est-ce que Dumbledore a trouvé des preuves permettant de l'innocenter ? »

Snape serra les dents. Tout ce dévouement sans faille pour le directeur commençait à l'agacer. « Est-ce que Dumbledore est là ? » questionna-t-il avec humeur. « Non. Je suis là moi. C'est moi qui tente de prouver son innocence. Est-ce que cela t'intéresse, ou préfères-tu appeler les Aurors ? »

« Si Sirius n'a rien fait, dans ce cas… » Lupin s'interrompit. « Ça m'intéresse. Dis-moi en quoi je peux t'aider. »

Snape l'examina. Faisait-il confiance au loup-garou ? Il était vrai que si on les attrapait, Black recevrait le baiser, mais Snape finirait à Azkaban également. Lui aussi avait beaucoup à perdre si le loup-garou les trahissait… Cependant, il était difficile d'imaginer un loup-garou, même un loup-garou aussi respectueux de la loi, trahir un membre de la meute, passé ou présente.

« Je vais t'emmener le voir et vous pourrez tout arranger. Il va avoir besoin de vêtements, d'une nouvelle baguette et probablement d'aide pour récupérer, après toutes ces années passées à Azkaban. Dès qu'ils se seront aperçus qu'il s'est évadé, ils viendront te chercher. »

Lupin jeta un coup d'œil triste à son studio. « Il n'y a rien ici qui me tienne à cœur. Emmène-moi voir Sirius. Ce n'est pas plus dur de survivre en cavale à deux. »

« Pas quand l'un des deux est un loup-garou qui a besoin régulièrement de sa dose de potion tue-loup, » gronda Snape. « Crétin de gryffondor ! Je te laisse trois jours pour trouver une excuse plausible pour quitter le pays. D'ici là, ils se seront rendu compte que Black s'est évadé et seront venus t'interroger. Après, tu peux partir en voyage. Va sur le continent et achète une baguette supplémentaire. Tu me communiqueras ta position par hibou et je viendrai te chercher pour t'emmener voir Black. Tu as pigé ou dois-je me répéter jusqu'à ce que ton cerveau sous-évolué enregistre? »

Remus sourit, ignorant l'insulte, comme d'habitude. « Merci, Severus. C'est vraiment gentil à toi»

Snape eut un grognement dégoûté et tourna les talons. Stupide loup-garou.

De retour dans ses appartements une heure avant l'aube, Snape entra dans son lit, et passa en revue la soirée d'un air maussade. Il posa la tête sur l'oreiller et cocha mentalement chaque tâche accomplie. Rencontrer le criminel moldu, fait. Mettre en place la première étape du châtiment, fait. Le reste de la soirée qui tourne au cauchemar, ça c'est fait aussi.

Il était vrai que Black, entre tous, lui avait présenté des excuses extraordinairement cohérentes - il devait geler en enfer -, mais cela n'effaçait pas le fait qu'il avait sorti clandestinement ce con de la prison la plus redoutée du monde sorcier, et il l'avait, qui plus est, installé confortablement dans sa propre maison familiale ! Et puis quoi encore ? Allait-il prendre exemple sur Molly et se mettre à lui tricoter un pull pour Noel ?

Et tant d'attention pour Lupin. Il aurait du laisser ce crétin aller voir Black directement comme il en avait envie. Tous deux auraient sans doute décidé qu'il fallait immédiatement voir si Harry allait bien et seraient tombés dans les bras des Aurors. Black aurait reçu le baiser des détraqueurs, Lupin aurait été décapité… Et la meilleure c'était que s'ils avaient affirmé que Snape les avait aidés, personne ne les aurait crus. Ils auraient plutôt cru à un Malfoy sous polinectar. Cela aurait été un plan si parfait, si serpentard, déplora-t-il. Mais non. Ils devaient les aider, simplement parce que Black et Lupin pourraient devenir des alliés puissants pour Harry dans les années à venir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faisait pas pour ce petit monstre. Et le garçon, serait-il reconnaissant au moins ? Tu parles ! Dès que Harry aurait fait sa connaissance, une fois Black reconnu innocent, ce dernier ne serait rien de plus pour lui qu'un camarade de jeu, en version adulte. Harry allait l'adorer et Black se révélerait un tuteur totalement inapte. La discipline ? Ce mot ne faisait même pas partie de son vocabulaire, alors de là à en inculquer un peu au garçon… Snape roula des yeux. Oh oui, il était impatient de voir Black essayer de faire manger des légumes à Harry. Il ne reconnaîtrait pas un chou de Bruxelles même si on en mettait sous son nez.

Eh bien, si ce stupide clébard (ou son loup-garou apprivoisé) pensaient pouvoir se pointer comme ça et obtenir la garde de Harry, ils allaient avoir une belle surprise. Il était hors de question qu'ils débarquent et s'attribuent tous les mérites, il avait consacré trop de temps et d'efforts pour le gamin. Snape eut un soupir exaspéré. De vrais gryffondors. Ça fonce dans le tas sans réfléchir et ça attend qu'un autre vienne recoller les morceaux ! Eh bien, il allait inculquer des qualités serpentardes à Harry, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il faisait. Snape n'allait certainement pas laisser le seigneur des ténèbres revenir et réduire le monde en esclavage, simplement parce que Black avait oublié de s'assurer que Harry était assez en forme pour son cours de DCFM !

Pas question. Snape ne permettrait pas à un idiot, qui même en septième année oubliait régulièrement de lacer ses chaussures, prendre soin du sauveur du monde sorcier. Black avait peut-être été l'idole de Poudlard, mais c'était surtout un connard sans cervelle dont le sens des responsabilités se limitait à ne pas laisser tomber le petit Harry sur la tête. À quoi pensaient donc James et Lily en confiant leur nouveau-né à un tel crétin immature ? Il n'y avait qu'à voir ce qu'il avait fait quand on les avait tués. Est-ce qu'il avait immédiatement réclamé la garde de leur enfant ? Non, il avait laissé le bébé à Hagrid ! et à Dumbledore et s'était précipité à la recherche de Pettigrew, en oubliant, en plus, de signaler que c'était le gardien du secret et un rat animagus. Franchement, il était difficile de compatir pour sa condamnation. Peut-être que la bêtise devrait constituer un crime.

En tous cas, quelles que furent les volontés des parents Potter, dix ans auparavant, Snape n'avait absolument pas l'intention d'abandonner Harry à un abruti dont le cerveau déjà à demi efficace avait fini de pourrir à Azkaban. C'était typique d'un gryffondor, penser qu'élever un enfant n'était que jeu et amusement, grommela Snape dans sa barbe. Un enfant fragile comme Harry, avec un passé de maltraitances ne ferait pas long feu sous la supervision tapageuse de Black.

Snape se retourna dans son lit et grommela encore. Quel sale gosse. Toujours en train de demander plus de temps et d'attention. Comme s'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Comme si ça l'intéressait de s'occuper de ce petit démon insupportable. Comme si vraiment il se souciait de ce petit monstre. Comme si cela lui importait qu'il soit heureux, qu'il mange à sa faim, ou qu'il aime sa nouvelle chambre. Snape sombra dans le sommeil sa dernière pensée fut pour Harry et l'expression sur son visage, tandis qu'il caressait tendrement son nouveau balai.

A/N : au final vous n'êtiez pas tant que ca à avoir deviné pour Sirius… Prochain chapitre : petit Harry se heurte à des considérations financières, et une rencontre inattendue dans les couloirs de Poudlard…

A/N2 : Le « glamour » est un sort de camouflage, je ne connais pas l'équivalent en français. Sinon, le prochain chapitre est déjà à moitié traduit, donc, logiquement, ca devrait arriver dans … nan c'est bon j'arrête avec mes promesses…


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N** : voilà le nouveau chapitre. Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Continuez car malgré mon emploi du temps de fou je fais tout ce que je peux, même si c'est toujours trop lent pour vous… Et désolé si je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde, mais ca viendra, promis. Merci à Plume pour sa collaboration.

Harry dévala les escaliers qui menaient à la grande salle. Il n'aurait jamais cru que faire de la magie pouvait donner un tel appétit, mais après avoir travaillé deux heures sur son accio avec le professeur Flitwick, il était affamé.

Quand il était revenu de chez les Weasley, quatre jours auparavant, Snape l'avait accueilli avec un emploi du temps revu et corrigé. En plus de ses cours habituels (et, bien sûr, du quidditch), Harry avait maintenant des cours particuliers avec le professeur Flitwick, McGonagall et Snape bien entendu. Il avait cillé quand le professeur Snape avait agité le nouvel emploi du temps sous son nez. « Comment ça se fait que j'en ai plus ? » avait-il demandé, curieux.

« Stupide enfant ! » le réprimanda Snape. « Vous devez travailler pour rattraper les lacunes de votre éducation. Les créatures ignobles chez qui vous habitiez ne vous ont pas préparé à vivre dans la communauté sorcière. Tout comme vous devez prendre de la potion nutritive pour surmonter leurs négligences au plan physique, vous devez, de la même façon, suivre des cours de rattrapage pour surmonter leur manque d'attention relatif au développement de vos pouvoirs magiques. » Snape ne crut pas utile de raconter au morveux qu'il avait fait clairement comprendre aux autres enseignants de ne pas se contenter de simples cours de rattrapage, mais que leur tâche consistait, en fait, à développer les connnaissances de Harry le plus vite possible.

Sa visite à Azkaban, les cris psychotiques de Bellatrix et les hurlements et menaces de certains de ses anciens camarades, lui avaient rappelé la véritable situation de Harry comme un coup de poing au visage. Le garçon était en pratique quasiment un moldu, et cependant certains des sorciers les plus malfaisants et les plus tordus voulaient sa mort. Si le seigneur des ténèbres revenait, ou si les efforts incessants qu'employait Lucius pour consolider son pouvoir politique portaient leurs fruits, Harry allait devoir être pleinement préparé pour se défendre. Rester assis en cours, entouré par une bande d'idiots en train d'essayer de faire voler une plume, était une perte de temps ridicule. Il devait s'avancer dans le programme aussi vite que son esprit et sa magie le permettaient, au lieu de devoir attendre patiemment tandis que des abrutis comme Londubat luttaient pour rattraper leur retard.

S'il avait pensé qu'Albus le laisserait faire, il aurait carrément retiré Harry de l'école et aurait opté pour des cours particuliers dans un lieu incartable. Mais, sachant que la sensiblerie sans limites de Dumbledore ne permettrait jamais que Harry passe à côté des supposées joies de la vie étudiante, (non pas que Snape en eût lui-même apprécié grand-chose durant son séjour à Poudlard en tant qu'élève, hormis le fait indiscutable que l'école l'éloignait de la maison), et que McGonagall ne laisserait jamais un attrapeur talentueux quitter son équipe, Snape avait estimé qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'engager dans une bataille perdue d'avance. A la place, il s'était assuré que Harry suive des cours avancés avec les enseignants en qui il avait confiance… du moins autant que Snape en était capable.

Snape était plus que prêt à se charger du garçon s'il commençait à se plaindre du manque de temps libre, et de ne pas pouvoir traîner avec les autres petits idiots sans cervelle. Quelques heures passées au coin ou à copier des lignes devraient le convaincre que les leçons supplémentaires étaient une alternative bien plus intéressante.

« Je ne tolérerai aucune plainte au sujet de votre manque de temps libre, Potter, » poursuivit Snape en haussant le ton. « Vous êtes à l'école pour apprendre, quoiqu'en pensent vos crétins de camarades, et vous… »

Harry fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. « Je n'étais pas en train de me plaindre, professeur, » protesta-t-il. « C'est juste que je ne sais pas… euh… je veux dire, je ne peux pas… » Il baissa les yeux, embarrassé. C'était mortifiant !

Harry savait parfaitement qu'il avait besoin de cours de rattrapage durant son séjour au terrier, où on utilisait la magie de façon quotidienne et si spontanée pour réaliser toutes les tâches ménagères, il avait appris à quel point ce monde était nouveau pour lui. Bien qu'il ait apprécié le week-end chez les Weasley, après le début plutôt désastreux, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ignorait presque tout de la communauté sorcière.

Poudlard était une école où les élèves apprenaient à utiliser leur magie. Il était donc normal que la magie soit présente. Mais puisque la plupart des élèves possédaient encore peu de connaissances, la magie n'était pas encore totalement intégrée dans leur quotidien. Harry et ses camarades accomplissaient une grande part de leurs activités quotidiennes d'une façon assez proche d'un mode de vie moldu, mais au terrier, Harry avait vu, pour la première fois, ce que signifiait vivre dans une famille sorcière, parmi des sorciers puissants et matures.

Molly, Arthur, Bille et Charlie utilisaient la magie comme ils respiraient. Ils faisaient venir à eux les objets par un accio plutôt que d'aller les chercher dans la pièce d'à côté. Le ménage était fait avec la magie et non avec l'huile de coude. Les livres, les magazines et les jeux étaient complètement inconnus pour Harry et ce malgré la fascination d'Arthur pour tout ce qui était moldu.

Par conséquent, lorsqu'à son retour à Poudlard, le professeur Snape, -toujours aussi attentionné !- l'avait informé qu'il lui avait organisé des cours supplémentaires, la première réaction de Harry fut un immense soulagement. Puis il s'était souvenu que les cours extra scolaires, que ce soit des cours particuliers en math, ou des leçons de musique, ou l'inscription à un sport coûtait de l'argent. Harry continuait à se familiariser avec le monde sorcier, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi les enseignants sorciers seraient différents de leurs homologues moldus, et renonceraient à une rétribution pour leur temps et leurs efforts.

Harry savait qu'il avait beaucoup à apprendre sur l'économie de son nouveau monde, outre les éléments de base (comme savoir combien de Noises valaient un Gallion) mais les frais de scolarités de Poudlard devaient être élevés, et bien qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps d'inspecter son coffre fort quand Hagrid l'avait emmené chez Gringotts', il savait que quelle que soit la somme qu'il contenait, elle devait lui suffir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge de travailler. Il était sûr qu'en plus des frais de scolarité, des uniformes, des ingrédients pour potions, des livres et des chocogrenouilles, il aurait d'autres dépenses en grandissant (est-ce que les sorciers allaient à la fac, et si oui, combien cela coûtait-il ?) et il était donc méfiant à l'idée de dépenser son argent lorsque cela n'était pas absolument nécessaire.

Peut-être qu'au lieu de suivre des cours de rattrapages il pourrait en apprendre autant dans les livres ? Granger serait sans doute enchantée s'il lui demandait conseil et peut-être que le professeur Snape pourrait lui suggérer des titres. Il n'avait pas encore passé beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, mais il devait bien y avoir des livres pour aider les nés moldus (et les enfants élevés par des moldus) à apprendre sur le monde sorcier ?

« Vous ne pouvez pas quoi, petit insolent ? » demanda Snape. « Trouver le temps ? Vous appliquer? » Apparemment l'héritage paternel se faisait sentir.

Harry regarda ses pieds, cramoisi. Il savait maintenant ce que ressentait Ron quand tous les autres achetaient des bonbons dans le Poudlard Express. « Euh… c'est juste que ma famille ne voudra pas, vous savez, me donner de l'argent, j'suis pas sûr combien il reste dans le coffre fort de mes parents, j'veux être sûr que ça suffira pour mes sept années à Poudlard… »

« Et alors ? » demanda Snape. Qu'est-ce que l'enfant racontait maintenant ? Quelle importance de savoir combien d'argent se trouvait sur le compte des Potter ?

« Eh bien… » marmonna Harry. « Je sais que j'ai besoin de cours particuliers mais j'pense que les autres professeurs doivent avoir des honoraires très élevés parce que vous êtes tous si intelligents et occupés et tout, et j'sais pas si j'vais pouvoir payer. »

Le monde de Snape chavira. Le garçon pensait vraiment que… « Potter ! » Le garçon releva la tête, alarmé par son ton brusque. « Est-ce que votre cousin payait lui-même ses frais de scolarités ? »

« Non monsieur, » répondit Harry, se disant que le professeur ne devait pas connaître grand-chose du monde moldu pour penser cela. « Ma tante et mon oncle achètent à Dudley tout ce dont il a besoin, pour l'école, et pour tout le reste » ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume. « C'est comme ça chez les moldus. Les parents paient pour les affaires de leurs enfants. Mais ma famille ne m'a jamais rien acheté quand j'étais à l'école moldue, et ils ne paieront sûrement pas pour Poudlard. Je veux dire, quand Dudley voulait… »

Snape se pinça l'arrête du nez tandis que le petit imbécile n'en finissait pas de détailler comment ces infâmes moldus gâtaient leur fils obèse, passant complètement à côté de sa question. « Potter. Votre oncle et votre tante paient pour votre cousin, c'est bien cela ? »

« Oui monsieur. »

« Parce qu'il est sous leur responsabilité. »

« Oui monsieur. » Harry croyait voir où voulait en venir le professeur Snape. « Mais monsieur, ils ne pensent pas à moi comme leur responsabilité. C'est plutôt comme si j'étais… »

Snape l'interrompit avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose de particulièrement déprimant. « Oui, votre famille a parfaitement fait connnaître son opinion. C'est pourquoi Black aura de quoi s'amuser avec eux. Cependant, vous oubliez quelque chose. »

Harry fronça les sourcils d'un air pensif. « Hmmm, c'est-à-dire, monsieur ? »

Snape le fusilla du regard. « Espèce de petit insolent ! Vous êtes, à présent, sous ma responsabilité. Par conséquent, je serai responsable de vous financièrement jusqu'à votre majorité. »

Harry était bouche bée. C'était une chose que de lui acheter des cadeaux (attention, c'étaient des cadeaux superbes !) mais c'en était une autre que d'être totalement responsable financièrement de Harry. L'idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit que le professeur Snape veuille faire plus que de lui donner une chambre dans ses appartements et de lui assurer un encadrement et une discipline parentale. C'était sans doute une charge déjà bien assez lourde!

Penser qu'en plus de tout ça, il était prêt à dépenser son propre argent pour Harry, comme s'il était sa chair et son sang… Même la famille biologique de Harry avait rechigné à le faire. Les Dursley se plaignaient constamment combien éduquer et nourrir un orphelin non désiré coûtait cher ils expliquaient ainsi leur réticence à dépenser de l'argent pour Harry. Et là, le professeur Snape acceptait d'assumer une telle charge sans même faire de commentaires ?

« Mais… mais les enfants coûtent cher, professeur ! » lâcha Harry avant qu'il ne commence à trop se faire à l'idée. Il était clair que le professeur n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il offrait. « Je veux dire, je ne vais pas manger tant que ça en dehors de l'année scolaire, mais rien que me laissez habiter chez vous va revenir cher. J'imaginais que vous alliez prendre l'argent dans mon coffre-fort et… »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un aubergiste, Potter ? » cracha Snape, la gorge serrée l'enfant était profondément convaincu que personne ne voudrait jamais de lui comme membre de leur famille, qu'on ne tolérerait sa présence qu'en échange d'une compensation financière. Comme d'habitude, l'empathie le rendait grincheux. « Je n'ai ni le besoin, ni l'envie qu'on me rembourse pour m'occuper de vous. Je me trouve à présent dans la même position que votre oncle l'est envers votre cousin. Je doute que votre cousin reçoive chaque semaine une facture pour le gîte et le couvert. »

Harry eut un rire de dérision. « Si c'était le cas elle ferait au moins quatre millions de pages ! » Puis il redevint sérieux. « Mais monsieur, pourquoi faites-vous tout ça ? »

Snape leva un sourcil. « Ne m'avez-vous pas demandé d'être votre tuteur ? »

Harry était de nouveau bouche bée. Est-ce que le professeur Snape croyait vraiment que Harry s'attendait à ce qu'il assume une telle charge ? Et est-ce que Snape était réellement disposé à le faire ? Simplement parce que Harry le lui avait demandé ? « Oooouui, » déglutit-il, « mais je n'ai jamais voulu dire que vous deviez payer pour tout ou… »

Snape le foudroya du regard. « Stupide morveux. Vous ne devriez jamais demander une chose sans en mesurer les conséquences, en particulier dans le monde sorcier. Heureusement que je suis bien au fait des devoirs d'un tuteur légal. »

« Mais… mais vous ne devriez pas avoir à payer… »

Snape le devança encore. « Auriez-vous la prétention de me dire comment je dois m'acquitter de mes obligations, Potter ? Ou pire, que j'ai accepté des responsabilités que je ne souhaite pas assumer ? »

Bien que stupéfait, Harry n'était pas stupide. « Non monsieur ! »

« Dans ce cas, épargnez-moi vos inepties et vos supposition infondées, petit insolent. Vous avez onze ans. Vous n'avez pas à vous préoccuper des questions financièrs. Ceci relève de ma responsabilité et non de la vôtre. Votre rôle est de m'obéir. Si j'estime que vous avez besoin de cours particuliers, vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter du financement de ces cours vous vous contenterez d'assister aux leçons comme demandé et de vous appliquer. Je ne tolérerai pas la fainéantise, monsieur Potter ! Si vous manquez un cours (quel que soit le cours) vous pouvez vous attendre à des conséquences fort désagréables. »

Et cela recommençait. Malgré ses regards les plus menaçants, le morveux le regardait avec un sourire mièvre. Snape faillit jurer de frustration. Comment était-il supposé insuffler de la peur au petit démon si ses menaces passaient inaperçues ?

« Je vais travailler encore plus, même plus qu'Hermione ! » promit Harry, le cœur joyeux. Merlin, c'était si agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui prenait soin de lui ! Maintenant, il n'allait plus se sentir stupide quand les autres enfants se mettaient à parler de sorts, ou de groupes de musique sorciers ou de toutes ces choses qui étaient comme une seconde nature pour ceux élevés dans le monde sorcier.

« Mouais. » Au moins le garçon avait donné la bonne réponse. Snape lui lança un dernier regard noir, juste parprécaution, et le renvoya dans son dortoir.

Les premières leçons s'étaient bien passées, songea Harry joyeusement. Acquérir des connaissances qui ne figuraient pas dans les livres scolaires lui offrait une perspective plus large, ce qui lui permettait de mieux comprendre ce qu'il apprenait en cours. Maintenant qu'il comprenait à quoi servait la métamorphose ou les sortilèges, il était bien plus facile de s'intéresser aux exercices en classe et de saisir l'importance de savoir faire voler une plume ou de changer une aiguille en allumette. Et apprendre de nouvelles choses dans ces cours lui donnait l'impression d'en savoir plus que ses camarades, et ça, c'était vraiment agréable. Les autres enfants commençaient déjà à s'en apercevoir et à lui demander de l'aide, ce qui changeait de ses années à l'école moldue, où tout le monde le trouvait stupide, grâce aux Dursley.

Le seul problème avec les cours particuliers était qu'ils étaient si intéressants que Harry s'y attardait et que donc il était en retard pour dîner. Etant donné que Snape devenait grincheux quand Harry arrivait en retard, en particulier à l'heure des repas, Harry faisait des efforts pour être ponctuel. Il trouvait que c'était un peu bizarre que le professeur Snape se préoccupe autant de ses habitudes alimentaires (ce qu'il mangeait, combien, quand, s'il mangeait vite ou lentement, et ainsi de suite) mais il supposait que tout le monde avait ses petites manies, et si celle du professeur était de s'inquiéter que Harry mange assez de légumes, eh bien, ce n'était pas grave.

Mais cela signifiait que Harry devait se dépêcher s'il voulait être à table lorsqu'on commençait à servir. Il avait dû courir jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor pour déposer ses livres une fois que le professeur Flitwick l'avait enfin laissé partir, et bien qu'il ait couru pendant presque tout le trajet il apparaissait qu'il serait parmi les derniers à table. Les couloirs déserts démontraient que la majeure partie de l'école était déjà dans la grande salle.

« Eh ! Regarde qui est là ! » Il ne fit tout d'abord pas attention au cri derrière lui, mais le son de pas précipités attira son attention.

Harry se retourna à temps pour voir quatre garçons imposants (probablement des sixièmes ou septièmes années courir dans sa direction. Ils portaient tous des robes de Serdaigle. Harry ne pensait pas les connaître.

« Salut, » fit-il, un peu incertain. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont ils l'avaient encerclé et il recula jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur.

« Salut, » répondit le plus grand en souriant. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose dans ce sourire le mettait mal à l'aise. « C'est toi Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry acquiesça. Il espérait vraiment qu'ils n'allaient pas lui demander de montrer sa cicatrice.

Le garçon se tourna vers les autres. « Vous voyez ? Je vous avais bien dit que c'était lui. Le garçon qui a survécu. Le garçon qui ne va nul part tout seul. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait déjà entendu le premier surnom, mais pas le second.

Un autre Serdaigle s'approcha en souriant. Harry s'écarta. Tout ceci commençait à lui rappeler la chasse au Harry. « Tu avais raison, Jeffrey, même si tu ne peux pas nous en vouloir d'avoir eu des doutes. Potter a toujours des gardes du corps avec lui. Qui se serait attendu à le voir ici, tout seul ? »

« Je n'ai pas de gardes du corps, » objecta Harry. « J'ai des amis, c'est tout. »

« Bien sûr que tu as des amis, » ronronna le premier garçon en entourant d'un bras les épaules de Harry. « Mais ça nous empêchait de te parler en privé. »

Harry regarda les autres garçons. Ils étaient tous grands, athlétiques et ils se tenaient à présent en demi-cercle, le prenant ainsi au piège. « De quoi voulez-vous parler ? » demanda-t-il. Sa nervosité augmentait. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir une bande de sixièmes ou septièmes années, issus d'une autre maison ?

A suivre…

**A/N** : ah il est vraiment trop mimi notre Harry… prochain chapitre : suite de l'altercation et ses conséquences… plutôt inatendues…

**A/N2** : je pars en vacances pendant troi semaines et je ne compte pas toucher un PC donc… le prochain chapitre qui arrive est un monstre, et j'ai honte mais Plume a déjà presque fini le 17, et moi pas encore commencé le 16… donc bon vous allez devoir patienter… encore…


End file.
